FOX: A Naruto Futanari Fanfiction
by FutaLoverSteve
Summary: Originally on Futanari Palace by Sake Saiyajin
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Changes

XXX

"I'm worried Lady Tsunade," Shizune said as the two women left the office. Tsunade turned from the clipboard that she was busy scrolling through and arched a fine eyebrow at her longtime apprentice.

"What's he done now?" Tsunade asked, interpreting the brunette's words as best she could with so little information given. They passed by the room where Neji and Chouji were staying in, hearing the usually composed Hyuuga screaming at the chubby boy; something about manners and crumbs.

"That's just the thing," Shizune told her, looking worried, "He hasn't done anything since the mission… he just sits in the bed, staring out the window. That's not like him at all, Lady Tsunade," Tsunade nodded her head at her apprentice's words. She was right, of course, but Shizune was like that. She was perhaps on much more friendly terms with the boy that they were talking about then she was.

"Has Sakura spoken to him?" she asked as they passed by another noisy room. This room belonged to the crippled red haired sound nin that Kakashi and the med-nin assigned to his party had discovered. From the sounds of it she was screaming and cursing at the anbu that were stationed in the room with her.

"Yes, she stopped by. From the sound of it she was telling him that they'd find Sasuke together," Shizune told the woman, shaking her head. Tsunade had to shake her head at that. Those two were really naïve if they believed that they'd "rescue" Sasuke and the village would accept him with loving arms again. The boy had given up all rights to live once he abandoned the village. Even if Sakura and Naruto were to find and capture Sasuke, bringing him back to the Leaf Village, they'd only be bringing him back to his death.

"So what's the problem? From what I've seen, his concern for Sakura's reaction would have been the reason for the silence… if that's not the case," she trailed off in thought. From beside her Shizune nodded at her words.

"I was thinking that too. The only time he talks is to question when he'll be released to go train, and even then it's subdued…" Shizune trailed off, thinking. Then she asked, "Perhaps you could get Jiraiya to train him."

They walked in silence for several moments more before Tsunade shook her head, "Jiraiya's already asked me that question. But no; I've had enough with Jiraiya's antics. He'd just pawn off Naruto's training to go perv on any attractive girls he would see. Leaving him in Jiraiya's hands would be a mistake," she claimed.

"What about the Akatsuki?" Shizune questioned. Tsunade ran a hand through her blonde hair in aggravation.

"From what Jiraiya's Intel says, we have maybe three years before the Akatsuki makes a move," she told her apprentice, "So it should be relatively safe to keep Naruto in the village. That way I can watch over him and prepare to take on the Akatsuki and Orochimaru," she regarded her apprentice with a thoughtful frown on her face. Shizune worried her lips for a few moments.

"Prepare? How are you going to prepare?" she asked. Tsunade closed her eyes and ran her hand through her hair again, sighing loudly.

"We kunoichi have been pretty lax these last few decades," Tsunade mentioned offhandedly. Shizune's eyes widened at the woman's words, understanding what she was getting at, "In my youth the kunoichi were something feared. Men never had such power in those days. But we've grown weak and docile over the years, trying to earn acceptance in man's world." When she opened her eyes Shizune noticed the determination shining deep in her amber gaze.

"You intend to start the old war again?" Shizune asked. Tsunade looked away from her student to the door that they had just walked to.

"If need be, yes," Tsunade said, a noticeably soft expression crossing her features, "Anything to protect _my_ Naruto," the possessiveness in the blonde's voice was not lost to Shizune. Shizune silently boggled at her teacher, never having expected how attached she had become to Naruto in the few weeks she had known him.

"Then, you intend to take him under your protection," Shizune's eyes flickered to the room that they were standing outside of. Tsunade nodded.

"I…never expected for this to happen," Tsunade raised a hand to her chest, patting the area where her heart was thoughtfully, "damn gaki got under my skin before I could do anything to resist," she laughed bitterly, shutting her eyes and shaking her head, "I refuse to make any more mistakes… I've made too many in my life, and Naruto can't afford them."

"Are you certain? What if he doesn't return your feelings?" Shizune asked. A frown marred her sensei's beautiful face as she regarded the door thoughtfully.

"It doesn't matter… I can't fight these feelings any more, and if he doesn't accept them willingly, then I'll force him too," her voice took on a hard edge as a determined glint came to her eyes. Shizune looked to her teacher silently for several moments, trying to wrap her head around this new development.

Finally, Shizune heaved a sigh, "Please do try to control yourself Lady Tsunade…he's just a young boy who has experienced very little in the way of affection in his life. If you try to force yourself onto him you just might break him." Tsunade nodded, the only indication that she had heard her apprentice. "Now, would you like me to accompany you into the room to make sure you don't get ahead of yourself."

Tsunade took a deep breath, visibly calming herself. She shook her head, long tresses of gold shimmering. "No, I can handle this. I'm confident I can get Naruto to accept me, in time. It'll just be the first few times that'll be a bit touch and go." Shizune eyed her teacher for several long moments.

"If you are sure," Shizune stepped towards the blonde, and Tsunade turned to her with an amused expression. Once more, Shizune idly marveled at how much taller her teacher was to her, before standing up on her toes and leaning towards her teacher. The amused expression on the blonde's face turned into a smug expression, as Tsunade leaned towards her apprentice as well. However, Shizune caught the older woman by surprise and placed a gentle kiss at the edge of her mouth.

Immediately turning, Shizune began to saunter off, giggling. Tsunade shook her head at her apprentice's actions, amused despite herself. Her eyes greedily drank in the sight of Shizune's sashaying hips, firm buttocks, and toned, womanly legs. She never grew tired of Shizune's more brilliant physical traits.

Turning back to the door, Tsunade took a moment to mull over what she was going to say to Naruto. She didn't doubt that the boy was depressed, which would make it difficult for him to seriously consider her affections. And once he got a full view of her, well, that'd make it even more complicated. The blonde didn't doubt that she'd have to force him to accept her, and that worried her.

Like Shizune said, Naruto had grown up starved for affection, both physical and emotional. He'd likely grown up with whatever notions that he'd manage to piece together during puberty. Naruto having a preconceived idea of his sexuality and how the workings of a relationship work would probably be unavoidable, but not detrimental to her intentions. Tsunade felt confident that she could get him to accept her, all of her… in time…

Shaking her head, Tsunade cautiously opened the door to Naruto' room a smidgen. She silently peeked in to see that, like Shizune had said, the boy was silently looking out the window with a thoughtful expression on his face. A depressed air hung around his head heavily, and Tsunade wouldn't be surprised to see a storm cloud raining on his head.

Shaking her head at the boy's downtrodden expression, she quietly opened the door to his room. Naruto didn't turn to her even when she shut and locked the door. Tsunade silently headed towards the boy's bed, amused when the boy continued to ignore her steadily.

Tsunade took a seat on the edge of the boy's bed, watching him stare out the window moodily. The sight of the boy steadfastly ignoring her in favor of wallowing in his grief might have been amusing, if it wasn't so worrying. An unhappy Naruto was almost an affront against nature, especially one that was too busy brooding to cover up his emotions.

"Naruto," Tsunade began, noticing that the boy's cheeks twitched in annoyance, causing her to frown, "you gonna keep brooding?" she was pleased to watch the boy blink for several moments before turning to her with a horrified expression on his face.

"What?" Tsunade cracked a grin and he pointed at her angrily, "I don't brood!"

"Well," Tsunade drawled with an amused expression on her face, "You do now."

"I do not," he denied.

"Do too," she smiled.

"Not."

"Do."

"Not!"

"Do."

"Not!"

"Do," she supplied calmly, watching as Naruto's face reddened in anger. He huffed and turned away from her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are you doing here, anyways, ya old bat?" Tsunade's cheek twitched in anger. Taking a breath, she whapped the boy over the head with the clipboard still in her hands, making him cry out in pain.

"Show some gratitude, ya damn brat. I didn't have to come here and pull you out of your silly teenage angst," she told him, giving him a stern glare. Naruto glared right back, rubbing his head and grumbling under his breath. Tsunade took a breath. "Jiraiya wanted to take you on as his apprentice and take you on a training trip."

"What? Then when am I going?" the boy asked loudly, looking excited. Tsunade shook her head.

"I told him no," she said, making the boy's eyes widen in disbelief.

"What? What do you mean you told him no! I need to train so I can become strong enough to save Sasuke!" Naruto loudly proclaimed as he got in the Hokage's face and started screaming. Tsunade grabbed the boy's face and pinched his cheeks together with her fingers, preventing him from continuing to scream.

"I told him no, ya damn brat," Tsunade told him with an angry tone in her voice. Naruto's eyes widened and he paled as a malevolent aura appeared around the older blonde as she glared down at him, "And despite what you think, I do NOT want the Uchiha back in the village, so I could care less that you want to bring him back. As the Hokage, I've already marked Sasuke as an A-rank missing nin with kill on sight orders."

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed, but his voice was muffled by her hand clenching his cheeks. He struggled to pull her hand away but Tsunade just batted them away easily and leaned in to glare at Naruto eye to eye.

"I don't care if that boy is your friend, brat," Tsunade began, looking at him with a dangerous glint in her eyes, "not only is that boy an Uchiha, therefore presenting a danger to our village now that he's turned against us, but he also abandoned us and tried to kill you."

"But that was because of the curse seal!" Naruto tried to deny.

"No, Naruto – the curse seal might be addicting to those who use it, but Sasuke made his choice. He could have chosen to not use the curse seal and stay in the village, but he chose otherwise. That boy is a danger to everyone, himself, us, and most definitely…you," she looked him dead in the eye as she said this, daring him to say otherwise, "and I won't let anyone hurt what is _mine_ and get away with it!" she told him, sounding on the verge of committing cold blooded murder.

Naruto stared at her, eyes wide. While not one of the brightest kids his age, he was still a bit more observant than the average ninja, and it wasn't like Tsunade was trying to be discreet as she proclaimed him her property. The boy looked shocked beyond words at her admission, grasping at straws and trying to form a coherent sentence.

"W-what?" he finally stuttered. He seemed to be having trouble processing anything. Tsunade sighed and ease up her grip on the boy's face, dropping the clipboard onto the floor and lowering her hands to hook him under the arms and to pull him towards her heavy bosom. At her actions, the boy let out a small squeak in alarm. Tsunade sighed into the boy's hair as she stroked her fingers down the boy's shoulders and back, making him shiver.

"Don't worry, Naruto, I'll protect you," she told him. They sat in silence for several moments more, before Naruto finally was able to speak.

"W-what do y-you mean y-y-you'll protect m-me?" he asked, stumbling over his words.

"I'm the Hokage," Tsunade told him, simply. "If I order the whole village to prepare for war, then it'll bend over backwards to prepare for war," as she spoke her breath fanned against the boy's ears, earning her a shiver. And if she wasn't mistaken, then Naruto's body was starting to react to their close proximity and her actions. "Before you know it, I'll have every kunoichi in the village able to take on a kage and win."

"What's…that g-got to do with anything?" he seemed to be aware of his body's reactions as well, as he was squirming against her, obviously trying to hide from her. Unfortunately, his actions were starting to garner a reaction from her own body, and Tsunade put a hand against the base of the boy's spine to stop his frantic movements.

"Kunoichi weren't always this weak, you know," Tsunade told him, her fingers that were clasped on the boy's shoulders rolling the skin there, "there was a time when kunoichi were the most feared ninja in the entire world. Even Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, were mere gnats in comparison to their wives."

"W…what…happened?" Naruto squeaked. His reaction was due to the fact that Tsunade hadn't been able to resist hooking a finger into his shorts and running her fingertips over the soft flesh of his bum.

"We grew complacent… we wanted to be accepted by the men of the world, and tried to coexist instead of dominating every field out there like we were want to do. Because of that, we became weak. Even I pale in comparison to the power that Mito Uzumaki and Koharu Utatane wielded in their youth." Naruto gulped, hardly imagining that there was a woman more powerful the Tsunade, let alone two.

"But…you're strong," Naruto claimed. Tsunade chuckled humorlessly.

"Not strong enough," she told him.

"Akatsuki and Orochimaru are strong, I need to be able to protect everyone," Naruto claimed. Tsunade finally pulled the boy away from her bust, lowering herself to stare him in the eyes.

"No – you need to be protected. You're too special to risk your life needlessly," Naruto's face scrunched up in annoyance.

"Is this about the Nine Tailed Fox?" he asked, sounding bitter. Tsunade cupped his cheeks in her hands, making the younger blonde flush in embarrassment.

"The Nine Tails has nothing to do with it," Tsunade told him earnestly, willing him to understand, "You're special because you are Naruto Uzumaki, the most brilliant idiot of them all," though the words sounded insulting, Naruto's flush deepened in gratitude as he realized that the older blonde was giving him an honest compliment from the heart.

Naruto's eyes flickered to the wall, his mouth forming a frown, "I'm nothing special."

"Oh but you are," Tsunade told him, sounding amused, "otherwise I wouldn't be doing this…"

"Doing wh – ep!" he was interrupted as Tsunade covered his mouth with her own, making the boy's eyes widen and for his face to flush the most vibrant red that he looked like a steamed lobster.

Tsunade held herself to him, her faced pushed up to his, her lips resting gently against his. She didn't urge him to deepen the kiss, didn't pull away, just held herself against him, waiting.

For a second, Naruto debated pushing the older woman away, but then his mind whirled with thoughts and emotions as he tried to come to grasp with this development. While not the smartest kid in the world, he was still able to recognize Tsunade's slight confession earlier for what it was, whether it was intentional or not. However, he couldn't understand why the Fifth Hokage would even be interested in him romantically. He'd after all grown up with the hatred and scorn of his entire village, and the few people he attempted to form attachments too had laughed in his face. Even the girl he was vying for attention for thought he was an annoying idiot. Technically, he wouldn't even know what a hug was like if Ayame of the Ichiraku family hadn't given him his first true, honest hug so many years ago. And that was nothing compared to this kiss. Even the accidental kiss that he had shared with Sasuke when an idiot pushed them together while they were arguing didn't compare to this. For this was someone honestly sharing their feelings to him through lip contact; deep, romantic, fluffy feelings…it was boggling.

Hesitantly, Naruto pushed himself closer to the busty blonde woman. Almost instantly Tsunade caught the back of his head with her hand and leaned him in such a way that she had full access to his lips as she suddenly began moving her lips against his. Naruto gasped, shutting his eyes and reaching out to the woman. Tsunade caught his reaching hand with her own, holding his arm to her side as she urged his mouth open, her body pushing into his as they fell to the bed.

Naruto felt overwhelmed. Tsunade pressed him to the bed, her body soft and warm, instigating a weird sensation in his stomach and in his chest as the boy's mind tried to comprehend everything happening. Tsunade was pulling at his lips with her mouth now, her leg suddenly coming to rest in between his thighs and pressing up against his slowly awakening hardness. Naruto let out a girlish squeak at the sensation of Tsunade's leg stroking his length through his shorts. Tsunade took full advantage of his state, because as soon as his mouth opened to let his surprise be known the woman was diving her tongue into his mouth.

Tsunade completely dominated him, her tongue stroking against him, making odd, pleasant feelings spring up in his chest and in his stomach, so intense that Naruto began trying to fight back tears as he came to sudden realization that someone actually _cared_ for him in _that_ way. The hand at the back of his neck began tilting him further against her, and he accepted her urging without compliant, tilting his head further and letting her push her tongue further into his mouth as she tried to force a reaction out of him.

Naruto's one unoccupied hand rose to rest on the woman's shoulders, fingers entwining into one of her blonde ponytails that had fallen over her shoulder. His other arm was held to his side as Tsunade worked the flesh of his forearm with her long fingers, pinching and pulling he skin with almost obsessive reverence. While this was going on, her leg continued to rub his now fully awake erection, pleasure radiating out from the source of her contact. Finally, Naruto began to respond to her advances, his tongue moving against the one invading his mouth and tasting her.

Before he realized it, Tsunade was pulling away and he was breathing heavily. As he opened his eyes, he found that he had to blink several times to get the black spots out of his vision. When he managed to finally correct his vision he turned his eyes to Tsunade, and immediately paled.

"W-what's t-that?!" he exclaimed, alarmed.

"I'm a kunoichi, Naruto," Tsunade deadpanned. "This," she gripped the pointed head of the huge cock that was jutting out of her pants, "is common among kunoichi."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S COMMON AMONG KUNOICHI! YOU'RE A WOMAN, AREN'T YOU!?" Naruto screamed. Tsunade sighed, knowing that his reaction was to be expected. Once again, she was thankful for the fact that every room in the hospital was sound proof, and sealed to prevent spying. Otherwise, there was bound to be talk about what _they_ were doing in here. She looked back up to see that the blonde boy had shrunk back against the head of the bed, his face pale.

"All kunoichi these days have a penis," she told the boy plainly, once more pumping the length of her dick and drawing the boy's eyes to it. The fear on his face would almost be cute, if she wasn't as aroused as she was. It took everything in her not to rip to boy's pants off and rape his prepubescent ass.

"I-I d-don't understand," Naruto stuttered, not meeting her gaze. His face was quickly reddening, and he was looking very small and frightened.

"Well," Tsunade said, taking a moment to admire the large phallus jutting out of her pants, the pointed head gigantic and purple with need. "I suppose we weren't _always_ like this. There was a time when we were just women like a civilian girl, however, long, long ago a virus spread throughout the world that reacted to the chakra within a woman's body," she tried to explain. While Naruto wasn't meeting her eyes, he was looking at her once again, his gaze hovering on her forehead. "Suffice to say, women with more chakra then the average civilian girl suddenly found themselves sporting a penis and balls like a man, but also still keeping their vagina as well," Naruto twitched, "Yes, Naruto, I'm still a woman, just with a bit extra."

"And all kunoichi are like that?" he asked, eyes wide. He seemed to be adjusting adequately to the fact that she had a penis, and Tsunade was hopeful that she wouldn't have to force herself on him.

"Yes, and even some civilian girls who have higher than average chakra reserves," she became thoughtful for a moment, asking, "Of course, you should already know this. It's a standard sexual education course in the academy," she pointed out. Naruto frowned.

"I don't think that I was allowed into that course," Naruto told her honestly. Now it was Tsunade's turn to frown, her hand slowing its pumping. "Even Sakura has one?"

Tsunade shrugged, "She might have low chakra reserves for a ninja, but it's still above the average amount that a civilian has, so, yes…" she explained.

"I wouldn't think she'd become a ninja if she knew this," he pointed out. Tsunade cracked a smile.

"Ah, but that's the beauty of it," she told him, looking smug, "the academy is set up in such a way that the students don't learn about the chakra virus and its effects on them until they have enough chakra to facilitate the change, and by then it's too late," she told him. Naruto looked at her strangely, trying to wrap his head around this information.

"Then why don't the parents prevent the children from attending the academy?" Naruto pointed a hole in that logic.

"Well," she held up a finger, "everyone who learns of the chakra virus is immediately given a seal that prevents them from speaking to the civilians about it. All that the civilians know is that they are kunoichi, and that's that. The only way that they would learn differently is if they somehow found out about it, and if so then they would either have their memories of the information erased with seals, or, if they were in a relationship with a kunoichi then they would have the same seal that all our ninjas have placed on them." Naruto shook his head.

"That's fucked up," he then pointed a look at her, asking, "How does that work in the other villages?"

"Well," Tsunade said, moving slowly towards the boy. Naruto backed up further into the bed. "It's pretty much the same system in the other villages, though I hear that the Hidden Mist Village has come under a kunoichi dictatorship after the Mizukage was overthrown. And I hear that the Hidden Cloud Village is pretty much kunoichi friendly even if the Raikage is a dick," she explained patiently.

Naruto shook his head, looking overwhelmed, "This is just so messed up," he said, looking disgusted, "how can you keep lying to your people like this?" Tsunade leaned towards him, smiling.

"You have to understand, Naruto, kunoichi have remained to this day a large portion of our ninja population. They became even more important as studies of the kunoichi after the chakra virus showed that the kunoichi possessed nearly limitless potential, and were generally stronger, faster, and smarter than most shinobi. And while I admit that time has dulled the majority of our kunoichi's skills and abilities, that's not going to remain the same any longer."

"Because you want to protect me," Naruto looked angry. However, he wasn't able to react in time as Tsunade grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her, making the boy blush furiously as he was pushed in between her cleavage and his pelvis was pressed into the still pulsing length of her cock.

"Because I'm I _going_ to protect you," she stated, as if it were a fact. She sighed into Naruto's hair, feeling him stiffen as her fingers began kneading the flesh of his shoulders and his lower back. "Shh…it'll be alright…"

"T-Tsunade!" he squeaked, since she had just grabbed one of his ass cheeks with her hand. "T-Tsunade, I…we…!" he struggled to find words. Tsunade pulled him away to look him in the eyes, her own gaze warm, but determined.

"I love you," her voice was soft, and her words gentle. She stared at him, daring him to refute her words. Naruto sucked in a breath as he looked to her.

"Tsunade," he said, quietly, barely a whisper. His body slowly relaxed, having no strength to fight her off anymore.

"Naruto," Tsunade told him, reigniting his focus on her; "I've already decided that I was going to have you, no matter what. You don't have a choice in the matter," she told him honestly, "the _only_ choice you have is whether you want this to hurt or feel good." Naruto blinked.

"What kind of choice is that you old hag? Grk!" Tsunade yanked on his nose painfully, putting her face close enough that she could stick out her tongue and lick his lips. Violence was behind her amber eyes, and he felt suitably cowed a she stared him down.

"I'm serious, Naruto," she deadpanned. "Depending on what you say or do, this will either be painful or immensely pleasurable for you. After all, you aren't the first male that I've had a relationship with, and I know how to please them. But if you fight me, I _will_ make this painful. Now, are you going to struggle?" Naruto shook his head, "good…" she cooed. Naruto flushed scarlet at her voice.

Tsunade's fingers traced the contours of his shoulder, her other hand working itself back down to grasp at his ass through his shorts. Naruto gave another one of his cute, embarrassed squeaks as her fingers dug into his ass crack and her purple fingernails lightly scraped against his sphincter. Tsunade chuckled at his reaction to her touch, leaning towards him to claim the tips of his right ear in her own lips, tugging at the skin. She pulled away and blew a gust of air at his ear, delighting in the pleasured shivers that echoed across his body.

She reached out to him, her hand moving from his shoulder to his face as she pulled his face to her own. She growled, and possessively declared, "Mine," before taking his lips against hers, pulling and pushing and working his mouth with demanding force. Naruto gasped as they fell back to the bed, her body easily smothering his much smaller one. The moment Naruto gasped Tsunade surged her tongue into his mouth, demanding he return her attentions.

Despite being shocked and slightly horrified with the many revelations between them, Naruto's mind was soon overwhelmed by the attention she was giving him. If it wasn't for the heavy erection poking into his stomach, Tsunade would seem like every other attractive woman that he had seen in his life. As his hands reached out to her, he found that her flesh was supple and smooth, warm, but with strength buried within the feminine textures of her body. Despite his attempts to remain somewhat detached from her attentions, he found himself reacting to her presence and her probing body, his once deflated penis rising to attention as Tsunade worked her tongue through his mouth, drawing a pleased groan from his throat.

Tsunade pulled herself from the boy's mouth, amused to see the dazed expression on his face as he panted, with his lips red and swollen from her viscous attack. The boy was like putty as she pushed his head to the side as she attacked his flushing neck with her lips and tongue. The boy moaned at the sensation, not resisting. She decided to take full advantage of this as her unoccupied hand danced between them to find his stiffness and began to experimentally stroke its length. With her other hand, she idly rubbed his back entrance, not ashamed to admit that that was where most of her interests lay.

Naruto gasped as her long fingers closed around his aching length, and she was pleased with the full body shudder that echoed through him. Pulling from her administrations, Tsunade began tugging at the boy's clothing, pulling the boy's shirt from his torso. When he was bare chested he gave a lingering shiver, obviously from being exposed to the much cooler air of the room. Tsunade found herself even more amused to see that the blush that decorated the younger blonde's face and neck had also extended down to his chest.

"My, my, you've certainly grown up well," Tsunade admired, one hand coming to rest on the boy's chest and rubbing lovingly over the sensitive flesh. The boy was tan even on his chest, showing that he probably went without a shirt quite a lot, and was completely hairless. He was also amazingly sensitive, as she found out when her purple nails gently scrapped over his nipples, earning a gasp from his mouth and a full-body shiver.

"Tsunade!" Naruto reached for her, but Tsunade batted his hands away, amused. A smile tugging on her cheeks, Tsunade leaned towards the boy and began kissing and licking the flesh of his chest. He didn't fight her, not that he could. She was pinning him to the bed with her pelvis. There was no way that he could escape.

Naruto nearly came up off the bed as Tsunade wrapped her lips around one of his nipples. He gasped so loudly it was nearly a scream. The boy was just incorrigible.

Tsunade hooked her fingers into the boy's waistband and began tugging his shorts and underwear off him. Naruto blinked up at her, looking embarrassed and just so adorable. Understanding her intentions, the boy slowly lifted his waist and Tsunade finally managed to strip him of his clothing. She tossed the clothes that she had pried off his body onto the floor in a pile. Her eyes turned back to him, and Tsunade took the time to properly admire the boy.

Naruto lay underneath her, hair mused, face red, watching her with wide, innocent eyes. He was completely at her mercy, unable to stop the reactions his body was having to her touch, her presence, her voice. His nipples were hard from her earlier attentions, and his penis was jutting up, dripping with need. Her eyes zeroed in on that piece of his anatomy, and an amused smile tugged at her lips.

"Cute," Naruto flushed in embarrassment, his eyes flickering away from her. Because of this, he was unprepared when Tsunade wrapped her hand around his penis, earning a grunt of pleased shock.

Tsunade idly measured his erection with her hands, estimating him to be about five or so inches fully hard, and uncircumcised, which just made her want to cackle madly. While not a pervert herself, per se, at least not like Jiraiya, Tsunade had her fetishes. It probably had something to do with the fact that both of the only male loves of her life before Naruto had been rather small and were uncircumcised; Nawaki because the Senju clan didn't believe in circumcision, and Dan because he had rather traditional parents. But Tsunade had never minded such things about her lovers, being that she was _always_ the dominate one in her relationships.

"Tsunade?" Naruto questioned, probably worried from the length of time it had been since she had last done anything but look at his penis. Tsunade felt a fond smile rising, her eyes looking to the insecure boy, "is it…alright?"

"Yes, yes Naruto," Tsunade breathed, feeling a wave of arousal wash over her at just how adorable the boy was, "it's perfect…"

"Well, it's just," the boy looked away from her, his blush increasing to cover his whole chest again, "is it…big enough?" Tsunade cocked an eyebrow at the boy's words.

"And just what makes you think that it isn't big enough for _me_?" she questioned him. The boy's eyes fluttered in worry.

"Well, the magazines that I read to perfect the Sexy Jutsu said that women like me to be big, and I'm nowhere near as big as the men in _those_ magazines," he admitted. Tsunade studied the boy, absently wondering if she was becoming a shotacon. He was just _that_ adorable!

"Well," Tsunade palmed the admittedly short penis. She didn't want to lie, because if she did then the boy would start drawing improper conclusions about his role in their relationship, "it _is_ a little on the small side for a boy your age," the boy's features fell in a mask of shame, and Tsunade briefly felt bad for hurting his ego, "but you won't need to worry about that."

Naruto turned to her, "What do you mean?" Tsunade wrapped her hand around the boy's penis, prepared for a fight.

"Well, because you won't be using it," it took all of three seconds for the boy to understand her meaning and to react.

"WHAT!" he shouted again and attempted to crawl away. Tsunade just clamped down tightly on the boy's penis, earning a squeak of pain as she held him under her.

"Nar-u-to," Tsunade said, deadly serious. Naruto's helpless struggles stilled, "I've already told you that you have no choice in the matter. What did you expect was going to happen when you saw my penis? You think I'd just ignore my needs to make you comfortable?" she snorted, shaking her head. "Naruto, I love you, but until I'm sure you accept me, _all_ of me, I'm not going to let you enjoy that side of me. Maybe, once I'm sure that you return my feelings, then yeah, we'll talk, but until then the only way you'll enjoy me is through my male half. Understand?" Naruto stared at her fearfully, and Tsunade sighed, running her unoccupied hand through her hair.

"Naruto, I'm _not_ going to hurt you," she told him. Then she thought better of it, "well, as long as you do what I say. Otherwise, I'll have to force you to accept me, and believe me, you don't want that. Trust me, this," she said, taking her hand and pumping her own length, pleased when the boy's eyes were drawn to her actions, "doesn't have to hurt. In fact, it can feel good, provided that you do _everything_ that I tell you. Believe me, Naruto, I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't accept your role in this relationship then I will have to. I'm not above being violent to get what I want, and you don't want that to happen, do you?" she asked. Naruto shook his head. "Good, now relax for me will you?" Naruto nodded. Tsunade flipped her stray ponytail over her shoulder and then shrugged her jacket off her, tossing it to the ground. "Now come here," she ordered.

Naruto scooted towards her, looking like he might run anyways despite her warning. Taking her hand off of the boy's deflated prick, Tsunade grabbed him around the neck and pulled him towards her, stuffing his head into her bountiful breasts. Naruto grunted at the rough handling, but didn't complain. Tsunade kissed his hair line, her thumb rubbing soothingly into the boy's neck, "Lick me," she ordered, and Naruto hastened to comply.

Naruto's tongue left a lingering trail of saliva, making Tsunade shiver at the intimate contact. For some reason she felt incredibly sensitive. However, the woman was amused that the boy thought he could get away with one lick – cute, that. He looked towards her, and Tsunade cocked an eyebrow, "One lick? My, Naruto, I wasn't aware that you were so shy?" she lifted a hand to her chest, pushing her thumb into the plunging neckline and lifted the cloth just a tiny bit further away to bare more of the naked, pale flesh of her chest to him. "I want you to worship me," she told him simply. It took a moment for her words to set in and then the boy nodded.

"R-right," he took a breath in an attempt to calm himself, and then leaned towards her. Patiently, or not, Tsunade leaned herself to the boy's mouth, thrusting her breasts up to the boy. Startled, the boy took one more look to her eyes and then closed his eyes and opened her mouth.

The boy was definitely inexperienced. While she had told him to lick her chest, he had interpreted it in the literal sense. While a more experienced man would have not only licked her chest, but would have kissed, nipped, and sucked at the flesh – the true interpretation of "worship". But the boy didn't know that, and so the only thing he did was to run his tongue across her pale flesh. Still, the sensation left her skin feeling tingly, and Tsunade really couldn't find it in her to be aggravated with the boy. His inexperience was charming, and at least this way Tsunade could teach Naruto from the ground up how to please her, instead of having to compete with any prior training another kunoichi or woman would have put him through.

So saying, Tsunade opened her mouth, "Try sucking and kissing as well. I like that," she told him. Naruto grunted his acknowledgement, and quickly began raining kisses onto her supple flesh and sucking heartily on her skin. Tsunade's face quickly flushed as a wave of arousal rushed through her body. The boy's mouth was pleasing, but he could only do so much with the amount of flesh exposed to him. Tsunade pulled the boy away from her, a smile on her face.

"Ah, Naruto, I know something that you'll like," Tsunade told him, her hands going to the sash that held her shirt together. Naruto looked to her with interest, and Tsunade grinned cheekily as she removed her sash and pulled off her shirt, showing that, yes, she wasn't wearing a bra.

Naruto's eyes widened with his face flushing. Tsunade idly noticed that the boy's penis was stiffening at the sudden exposure of female flesh. Tsunade took the time to look down at herself and study what so held Naruto's attention.

Her personal youth genjutsu could only hide so much of her features. It was well beyond it to hide the way time had affected her "girls". Though, thinking about it, it wasn't like she needed a genjutsu for her chest. All things considered, she had aged remarkably well in that area. While certainly not as perky as they once were, they were still large, plump, and still a good deal perky despite having nearly six decades to weigh them down. They actually looked better than several famous actresses and models that she knew of. So, she could say that she was actually quite proud of her chest.

And it seemed that Naruto liked what he saw too, it appeared. Tsunade barely had to raise her hand to urge him towards her, saying, "What are you waiting for?" before the boy was besides her, hands roughly grasping at her breasts. Tsunade winced. Not only were his hands cold, but his inexperience showed as he groped at her with very little regard to how sensitive her breasts were.

Placing her hands onto the boy's hands, she stopped him, saying, "Easy, Naruto. A woman's breasts are very sensitive. If you just grab then like that then it'll hurt. Understand?" Naruto stared her in the eyes, blinking. He nodded, and Tsunade urged him to take it slow, her hands working his hands against her into slow circles, letting him get to learn just how gentle he should be while also getting to feel her breasts up. Naruto fingers twitched, catching her left nipple in between his forefinger and middle finger. She stopped him again.

"Careful, the nipple is especially sensitive. You should be as gentle as possible while handling it," she instructed. Naruto nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Does it feel good when you have someone playing with your b-boobs," he stuttered over himself, looking more curious then embarrassed.

"Yeah, didn't it feel good when I played with your chest?" she asked him. Naruto nodded.

"Is it supposed to?" he asked. Tsunade smiled fondly. The boy really _was_ insecure.

"For some men, yes," she told him. She took her hands from the back of his hands and then placed them on his shoulders, "C'mon, don't you want a taste?" she asked. Naruto was wide eyed at the suggested, but nodded hurriedly and replaced his hands with his mouth.

With her chest bare to his ministrations Naruto's tongue and lips quickly found one of her nipples, sucking and lathering the flesh with saliva. Tsunade drew in a hiss as his teeth grazed her nipple. "Careful; gently," she instructed. Naruto's only reaction was to nurse the nipple, something that Tsunade greatly appreciated.

However, Tsunade wasn't a greedy lover. If she felt pleasure, then she wanted to return that pleasure. Usually, this would mean that she'd rail her lover in the ass until he was coming like a bitch in heat. But since Naruto was currently occupied, Tsunade decided a different approach.

With Naruto busy, Tsunade easily reached between their bodies to clench her long fingers over the boy's short cock. A shudder passed through Naruto's body at the cool touch of her fingers, drawing a pleased moan from the older blonde's lips. Gently, Tsunade gave a few experimental pumps on the boy's length to see how he reacted. Besides shivering at her touch, and his thighs twitching at the pleasure, he didn't move from her breasts, instead kneading and worshipping the flesh with his mouth and hands. Pleased, Tsunade decided to reward him, and began to pump on his erection in a steady rhythm

Pre-cum dribbled into her palm, reminding her of the absence of lubrication, and that would only help to please the boy. So, she pulled her hand away from his little cock, earning a displeased moan from the still nursing boy. Bringing her hand to her face, she spat on her hand, and then returned her hand to his cock, rubbing the natural lubrication into his flushed skin.

From there, it became easy to work her hands onto the boy's phallus. In fact, in no time she was furiously stroking Naruto's length as he gasped and moaned on her chest, his mouth trying to keep up even if he could barely concentrate outside of the sensations running through him at the touch of the woman's hands.

All of the woman's attention became zeroed in on the cock that she was running her hand on, pumping it like her whole life depended on it. Which it didn't, but she was fascinated by the boy's reactions to her administrations. She couldn't help it.

But she was so intent that she barely noticed it when his penis began tensing, ready to release into her hand. While caught off guard, she was quick to react, clamping her hand so tightly around the base of his erection that the boy released a pained squeak.

"T-T-Tsunade!" the boy gasped, clutching at her shoulders desperately. His hands reached to where she was gripping him, but she batted them away with her other hand.

"Naruto, it'll be okay – I just don't want you to cum yet," she told him.

"W-why?" he gasped. She looked him dead in the eye.

"Because I want your first orgasm to be from your ass," she told him seriously. Naruto looked at her like she was crazy, still wincing from having his orgasm denied. Tsunade idly regarded his cock, which had stopped trying to spill itself a few seconds ago. She waited a few moments more before slowly releasing him. Nearly instantly Naruto began reaching for himself, and Tsunade once more pulled his hands away.

"I'm serious, Naruto," Tsunade told him, leaning towards him and placing her knee over his cock and balls to stop his struggling. There's nothing that shut a guy up like a threat to their "third leg". She grabbed each of his wrists into her hands and raised them above his head, showing her dominance over the boy. "When I'm done with you, I want you to be addicted to the feeling of cumming from your ass."

"T-Tsunade, d-don't you t-think that you a-are being a little d-d-demanding?" Naruto stuttered, feeling very small with the woman manhandling as she was. "This isn't right."

"Nar-u-to," there it was, that serious voice that screamed barely restrained violence, "I haven't had a male lover since my fiancé Dan was killed. I don't have the patience or the desire to do this the 'right' way. One more compliant from you and I'm turning you around and raping your ass raw, got it?" Naruto nodded quickly. "Now I'm going to release your hands. You better not try to masturbate or run, or so help me…" she left the threat standing, letting the boy's imagination supply a suitably horrible image.

She slowly let the blonde's hands go, pulling away and letting him finally sit up. She knelt on the bed, watching him, making sure that he did exactly what she said and daring him to defy her. After nearly a minute with the boy sitting on the bed, watching her quietly with the most dejected expression on his face, Tsunade nodded her head and stood up from the bed.

Before the boy could question her about what she was doing Tsunade hurriedly removed her pants and high heels, leaving her in nothing save for her birthday suit. With her back turned to Naruto the boy was able to ogle her full backside, smooth back and shoulders, her flowing hair, and long legs. For a brief moment, Naruto wondered if Tsunade looked this beautiful without the genjutsu to cover her true age.

Then Tsunade turned around.

Tsunade cocked a hand onto her hip, leaning onto her left leg and showing off herself to the other blonde. "What do you think?" she asked, looking for his honest opinion. With her body bare to his eyes, Naruto's gaze danced from one inch of flesh to the next, trying to find the right words to keep her from punting him into a wall.

Tsunade waited, watching as the boy's blue orbs drank in the sight of her face, then her chest, stomach, arms, and then her feet and up to her legs and thighs. It was almost amusing to see the boy try and struggle to keep his gaze from _that_ part of her body. But she was more annoyed with the boy's adamant refusal to accept all of her. Of course, Dan was the same way, being that he came from a civilian family and didn't grow up knowing about the secret between a kunoichi's legs. Nawaki had known, of course, which was why he accepted her affections so readily, being that he was so comfortable with his older sister. But thinking about the only two male lovers of her past made a wave of nostalgia and regret wash over her. Frustrated with the boy, she motioned sharply to her penis that was jutting up so high that it was grazing the lower edges of her breasts. "Well?" she demanded. Gulping, the boy finally moved his eyes to look at her dick.

Of course, with Naruto's eyes now upon her pulsating flesh, Tsunade was able to reflect on her own penis. Kunoichi were a bit different than men. Because of the unnaturalness of their penises, a kunoichi's cock could be varied in all shapes and sizes. And among other kunoichi, Tsunade was especially unusual. While the average kunoichi would possess a penis that was roughly around eight or nine inches in length, Tsunade's penis was a whopping fifteen inches. Not only that, but she possessed balls that hung over her feminine bits that were the size of large grapefruits. They were also midnight black, like the sheath that they were connected to that the pale length of her cock poked out of. While some would mistake the shape of her cock to be that of an equine of some kind, such as a stallion, it was in actually in the shape of a bull's cock, with a pale shaft and a pointed tip that would grow purple when she felt especially aroused. It was one of those long standing jokes that her brother Nawaki always annoyed her with, that is until his ass was cumming on her bull's cock.

Of course, being that her girlcock was so big people would think that it wouldn't fit inside something as small as a boy's anus. However, what she hadn't told Naruto was that the very same chakra virus that had made all kunoichi in the world like this had _also_ affected the men in the world. And with the men and women that had been affected by the virus breeding into the gene pool all men and women were forever affected by the virus.

Naruto wouldn't know it, but all men in the present day were born with a very elastic rectum. They were simply _made_ to take a kunoichi's cock, which were always on the bigger side, since the average kunoichi possessed a cock that was around eight or nine inches, with a good percentage of kunoichi possessing cocks that were above even that. As it was, Tsunade was a bit unusual even for a kunoichi, since her cock was a whopping fifteen inches, when generally a well-endowed kunoichi was eleven or twelve inches, with a very rare few being thirteen or fourteen inches. Perhaps the only ones bigger than her were the very, very, _very_ rare few kunoichi that possessed a cock that was in the shape of a horse's cock and was roughly the same size, which basically meant that they could be anywhere from fifteen inches to two feet in length. But those kunoichi were extremely rare, and the only kunoichi that Tsunade knew had possessed such a cock had been her grandmother Mito Uzumaki, and she _had_ been two feet in length.

"Er…is it supposed to look like that?" Naruto's eyes flickered to the wall, face blushing in embarrassment. Tsunade chuckled, her hands fisting the large, pointed head of her cock. Like she expected, pre-cum spewed from her tip to land across the boy's chest, neck and face. Naruto whipped around to look at her, exclaiming, "What the HELL was THAT!"

In answer, Tsunade pumped her beautiful prick again, pleased when more pre-cum spewed out the tip to splash the boy's forehead.

"GAH, what the FUCK!" Naruto shouted, paling. Tsunade tutted.

"Language, Naruto, language," Tsunade told him simply. Naruto grumbled.

Taking a seat on the bed with the naked blonde teenager, Tsunade regarded the boy silently. Naruto squirmed under her cool gaze, not knowing what she was planning next. Then Tsunade nodded to him, saying, "Turn around and get on your hands and knees," when the boy fidgeted at her words her expression became violent as she ordered, "NOW."

Naruto flushed as he complied with her orders, turning around and baring his ass to her. Tsunade before admired the boy's much paler ass, round and supple, like a girl's, then she was kneeling over the boy, making sure her cock bumped first against the boy's ass crack before sliding down to press against his much smaller cock and balls. Leaning over the boy, she wrapped a single hand around the boy's waist and pressed her lips against the boy's right ear.

"Relax, Naruto," Tsunade breathed, making sure to fan her breath against his skin. The boy shivered, likely due to the sensation of having Tsunade pressed firmly against him and her taking the time to excite his senses. It was a bit low, she would freely admit, but she needed the boy as comfortable as he could be or he'd likely hurt himself. She pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, before trailing her lips down his back and towards his butt.

She wasn't worried about cleanliness. Per her orders, knowing that she was going to make her move within the next few days, Tsunade had ordered a few nurses to give Naruto an enema when he arrived unconscious at the hospital. So he was perfectly clean there. Knowing this, Tsunade clamped her hands onto each of his butt cheeks and pried him apart to view his crinkled star.

Naruto shivered at her touch and the feel of her breath ghosting over his asshole. From the looks of the red decorating his ears, he was likely giving one of his full body blushes at the treatment. But Tsunade knew that gentle attention to the pleasure centers of his anus was the best course for breaking the boy in. If she could get him addicted to having his ass reamed by her huge cock then it'd likely take care of a few complications in their unusual relationship. At least, with the boy not futilely fighting for dominance in the relationship, it'll allow them both to enjoy being in an actual, honest to god romantic relationship with all those fluffy, but oh so awkward feelings. But, of course, they'd naturally have their issues like everyone in a relationship had. But she was confident that they could work through those.

"Heh, cute," Tsunade chuckled, before pressing her lips to the boy's hole.

"T-T-Tsunade!" Naruto gasped. The woman ignored him, holding him open with one hand and grasping his thigh to keep him from squirming away with the other. Tsunade's tongue flashed out, pushing at his opening. Her lips mashed against his opening, taking one crinkled edge of his opening into her lips and pulling. Another gasp, Tsunade pushed her tongue inside, wetting his insides. The boy's body heaved, and Tsunade was somewhat startled to find the boy's chest and face pressed into the hospital bed, his ass still in the air in a show of submission. Delighted, Tsunade pulled away, earning a moan.

"Relax, Naruto, and you'll like this," she told him. She removed her hand from his ass cheek, stuck two fingers into her mouth and covered them in spit. She held his thigh in position, just to make sure he wouldn't try and run, and then placed her two lubed fingers at the edge of his sphincter.

"Tsunade nngh!" Naruto gasped, unable to finish what he was going to say as Tsunade buried her fingers into him to the knuckle. Tsunade groaned, amazed despite herself at the boy's tightness and heat. Naruto's ass muscles clamped down on her fingers in a vice.

"Relax, Naruto, relax," Tsunade told him gently, waiting, "it'll feel good, you just need to relax." The boy took a deep breath, and Tsunade was pleased when the boy immediately began trying to relax his anal muscles. After a moment, Tsunade pulled her fingers from his depths till they were nearly removed from his tunnel, before pushing them back in slowly. The boy gave a confused moan. With her patience running thin, Tsunade began looking for that spot in him that would soon convert him into a cock lover. After a quick search she found the walnut sized gland and pressed on it gently but firmly.

Naruto instantly let out a strangled gasp, his head jerking up to stare at the wall. Tsunade wouldn't doubt the wide eyed, stupefied expression that the boy was probably wearing. Carefully, Tsunade worked her fingers out of his ass and then back in, making sure to press on the boy's prostate again. Then she repeated the process, steadily increasing the speed at which she violated his anus with each stroke of her fingers.

When Tsunade was sure that the boy's whole attention was on the pleasure that was radiating from his anus and to his cock and balls she slowly removed her hand from his thigh and reached underneath him to stroke his now aching and dripping penis. The boy let out a girlish cry at the added stimulation, lowering his head to the bed and futilely trying to form some kind of control over the sensations that she was evoking out of him. Easily, she worked her two hands, her fingers in his anus continually pressing onto his metaphorical "ejaculate" button and her hand around his cock trying to urge his cum out of his balls.

By this point the boy was nearly gone, his head lowered and great, breathless pants shaking his body. At this point she barely needed to work her fingers into his ass as the boy was pushing against her with an urgency that left a smug smirk on her face.

"Tsunade! Tsunade! Tsun…nngh!" at the boy's voice, she became aware of his cock tensing in her hands once more, his balls constricting, eager to release his frustrations onto the bed. But it was not to be as Tsunade once more cruelly clamped her hand tightly around his base, causing a defeated wail to spill out of the boy's mouth. It was such a pitiful sound that the woman felt almost guilty enough to let him have his orgasm…almost.

"TSUNADE, PLEASE!" the boy shouted. Once more the boy tried to reach for himself, to finish the job that she had started, but Tsunade was having none of that. Pulling her fingers from his anus and tightening her grip painfully on his dick, Tsunade reached under the boy and caught his hands, pinning them underneath him.

"NAR-U-TO," this time, there was no mistaking the violence in her voice. Tsunade pushed the boy into the bed with her much larger and heavier body which very nearly smothered him. She made sure that her dripping cock was poking him painfully in the ball sack to prove her point. "What did I say?" she growled.

"Tsun…ade…why?" Naruto gasped, and Tsunade wasn't surprised to see the tears in his eyes. Having two orgasms being denied to him would definitely be painful. Still, Tsunade was determined to break him of whatever lingering thoughts he had of fighting her. She was the dominant one in this relationship, and she wanted him to know that. If she told him he wasn't to cum, then he best well hold it in.

"Naruto, I am _trying_ to be patient with you. But I will NOT tolerate you disobeying me for ANY reason! Now are you going to be good, or do I have to get violent?" Tsunade growled into his ear, her breasts mashed against his chest and her hands holding him still.

Naruto's head lowered, finally submitting to her completely. Whimpering, the boy said, "I'll be good."

"Good. Now stay like that, head down, ass up. If you raise your head at any time before I tell you that you can then this is going to get _extremely_ unpleasant, understand?" she glared at the back of his head, almost wanting him to refute her. She was on a very thin line from just raping him until he was a broken vegetable.

"Yes, Tsunade," Naruto responded, his voice a bare whisper. Tsunade nodded.

"Now, I'm going to release you. You _will_ stay in that position and not try to run or masturbate, because if I have to stop you then you WILL be hurt," so saying, she released her grip on the boy's hands and his erection, pleased when the boy made no move despite being freed from her captivity. He was learning then.

Taking sympathy on the boy, Tsunade said, "Don't worry, Naruto, _this_ time I'll allow you to cum. Of course, it'll hurt for a few moments as your body tries to get used to my cock, but I'm the greatest medic-ninja in the world, so I'll be able to help your body adjust to the penetration. Do you understand?"

"Yes," he said, still quietly.

"Good, now I want you to beg for it," Tsunade told him. She waited a few moments, and with the boy still silent, she growled, "Well?"

"Please, fuck my ass," the boy whimpered.

"You call that begging, brat?!" Tsunade exclaimed, her hand reaching out to clamp his hair into her fist. She dragged the boy towards her, glaring into his fearful eyes, "If you're the bitch fucking act like it!"

Naruto shut his eyes, tears running down his face. A moment of regret passed through the woman, but she was far too aroused to stop now. When she pushed the boy's face back down to the mattress, she shouted, "Now beg!"

"FUCK MY ASS, OKAY! I'M YOUR FUCKING BITCH, WHATEVER, JUST FUCKING MAKE ME CUM!" Naruto's shout in return brought a smug grin to Tsunade's face. Seeing that the boy was ready, she worked up a big gob of spit and spat into her hand, then began working it into her flagpole.

"About fucking time, now brace yourself 'cause I'm about to make you my bitch," Tsunade ordered. She then clamped a hand onto his left ass cheek and pried him apart, while her other hand placed the pointed tip of her bull's cock against his entrance.

Naruto's body gave a shudder as she pressed her head against his crinkled ring. Holding herself to him with her hand, she slowly began to apply pressure, hearing the boy cry out in pain as his sphincter was forced open to accept her colossal girth. As the boy screamed "Tsunade!" she finally managed to force the last bit of her head into him with an audible pop. Immediately the boy began sobbing at the pain.

"Oh, hush up, you big baby," Tsunade scolded, while she activated one of her many medical jutsu that she knew and began forcing it into the base of his spine where it would seek out the damage in his rectum, fix it, and then help his muscles to relax and dull any residual pain.

Holding herself absolutely still, Tsunade continued to feed her green medical chakra into his body, concentrating to repair whatever damage she had inflicted into his body and null his pain and heighten his pleasure. It took a considerable amount of willpower to both perform her medical jutsu and keep herself from just fucking the boy senseless as she was want to do. That level of patience came from taking the anal virginity of her two male lovers, Nawaki and Dan. Of course, back then, she didn't have this same patience, and their first few times were noticeably unpleasant. Thankfully, she'd grown since then, and having a few futanari and female sex friends over those few years helped instill some patience in her. Of course, the person that Naruto should probably thank the most should perhaps be Shizune whose calm acceptance of her phallus and her fetishes had helped curve much of her wild side.

While it would have taken days, perhaps even weeks to heal from the sudden anal intrusion of a dick as big as Tsunade's, under Tsunade's careful ministrations Naruto's sobs slowly trickled and quieted. They eventually resolved to sniffling, which eventually resolved to quiet acceptance, which then resolved to pleased whimpers as the pulsating of her penis started fanning the flames of desire in the boy's loins.

"See, better," Tsunade told him. Naruto nodded, his head still pressed into the mattress, bottom still arched into the air, hands still trapped underneath him. With the boy's total submission, Tsunade was finally pleased to be able to feed the rest of her bull's cock into the boy's tightly clenching buttocks. Placing a hand onto the boy's left butt cheek, spreading him wide so that she could watch herself pushing her cock into him, and her other hand placed onto the boy's waist, Tsunade began forcing the rest of her phallus deeper into him.

"Oh, god, tight," Tsunade grunted, her eyes half lidding as she slowly nestled herself into his rump. Naruto's little cries of delight were making it hard for her to resist just raping him into oblivion, her self-control strained to maximum.

When the boy released a cry of "F-fuck" Tsunade decided that she was going about this the wrong way. So, understanding, Tsunade surged her pelvis into his like a great tidal wave into a cliff face. There was a loud plopping sound as her pelvis crashed into the boy's soft butt cheeks, and her large balls bashed loudly into the boy's much, much smaller pair. The cry of confused delight that she got from the boy's lips was music to her ears.

Tsunade took a moment to marvel at the feeling of finally being buried balls deep into the boy that she had come to love, but it was only a moment as all her attention was more focused on the tight warmth surrounding her length so pleasantly then the amazement that she felt at finally expressing herself to the boy. Then the next moment she was pulling back to her pointed tip, before surging back into him with all her force, slamming the boy into the bed and the bed into the wall. A strangled gurgle erupted from the boy's mouth, and Tsunade was surprised to feel the boy's ass suddenly clench tighter around her and for something wet and sticky to start splashing her thighs and legs as she held herself to the boy.

When she finally realized what just happened a cruel laugh rose out of Tsunade's lips, as the woman leaned herself to the boy, making sure to press her bountiful bosom into his back as she brought her lips to his ear.

"See? What did I tell you? Cumming from your ass is the best, isn't it?" not that she would know. Despite being in several relationships with a person that possessed a cock, Tsunade had never once been penetrated as she was fully intent on dominating every one of her lovers. However, the men and the kunoichi and ordinary civilian girls that she had bedded seemed to enjoy it when she forced them to cum with their asses. The men, especially, as by the ends of their lives they hadn't been able to get a hard on without something shoved up their assholes. Naturally, she hadn't seen anything wrong with that.

"Tsun…T-Tsunade, f-fuck!" Naruto trembled against her, and Tsunade wasn't surprised to find sweat beading down his skin. The boy was squirming deliciously against her in such a way that the kage had to take a deep breath and shut her eyes to keep herself from spilling right there. "F-f-fuck m-e-ahh!" his voice rose into a scream as the older blonde pulled out again only to throw her whole body into the next thrust. A smug smirk pulled her lips. Tsunade wouldn't be surprised to find that the boy would have several bruises tomorrow.

Tsunade focused her vision onto the back of the boy's head, removing herself nearly to the tip once more before pushing back in, pleased when the boy thrust himself against her greedily. With his acceptance of her pulsing sex she was easily able to set up a rhythm that had the boy shaking, whimpering, and moaning like the bitch he was. Despite her attempts to control her fiercer side, Tsunade's hand lashed out to grasp the boy's messy hair and pull his upper body up so that she could look at the fucked stupid expression on his face.

"Does it feel good, my little bitch?" Tsunade snarled, with a wild look on her face. Naruto's eyes blinked rapidly as he tried to process what she was asking him, "Tell me it feels good!" the boy's face flushed once more, sweat dripping from his hair and skin.

"Ah-ah, i-it, ah, f-f-feels good-d-ah!" she gave a particularly hard thrust, intent on pressing against his male pleasure spot, satisfied with the strangled gasp that escaped him.

"What feels good?!" her hand tugged violently on his hair, getting a pained whimper from the boy, "Tell me what is making you feel so good, bitch!"

"Ahhhh, your dick!" he shouted, both from fear of her actions and the pleasure that her thrusting penis was forcing out of his body. Tsunade yanked him to her, pulling his head so that she could glare at him. Naruto's eyes flickered away from her, embarrassed and ashamed to be so dominated and to actually enjoy it. His little pity party was interrupted when Tsunade savagely smashed her mouth to his and began raping his mouth with her tongue and lips.

The violence in her actions was overwhelming him, and Naruto couldn't help his reactions, his head tilting to allow her better access, his body arching towards her, betraying his mind's desires in an effort to have its lust sated. He was thoroughly unprepared when her other hand snaked around him to fondle his cock and balls, earning a desperate whimper from him. Tsunade ripped herself from him and glared at his half lidded, totally dominated expression as her hand gave his short prick a few pumps in time with her thrusting hips.

"And are you going to thank your mistress for giving you such pleasure?" Tsunade's smirk was wide and menacing as her long fingers danced across his still hard but sticky length, while her penis was quite happy to violate his totally unprepared hole. Naruto's eyes closed as a supremely emotionally hurt expression coursed his features before they settled into resigned acceptance.

"T-thank y-y-you, m-mistress," the boy said quietly, his flush rolling down his neck and to his chest. Tsunade saw that the boy's face was set into a grimace, the kind of someone trying to control their body's reactions to pleasure. The woman gave a few more pumps on his cock before removing her hand from his prick and going to fondle his slowly constricting balls.

"I'm glad that you've finally accepted me," she huffed, starting to feel the pleasure as well. Sweat was slowly beading on her skin, but she wasn't quite ready to fill the boy yet. She was immensely pleased that the boy was so close to another orgasm, probably from her manipulations on his dick and balls. "Now I can properly reward you," so saying, she began to aim each and every one of her thrusts at his prostate, determined to force him to ejaculate.

"Ah, T-Tsunade, n-not there! If y-you keep d-doing t-that then I-I'm going to…!" the boy's words ended on a lingering moan as Tsunade ignored him and increased the force of her continued thrusts into the boy's rectum.

"Fucking cum, you little bitch," Tsunade nearly snarled, not ashamed to admit that she was kind of obsessed with the idea of forcing the boy to cum with his ass, "cum for me!"

"Ah, T-T-Tsunade!" and Naruto's cry ended on a scream as his whole world exploded with pleasure. A full body shudder rocked across the teenager's body as he lowered his head to the bed sheets. Pleased, the kage placed her hand into the path of his spurting erection as his length twitched in its release. The feeling of his anal cavity clenching around her kind of made it hard for her to concentrate, but she still kept up her frantic pace, making sure to slam into his little cum button again and again to prolong his orgasm.

After only a few seconds his intense orgasm brought upon by his anal violation began to taper off until it became a drizzle that soon ended. As the boy began to relax, Tsunade slowed her pace and pulled her hand from around the boy's front and examined the meager load that the teenager had expelled into her hand. Truthfully, she wasn't surprised by the amount, as his balls were rather small. Thoughtfully, she dipped a finger into the load and then stuffed the cum covered finger into her mouth. Her eyes lit up at the taste, surprised despite herself, considering that the brat's diet consisted of ramen, with ramen, and even more ramen. For all intents and purposes his essence should taste a lot worse.

Of course, she had no intention of eating his cum, as that was just mere curiosity that inspired her to taste his ejaculation. No, such an action was reserved for the bitch, and since she had taken so much time to break him and started the long and arduous process of turning the boy into her bitch then she fully intended to get him used to the taste.

Her hand in his hair pulled him up again, and she shoved her cum covered hand under the kid's nose. "Lick it up," she ordered. Naruto's eyes opened, trying to blink himself aware. When his eyes finally settled onto her cum covered hand he blanched.

"Ah, T-Tsunade, that's…!" the fear was back into his voice. Tsunade jerked him roughly, inciting another cry of pain.

"When I tell you to do something you best fall over backwards to do it, bitch," she snarled, spit flying at the level of her rage. His eyes widened in fear and his eyes flickering between her face and her hand. Finally, he gave a hesitant nod, closing his eyes.

Tsunade held her hand to his lips, pleased when the boy finally opened his mouth and his tongue stuck itself out to roll along her palm. The boy's face scrunched up at the taste, but he didn't complain as she waited. Eventually, he returned to lapping at her hand, and Tsunade couldn't fight the pleased smile on her face.

It took only a few moments before her hand was squeaky clean, and the woman pulled her hand away from his face. Naruto opened his eyes, turning his vision to her. Tsunade grinned, and slowly extracted her length from the boy's anus, drawing a long whimper of both relief and displeasure from the boy. When her head finally popped free she let his hair go, quite happy with herself when the boy did nothing more but position himself to better support his weight in the kneeling position that she had left him in.

"Now," Tsunade hissed, one hand pumping her length as she stared the boy down with a predatory glint in her eyes, "I want you to turn around, lie on your back, raise your legs above your head and spread your ass for me," the boy's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything as he did what she had told him to do, lying down on the bed with his legs held above his head and his hands pulling apart his ass cheeks to expose himself to her hungry eyes.

Tsunade nodded, "Good," she knelt down in front of him, helping him to raise his ass with one hand, and with the other to place the tip of her cock at his entrance. "Prepare yourself, 'cause I'm not stopping till I cum." And with that warning she surged forwards with all her might, the boy's scream of confused pain and pleasure mingling with her own moan of satisfaction.

She didn't give him any time to relax to the viscous intrusion, instead opting to pull back and slam back into him, repeating the process immediately, her actions drawing a cascade of moans and whimpers from the teenager below her. Her hands wrapped around his ankles as she held him aloft while also fascinating her motions as she set up a pleasant rhythm of constantly pumping and pushing deep into the boy with a desperation that caught the boy by surprise.

She was so caught up in her own pleasure that she was surprised when sticky, wet, warmth splashed across her stomach and the lower edges of her breasts. Opening her eyes, a proud smirk stretched her features in a look that was bordering on the insane as she stared at the slowly softening length of the boy's erection that was dripping from the remainder of his discharge.

"Oh, you came again already?" Tsunade mocked, not even surprised that the boy didn't react to her teasing as he wore the most amusing fucked stupid expression on his face, eyes wide, face flushed, mouth open, sweat over his face, neck, and chest, dripping from his hair, and panting up a storm. Her sinister smirk became a grimace of restrained pleasure as she continued her frantic humping, "I'm glad," she said on a lingering sigh.

From there it became a frantic race to the finish as Tsunade regulated all her attention to unloading her frustration deep inside the boy. So intent was she that she didn't open her mouth to taunt the boy, and Naruto certainly didn't notice as he continued to stare up at the ceiling with that wide eyed look of forced rapture. Tsunade's full thought process degraded to simple thoughts of "fuck" and "ass" and "tight".

So, it should come as no surprise when Tsunade's voice spilt from her lips on a loud wail, her body surging itself so tightly and so fiercely into Naruto that the boy's own voice erupted into a wail that mingled with hers. And then every thought and sensation became a blinding flash of pleasure and warmth that Tsunade wasn't at all surprised to find dark spots in her vision as her body was overwhelmed by the sheer amazement of releasing within the tight confines of the boy's body.

Naruto's voice drifted into little whimpers, as despite his mind being broken and unaware of the world he was still sensitive to the warmth of Tsunade's ejaculation inside his small body. A flood of stringy wetness exploded deeply into his guts, quickly filling them to maximum capacity and overflowing and seeking deeper depths that had the boy quaking underneath her. Then, it was no surprise to see the boy's tummy slowly expanding to make room for the warmth that Tsunade was feeding him.

Eventually, though, the flow drizzled and was stoppered. Tsunade slowly relaxed against the boy, lowering herself to rest atop him while also supporting most of her own weight so that she didn't smother him. She rained a few tender kisses to the boy's face, still not all that surprised that the boy was still mostly ignorant of the world around him. But that was okay. Her orgasm had drained the majority of her energy, and she was just fine relaxing against him while still spearing him with her slowly softening length.

While the room settled and she enjoyed the quiet, Tsunade's mind was awhirl. Her seduction of Naruto was only the first step, she knew. If she wanted to protect Naruto she knew that she needed to set the village into high gear as every kunoichi needed to start training in order to prepare for the coming darkness and the war between Akatsuki and Orochimaru. Of course, there would obviously be some problems motivating the now much lazy kunoichi to prepare for a war that wasn't there's, but Tsunade was confident that she could convince. If the other kunoichi of the village were anything like her, then they wouldn't be able to ignore the addicting tight confines of Naruto's anus. Naturally, though, Naruto wasn't yet ready to be passed around as the village whore to any kunoichi interested, but he would be. Soon, that is if she had anything to say about it. All it would take is a little time and effort and Naruto would be the perfect bitch.

Carefully, Tsunade maneuvered the boy and her to their sides, with Naruto's head resting between her breasts. She was a bit more exhausted then she thought she would be, and the bed was much too comfortable and Naruto much too warm for her to ignore. With thoughts of the future in her mind Tsunade fell into a light sleep, determined to change the world in the near future.

The reign of man was going to come to abrupt end, brought about by the rise of futanari…

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Pink

XXX

A mere week had only past since Tsunade had confessed her feelings for Naruto and began the long and difficult process of converting the boy into her very own cock slut, and yet so much had changed since then. Only days after her confession Tsunade had rounded up every kunoichi chuunin rank and above for a meeting; even her sensei's old teammate Koharu Utatane was invited for the meeting.

Once everyone was gathered, Tsunade had dragged Naruto into the meeting room, the boy wearing the silk robes that the old woman had insisted on making him wear. The kunoichi in the room had eyed the boy with keen interest, as he was unusually reserved, especially since most knew him to be a rather boisterous child. With care, Tsunade made the younger blonde take a seat in one of the chairs that she had reserved.

"Ladies," Tsunade began, nodding her head at the gathered women of the Leaf Village, "while it is so good to see so many of you gathered, I'm afraid that this isn't a social call. Dark times lay ahead of us. Orochimaru was only the beginning, I tell you," Tsunade said, noticing the way that Anko Mitarashi stiffened at the name of her ex-sensei.

"Oh? And what do you mean by _that_ , Lady Tsunade?" Koharu said, though both of them knew that she was aware of the reasons why the village was so threatened, and was merely using this announcement to further whatever plans it was that she was nursing. Tsunade turned to her.

"I'm sure you all are aware," Tsunade said, turning back to the gathered kunoichi, "of the Leaf's infiltration by the two missing ninja Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki?" she asked, and the majority of the women nodded their assent with a few beginning a quick, quiet conversation to help the ones that didn't know about the event to catch up, "well, what none of you know was that both Itachi and Kisame were a part of a group known as Akatsuki, whose goals, as far as we can tell, is to collect all the tailed beasts, which means that they intend to kidnap all the jinchuuriki…such as Naruto here," Tsunade motioned to the blonde sitting in the chair beside her, not at all surprised to see him shift uncomfortably at her words. A hurried whispering filled the room as the majority of the kunoichi launched into frantic conversation.

"Then, if they're such a threat to us why don't we just give them the Nine Tails?" a kunoichi in the back spoke up, which earned her a fierce glare from the Hokage. Tsunade took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, aware of Naruto's reaction to the woman's words. Tsunade held her hand out to the boy, silently telling him to come to her.

As Naruto stood and walked towards her, Tsunade turned back to the crowd of women and barked, "Does this look like the Nine Tailed Fox to you?" she hooked her finger onto the back of the teenager's skull and pushed him to stare wide eyed at the group of ninja, "Because I don't see a fox anywhere in this room, do you?" she stared the women down, aiming to be as intimidating as possible. "Wake the fuck up, people! You really think a demon would let this village get away with half the crap you've pulled?" the women shifted guiltily at having their actions thrust back into their faces, "No, Naruto is a citizen of the leaf, one who I've placed under _my_ protection to see that the Akatsuki and Orochimaru don't get there claws on him!" she took a breath.

"I assure you," Tsunade growled, narrowing her amber gaze menacingly, "that whatever the Akatsuki have planned for the tailed beasts, it does not bode well for _us,_ " she hissed. She let Naruto go and motioned for him to resume his seat, which he did quickly. "I don't know what the Akatsuki have planned for the tailed beasts, but history shows that whenever people of the Akatsuki's level of infamy went hunting for the beasts it _never_ resulted in _anything_ good. Just look at how Hashirama and Madara's meddling has affected the whole world! Jinchuuriki in every village, being raised to hate humanity and to attack their village's enemies," Tsunade shook her head at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Are you saying that we should fight a war that isn't even _ours_ to begin with?" one of the kunoichi questioned, though there wasn't any heat in her voice. Tsunade leveled a long, suffering look on the woman.

"If the Akatsuki get their hands on Naruto then they will have the full might of the Nine Tails to do with as they pleased," Tsunade intoned. She swept her gaze over the whole crowd of women, "Do you really want to see what they could do with so much power?" A chill swept over the room.

"Then why not train the boy to fight his own battles?" one of her anbu spoke, the first of the anbu in the room to do so. Tsunade couldn't help the malicious smirk dancing across her features.

"Because," Tsunade threw a hand out and made a wide sweeping motion to generalize the world around them, "once the Akatsuki make their move it'll be the perfect time for _us_ to act!" a hushed silence settled over the room, more to do with confusion then amazement.

"Us, Tsunade? My, whatever is it that you have in mind? Certainly you couldn't be talking about something like _that_ , now, could you?" Koharu spoke up again, looking more amused by Tsunade's words then angry. It seemed that at least she understood what it was that Tsunade was talking about.

"What, what is it?" Anko interrupted, looking annoyed to have her time wasted by such prattling. Her best friend, a young jounin named Kurenai Yuuhi elbowed in the ribs hard enough to force a grunt of pain from the purple haired woman. The two of them shared a long look, Anko looking slightly miffed and Kurenai looking chastising. "What – don't tell me that you aren't annoyed that they are keeping information from us?"

"Naturally," Tsunade interrupted, looking away from Koharu and back to the gathered kunoichi, "that you are all curious about my plans, and how you fit into them," she took a moment, surveying every on looking face, and then nodded.

"There was a time," Tsunade began, building up the tension, "when we, kunoichi, were the most feared creatures on the planet. Not even the Tailed Beasts could clear out a city like a battalion of kunoichi could. In those days, kunoichi's commanded respect, awe, fear, and most important of all…power," Tsunade explained. Koharu was nodding along with her words, eyes closed, as if she was reviewing long forgotten memories. "None of you would remember those days, as they were long gone by the time that _I_ even entered the Leaf's Ninja Corps. However, the testament of the kunoichi from then stands in this very room with us," Tsunade threw her hand out to the much older woman next to her, and Koharu didn't seem surprised at all, instead opening an eye to stare at Tsunade curiously.

"Koharu Utatane, one of Hiruzen Sarutobi's, the Third Hokage's teammates and a member of the Leaf Village's Council of Elders was one of those legendary kunoichi whose history and exploits have been lost to the ages," Tsunade told them, eyeing them all with an evaluating eye. "In those days the Leaf Village was in the grip of _two_ wars – one that everyone knows well, the Second Ninja World War – and the other not so much…a civil war."

"What?" a chunin kunoichi questioned, looking shocked. Tsunade eyed the girl, recognizing the girl as Hana Inuzuka of the Inuzuka clan, who was standing close to her mother. Tsume, the girl's mother, was shaking her head. "When did this happen? Why did it happen? And why weren't we told about it?"

"Perhaps that would best be explained by me," Koharu stated, stepping up to stand by Tsunade and stare down the crowd of much younger women, suddenly looking quite imposing despite being in her eighties. "I suppose that the civil war started sometime after the founding of the Leaf village. In those days the world was still suffering from the effects of the chakra virus that has since redefined the world for kunoichi everywhere," the old woman lectured, seeing that all the younger kunoichi were waiting with baited breath.

"After the founding of the Leaf village Hashirama Senju was named the First Hokage, and a feud began between three different factions – the Senju, the Uchiha, and the kunoichi," she explained. Seated in his chair, Naruto was watching the interaction curiously, and Tsunade decided that he looked pretty lonely by himself, so she sat herself in the seat beside him while claiming his hand in her own and looking on at Koharu solemnly. From beside her Naruto gave a start at the contact, but settled down quickly, spending his time half listening to the explanation Koharu was giving and looking at Tsunade.

"The Uchiha clan was vying for power and was locked in a bitter battle with the Senju clan for supremacy of the Leaf Village. However, the kunoichi forces saw the relationships that powerful kunoichi at that time had with the more politically powerful men of the village as a sign of kunoichi superiority and so began a movement to overthrow the male oriented leading system of the world and place kunoichi in positions of power," Koharu lectured, her voice sounding almost whimsical. Tsunade fought back a smile at this.

"However, the two most powerful kunoichi of that time, Mito Uzumaki," several of the kunoichi shifted uncomfortably and the vast majority of the women glanced to the boy that Tsunade was sitting next to. Even Naruto himself looked decidedly uncomfortable, "and Isis Uchiha was quite content to remain subservient to Hashirama and Madara despite being more physically and mentally powerful then the two men. Not even the temptation of power as the new Hokage of the Leaf village swayed them," here, Koharu sounded quite bitter, and Tsunade couldn't even begin to imagine what Mito and Isis's actions had resulted for the next generation, Koharu's generation's, treatment at the hands of the men.

"Still, the movement persisted for quite a few years, and didn't end until a few years after the Second Ninja World War, when the men had been able to organize and force the submission of the kunoichi movement the whole world over," Koharu motioned to herself, the bitter expression making her seem feral, "If Mito and Isis had sided with us, however, the results would have been completely different as they were several times more powerful than Hashirama and Madara, and the only reason that they allowed those two to bicker so much was because it amused them. Even without their help we very nearly won," Koharu explained.

"What do you mean by _that_?" someone spoke up from the back. Koharu fixed hawk like eyes onto them, a fierceness that was surprising and sudden.

"I mean, that the only reason why the men won the civil war was because, at that time, men were the majority, as there was very few kunoichi around due to the men regulating the development of kunoichi in order to stunt our forces. We, kunoichi, were physically and mentally superior to men in every way, and would have likely won if we had the amount of kunoichi then as we have now," several women shifted as they came to the sudden realization of where this conversation was going, "Even my teammates Hiruzen Sarutobi and Homura Mitokado weren't able to compete with _me_ when I entered the battlefield…" she trailed off, her eyes seeing things that the others couldn't perceive.

"But because of the restrictions put in place to prevent the teachings of kunoichi, we were outnumbered ten to one. Even then, we didn't go without a fight," Koharu intoned, her voice sounding from far away. "Eventually, though, I and several of the kunoichi leaders of that time were forced to meet with the leaders of all the ninja villages and make a treaty for our cooperation and to end the civil war that had spilled out from the Leaf village and into all the other villages. For our cooperation, however, we were able to lift the ban that prevented kunoichi from being trained, which bolstered our ranks. However, since then the kunoichi of the world have become complacent and docile, willingly following man's rule," she looked to Tsunade now.

"Which," said Tsunade, letting go of Naruto's hand and standing up to look at her kunoichi gathered, "Is what this whole meeting is about. Naruto's predicament has opened my eyes to the bigger picture. I grew up hearing about the fierceness and the individuality of the kunoichi of the previous two generations before me, and had always hoped that we would one day break away from our male oppressors and claim our right to this world…as rulers of all!" she ended on a yell, surprising the kunoichi as she threw her hand into the air. This brought sudden, excited smiles to the faces of all those gathered.

"I realized then," said Tsunade giving them all an even stare, "that once the Akatsuki and Orochimaru put their plans into motion, a new Ninja World War would be unavoidable. And I realized that that was what I…no, _we_ have been waiting for," Tsunade intoned, sounding like she was rallying the troops, which, unfortunately, she really _was_. "While the men of the world are busy clubbing each other to death, we can begin acting to ensure our place as rulers of this world. The men will doubtlessly be too busy trying to kill each other to properly act as we systematically overthrow their power and place a kunoichi in charge. They'd be much too worried about whoever was on the side of Akatsuki, Orochimaru, or one of their _male_ enemies, and wouldn't expect a full revolution from us, their true enemy! It's almost too perfect to even dream of!" the maniacal laugh that Tsunade released was soon joined by Koharu, making the crowd of women sweat drop at the two megalomaniacs.

"Not too burst your bubble," Anko interrupted, looking more amused by the two older women's reactions than worried, "but we aren't exactly on the same level as the men," it was a cruel fact that had to be pointed out. Out of all of the women in the room that weren't Koharu or Tsunade, Anko and Kurenai were probably the strongest there, and they couldn't even hold a candle to Asuma Sarutobi, who was one of the weaker elite jounin. And if the male jounin were _that_ strong, they couldn't even begin to perceive how strong the kage were.

Calming down, Tsunade held up a finger, "Not yet, at least," Tsunade said, surprising and confusing the majority of the women. "But in time, I plan to have every woman here strong enough to easily beat down a kage level shinobi, and have all the genin kunoichi in the village strong enough to beat our elite jounin."

"And _how_ do you plan to do that?" one of the female anbu in the room questioned, looking annoyed that Tsunade thought that she could train the women here to be above kage level when some of them had trained for nearly all their lives to reach this level.

"Ah, but you forget," said Tsunade, looking amused, "I'm the Hokage." At her words Koharu's eyes lit up.

"Ah, I see," said the older woman, looking pleased.

"Did I miss something, again?" Anko asked loudly.

"Shh," Kurenai hissed.

"Care to explain, Lady Koharu?" Tsunade pointed the question Koharu's way. Koharu nodded, looking like she would enjoy whatever would be said.

"As Tsunade said," Koharu said by way of introduction, "As the Hokage she has certain privileges. Some of those are the right to any training materials left over from long lost clans, certain dead individuals from our history, and whatever private stash of training scrolls that the previous Hokage had stored around. This means," Koharu told them, eyeing them all, "that Tsunade here has all the training materials left behind by the previous Hokage, as well as those left behind by myself, the Uzumaki Clan and Mito Uzumaki, and the Uchiha Clan and Isis Uchiha…" she let that sink in.

"So…what you are basically saying is that, as the Hokage, Tsunade will have access to materials that could potentially train us to become kage level," Yoshino Nara, the mother of Shikamaru Nara and wife of Shikaku Nara said, looking interested, "how does that change anything if we don't have the talent to properly use this material?" she questioned.

"Ah, but that's the interesting part," Tsunade said, sounding rather proud of whatever knowledge that she was about to deliver to them. "There's a reason why you've all only come so far, and that is simply…man," she held up a hand to stall the questions that were just coming out of their mouths. "Simply put, the training techniques, while very sound for a man, are terrible for a kunoichi. There is, quite simply, only so far a kunoichi can go while using the teachings of man to build their own skills. Even _I,_ " Tsunade said, surprising the crowd of women, "am woefully unable to properly use the teachings of man…" she trailed off, letting them stew on that bit of information for a few moments.

Beginning again, Tsunade said, "However, the teachings left behind by Mito Uzumaki, Isis Uchiha, and the Uzumaki and Uchiha clans are perfect for a kunoichi. Even after a few days of study and training I can already feel a difference in my chakra and skill. It isn't noticeable, of course," she said by way of explanation as the crowd grew dubious expressions, "since I've only just begun two days ago. However, I know that something _has_ changed in me, something to be feared. It almost frightens me at just how powerful these training scrolls are…" she let that hang in the air for a moment, "I'm sure that if we all follow these scroll's teachings then we'll all be well above kage level easily within three years, which, essentially is when the Akatsuki and Orochimaru will go on the move." Tsunade eyed them all, wondering how many that she had won over during this speech. Before she could speak again, Koharu stepped forwards once more.

"Three years," Koharu said by way of explanation. She held up three fingers in example, saying, "A lot can change in three years. For instance, a family can be started and broken within those three years, a tree can grow thicker and taller than ten men…and nations can be overthrown," a hushed silence had settled over. Tsunade watched the woman, silently amazed at the way the woman could command a crowd, finding herself not surprised that this very same woman had waged a rebellion those many years ago. "So, then, the question is, whether you are brave enough and ambitious enough to take this chance and turn the tide on man. We our presented a unique opportunity here, my sisters; never before have we been so wide spread; never had we been in such positions of power before; and certainly, never have we been given such a chance as this. Then it is that I must ask..." the crowd was listening, with the strangest look of rapture on their faces. Even the normally psychotic Anko Mitarashi, the violent Tsume Inuzuka, or the stoic Yugao Uzuuki was not immune to the woman's words, wearing curious looks of awe and excitement. "I must ask you… whether you will take this chance and rise up to overthrow our oppressors and put us where we were born to be… AT THE TOP!" Koharu's yell was as surprising as it was invigorating, and the whole crowd threw up their arms and screamed fiercely, as if they were mad dogs. Koharu turned to Tsunade with a smug expression on her face, looking pleased at the development. She fixed the younger blonde woman with a stare.

"You owe me," she hissed. Tsunade blinked, surprised. Shaking her head with a smile, Tsunade decided it wasn't worth being annoyed at the other woman. She _had_ just basically started the revolution that Tsunade was aiming for, with the blonde Hokage at the forefront. So, yes, Tsunade couldn't say that she minded owing Koharu for her actions. She just hoped that she wouldn't regret it.

"I know," Tsunade said, sharing a surprisingly friendly smile with the older woman who so usually was at her throat.

XXX

After that, things quickly settled into a routine. A mere two weeks later everyone, Tsunade and Koharu, were surprised by the development of the village's kunoichi's skills had grown in those two short weeks. Perhaps, none more so than the genin under the tutelage of the jounin, as Tsunade had several of the higher ranking kunoichi of the village take them under their wing and secretly train them with the teachings that Tsunade was secretly funneling to every kunoichi in the village.

Already, results were showing themselves. It came as quite a shock when, in a friendly match between jounin, Kurenai had actually surprised Kakashi enough to force him to use his sharigan to escape her genjutsu, something that he had never actually had to do before. Granted, she lost the match, but it had been close, and he had only won because of his skill with taijutsu and ninjutsu, which, even with her quickly growing skills, was _still_ her weak point.

The genin hadn't actually been able to show their growing skills yet, but Tsunade would estimate that they were somewhere around low chunin level at the moment. Not bad, since most of the genin hadn't shown much promise as kunoichi beforehand, with the notable exceptions of Ino and Hinata and a few of the lesser known genin kunoichi. Hinata had shown promise, as despite her incredible shyness, she had budding skill that had the potential to become something truly frightening…it was just that her clan's skills, skills that were _male_ oriented, were unsuitable for her. Ino, on the other hand, had shown skill as an infiltrator and interrogator before her official kunoichi training and after that had begun to excel in all areas except medical jutsu and kenjutsu.

The most surprising development came from Sakura's training. Under the careful tutelage of Tsunade, who was taking a personal interest in the girl's training, Sakura was adapting quite well to her medical jutsu training and the unique training materials left behind by Mito Uzumaki, Isis Uchiha, and Koharu Utatane.

Which was another bag of bones; apparently, though Koharu had been trained by Mito, which was the reason for her superior skills as a kunoichi, Mito hadn't given her much training besides the occasional hints and tips, preferring to let Koharu draw her own conclusions and stumble her way into being a kunoichi on her own. Mito's _real_ training techniques had been reserved for the Uzumaki clan, who were all traditionally female that would eventually become kunoichi. Of course, there was the odd male in the clan every now and again, but they were rare. The clan was also traditionally very powerful, and damn near impossible to skill, as the journals that Tsunade had found among the training materials had claimed that the clan possessed a regeneration blood line that made Naruto's pale in comparison. In fact, apparently being a jinchuuriki hampered their blood line, which would go a ways into explaining why Naruto's regeneration ability was apparently inferior to his clan's ability. But that was all just speculation, as there were apparently no other Uzumaki anymore except Naruto. Sad, that…

It made Tsunade wonder how such a powerful clan could have died out. But none of the journals gave a hint about why that would be, and there was almost no reports about the invasion that had lain waste to the Land of Whirlpools, which was traditionally the Uzumaki clan's homeland. However, her ponderings on the mysterious extinction of a godlike, nigh immortal clan of kunoichi was only a minor concern. Whatever the reason for their extinction, it seemed like it was just what kunoichi everywhere needed, as without the Uzumaki to hoard Mito's training materials, the kunoichi of the Leaf village would benefit, and soon, Tsunade hoped that kunoichi everywhere would, too.

Today, Tsunade was seated in her big, comfortable Hokage chair, behind her big, old, and imposing Hokage desk, in her own office, staring down Kurenai Yuuhi as the red eyed jounin gave her a report about how Hinata, Hanabi, Moegi, and Ino's development was coming along. Curiously, though, Tsunade wore a strained smile, her eyes crinkled, and her teeth partially clenched. Kurenai felt sort of intimidated by the look, and wondered what she had done to piss the kage off.

Kurenai had been selected to teacher a few kunoichi and kunoichi in training because she actually _was_ a jounin instructor, and therefore had experience with teaching children, but also because the kunoichi and wannabe kunoichi in question had been chosen because their skill set matched Kurenai's. Out of all the kunoichi she was training, though, Hinata Hyuuga, Hanabi Hyuuga, Moegi Akimishi, and Ino Yamanaka showed the most potential. Even now, Hanabi and Moegi were showing signs of beginning the transformation from natural girl to what many had dubbed a "futanari", or, in English, a "dickgirl".

"I'm a little worried about letting so many academy students go through the training. It seems to be having an extreme effect on their bodies and minds," Kurenai mentioned as she went through her report, ticking off her thoughts and feelings as she went, "Already the girls are fighting for dominance despite not having the parts necessary to inspire such aggression. I'm afraid that if we keep up this training they'll just become a danger to themselves and everyone else when they eventually do finish the transformation…" she trailed off.

Tsunade nodded, showing that she understood her concerns even if it appeared as if her mind was elsewhere. Kurenai knew that her feelings about the mental and physical development of the pre-transformation girls weren't a singular concern. Other kunoichi in the process of training a mixed group of genin kunoichi and female academy students had noted these concerns as well.

It was a well-founded rule that kunoichi, futanari in general, was aggressive and was always vying for dominance. But, as they were finding out, that aggressive attitude was just a mere _shadow_ of the futanari from Koharu and Mito's time. Dozens of chuunin and jounin kunoichi, ones who have had plenty of experience reigning in their more violent traits were suddenly finding themselves very short tempered and very, _very_ sexually frustrated. No one knew what was causing the increase in aggression and lusts, but fingers were starting to point to the training techniques that they were employing. It made sense, because that was when these feelings started to become a problem.

Tsunade folded her hands underneath her chin and stared at Kurenai for several long moments, a contemplative expression that was marred by the grimace that she wore. Kurenai wondered what was going through Tsunade's mind, until the woman nodded.

"Very well," the blonde spoke, seemingly trying to form the right words to express what she was thinking, "I'll inform every jounin sensei to immediately stop the training of every non-genin kunoichi. While I would very much like to bolster our forces, I do not want to risk raising an army of barbarians if that is such a case."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade," Kurenai bowed. Tsunade waved her off.

"No need. If we are to win this war then we can't have our legacies losing their minds because of something that _we_ did," Tsunade assured the red eyed woman. "Now, I have an appointment with my apprentice in a few minutes, so if you would be so kind?" she causally dismissed the jounin, or as casually as can be expected with the grimace on her face. Kurenai nodded.

"Yes, of course. And thank you again, Lady Tsunade," Kurenai bowed once more and vacated the room, looking noticeably more happy then she did when she had entered the room. Tsunade sighed.

Things were progressing much too quickly. Tsunade could scarcely believe just how far every kunoichi in the village had come. It was almost impossible to tell the exact level that the kunoichi were at, as only a few had participated in the jounin battle royal instigated by Guy Might earlier that week. Those that had had shown remarkable improvement, but being that Kurenai had been the only high level kunoichi in the group that had participated in the melee, and it didn't exactly paint a clear picture at exactly where her forces were at currently.

Tsunade would easily admit being curious. Even she could tell the clear differences that Mito an Isis's teachings were having on her. Already, the blonde Hokage felt like a completely different person. Her chakra was well and truly stronger than it had been when she was in her prime, and her strength was off the charts. And she was only getting _stronger_. If that wasn't enough, she was this strong and she was only _half-way_ through the _genin_ training materials. And if the genin training techniques could make her _this_ powerful, then what would the _kage_ training techniques be like?

Knowing this, it wasn't a surprise that she felt the need to evaluate her forces. If they were experiencing things like she was, then there would no doubt be some vast improvements. Even Kurenai would show some improvements even if it had been only a mere few days since the battle royal. It made Tsunade wonder how she could get the women to spar so that she could evaluate them.

A cough split the quiet of the room. Tsunade's ponderings came to abrupt end as she peeked under her desk with an amused eye.

"Careful there, brat," she teased, "You don't want to choke to death, do you?"

"F-fuck you!" Naruto exclaimed, red faced, trying to look defiant even _if_ he was underneath her desk and having a staring contest with her one eyed monster. Tsunade cooed causing the boy's flush to travel down his neck and into one of the robe's that Tsunade had begun forcing him to wear ever since she laid her claim on him. His eyes flickered away from her in embarrassment. Tsunade couldn't stand it, he was just _so_ cute!

"Ah, I'm sorry that I'm too much woman for you to handle," Tsunade laughed, catching the boy under his arms and pulling him up to nuzzle him into her chest, "but you weren't exactly fighting me, were you?"

"Shut up!" the boy huffed, looking more embarrassed then angry, his eyes flickering to the wall and studiously ignoring her, "as if I would ever…" he trailed off. Tsunade smiled and placed her hand against the base of the boy's spine, getting his head to turn to her.

"You're fighting this too much," Tsunade told him, trying to get him to understand, "you need to let go and just enjoy yourself," she shook her head.

"As if I have any choice," he said, irritated. Smiling, Tsunade settled back into her seat, and allowed Naruto to relax against her.

It took several moments, but when Tsunade made no move to continue her prior actions the boy finally allowed his body to relax and his mind to wander. Briefly, the child reflected on the last three weeks that he had been staying with the blonde Hokage. Admittedly, those three weeks were perhaps the best of his life, but also, he felt, the worst. While it was certainly enjoyable to spend time with Tsunade, cuddle, and relish the fact that someone actually felt for him in _that_ kind of way, those frequent, warm moments were often overshadowed by the violent, half painful, half pleasurable actions that would follow. It seemed like no matter how, when, or why they cuddled, whenever they did Tsunade was prone to wanting to explore his body with her own. It was vexing, more in the fact that he was finding that he was actually starting to _like_ being used by the woman, and that was a truly frightening prospect.

Still, he wasn't going to complain about the woman's affections. For every moment that she was cuddling him was a moment that she wasn't railing his ass on her giant pike. So the boy settled against her, letting his mind drift and just enjoying the moment.

"This is nice," he finally said, surprising the both of them as he hadn't been that talkative in these last three weeks, due to the shock and horror of suddenly finding him a futanari's _bitch_. He took a breath, shutting his eyes and burying his head in the woman's cleavage. Naturally, his wriggling had the opposite effect of what he was hoping for, as the woman's giant bull cock began to fill with blood again and strain against his bum that was sitting in her lap.

Tsunade placed a hand on the boy's hip as he became aware of her rising lusts. She slowly sat up, her eyes locked onto the boy's frightened blue gaze, an almost feral grin coming to her lips. "Naruto," she growled out, voice husky. The boy gulped.

"T-Tsunade, n-not here," he said, his voice frightened but not resisting as she placed his bum onto her desk with her straddling his legs. His face was rapidly paling in time with her cock expanding to strain against still fully clothed stomach.

"Lady Tsunade, Naruto – w-what's going on?" a voice gasped in shock. The two of them stilled their movements, Naruto's eyes widening as he recognized that voice, while Tsunade's eyes narrowed, a smirk rising to her lips.

"Ah, Sakura – just in time," Tsunade said, sounding pleased. And sure enough, Sakura was standing in the doorway, blinking in disbelief at what she was seeing, "I was wondering when you were going to get here. I was worried that I would have to start without you," she made a sweeping motion to the girl, "please, come in. Lock the door behind you and I'll activate the privacy seals." Sakura nodded dumbly, stepped into the room, shut the door and locked it. As she was doing that the blonde Hokage was flashing through a series of hand seals, eventually ending and activating the seals around the room just as Sakura locked the door.

"There," Tsunade said, looking smug, "now, if you don't mind, I need to finish preparing for our discussion," Naruto was looking between the two females, but at Tsunade's words he looked back to the blonde woman, looking shocked. Surely she wasn't intending to do _that_ with Sakura there to watch? At the boy's panicked look Tsunade shook her head, "Relax, Naruto. No, I'm not going to make Sakura watch," she told him. Naruto slowly relaxed. However, when Tsunade produced a long band of rope from her desk his eyes widened again. "Now, be still for a moment."

"Ah, Tsunade, no!" the boy screamed as the woman dived at him. Naruto flailed around, but Tsunade easily managed to manhandle him until she had him hogtied on her desk, looking embarrassed and angry. "Let me go, you old hag!" which awarded him with a wallop of on the head that made him see stars. He whimpered pathetically at the treatment, ashamed to admit that he was feeling uncomfortably hard, a fact that was apparent to both the women in the room.

Tsunade laughed, "Don't worry Sakura, he likes it," she told the girl by way of explanation. Sakura nodded her head, an incredulous expression as she eyed the small lump at the front of the boy's robes.

"I can _see_ that," Sakura said, sounding shocked, but having enough awareness to sound sarcastic, "now can you _please_ explain to me why you two are doing this sort of thing in your office, and in front of _me?_ "

"Ah, Sakura, you haven't figured it out yet?" Tsunade said, laughing and shaking her head at the girl's cluelessness. Sakura's brows furrowed as she studied Tsunade intently.

"Figure what out?" Sakura asked, looking worried. Naruto was looking between of them, probably waiting for the ball to drop.

"I'm going to give you a choice," said Tsunade, staring the pink haired girl down and cutting an imposing figure as she stood over both of the teenagers, "and depending on how you answer will determine what I do with you from here on out."

"A choice…what kind of choice?" Sakura asked, curiously. Tsunade smirked.

"Whether you'll continue to pursue Sasuke, or abandon that pursuit for ones more closely to home," Tsunade told her, making a sweeping motion to indicate the room that they were in. A tick mark appeared on the pinkette's temples.

"What kind of question is _that_?" Sakura asked scathingly, "did Naruto put you up to this?" she glared at the boy in question who shrunk underneath her stare, looking hurt.

"No, Naruto didn't. In fact," said Tsunade, looking positively feral, "I wasn't talking about him at all. In fact, I was actually talking about _me_ ," Tsunade's growl was particularly husky as she stared down the pinkette. Sakura took a slight step back, alarmed.

"Then what kind of question is that?" Sakura stated, looking frightened, "Of course I choo-" before she could say anything Tsunade stopped her.

" _Sa-ku-ra,_ " ah, Tsunade was using _that_ voice. The serious, I-will-kill-you-and-rape-your-corpse voice, "I told you already, depending on your choice will determine what I do with you from here on. Now think carefully about it before you speak," she instructed.

"But what kind of choice is that? Why _wouldn't_ I choose Sasuke? I love him!" Sakura stated determinedly. Tsunade shook her head.

"No, Sakura, you only _think_ that you love him," Tsunade made a wide motion between the two of them, which then swept out in a motion of general speculation. "Let me guess; the whole reason for your _crush_ is that, because Sasuke comes from a clan, and because he looks so much like a goddamn _sissy_ , you thought that he would accept you and your cock like a good little bitch?" Tsunade dared her to deny her words. Sakura remained silent, but had paled significantly.

Tsunade shook her head. "Don't try to deny. Every kunoichi at some point in their life fantasizes about having a sissy for a lover," she smiled thinly, looking surprisingly bitter, "I don't know what it is about us 'futanari', but for some reason we simply have an insatiable desire for male ass. Perhaps it's the domination factor; to subjugate something that always insists on their superiority?" Tsunade mused, with a hand to her chin. Sakura remained quiet.

"The point is," Tsunade told the girl, coming back into the conversation, "that that isn't going to happen."

"Why?" said Sakura, angrily, "because Sasuke is a missing ninja? I've already said it, I'm going to bring him back!" she shouted at her teacher. Tsunade's feral smile was back.

"That has nothing to do with it," Tsunade said quietly, but it cut the air like a knife, shutting the pink haired girl up instantly. "Tell me, what do you know about the Uchiha clan's history?"

"Well," Sakura hesitated, looking uncertain, "I know that they were the police force for the village before Sasuke's brother murdered them all, making Sasuke into an avenger, and that they have a blood line known as 'Sharigan'," she admitted.

"So, not much?" Tsunade smiled. Sakura looked away dejectedly. Naruto's eyes were jumping between the two, looking as if he didn't know these two at all.

"Well, I suppose that's to be expected. The higher ups never liked talking about _our_ kind," Tsunade told the girl. Sakura looked back to her teacher, to see that she was standing in lecture mode, and that her cock had gone soft, halfway hanging out of her sheath that was jutting out of her pants. "Luckily, I know the full story, and I'll be delighted in educating you."

"Now, Sakura, you must understand that what I am about to tell you is the complete and absolute truth, to the best of my knowledge," Tsunade amended after a thought. "Now, you were given the rough background of the chakra virus and why it is that you have a penis, yes?" Tsunade asked, getting a nod from the girl. "Well, what you don't know about is the internal strife that had persisted to this day since the chakra virus spread throughout the world."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, suddenly wondering if it would be better off if she ran from the room and ignored everything that the woman said. As if sensing her thoughts the blonde Hokage closed the distance between them and wrapped her long fingers over the pinkette's right forearm, halting whatever plans of fleeing that she might have.

"Wars have always been quite common in this world," Tsunade told the girl, looking kindly upon her, or as kindly as that feral grin on her face would allow, "Seems that this world was always going through wars, even before the founding of the Leaf village and the other ninja villages. But there is _one_ war that history forgot to mention…or rather, what was erased from history," Tsunade told the girl. Sakura's eyes widened, shocked that something like that could happen, and that it was accepted so easily.

"What do you mean? Why would no one write about a war if it is as important as you make it sound?" Sakura asked, voice shaking. Tsunade patted the girl's back with her other hand.

"That's an easy one: homophobia," the older woman said, shocking the girl even more.

"Then that means…?" Sakura began. Tsunade nodded.

"The forgotten war: the Kunoichi Civil War," the blonde intoned gravely. Sakura paled at the implications of that statement.

"I…we…w-what?" the girl squeaked. Tsunade nodded.

"I'm afraid that long ago, before even my time, the kunoichi vied for power in the instable world of the budding ninja villages. However, that isn't the topic of discussion," Tsunade told the girl, making the pinkette remember exactly _what_ it was that they were discussing. "What is the topic, is the Uchiha's history with kunoichi, specifically, 'futanari'."

"I don't understand…you're making sound as if something bad happened between the Uchiha's and the kunoichi…but the Uchiha clan is full of ninja, both shinobi and kunoichi alike, so surely they wouldn't have a problem with futanari?" Sakura asked, daring to hope. Tsunade shook her head sadly at the girl's naivety.

"Ah, how wrong you are," Tsunade told the girl, making her apprentice's eyes widen in shock and horror. "The Uchiha were always very strict, _very_ traditional. They all saw women as nothing more than trophies and glorified bed warmers," she supplied to the girl. "That all changed with Madara Uchiha." Tsunade took a breath.

"Against the elders of his clan, Madara married a kunoichi afflicted with the chakra virus, and inspired a whole generation to pull away from the clan's traditionalist views. He shared his power, political and physical with his wife, Isis Uchiha, and many of his clansmen followed his example," the Hokage told the girl.

"That's a good thing, right?" Sakura asked, trying to poke holes in her story. Tsunade shook her head at the girl.

"Partially…except that it all went bad from there," she told the girl. She took another breath, exhaled, and went on. "After a time, Madara grew greedy, and sought to usurp Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage's power and place as the Hokage and take over the Leaf Village. They battled to the death at a place known as the Valley of the End, where the First died, and Madara disappeared. No one knows what happened to Madara," Tsunade told the girl. Sakura suddenly had a sinking feeling.

"After Madara's betrayal the Leaf Village blamed the Uchiha clan, and began prosecuting the clan. Faced with this, the Uchiha clan looked for a scapegoat and found one in Isis Uchiha," Sakura was very nearly in tears as she realized what was going to happen next. "The Uchiha clan placed all the blame on Isis, claiming that, as a futanari she was what corrupted Madara and drove him mad with power. They soon burnt her at the stake," Sakura _was_ crying now. Tsunade looked at her sadly, "For a time, the Uchiha clan only wed pure women. But as the supply of pure women kunoichi dwindled they eventually allowed the marriage of futanari, even though most still only wed civilian girls. It was deemed in there laws that all women, be they futanari or pure, were to submit to their husbands and never try to seek equality, which was punishable by death."

"So then?" Sakura asked, fearing the answer. Tsunade nodded.

"I know for a _fact_ that Sasuke, while growing up with the knowledge about the existence of the chakra virus and its effects on women, that he _also_ grew up with the teachings of his clan to prevent him from _fully_ accepting you," Tsunade told the girl. "Even _if_ you managed to capture the boy, bring him back to the village, and got him to accept you as his wife, you'd be nothing but a trophy wife and would be treated as a barely tolerable _stain_ ," she said. "Which isn't going to happen, since I've put out orders to kill that little shit on sight," this was said off handedly to see what Sakura's reaction would be.

"All these years that I've wasted on him," Sakura looked down with her bangs shadowing her eyes, blocking them from sight. Tsunade could see that the girl's fists were clenched tightly, and that her mouth was set in a grimace. "And I wasn't even going to get to _fuck_ his _ass_?" she cried in outrage, looking up with a snarl on her face, her green eyes shining violence. Tsunade smirked.

Naruto was looking at them incredulously, as if he expected this to be a dream, or a really, really, _really_ bad acid trip. Of course, he'd been thinking that these last three weeks, so that was nothing new, there. At least, if the two women had been paying attention they would see his horrified expression and think it was irritably cute and amusing at the same time. Weird, that…

"Naturally; the Uchiha were always a bunch of prudes," Tsunade placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, watching as the pinkette began trying to calm down. Once she was sure that Sakura had a good deal of control of her wayward emotions Tsunade steered the girl over to the desk where Naruto was _still_ lying, hogtied on top of.

"Of course, not all men are as terrible as the Uchiha," Tsunade told the girl, looking thoughtful. Reaching out with her hand, she grabbed the boy around his collar and hauled him up to stare the girl in the eyes, hers amused, his visibly frightened. "Take Naruto here for instance. While it's true that he's been…shall we say, a bit reluctant to participate? But once I broke his ass in, he hasn't complained _once_ while sitting on my meatstick!" Tsunade sounded quite proud of this. Sakura's eyes widened, looking between the two of them. While Tsunade still wore that goofy, proud smirk, Naruto's face had flushed in embarrassment and shame.

"Then that means you've…" Sakura made a hole with her fingers and thrust one of her fingers through the hole. Tsunade nodded. Sakura blushed at this, but there was no denying that she found this knowledge attractive, judging by the slight bump that rose in the front of her shorts, a hint of her half hard state. Tsunade smiled.

"Of course, I'm not a jealous lover, and really, with the things that _have_ to happen to get everything running smoothly and put _our_ kind where they belong, then _some_ sacrifices _must_ be made," Tsunade motioned between the two of them, then to the world in general, "Naturally, if my plans are to go in full motion then I need a catalyst to stir the pot, no doubt?" Sakura nodded at her words. "So, Naruto presents the perfect solution to that little conundrum," this time, Naruto's eyes flickered everywhere as he struggled against the hand that was still holding him up to eye level with the pinkette.

"Wait, you c-can't mean?!" the boy exclaimed, looking alarmed. Tsunade grinned again, that same feral look that she had been wearing practically all morning.

"Of course," she said, looking vicious as she rubbed her cheek against the teenager's whiskered cheek, "If I'm going to work so hard to get the Akatsuki, Orochimaru and Sasuke off your back then you best show your appreciation and help me with _my_ plans, especially since they concede with protecting _you_ ," she growled. The boy shivered, and judging by the sudden stiffening in his pants, Sakura judged that the shudder wasn't just out of pure terror, either.

"So, that's what you're going to do, then?" Sakura said on a laugh, shaking her head at the insanity of it all, "Whore Naruto out to whoever you need to form an alliance with?" Tsunade looked to her sternly.

"Not just _anybody_ ," Tsunade pointed out, "only _kunoichi_. Geese, Sakura, at least _try_ to keep up!" her words were not insulting, since her grin was wide, humorous, and showed that it was a joke. Sakura snorted, and immediately covered her face in horror at the sound. At this Tsunade barked out a series of loud laughs that embarrassedly enough ended on a snort that sent the two kunoichi off on another round of later. Between Sakura and Tsunade, Naruto whimpered, afraid of what they had planned.

"But that's not quite here nor there," Tsunade told the girl, straightening up herself after the laughing fit. In front of her and Naruto Sakura did much the same, looking embarrassed at the random bout of insanity displayed between the two. "But since I'm pretty sure what your choice is _now_ , I think I can go ahead with what I was going to say."

Tsunade let Naruto go, letting the boy settle back down to the desk with an "oof" of pain. Reaching out to her apprentice, Tsunade wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders and then motioned to Naruto with the other arm.

"So, I give you a choice," Tsunade said, bringing Sakura's eyes from her to the boy that she was pointing at. "Either you keep pursuing Sasuke, only to be disappointed in the end, or you join _me_ and get to _share_ my splendors," at this, Tsunade reinforced her words by aggressively motioning to the blonde with her hand. Sakura shook her head again.

"What kind of choice is _that_?" Sakura said, repeating her earlier words. Only, this time her next sentence was, "Of course I choose _you_!" really, it was a no brainer when all the facts were presented to her and Sakura liked to think that she was a rather logical girl. Tsunade laughed.

"Good choice," Tsunade smiled, and went to the desk, with the pinkette following her all the way. "Now," said Tsunade, sitting down in her chair and pointing to her now fully sheathed cock, "get to it."

"What – _here_?" Sakura looked around the room incredulously. Bored, Tsunade arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, _here_ ," Tsunade told the girl as if she were stupid, "did you think after that riveting speech that we'd just shake hands and be on our merry fucking way? Get real. You interrupted me when I was about to get some nookie, and the least you can do when I offer you my cock and my little cock slave is to suck me as a thank you," Tsunade told her evenly. Sakura blushed, eyes flickering to the wall, the prone Naruto who was watching everything silently, and Tsunade who was silently waiting on her response. Sakura nodded.

"Ah, o-okay," Sakura hesitantly sat on her knees in front of the Hokage's chair, eyes fixed on the soft bull's cock that was fully sheathed and waiting on her to stroke it back to life with her mouth. Mouth suddenly dry, Sakura reached out to the huge phallus with her hands, surprised despite herself at the warmth and sheer weight of the thing.

"You know, you're being unusually docile for someone that was just complaining about not being able to fuck a guy's ass," Tsunade interrupted the girl's silent musing with a cocky grin and lazy insult. Tilting her head and eyeing the girl, Tsunade couldn't help saying, "Well? You gonna get too it or _what_? I don't have all fucking day, missy."

Sakura grumbled something under her breath, but no less leaned into the sheathed behemoth and stuck out her tongue to taste the warm flesh of the older woman's dark scabbard. Tsunade chuckled at the girl's hesitance, amused. Sakura's mouth and hands began to tentatively suckle and fondle the dark flesh of the woman's soft penis, and in no time pale flesh began peeking out of the dark sheath, which quickly sprouted a long, thick pole of pale bull meat with a pointed purple head. Surprised and shocked at the size of the thing, despite having seen it momentarily when Tsunade had been teasing Naruto earlier, the pinkette silently marveled that colossal pole.

"Well, ain't it just beautiful?" Tsunade said, admiring her own length within Sakura's small hands. Sakura nodded, still pale and wide eyed. "Now, let's continue…"

Sakura gulped, nodded, and then leaned back in. Her mouth opened to lathe a few kisses upon the base of the woman's pale flesh. Her tongue flashed out, running along the warm skin, up and up until the pinkette's mouth was firmly affixed to the blonde's pointed tip. A heavy suck brought a long, pleased sigh from the Hokage's lips. Tsunade smiled and patted the girl's head.

"There, there," Tsunade told the girl, amused, "it's not going to bite. So, how about you try going deeper then?" Sakura's eyes became half lidded as her nose picked up the full, musky scent that hung around the older woman's large phallus. Instantly, the pink haired girl's body became alive, as if it was being licked by fire. Therefore, Sakura wasn't surprised to feel her own erection pop free from her pants.

Sakura gurgled something, before she began to try and stuff the whole cock into her mouth. Of course, her mouth wasn't quite big enough to fit the width of the pale pike of woman-meat, and so as her mouth expanded to wrap around the older woman's giant girlcock tears started pooling in the pinkette's eyes, the pain of having to stretch her jaw to such lengths making her react. Tsunade gave a hum of approval, laying a hand on the pink haired girl's head, just letting it rest there instead of forcing the girl to continue.

Sakura forced down her reactions to the pain and began to push down, trying to take in all that wonderful, terrifying girl sex. However, in no time the girl found that Tsunade's pointed head was hitting the back of her throat, which made the girl pull back and cough violently as soon as her mouth was free of the blonde's mighty cock.

"I'm…s-sorry, L-Lady T-T-Tsunade," Sakura struggled to speak as she held her throat in pain, wincing. Tsunade nodded her head to the girl, accepting her apology. "I just can't go any further."

"Naturally," Tsunade told the girl, a hand pumping her own sex. "It'll be a while before you are able to properly deepthroat me," she motioned to the blonde brat lying prone on her desk, looking at them with wide eyed fascination. "Why, it has taken Naruto nearly all these three weeks since he and I started having sex before he is finally showing some success at holding back his gag reflex," Naruto's temples were twitching something fierce as he heard the woman casually mention their private sex life.

"Tsunadeee," Naruto began on a whine that might have been cute if it wasn't so annoying, "must you tell Sakura _everything_?" he asked, incredulously. Tsunade shot him a smile.

"Of course, brat," she ran a hand through her hair, looking at the boy before turning her attention to Sakura who was watching the byplay between them in amusement. "After all, I intend to share you with those I feel are worthy of such an honor. Of course," Tsunade amended, "I have to be sure that none of the kunoichi that I share you with will do anything that will permanently damage you, and actually care for you much in the same way that _I_ do," and by that, she meant that she wanted them to make Naruto their bitch and actually have the boy _enjoy_ it.

"W-what t-t-the h-hell kind of plan is _that_?" Naruto exclaimed, looking more embarrassed then angry. Tsunade gave a smug smile and approached the blonde, making his eyes widen in fear at her expression. It was an expression that she wore quite often, just when she was about to plow his asshole in a sexual frenzy that had the both of them screaming their orgasms.

"It's quite a simple plan, as I've said already. If we are to start a kunoichi revolution then we need someone to negotiate treaties with the kunoichi of other villages and countries," the kage told the boy. "Of course, there's more than that, as we'll need to excite morale within the troops, and while I can do that by letting the kunoichi make sex slaves out of the men and women that we conquer, we don't have that luxury right now, so some sacrifices must be made," Tsunade motioned to Sakura, saying, "Sakura here's my apprentice, and showed much talent even while being taught with the techniques developed by man. If I can't trust her to not only follow my example, but to actually _care_ about you during sex, then who _can_ I trust?" Tsunade questioned, eyeing first Naruto then Sakura, whose amusement hadn't softened her cock.

Naruto's face flushed, and both women saw that it was one of his full body flushes as the red of his skin dipped down into his robes. Naruto's eyes flickered to the wall in embarrassment, and at the expression that he wore Sakura released a coo, making Tsunade smile.

"I know, right? He's just _so_ adorable that it isn't even funny," Tsunade laughed, shaking her head. Then the woman reached to the blonde and grabbed him up under his arms and hauled him off the desk easily. "Now, give me a few moments to prepare him," Tsunade told her apprentice, and, as she had said, Tsunade preceded those words by literally _ripping_ the younger blonde's robes off his small and thin body, getting the boy to cry in shock and small amounts of pain.

"Oh, hush up, you big baby," Despite her words, Tsunade gently lowered the boy onto the floor, on his back, his legs and arms underneath him due to the fact that he was currently hogtied. Sakura shifted, wondering what she was supposed to do, as she was tempted by the scene before her. "Hold on, Sakura. I still need to do _one_ thing before we start," Tsunade told the girl. Sakura nodded, watching as the kage headed to the desk, where she shuffled through a few drawers until she found what she was looking for. "Ah-ha!" Tsunade exclaimed, proudly, "here it is!" she held up the object in question.

It looked like a band, either made of plastic or rubber, or something similar. Tsunade held it between her fingers, looking like the cat that just got the canary. Sakura shook her head at her teacher's excitement.

"And just _why_ do you want _that_?" Sakura asked her, looking amused at the woman's antics. Tsunade grinned proudly.

"Ah, well," Tsunade approached the boy on the floor that was looking between Sakura, Tsunade, and the band with a bit of worry on his face, "it's all a part of the brat's training. Despite my best efforts, he keeps trying to cum with his cock when I've repeatedly beaten it into him that the _only_ way he is allowed to cum is with his ass," she held up the band, looking smug. "This should take care of that problem." As Sakura drew a conclusion about exactly _what_ the band was, her own cock gave a mighty jump, and a burst of pre-cum exploded out of the purple tip to splash Naruto's naked chest. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "I take it that you like?" Sakura nodded.

"I didn't realize that you were so fond of…" Sakura made a motion between the two blondes, making Tsunade crack a grin and Naruto to flush in embarrassment that was marred by the simple facts that his nipples and cock had suddenly hardened at whatever memories had flashed through his head.

"Ah, well, we all have our vices, now, don't we?" Tsunade asked rhetorically, shrugging. She then knelt down over the younger blonde and reached out to grasp his short penis in the long fingers of her right hand while slowly moving her left hand to wrap the band around the boy's cock. Naruto's eyes widened as Tsunade finally managed to place the band around the base of his prick, and it was then that he realized just why she thought that the band was such a good idea.

"There," Tsunade said, looking proud, standing up and looking to her apprentice, "Now he won't be able to cum with his little dick until I say so. The _only_ way he'll be able to cum is with his ass," Tsunade told the girl. Both women shared a vicious smile that spoke volumes about their mental stability.

"Excellent," a cackle spilled from Sakura's lips as she clapped her hands together, "what's next?"

"Well," Tsunade made an exaggerated motion to remove her coat, looking to the girl expectantly, "we undress and _then_ you sit on Naruto's face," Naruto whimpered. Sakura hastened to comply.

In a matter of moments both women were undressed, showing that while Sakura may have seemed rail thin with very little in the way of curves, she _did_ in fact have them, but that they were hidden by her clothing.

Tsunade stepped towards her apprentice, raising a hand to palm the girl's budding breasts in her hand, her eyes trailing all over the girl. Sakura was pale, short, but surprisingly possessing a supple, luscious body. Her breasts, surprisingly, were actually a bit big for a for a girl her age, though, admittedly not on the same size as Hinata or Ino's chests, but those girls were unusual, even for a kunoichi. It was actually her bum and penis that were the most surprising. The girl literally had an ass that you could literally bounce a coin off of, and her cock was actually very big for a thirteen year old kunoichi, being ten inches in length, several inches thick, with tennis ball sized nuts that hung over her female sex. And to think, Sakura hadn't even _finished_ growing yet.

Tsunade nodded, "Very good," she told the girl, who smiled gratefully at the praise. It seemed that, like Naruto the girl had her own insecurities that had been eating away at her.

"Do you think?" Sakura asked, looking to her teacher, then to the boy hog tied on the floor, "I…well…everyone always told me that I was ugly and a stick…so, I thought…" she trailed off. Tsunade raised a fine eyebrow.

"How long have you been wearing clothing like _that_?" she gestured to the pile of clothing that was what had once been on the pinkette's body.

"A few years," Sakura thought aloud, "ever since we were told about the chakra virus, actually." Tsunade shook her head.

"Then don't wear those clothes _ever_ again," she instructed her student, looking her in the eyes, "wear something a bit more…I dunno, sexy? Those clothes simply do _not_ flatter you," she told the girl. Sakura nodded hesitantly.

Taking the girl's hand, Tsunade led her over to the prone boy that was wriggling uncomfortably at the position that he was in and the pressure of the band around his cock, "Now, have you been keeping up with my instructions?" she asked the younger girl. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah," and, Tsunade's instructions had thus been that every kunoichi in the village cleaned themselves properly, their cocks, pussies, and their anuses. With the things that the blonde Hokage had planned, the women in the village needed to be ready to give and take as necessary. It was the same way that Tsunade had prepared Naruto each day.

"Good," Tsunade purred, making both of the teenagers in the room shiver at her words, "now, I want you to sit on his face," she instructed. Sakura nodded, and slowly got into a position where she was standing over Naruto's head. From this position it was easing for the boy to see between her legs and spot her dripping female sex and the puckered hole between her cheeks. The boy's face reddened as he realized that one of his dreams would be fulfilled in the next few minutes. Then, Sakura was squatting down to sit on the boy's face, making sure that the blonde boy's mouth was muffled by her asshole covering it.

"Ah, there," Sakura said, eyes half lidding at the pleasure she was feeling. Of course, it came as a surprise that the moment she had settled on the boy his mouth had begu attacking her asshole with his tongue and lips, prying at the skin and delving into the crinkled star. It was kind of startling how readily the boy accepted being dominated like that. "Ah, h-he's l-licking me!" the girl exclaimed, red in the face. Tsunade smirked.

"Be grateful," Tsunade told the girl, pumping her own length at the sight of the pinkette sitting on her cock slave's face and having one of her holes slurped at, "Usually I have to fight with him to get him to eat me out. I guess it's no surprise, considering his crush on you," Tsunade smirked as Sakura frantically nodded her head, almost cross eyed at the pleasure the boy was giving her. From her position on the boy's face, Sakura's prick was straining and leaking pre-cum onto the boy's neck and chest where it lay heavily against.

"Ah, T-T-Tsunade!" Sakura cried, and they all were surprised when her cock exploded, practically drenching the boy's whole front in her white ejaculate. Sakura had to place a hand onto the boy's right shoulder to steady herself as her prick released its repressed love juices all over Naruto's body, the floor, and even onto Tsunade's feet, as the woman watched the happenings with amusement on her face. When the flow finally began to settle Sakura sat panting while sitting atop Naruto's face, and Tsunade took the time to admire her splooge covered feet.

"My, that was quick," Tsunade said after a few moments of silence. Sakura flushed at the woman's words, but couldn't help the cry that left her mouth as Naruto went back to suckling at her asshole, instantly making the pinkette's cock harden again.

"Ah, N-Naruto, don't do that when I just came!" Sakura exclaimed, looking surprised, delighted, and embarrassed as she shuddered, straddling the boy's face, as her cock pulsated, rubbing into the boy's chest and the spillage of cum that decorated it. Tsunade's smirk was feral again.

"Well," said Tsunade, deciding to tease the girl a bit more, raising her foot, "if you're going to make a mess then you might as well clean it up," so saying, she shoved her foot into the girl's face, surprising Sakura whose eyes had been closed in concentration. The girl took a look between Tsunade and her foot, and Tsunade nodded her head, "Yes, girl, clean it up," she instructed.

Sakura nodded her head, and opened her mouth, allowing Tsunade to stick one of her cum covered toes in between the girl's lips. Sakura's tongue was instantly attached to the invading toe, slobbering and licking up the traces of cum that were still covering the blonde woman's foot. Tsunade gave a little pleased sigh, and began working her foot at Sakura's mouth, delighted as the pinkette began to explore her foot with a curious mouth and tongue, all the while having her green eyes locked onto Tsunade's amber orbs.

In a matter of moments Sakura had finished cleaning the woman's foot, and so Tsunade switched to her second foot, pleased when the girl immediately clamped her mouth to her foot and began lathing attention to every inch of skin that she found. In no time Tsunade found her feet squeaky clean, which drew a pleased laugh from the Hokage's lips.

"Well," Tsunade said, running a hand through her hair and smiling down at the scene of Sakura being eaten out and waiting for whatever it was that Tsunade had planned for her and Naruto next. "At least you have spirit," she regarded the girl, a smile on her face. She then raised a foot slowly, not surprised when Sakura's eyes immediately began to follow it, "Now how about you help me with a little something?" there was mirth in Tsunade's voice as she asked this. Sakura's eyes flickered to her, and the pinkette gave a nod of assent. Tsunade's smile stretched her whole face, looking strange and slightly terrifying. "Now…I want you to use your feet and help me give Naruto a footjob," from underneath Sakura, Naruto gave a squeak at hearing the request, but, as trained as he was, he didn't stop suckling at the pinkette's hole. Sakura hastened to nod.

"Yes," pleased, Tsunade reached towards Naruto with the foot that she had previously raised, and Sakura began stretching her body to reach the boy's short cock with her two feet. The moment both women's warm soles touched his erection a great shudder passed through the boy's body and his penis began twitching wildly.

A whimper escaped Naruto's lips, making Sakura hiss as the vibrations caused from the noise did pleasant things to her hole. She looked to Tsunade questioningly, and Tsunade nodded, "Yup," the older blonde said, "no matter what he does he won't be able to cum until I remove that cock ring. What you just witnessed was the result of that," Tsunade just frowned and began pressing on the boy's cock with her foot, which made it press into Sakura's soles, "Now, perhaps we should punish him for even thinking about cumming with his little, sissy cock?" Sakura nodded quickly.

Quickly, the two women worked up a nice rhythm, with the cum that still covered Naruto's cock providing them with ample lubrication to rub their feet all over his prick. Working against each other, Sakura and Tsunade pressed their feet into the boy's cock, squeezing and stroking his cock with their soles and toes. From underneath Sakura, Naruto continuously writhed at the pleasure that they were forcing him to feel. It was really only a matter of time before the boy's penis began twitching again, signaling to the two women that he was trying to come. Tsunade laughed, shaking her head.

"What did I tell you, slut?" Tsunade growled, her foot lowering to rub her toes into the boy's small ball sack, drawing a strained squeak from his lips, "The only way that you're allowed to cum is with your ass!" she leaned in, putting some of her body weight onto her foot, drawing a pained cry from his throat. "Now, you gonna be good and cooperate for Mistress Tsunade and Mistress Sakura?" of course Naruto couldn't answer, but the whimper that he released might have been a confirmation, so Tsunade pulled back, since she didn't like making Naruto feel pain anyways. It was just a matter of principle.

"Now, Sakura," Tsunade said, stopping the girl from continuing her frantic footjob, as it seemed that the pinkette was really getting into it, "I want you to get up, shove your dick into the slut's mouth, and then stick your ass out and prepare to get _fucked_ ," the violence in Tsunade's voice made her sound husky, sexy. Sakura immediately scrambled to stand, before lowering herself back down to place her cock at Naruto's lips. "Open up Naruto," Tsunade ordered, and immediately the blonde's mouth was prying open to allow the pinkette to bury her whole cock down his throat.

Tsunade stood and went around to stand behind Sakura, getting a good view of the pink haired girl forcing Naruto to deepthroat her ten incher, his nose buried in her tennis ball sized nut sack, which was wet and sticky from the juices leaking out of Sakura's pussy. Kneeling down, Tsunade placed a hand on the girl's waist, pumping her cock with the other hand.

"Ah, p-please," Sakura said, reaching back with both of her hands to pry open her pussy lips wide for the Hokage's viewing pleasure, "stick it in, hurry!" she cried. A smug grin was prominent on Tsunade's face as she placed the pointed purple tip of her bull cock against the girl's opening. Without preamble Tsunade surged forwards, the force of her thrust pushing Sakura's cock down Naruto's throat even further than before, and drawing a wail of half pleasure, half pain from the pinkette.

Tsunade didn't give either of the teenagers time to adjust to the sudden intrusion of her mighty cock, instead pulling nearly all the way out, the vacuum of her cock vacating Sakura's womanhood making the younger girl follow her on the way out, before Tsunade was throwing herself back into the girl with a meaty crack of her hips that was punctuated by her grapefruit size balls smashing against Sakura's, which then clapped against Naruto's face.

Quickly, Tsunade set a frantic pace, always either pushing or pulling into Sakura's quim with the ferocity of a raging hurricane, or a wild fire, drawing cries from the girl who was being double stimulated by Tsunade's cock in her pussy and her own cock wedged down Naruto's throat, barely having to do anything as Tsunade completely controlled everything. Pleasure was mounting, and Sakura's face clenched into a grimace that was more pleasure then pain.

"Ah, you like that, bitch?" Tsunade laughed, reaching around to paw at the girl's tits with her hands, her hips nearly a constant blur as she continued to assault the girl which in turn pushed Sakura into Naruto. Her longer fingers pushed and pulled at the girl's supple flesh, her mouth flashing out to clamp down on the girl's neck, hard enough to earn a wail of confused pleasure and pain. Tsunade pulled back, growling, "If you feel good you best fucking tell Naruto how you feel," at her words she gave a viciously hard thrust that easily punched through the opening of the girl's womb and then banged painfully at the back of it, fully lodging her fifteen inch snake into the girl's sex.

"Ah, it feels g-good!" Sakura shouted, drooling, eyes rolled, "Naruto, it feels SO fucking good!" so saying, her own hips had futilely begun trying to pump both against Tsunade's thrusting pelvis, and into Naruto's throat as the boy slobbered all over her girl meat, whimpering.

Tsunade gave a laugh, clamping her mouth back onto the girl's neck and pumping like a jackhammer into the girl's body, glad that she had had the forethought to put up privacy seals around the room since the pinkette was being awfully loud.

"Fuck!" Sakura shouted on a particularly hard thrust, one that made her stomach bloat out as Tsunade's huge cock banged deep inside her womb and forced her tummy to expand to make room, "Ah, f-fuck m-me!" Sakura begged. Tsunade happily obliged.

Naruto was writhing under Sakura, probably in pain from having his throat so furiously fucked by a girl that was being fucked by a sex fiend. Sakura laughed, tears rolling down her face, caused from pleasure, shaking her head and drooling as Tsunade fucked her deep into the boy.

"Ah, ah, f-fuck!" Sakura screamed, trying to steady herself by placing a hand onto Naruto's stomach, but her shaking was making it almost impossible to do so, "f-fuck, T-T-Tsunade…gonna…cum!" Sakura's wail was so loud that Tsunade wouldn't be surprised if someone in the village had managed to hear her despite the privacy seals. The Hokage grinned.

"Fine then bitch," Tsunade growled, removing her lips from the girl's throat to speak into her ear, "fucking unload all that cum into my bitch's throat!"

Sakura wailed again, and began trashing wildly, reaching back to Tsunade with one hand. Tsunade grabbed the girl's flailing hand into her own, holding it gently, slowing her thrusting as she felt the teenager's pussy begin clenching and unclenching around her cock. Tsunade set a calm pace as Sakura shook against her. The blonde Hokage could feel the girl's balls constrict against her own grapefruit sized balls, obviously unloading everything they had deep into Naruto's throat. Thankfully for Sakura, Naruto needed no convincing to accept her jism, as Tsunade could hear the loud noises coming from underneath Sakura as Naruto greedily swallowed every last drop of her sperm.

Eventually, Sakura began to relax. Seeing that the girl was done Tsunade began pulling her cock from deep within the girl's confines. There was a wet pop, loud enough to be heard despite coming from deep inside the pinkette's body, as Tsunade's cockhead pulled free of the opening of the girl's womb. Then, the blonde was pulling her cock out of the girl's entrance, making the girl whimper at the sudden emptiness inside her. Tsunade took the time to admire the girl's gaping opening.

"Well, that was fun," Tsunade laughed. With care, she helped Sakura pull her length from Naruto's throat; the boy giving a few choking noises as the sudden movement brought his gag reflex back to life. When Sakura was finally free the boy gave a few loud coughs that were punctuated by the remnants of the girl's cum splashing out of his mouth and onto the floor as he titled his head to the side.

"Tsunade," Sakura said, looking to the woman, "you didn't cum…" she trailed off, obviously looking for an explanation as to why Tsunade had stopped. Tsunde laughed.

"Don't worry, Sakura, we aren't done, yet," at her words Sakura's semi flaccid erection began growing back to life. Tsunade fixed her with a look, "Unfortunately," Tsunade said by way of explanation, "I'm not as young as I used to be, and I can only get in one good orgasm at a time before I have to rest. And while it would have been nice to cum inside of you," something that Sakura was nodding her agreement with, "I wanted to save that for the main event."

"Main event?" Sakura asked, curious. Tsunade smiled.

"Don't you want to fuck Naruto's ass?" Tsunade asked the girl. Sakura's eyes grew wide, and she looked between the two blondes.

"Can I?" Sakura asked, hesitantly. Tsunade found that, like Naruto, the girl was almost irresistibly adorable.

"I don't know, let's ask, shall we?" Tsunade questioned the girl. Sakura gave a nod, and the blonde woman looked over to where Naruto was still trying to get his bearings after having been denied oxygen for so long.

"Naruto," at her voice, Naruto opened an eye to look at Tsunade. Tsunade motioned to Sakura, asking, "Do you want Sakura to fuck your ass?" the boy's eyes flickered over to the pinkette, who was pink in the face, making her skin look almost the same color as her hair. He studied her for several moments, eyes wide.

"Y-yes," he croaked, his voice sounding rough after the treatment that Sakura and Tsunade had given him. Sakura's eyes lit up as her blush almost instantly faded. A giddy expression came to her features, and Tsunade fought a smile.

"Well," Tsunade said, making the two teenagers pause, "I suppose that if you really want it then it might be prudent to remove your bindings and your cock ring," she said offhandedly. Naruto's eyes widened, and he nodded quickly. "Now remember," said the kage, standing and going to the boy and kneeling next to him, "that if you touch your cock at _all_ then I'm strapping this thing back on…understand?" Naruto nodded his acceptance of that rule, and Tsunade immediately pulled the band off of his erection.

The boy lay still, not moving in any way to touch himself. Tsunade nodded, and then began the slow process of removing the rope from his arms and legs. Eventually the boy was free, and he slowly tried to work the feeling back into his arms and legs.

"Now, Sakura," Tsunade looked to the other teenager in the room, smiling, "what position do _you_ want to try?" she asked the girl. Sakura barely had to think.

"I want him to ride me," she told the woman. Tsunade looked to the boy that was silently listening.

"Well, you hear that slut? Hurry and get to it!" Tsunade ordered. Naruto immediately hurried over to Sakura, who decided to lie back on the ground and wait for Naruto to move.

As Naruto was just beginning to squat over the girl's lap, Tsunade interrupted their intense concentration, saying, "Oh, did you forget the lubrication?" the two teenagers blinked, startled. Then Sakura heaved a groan, spat in her hand, and started rubbing her cock with the natural lubricant. When Tsunade was sure that they were properly prepared, she chimed in, "Okay, that should be enough." She had barely stopped speaking before Naruto was lowering back down onto Sakura's lap.

Sakura held the base of her penis, pointing it up vertically. As his ass grazed the tip of the girl's purple cockhead, Naruto reached underneath him to pry his ass cheeks apart. Sakura moaned as her tip touched the crinkled edges of the boy's sphincter.

Then Naruto was baring down, and neither of them had any more time to contemplate the sensations that they were feeling as Sakura's head popped loudly into the confines of the boy's anal star. The two teenagers heaved a moan, and then Sakura was placing her hands onto Naruto's hips and urging him down onto her lap. He went willingly.

Tsunade watched silently, pumping her large bull cock while watching the two teenagers copulate in front of her. With each stroke of her hands pre-cum spewed from her pointed tip in a mini explosion, splattering onto the floor and Naruto's back and Sakura's legs. Neither of the two children seemed aware that she was steadily painting them in the thick fluid, too consumed in exploring each other. When Tsunade was sure that their complete attention was on the sensations that they were experiencing while gyrating against each other, the older blonde began moving towards them.

She caught Naruto by surprise as he was steadily working himself on Sakura's ten incher. Catching the boy's face in her right hand, Tsunade held her cock to his face with her left.

"Suck it," she ordered, pleased when the boy didn't complain in the least as he immediately went to work by wrapping his lips around her cock. Tsunade slowly fed him her cock, letting him adjust to her own thrusting as he tried to set up a rhythm of pumping himself up and down on Sakura's phallus. It may have been awkward, but they soon set up a rhythm as Naruto sucked and was fucked by two huge cocks.

Sakura was moaning loudly, her hands urging the boy's hips down on her, her pelvis thrusting up and burying her large cock into the boy's greedy anal hole. Standing above her, Tsunade focused on getting the boy to deepthroat her own cock while trying to work around the frantic rhythm that Sakura was setting. Naruto, between the two of them, was greedily sucking and fucking and moaning unabashedly as got to experience what it was like to be fucked by two well hung futanari.

Of course, unlike with Tsunade, having Sakura fuck his ass was a bit more pleasant. Tsunade was ridiculously huge, so much so that even the elasticity of a male's anus wasn't enough to comfortably fit it all in, though he was quickly adjusting to it. Sakura, on the other hand, while being particularly gifted in the size department, was still nowhere near Tsunade's size and so fit much more comfortably into his anal tunnel then Tsunade did. Most of the pain that he normally felt was mostly absent as Sakura fucked him. Instead of experiencing an odd combination of pleasure and pain, with Sakura it was mostly just pleasure as her ten inch cock satisfied all the pleasure centers in his rectum, which there was many of.

Between the two futanari, with one fucking his throat and the other heartily pumping his ass, Naruto was soon overwhelmed. And on a loud wail that managed to erupt from his mouth, making Tsunade moan, Naruto's cock gave up all pretense of control as his ass began experiencing one of the fabled anal orgasms that Tsunade always told him was the only way he'd cum from now on. As his hips came to rest on Sakura's lap, his cock resting on the soft skin of Sakura's toned stomach, Naruto's short cock exploded loudly and wetly, spraying more cum then he had ever managed before in his life.

From below him Sakura gave a loud moan, exclaiming, "Fuck, did he just cum?" however, her contemplations were interrupted as Naruto began lifting himself up to start the whole process over again, frantic to feel more of the pleasure that he had just experienced.

In that way Naruto rode atop Sakura, fucking himself onto two meaty poles, his ass grinding, his throat shoving down into Tsunade's pelvis. Both women barely had to do anything now as Naruto's whole world became centered on the two large cocks buried deep within him. And in no time Naruto was experiencing another mind blowing anal orgasm that had Sakura and Tsunade hissing as his body reacted to the pleasure that he was expericing.

"F-Fuck," Sakura shouted, amazed as she pumped into the boy herself, "this fucking slut is going to make me cum!"

"Me too," Tsunade grunted, planting her hands onto the boy's cheeks and powerfully jackhammering into the boy's throat, "fuck, it's going to be a big one!"

Naruto moaned, feeling the need to feel the two women blow inside him. He continued to hump himself against the two women, drooling over Tsunade's cock, his ass clenching on Sakura's, and his eyes closed in concentration as he tried to force the two women to orgasm.

Sakura's hands clamped down onto the boy's hips, the girl screaming, "Fuck! Cumming!" and from deep inside him Naruto felt as Sakura's large girlcock began spewing her furious load deep into his insides. His body shook as the warmth and frantic pulsing of the girl's cock worked over all of his anus's pleasure centers, and soon he was spilling a third load between them with a cry spilling out of his lips that were stuffed with so much girlcock.

As his wail sounded, Tsunade screamed as well, because the vibrations had been all that she had needed to set her off. Clutching her hands tightly to the boy's cheeks, the older blonde surged her hips down at the boy's face with enough force to push deep enough into the boy's throat that her cock head actually popped into the confines of his stomach, her balls clapping loudly onto the boy's chin, and finally began to erupt directly into the boy's stomach.

Between the two of them filling him up with cum, Naruto soon found his stomach expanding to ridiculous proportions as his body tried to make room for all that delicious girlcum. The boy gurgled as the sensation of being filled with so much cum caused him to have a final, lingering orgasm that prolonged the orgasms that the two futanari were experiencing.

Eventually, though, the flow tapered off, and Tsunade managed to finally slide her semi flaccid penis out of the tight confines of the boy's throat and mouth. Finally free, Naruto began coughing up handfuls of cum, spitting it out onto the floor. Underneath him Sakura began to relax, only partially conscious as she looked up at the blonde boy.

Tsunade staggered over to her desk, looking exhausted. Once she was seated in her chair she looked back to the two teenagers still collapsed on the floor, Naruto still in the troughs of coughing up bucket loads of cum. A small, tired smile came to her face; the kind of smile that said that the person was proud of whatever accomplishment that they had achieved.

As Naruto's coughing fit began to calm, Tsunade's mind whirled with thoughts. The blonde Hokage knew that there was a lot to do, and with a three year time limit, she knew that she had much to do and very little time to do it. But Tsunade knew her decision was right, and so didn't mind the extra work involved. After all… they were making a better world…

…For futanari…

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

FOX

Chapter III

Mother

XXX

Inagi Fugetsu had enjoyed a relatively pleasant life. Relative, because it had often been the subject of much violence; particularly against anyone that had so much as looked at him twice. Inagi was a native of the village of Vortex, which he had never ventured more than a mile from. The village of Vortex was one of the few villages that had survived the invasion that had devastated Whirlpool village and so many other neighboring villages in the Land of Whirlpools. And being that the village of Vortex was situated in the isolated Whirlpool country lands, which were islands just off the Water Country's coast, they were mostly isolated from the mainland and were largely independent of the other countries in the mainland.

In the village of Vortex there was no family more powerful than the Fugetsu clan. Like every major clan in the land of Whirlpools, the Fugetsu clan could trace their roots to a very distant connection to the Uzumaki clan. Because of this connection, and the absence of so many other rival clans, the Fugetsu clan had been able to increase their political and monetary power, fed by the isolationist policies of the Land of Whirlpools.

And since Inagi's clan held such tout, Inagi had enjoyed a particularly pleasant life. But being raised in an environment where everything he wanted was freely and easily given to him had left him spoiled. But being trained in the ways of the clan meant that he was rather cunning when trying to maneuver others to get what he wanted.

Now, Inagi was locked in an internal battle with a rival member of his clan, Hoshiki Fugetsu. The political maneuvering and backstabbing had reached an all-time high, which meant that Inagi had to be very careful in choosing men and women to surround himself with. But after a long selection process where potential prospects were evaluated, Inagi eventually settled on a pair of ex-A rank shinobi known as Gin and Jin as his bodyguards, and chose a young, nubile woman named Fuchsia Lacus as his preferred bed warmer.

The village of Vortex was of course suffering from the political duel between Inagi and Hoshiki. Both men commanded rival gangs that always seemed to be locked in one struggle or the next, and neither side had much compunctions about catching a civilian or two in the crossfires. Their battles were particularly bloody and quick, and always left a number of casualties in their wake. However, despite this, both men were often seen about the town, parading their superiority over their "subjects".

Today, Inagi met up with his cousin Hoshiki in the local park, where a table and chairs were set. A simple Go set had been placed on the table, waiting for the two. Neither paid each other a compliment as they sat in the chairs and immediately began their fierce competition. A crowd of curious onlookers appeared, watching the two men battle.

"Interesting days these are," Hoshiki began, placing down a piece and eying Inagi with a bored expression. "In fact, maybe _too_ interesting…"

"Is that a fact?" Inagi asked, not bothering to hide his smirk. "And what's so interesting about them?" he made his own move, more interested in verbally sparring with the other man then the game itself.

"Well," said Hoshiki, rolling his tongue, "I suppose that you are aware of all the disappearances lately?" of course, Inagi knew what he was talking about. Inagi himself had been approached by concerned citizens of the village seeking protection from whatever it was that was nabbing people out of their homes at night, and in the middle of the day, too.

"I may," Inagi rolled his shoulders in a shrug, "but I don't see how that may concern _me_?" as far as Inagi was concerned, bothering himself with the day to day activities of the _simpletons_ didn't really appeal to him. That was truly something that Hoshiki was far more superior in then Inagi.

"Perhaps," Hoshiki said, finally moving a piece on the board and then looking back up at the other man, "but perhaps it does."

"Oh?" Inagi raised an eyebrow, motioning for the other man to continue. Hoshiki did so.

"Lately I've grown …concerned with this unknown terror," Hoshiki explained, steepling his hands in front of his face. He eyed the other man with a grim expression. "My concern stems from the fact that some of my men have suddenly been…misplaced, with no explanation whatsoever. You wouldn't know anything about that?"

"Oh, and why would I know something like _that_?" Inagi said, arching an eyebrow. Secretly pleased with this information, Inagi could not deny that he was curious about what could be causing the disappearances of Hoshiki's men. While he may have had nothing to do with that, Hoshiki probably wouldn't believe him anyways.

"I see," at his words his men began to tense, perhaps waiting for an order to attack. From behind him, Gin and Jin began heralding an assortment of his gang into ready positions in reaction. Both men eyed each other, before Inagi calmly made another move on the board. One did not succeed in life by acting rashly, a motto that both men usually tried to follow.

"Perhaps you can enlighten me? It might help refresh my memory in case I have heard anything about these mysterious happenings," Inagi compromised, not wanting to start a firefight while in the midst of it. Hoshiki's frown dipped low on his face.

"Of course," Hoshiki agreed. He thought a moment, before starting, "I suppose it began a little over three weeks ago…when the first rumors of the disappearances began," he took a moment, collecting his thoughts, then continued, "I didn't think anything of it, at first, confident that things would sort itself out. But then, as you know, Toma disappeared under equally mysterious circumstances," here Inagi began paying attention. It was known to both Inagi and Hoshiki that Toma was a snitch, and was particularly good at discovering hidden information. His disappearance had set Inagi on alert, and Inagi had blamed Hoshiki for Toma's disappearance when his men discovered Hoshiki's men going through Toma's house at the edge of Vortex village.

"You looked into, then?" Inagi asked for clarification. Hoshiki nodded.

"I did," he ran a hand through his hair, looking frustrated, "unfortunately, we found nothing but a few slash marks against the floor and walls. Other than that, the whole house was clean," he eyed the other men thoughtfully. "I at first thought that you were a suspect, until I realized that some of your men were disappearing under equally mysterious circumstances." Inagi twitched.

That was a new one. Of course, it was accurate, too. A little under a week ago Inagi got a report of his men getting into a gang fight with Hoshiki's men. Unfortunately, by the time that reinforcements had arrived both gangs had disappeared without a trace.

"You say that as if it was expected," Inagi narrowed his eyes at the other man, "Has something happened to _you_?"

"Whatever is happening," Hoshiki said, interrupting the glaring match between the two groups that were on a hair's trigger, "it's affecting both of us."

"And _what_ do you propose to do about it?" Inagi questioned. Hoshiki smirked.

"Since this case threatens both of us," Hoshiki said, by way of explanation, "I propose that we form a truce; not to fight between us until this mystery can be sorted properly," he suggested. Inagi made a show of thinking over his proposition, rubbing his chin and trying to look important.

"Perhaps, it m-" he was interrupted by a loud scream.

Instantly, Gin, Jin, and Inagi and Hoshiki's full cartel surrounded the two. From around them screams echoed in the park. Between the guards surrounding them, Inagi could see that the crowd of civilians that had gathered were scattering, panicked. The crowd was fleeing. And what they were fleeing from was the shocking part.

The Fugetsu clan had outlawed the teaching of kunoichi since the Uzumaki clan last held power in the Land of Whirlpools. Because of that, the land of Whirlpools hadn't seen a futanari in over thirty years. And no kunoichi had dared enter the land of Whirlpools just out of principle since the Uzumaki clan had fled the country.

However, pouring out of the trees that separated the park from the forest surrounding the town was a virtual flood of futanari. Each one was tall, with bodies full of lean, corded muscle, and the beauty of a goddess shared between each of them. Despite their physical appearances, each futanari wore a snarl, frothing out the mouth as they surged towards the crowd of civilians and hired ninja, madness in their eyes and violence urging their muscles.

A handful of the futanari had already caught some of the civilians and had dragged them to the ground, ripping and tearing their clothes from their bodies. Then the dickgirls had proceeded to shove their cocks into whatever orifice that they could find and then savagely raped their victims senseless. Watching on, the group of thugs felt a growing sense of horror as they realized that the futanari were making a direct course for _them_!

"Fuck this shit! Gin, Jin, we're leaving!" Inagi shouted, and instantly a handful of men broke away from the collected thugs and began escorting Inagi out of the park. Following closely behind was Hoshiki and his personal guard.

"What the fuck is going on?" Hoshiki shouted, dodging away from the grasping hands of a futanari as one of his guardsmen jumped in the way to do battle with the raging dickgirl. A little ways away from him Inagi was busy fleeing away as two futanari tried to box him in and three of his guard jumped in the way to stop them.

"Shut the fuck up and run!" Inagi shouted at the man, not paying attention as four of his men were taken to the ground by just a few futanari. Hoshiki tossed two of his men into the way of a few futanari and fled with his tail between his legs.

Right beside him, Inagi was cursing up a storm, with only Gin and Jin tailing between them. Hoshiki had a few men himself, which was then turned to none as two futanari jumped at him and he had to abandon them to their fate in order to save himself. He shouted a series of curses and followed Inagi away from the park full of screams of pain and the beginnings of pleasure. They soon made it into the relative safety of the streets.

"You think that we're…safe?" Hoshiki gasped out, white in the face and holding his knees. Gin and Jin took up a guard around the two Fugetsu clan members.

"The fuck should I know?" Inagi shouted, looking freaked. He made wild gestures with his hands, shouting, "What the _fuck_ was that?"

" _That_?" someone asked, a malicious chuckle in their voice, " _That_ was just the beginning."

Gin and Jin moved to intercept the new threat to the Fugetsu members, which turned out to be a man. Gin lashed out with a kunai, which was then blocked by the man and rerouted, flipping Gin head over ass to the ground. Jin followed this up by going through a quick water jutsu that sent a bullet of water hurling towards the newcomer. A flash of steel, and the bullet was cut in two.

The person quickly closed in on Jin, the weapon that he held slashing. Jin moved to dodge, but the slash turned out to be a feint, ending in a quick jab to the man's stomach that had him gasping; and instead of following that combo up with another attack, the man just stared at Jin quietly from under his hood.

From behind the newcomer, Gin got his second wind and jumped to his feet. Gin lunged towards the man, his kunai moving to thrust into the man's spine. However, the man's hand moved, steel glinting in the sunlight. Gin soon found that the man had moved just so that his kunai past harmlessly by. Then, Gin's world became doused with pain as the cold edge of a blade stabbed down into his skull.

Having watched this, Jin knew that the man had avoided Gin's attack in the last minute by turning his body slightly away. Then his hand had flashed out and threw his spinning scythe into the air, where it twirled around before coming back down on Gin's head, piercing his skull.

As the sensation slowly crept through Gin's head, the missing ninja blinked owlishly, before falling to the ground lifelessly. Amazingly enough, the missing ninja was still breathing. Standing over the ninja, his attacker pulled the scythe from his skull by grasping the scythe's handle and prying it from him. Surprisingly, no blood spewed from the wound. With his weapon free, the man turned to the remaining thugs.

"Relax," the man said, voice rough, and violence smoking on just doused embers, "this isn't the end for him. Just the beginning…for him…and you," the man took a step forward and Jin instantly launched into hand signs. With the man's weapon free, and he finally coming to a standstill, Jin, Inagi, and Hoshiki could finally see him fully.

The man, interestingly enough, was dressed in a plain brown cloak, the hood pulled over his head to prevent them from getting a look at his face. Despite this, two red, cruel eyes peeked out from under the shadows that the hood cast. The man wasn't impressively built though, barely standing at 5 feet 7 inches, and with a lean body, almost rail thin. The scythe that he wielded was simple enough, just being a plain piece of wood with a curved blade attached to the end. Altogether, the man wasn't that impressive, but the aura of violence and madness and feral hunger that clung to him like a second skin would set warning signs off in anyone's mind.

In the next second, Jin began a combination of water and lightning jutsu that rained down upon the man. The man didn't react, accepting the onslaught of jutsu, and for a moment the group believed him to be defeated. But in the next second the man's scythe whirled out of the smoke that had settled after the jutsu combination and headed straight for Jin's throat.

Jin's mind registered pain before he blacked out.

The cloaked man watched the ninja fall to the ground, before raising his hand as his scythe impossibly turned in midair to return to his outstretched hand. The man admired the simple curve of the scythe's blade for a moment with a brilliant, crimson gaze, before turning his attention to the two cowering mob bosses.

"Well," the man said, chuckling, "this is an interesting situation," he motioned to the two men, then the world around them, "You know, it's interesting how I keep forgetting just _how_ much I hate humanity, but then I find people like you two little shits and I remember ' _Oh, hey, you remember how much those humans are a bunch of scheming, back stabbing little shits? Well, guess what, they're at it again!'_ And then I think, _'Just what are you going to do about it, me?_ ' and then I think, _'Oh, how about letting irony sort everything out?'_ "

"Who the _hell_ are you, and just what the _fuck_ is going on?" Inagi exclaimed, looking like he was a hairs breath from losing it.

"Me?" the man motioned to himself, sounding amused, "Surely you jest? You certainly don't have the _time_ to worry about such a simple thing as a _name_ ," he told them plainly.

"Why, because you are going to kill us?" Hoshiki asked, sounding nervous. The man chuckled.

"My, why ever would I do _that_ for?" the man said.

"You certainly had no trouble killing my men," Inagi said, wondering if he could trip Hoshiki and make a run for it, never knowing that Hoshiki was thinking the same thing in terms of Inagi.

"Actually," the man said, a thoughtful tone in his voice as his red eyes trailed over the scythe that he was holding up to inspect, "this little ol' thing's blade isn't made to kill…" at their curious looks, he pointed his scythe over to the prone bodies of both Gin and Jin, who were completely whole and unbloodied despite being attacked by a blade that looked awfully sharp.

"Watch," the cloaked man instructed, and so the two men watched.

Suddenly, both Gin and Jin began trashing. Screams tore themselves from the two ninja's mouths, echoing in the empty street. First Gin arched off the ground, and then Jin. As if having seizures, the two ninja began throwing their heads back into the ground with all their force, hands grasping and clawing at their bodies.

Before Inagi and Hoshiki's eyes the two ninja began morphing. Skin became pale and smooth, flesh becoming supple and their bodies losing much of their muscles. What muscles that remained were lean, but powerful. Gin and Jin's faces became soft and the bone structures became gentler and more feminine. Eyebrows thinned, cheekbones rose, jaws softened, lips became plump, eyelashes lengthening, noses shrinking. Their whole facial structure reconstructed until they bore no resemblance to themselves, looking like they belonged as a face of an actress or a model.

After that, the hair on their head lengthened, becoming wild, full, while the hair on their bodies disappeared completely, first paling, and then thinning, until vanishing completely. After that their bone structures began re-proportioning, shrinking in some places, lengthening in others, readjusting as needed. Eventually, their total height shrunk due to their newly proportioned bones. And with this new bone structure their muscles and skin stretched easily and comfortably, giving them a completely feminine body structure.

This thought was further enhanced when certain areas of their body began expanding and rounding out. In no time at all both Inagi and Hoshiki were surprised to find that both of the previously all-male ninja now sported a nice pair of tits that were about the size of a fully grown man's head.

Then the final surprise came when their body went through another growth spurt, and suddenly a ripping noise tore through the air. As if the clothe was tissue paper, the two previously all-male ninja's penis exploded out of their pants, now much bigger than what was considered the average for a male ninja. What was further surprising were the dripping female sexes that the two mob bosses could see hiding just below the two newly grown futanari's heavy ball sacks.

With their transformations complete, the newly born futanari breathed heavily on the ground. Then, to the surprise of the two remaining men on the street, the two futanari began groping at their bodies and moaning erotically, showcasing the husky, womanly tones of their new voices. While standing over Gin and Jin, the cloaked man that was responsible for the two futanari's changes tutted, and wagged his scythe at them.

"Oh, get a grip on yourselves," the man exclaimed, sounding exasperated at their sudden curiosities of their own bodies, "Yes, I know it's all so new, but if you _must_ explore your new sexual appetite the least you could do is let _others_ appreciate your changes for themselves," so saying, he pointed his scythe in the direction of where Inagi and Hoshiki were standing.

At some unspoken command, futa-Gin and futa-Jin slowly climbed to their feet, eyes locked onto their ex-employer and his rival. However, despite their intents they did not move in the slightest, tracking every action that the two men made with their raging eyes as Inagi and Hoshiki began backing away in fright.

Then, in a dark voice, the cloaked man muttered, "Exodia…Rape!"

The two futanari lunged.

XXX

A single day after Tsunade brought her apprentice Sakura Haruno into the fold had passed. Being that Tsunade was not only the Hokage by the chief medical ninja, she often had to make rounds around the hospital in order to maintain some semblance of order.

At that very moment though, Tsunade was exiting the room where the sound kunoichi (Tayuya, she had learned) was being kept. The red haired girl was still cursing up a storm, screaming at the top of her lungs at her anbu guard, the retreating Hokage, and just the world in general. The female kage was especially worried, because if the girl didn't start cooperating then Tsunade would have to send her to the interrogation department in order to learn whatever information it was that the girl had locked in her head. And, personally, Tsunade wanted to keep those sadist's hands from the girl.

As the door shut, blocking out all the noise inside the room (thanks to the privacy seals put in place around the room, and the materials that the room had been built from) Tsunade heaved a long suffering sigh, nursing her forehead with her fingertips.

"Ah, Lady Tsunade, have you been to see Tayuya yet?" Shizune's voice broke the female kage from her state of annoyed exhaustion. Tsunade blinked an eye open and glared at her first apprentice with an "are you fucking kidding" expression on her face. At the look the other woman's face turned red and she gained a truly embarrassed expression.

"What does it look like?" Tsunade barked, moving to walk down the hall and to ignore her apprentice, though that didn't stop the brunette from following beside her teacher.

"Have you seen Naruto lately?" this question was asked after a prolonged silence with Shizune studying the blonde kage. Tsunade turned her head to the brunette, an even stare flat on her face.

"Sakura wanted a little more alone time with Naruto," Tsunade made a wide gesture down the hall, "He'll be busy for the rest of the day, I should think."

"Ah," Shizune said, a hand rising to her lips, her gaze thoughtful as she looked forwards. Then her eyes turned back to her sensei, "Do you think it's wise to let the girl have her way with Naruto without anyone supervising."

"Sakura is rather inexperienced," Tsunade admitted on a grimace, "but this should prove to be a learning experience for the both of them. The girl doesn't want to hurt the brat, so I imagine that Sakura will try and pay attention to Naruto's complaints," which there would no doubt be. In the following sex marathon after Sakura was convinced to join the kunoichi revolution Sakura had proven that she was rather inexperienced. If it wasn't for the kage paying close attention to her actions and just how horny Naruto had been, then Naruto might have been seriously hurt by the girl's sex rampage.

"Still, do you want to trust Naruto's health to her?" Shizune asked, looking to her sensei. Tsunade rolled her shoulders in a shrug, pausing in her walk to turn to the brunette and stare her down. Shizune also stopped and waited for the blonde to speak.

"I have faith that Sakura will try to please Naruto as best as she can," Tsunade told her student, her eyes daring, "If my plans are to bare fruit then I must endeavor to trust those kunoichi I let explore Naruto to mind their actions and not hurt my little brat," again, that possessive note in her voice broke through her normal speech patterns, going to show just how much she felt for the blonde despite violently using him for her own ends. Shizune shook her head in bemusement.

A quiet settled over the two as Tsunade became lost in her own thoughts. Shizune watched the emotions rolling across her sensei's face, not surprised at the feeling of minor jealously that rose in her chest at the effect that Naruto had on the woman – a woman that Shizune had spent the better part of her own life trying to fix the deep wounds on her soul. Still, the brunette couldn't find it in herself to feel angry with Naruto. The boy wasn't at fault for Tsunade's current mood and predicament. Tsunade had chosen to pursue the boy despite her position as Hokage and the boy's own feelings about her. Naruto probably would have continued to pursue his crush Sakura if it had been up to him. And besides, Shizune knew that Tsunade was finally happy, the happiest that she had been since the blonde had taken her as her apprentice.

Shizune knew that she owed Naruto her thanks for starting the slow process of healing her sensei's many emotional wounds. Tsunade had been trying to suffer alone for too long, and now that the woman was reaching out to the boy who had caught her attention her emotional scars were starting to heal over. Shizune was just worried that Naruto would spurn Tsunade's feelings due to the fact that Tsunade had pretty much laid her claim on him despite his own wishes. If Naruto were to reject Tsunade then Shizune feared how the emotional blow would affect her sensei.

However, seeing the two blondes interact made Shizune feel a small amount of assurance. Naruto was being awfully submissive to the blonde kage, and while submission didn't always mean that the man in question was returning a futanari's feelings, a man in Naruto's position would have still been futilely trying to put up a fight against Tsunade's advances. Naruto's calm acceptance of his new place in life was surprising, and somewhat encouraging.

But thinking about what the two blondes did behind closed doors was counterproductive. Already Shizune could feel herself hardening. If thinking about Tsunade having sex wasn't enough to get her to pop a boner, then thinking about Naruto (a boy that she had fancied since she first met him) taking it up the ass and begging for it was definitely enough; especially if the two images were combined. It was slightly distressing how badly she was reacting to the two blonde's relationship.

"Ah, T-Tsunade," Shizune stuttered, blushing as the heat from her loins began spreading over her whole body. The kage in question blinked, before looking to her apprentice, "Do you think we could go somewhere and…talk?" there really was no way to mask the husky sound of her voice, or the stiffening in her pants, or even the eyes that were drinking in the kage.

"Shizune," Tsunade shook her head, amused. The brunette stepped towards her, and Tsunade caught the woman's reaching hand and held it gently, "I'm sorry. I hadn't realized that I've been neglecting you." Shizune shook her head.

"It's fine…now, _please_?" the need in Shizune's voice might have been amusing if it wasn't just so intoxicating. Tsunade nodded, and began pulling the other woman down the hall, searching for an unused room where the two of them could properly explore each other in peace.

Eventually, they finally found a room that would suit their purposes. With the fact that every jounin in the village was currently on extremely tough missions it was no surprise that the hospital was full of wounded jounin. Finding an unused room was tough in these times, and it would have made much more sense for the two of them to return to Tsunade's private office. However, the need that Shizune was displaying meant that the brunette was close to ripping off her own clothes and attacking the kage in the halls before they could get back to her office. Finding a relatively unused room was actually their best bet for some privacy.

The room that they had entered had only one occupant, and after a quick survey of the room Tsunade realized that this room belonged to a patient that had been locked in a coma for the last thirteen years. The particular woman in question was once a friend, but now had been mostly considered dead to the world. Because of that, Tsunade had mourned her for a time, but now, the woman's unique position meant that the two futanari that had invaded the room could have some pleasant privacy.

Tsunade had barely any time to shut and lock the door before Shizune was jumping into her arms and mashing her lips together with Tsunade's. The two women let out a moan, and that was further exemplified by the fact that Shizune's cock was pressing into Tsunade's slowly awakening cock. Shizune wrapped her legs around her sensei's waist, feverishly attacking the blonde's lips with her own.

Tsunade grunted and began moving over to the unoccupied bed in the room. As Shizune's backside touched the edge of the bed Tsunade pulled away to look at the dazed eyes of her student, before they were falling to the bed and began grasping and clawing at each other.

On the other side of the room one Kushina Uzumaki slept soundly, unaware of the copulation happening merely feet away from her.

XXX

The next day Tsunade was pouring over a stack of papers. She was currently laying on one of the couches inside her living room that was just a small part of her own home. The stack of papers that she was going over was placed on the table beside the couch. Her amber eyes were roaming over the delicate papers in her hand, while her mind wandered over the events of the last few days.

As per her orders, Tsunade had placed an all kunoichi team of anbu as her personal guard a mere day after her speech to the collected population of the Leaf Village's kunoichi. One of the members of the anbu team was Yugao Uzuki, a powerful kunoichi who was just getting stronger with every day that she trained using the techniques described in Mito and Isis's training scrolls. And her own penchant for tactics meant that Yugao was formidable, and was apt for the position of team leader for Tsunade's personal guard.

Following the change of her guard, Tsunade began maneuvering kunoichi such as Anko Mitarashi and the various kunoichi clan matriarchs into positions of even greater power in an effort to subtly outmaneuver the men in the council and certain high ranking positions from their places of power. Anko, by Tsunade's orders, had finally finished her apprenticeship position under Ibiki and had been placed in charge of an all kunoichi group of interrogators. Tsume had, under the instructions of Tsunade, bought out several merchants that held seats in the council, thus giving the Inuzuka clan head several more seats to cast her votes. After that, Tsunade began slowly having the matriarchs of the other clans, such as Noriko Yamanaka, Chiharu Akimishi, Yoshino Nara, and Xia Aburame start buying up the stocks to the companies that several other councilmen had from being well respected civilian merchants. It was a slow process, because if they all were to buy out seats to get into the council, then that would throw up the warning signs for the men that were in the council.

Because of the careful manipulations in the political side of her war, Tsunade had been putting off some of her other agendas. Particularly, she was interested in testing her kunoichi forces to see what levels that they were at, especially now that they have had a few extra days to train. Certain kunoichi were expected to show remarkable progress, such as Kurenai, Anko, and Yugao, who had been some of her strongest kunoichi before being taught the training techniques that Mito and Isis had documented. Other kunoichi, such as the genin, and some of the more average chunin, were also expected to make progress, but not at the same level as the kunoichi in her forces that trained seriously and with a single minded determination that deserved respect.

Out of all the genin kunoichi, Sakura was surprisingly the one that Tsunade thought was making the most progress in her training and making the most significant upgrades to her strengths and weaknesses. Hinata and Ino showed promise, of course, but without knowing exactly _why_ they were training they hadn't found the necessary determination to increase their own strengths, and bolster their weaknesses.

Other kunoichi, such as Tenten, Hana, Yoshino, Noriko, and Chiharu were slowly struggling to increase their skills and power. Tenten and Hana were having trouble because they were stuck trying to break out of the habits of using their normal skills and techniques, while Yoshino, Noriko, and Chiharu just weren't suited for combat, and more suited for their usual ninja skills and habits, which were that of support, infiltration, interrogation, and tactics. Yoshino, of course, was a counselor, while Noriko ran a flower shop and gossiped, and Chiharu was a housewife whose skills had dulled over the years.

Still, everyone was making progress. Tsunade was actually surprised with just how _much_ progress was being made. If everyone kept growing stronger at this pace then they'd easily be able to conquer the whole world by the time that the three year time limit was up.

However, Tsunade was still intent on learning just what level her kunoichi were at; and so had scheduled several small tournaments to be held in the Forest of Death in the next few weeks. If all went well then she would soon learn just exactly just what level her forces were at and make proper preparations.

What was more interesting, though, was the subject matter that she was so intently pouring over. Tsunade had decided to try and be productive for the day, and so had settled on reading more into Mito Uzumaki's journals. What she found was interesting.

Apparently, unlike other ninja clans, the Uzumaki clan's bloodline was the product of seals. Particularly, these seals seemed to be able to be passed from parent to child naturally, without having to be applied again when a new child was born. The seals had simply become a part of their bloodline, passed between parent and child.

What was so interesting was that these seals were responsible for the clan's regenerative abilities that surpassed even those that the jinchuuriki possessed. In fact, the regenerative abilities were so powerful that every member of the Uzumaki clan weren't able to age at all. And apparently, the only reason why Mito had aged so much to the point when she had to decide on passing the Nine Tailed Fox to Kushina was because the Tailed Beast's chakra degraded their regenerative abilities and made the Uzumaki jinchurriki age.

From the theories that Mito gave in her journal, it seemed that her grandmother believed that the seals placed on a jinchurriki affected the seals that made their bloodline possible, preventing the Uzumaki jinchurriki from using their bloodline to the best of their abilities.

Of course, these thoughts on the Uzumaki bloodline made a question appear in Tsunade's mind. The Uzumaki bloodline had been in place for hundreds of years now, and everyone immediately related to the Uzumaki clan possessed such abilities. However, Tsunade did not display the regenerative bloodline that the Uzumaki clan possessed just as she didn't display the Senju bloodline for Wood jutsu, something that was confusing considering that she was the granddaughter to Mito Uzumaki and Hashirama Senju, and the cousin of Kushina who was also a granddaughter of Mito Uzumaki.

For a moment, Tsunade reflected about why this could be. Surely she wasn't so inept that she could use neither of the bloodlines of the two clans that she was a part of? Tsunade couldn't understand why it was that she didn't possess the same traits that should rightly be hers. Particularly, she was worried about her lack of the Uzumaki bloodline, as her body was especially old, due to using her Yin Point that took years off of her life, so that meant that potentially she would die well before Naruto, leaving him alone and unprotected. It was frightening…

The kage's thoughts were interrupted as she let out a loud grunt, one hand moving between her legs to grasp at the blonde head in her lap. It took a few moments for her to gather her thoughts again, especially since Naruto was currently sticking her girlmeat down his throat, but eventually she managed to turn her thoughts away from what was happening to her body. But her thoughts weren't much better.

Inevitably, with Naruto sucking deeply on her fuckstick, Tsunade's mind turned to Naruto, and especially the day that he had spent with Sakura. From what Tsunade's anbu guard had seen, Sakura hadn't bothered to take Naruto on a date or show him her appreciation, and had just retreated to her home where she and Naruto had spent the day fucking.

When Naruto had returned to her home, Tsunade realized her earlier thoughts about what his condition would be after a day with Sakura was right on the money. It had taken some time and effort on her part, but she had eventually managed to reduce the bruising over his body and the tearing of his muscles caused from Sakura being especially forceful with him. Still, the boy had been sore, and taking pity on him, Tsunade decided to spend the next day relatively sex free.

Relative being the operative word, mind you. Tsunade was and had always been a sexually active futanari. Even when she was isolated from the world in her travels the blonde woman had had Shizune to satisfy her lusts, or whoever she encountered in her travels that wanted to sit on her girlcock. So, she couldn't very well go a day without some form of sex.

Thankfully, Naruto hadn't complained when she had suggested that he give her a blowjob. Since then, the boy had been heartily sucking on her cock as if it was the tastiest thing in the world.

Another groan ripped from her throat. Tsunade rolled her hips, hand clenching in the boy's wild hair. After a moment of trying to concentrate on the words on the piece of paper in front of her, Tsunade soon gave up and threw aside the sheaf of papers and then pushed both of her hands into the boy's hair.

"F-fuck!" Tsunade exclaimed, hips rising up to push the full length of her cock down the boy's throat. Naruto gurgled something, not resisting as the kage began using his head to fuck his mouth on her cock. One of the blonde futanari's hand rose to push aside her shirt to free one of her mammoth breasts, which she began groping at earnestly.

Her balls smacked the boy's chin wetly as her hips thrust into the boy's mouth. Naruto's nose pressed into the fine layer of pubic hair that danced above her huge cock. The boy was amazingly apt at taking her whole cock, barely struggling to accept her whole cock, sheath and all. Tsunade felt incredibly sensitive as the tip of her cockhead pushed into the boy's stomach. Because of this, Naruto had to angle his head so that her cock had an easy angle to push through his esophagus and into his stomach. It seemed that he was having trouble controlling his body's reaction, as he was drooling around her large girth. Tsunade hissed and pushed the boy deeper onto her cock.

"You like that, bitch?" Tsunade growled, feeling her lusts rising again, "You like the taste of that huge cock, don't you?" Tsunade questioned. Naruto gurgled, and the blonde woman took that as an affirmative.

"You just love that cock, don't you?" Tsunade said, violence in her eyes as her hips continued to push and pull into and out of the boy's throat, delighting in the loud noises that his throat made as she forced him to deepthroat her properly. "You just love futanari cock – in your ass, mouth, everyone on your body. You just love a chick with a big dick using you, don't you?" Naruto shut his eyes and wore an expression of resigned acceptance as he let her degrade him. Tsunade laughed, her one hand in his hair jamming him down on her cock as her other hand rolled the large tip of her nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

"Tell me, slut," Tsunade said, feral pleasure clearly displayed on her beautiful features, stretching her face into a mask of violence. "Do you want me to cum down your throat or on your face?" at her words Tsunade grasped the younger blonde's face into her hand and slowly dragged him from her cock. Dazed, Naruto remained silent as he tried to orient himself. Tsunade yanked painfully on his hair, drawing a squeak of pain, "Well, slut?"

"Ah, T-T-Tsunade," the boy stuttered, his throat raw from the fierce face fucking that he had received. Tears had gathered in his eyes, but the expression that he wore was more overwhelmed by her presence then frightened and hurt, "M-my f-face. I-I want it o-on my f-f-face." Tsunade nodded and pushed the boy down onto her lap, looking down at him with an intense expression on her face.

"Then open your mouth and beat me off till I blow, my little bitch," Tsunade told him. Naruto didn't hesitate, reaching out to wrap his hands around the unsheathed proportion of her cock and opening his mouth to place the tip of her pointed bull cock on his extended tongue. Then he began working her spit lubed prick with his small hands, jerking her as best as he could.

Tsunade grunted as the boy's hands were quickly working her over. Now that her whole attention was on Naruto's actions the blonde woman could barely contain herself. Naruto was very adept at pleasing her. The boy had easily adjusted to his position in their unique relationship. So, the younger blonde's hands were quickly stroking the fire in her loins and making her quickly come to the edges of her limits.

"Fuck, oh fuck!" Tsunade cursed, both of her hands rising to grope at her huge tits. Her thighs were twitching wildly as she tried to hold off blowing her load, but it was an uphill battle that she was quickly losing. Tossing her head back, eyes shut, Tsunade shouted, "Fuck, slut, here it cums!"

As the words left her mouth her cock and balls were getting ready to expel themselves on the boy's face. With Naruto's hands working her massive shaft, her balls that rested over her virginal pussy began constricting with the effort to expel. Her humungous cock began tensing, before giving a mighty shudder as it began working the cum out of her balls and through her fuckstick to her tip. With a violent scream, her white essence exploded from her tip like a torrent of water bursting from a dam.

Tsunade's whole body quaked as her orgasm ripped through her. Her legs were flailing, an uncontrollable reaction to the pleasure, and her hands were practically mauling her boobs as she clenched them tightly on her soft flesh.

From between her legs the boy had closed his eyes and had waited for the first shots to be released. When her cream finally burst from her tip he didn't react save to continue pumping her shaft, except now much more intensely as he worked to lengthen her orgasm as she had taught him in these last few weeks. A flood of white juices soon decorated his face, splattering wetly against the tanned flesh of his face and matting his blonde locks in a deluge of white cream.

Stringy shots of potent girlcum violently spewed from her pointed tip and shot over his whole face, body, and the couch and floor as her cock released everything in her balls. The boy's small hands were quickly being covered by cum as her cock spent itself on his body and the remnants fell to his hands and her lap, wetting the pants that she was wearing that her cock was jutting out of.

Tsunade's orgasm finally began to taper off as her cock expelled the final remnants of her ejaculate, which just joined the mess on Naruto's hands and in her lap. Tsunade shuddered, panting, as she tried to relax.

When the blonde kage had finally calmed, Tsunade opened her eyes to look down at the boy between her legs, amused to find that the boy was practically wearing a coat of jism so thick that not an inch of his tanned skin could be seen. As if sensing her gaze even while his eyes were closed, the boy swallowed heavily, drinking up the cum that had managed to get in his mouth when she had been spewing so powerfully. Then his tongue flashed out to lick up the remnants that were around his lips.

"So much," Naruto said in awe, this being not the first of several statements. It seemed that he wasn't as used to all this as she had previously thought. The boy's hands continued idly stroking her slowly softening erection, and Tsunade couldn't help the moan that rose from her lips.

With her amber gaze drinking in the erotic sight of the child covered in her cum (she was beginning to think that she _was_ becoming a shotacon) Tsunade's mind whirled with thoughts. But for the first time, her thoughts moved away from her many plans, and the pleasures that the boy in her lap gave her, and to other subject matters.

For the first time since she had started her relationship with Naruto Tsunade's mind moved to Kushina, eternally locked in a coma without any idea of who her son was or what kind of life he had lived. It was sad that despite possessing the regenerative abilities of the Uzumaki clan that the woman hadn't been able to bounce back from her wounds like every other Uzumaki could, and had fallen into a coma. Perhaps it was an effect of the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra on her body, since she _had_ been the Nine Tails jinchurriki before Naruto.

Whatever the matter, Kushina was locked in a peaceful slumber, unaware of the changes that the world had gone through in her absence. Seeing Naruto like this let Tsunade know just how lucky she was. Humans were incredibly fragile, and every moment with Naruto made her appreciate that fleeting life even more.

But if only Tsunade could do something to wake Kushina from her coma…Tsunade fingers traced through the goo that covered Naruto's face as she palmed his sticky cheek. Her body ached with sympathy for the boy who had never known the love of a mother, of a family. Naruto became aware of her despair, pressing up against her and trying to convey support. The fact that the boy was so willing to comfort her despite everything nearly had the woman choking back a sob.

And then a wicked idea popped itself into the blonde futanari's head; a wonderfully, deliciously evil sort of idea. The kind that were so bat shit crazy, illogical, and downright _stupid_ that it _had_ to work. The kind that could change fate and introduce a boy to his long lost mother…

Now, how to make it work?

XXX

"There, that should do it," Tsunade said, pulling away from the IV Drip connected to Kushina Uzumaki's arm. In her hand was clutched a simple needle, one that she had plunged into the IV Drip to release its contents into the comatose woman's bloodstream. Tsunade could feel Naruto's eyes on her, the boy obviously curious about her actions and the reason why he had had to accompany her to this room with a sleeping redhead as its only occupant.

"So…um," Naruto stumbled for words. Tsunade turned and found that the boy was scratching his cheek, a sheepish expression on his face as he steadily looked at the wall. Not the first time Tsunade wanted to squeal and hug the boy like a teenage girl. The boy was just so cute that he should be illegal; in fact… "What am I doing here?"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? Can't I spend some time with my boyfriend," Tsunade purposely phrased her response thusly, pleased when the boy reacted as she had expected. His head whipped towards her, his mouth open in shock, struggling to find words.

"I…that's…we," he grasped for something to say. At his reaction Tsunade burst out laughing. After a few moments the boy seemed to realize that he had been had, as he turned to the wall and glared darkly at the paint, "Whatever," he huffed.

"Ah, Naruto," Tsunade said, wiping at her eyes and stepping towards Naruto, "you are just so simple," Naruto didn't respond, instead ignoring her. Finally, Tsunade settled her hands on her knees and bent to stare at the boy intently. "Fine, if you _really_ want to be my boyfriend then you can. But that's all really a moot point considering all we've done and all we will do…" she trailed off. A blush rose to the boy's face, and Tsunade grinned, smug.

"Tsunade," Naruto said, sighing, "Why can't you take this seriously?" Tsunade frowned.

"And what makes you think that I'm not taking this seriously?" the Hokage questioned, arching an eyebrow high on her forehead. Naruto turned to her, with an "are you fucking serious" expression on his face. Sheepishly, Tsunade claimed, "Well, I've thought about…'us' seriously before. But you're just so cute when you're embarrassed that I can't help teasing you," Naruto blinked at her words, mulling them over.

"But why me?" Naruto asked, looking for clarification, "Isn't there other men out there who would be more than willing to accept you?" he asked her intently. Tsunade shook her head.

"And what makes you think that I would want another man?" she asked him simply. Naruto stared at her quietly, waiting for her to continue. "I'm afraid that there's just no other man out there that could satisfy me," a dark look crossed the boy's face.

"Why does everything have to go back to sex with you?" Naruto questioned, sounding hurt. Tsunade reached out to him and caught his face in her hands, holding him still so that she could look him dead in the eyes.

"I wasn't talking about sex," she deadpanned. Naruto opened his mouth, blushed, and then averted his eyes. It would be cute, if it wasn't for the fact that Tsunade was trying to be as serious as possible to get her point across. "Naruto, you make me happy in a way that I haven't been in a long time. For the first time in years I feel as if I can move on with my life," she admitted. Naruto nodded his head, and Tsunade slowly let his face go, and then sat down on the bed next to him.

After a few minutes of silence, with Naruto thinking about their conversation, the boy asked, "So why am I here, really?" Naruto asked. Tsunade frowned, and took the boy's small hand in hers, her long fingers folding to hold him to her.

"This woman," she motioned to the comatose red head with her free hand, "used to be friends with me. During the Nine Tail's attack," Naruto shifted, and Tsunade began working her thumb into his palm in a calming gesture, "she was injured gravely. If it wasn't for her clan's bloodline then she would have likely died. Instead, she entered a coma while her body healed itself. She hasn't awoken since."

"Why hasn't she awakened yet?" Naruto asked. Tsunade looked to the woman, a frown on her face.

"Truthfully, I don't know," she told the boy. Then she explained, "The best that I can figure is that it's psychological, but none of the Yamanaka clan members have been able to get inside her head to help her. Instead, her mind has resisted all attempts to intrude into her thoughts," Naruto looked to Tsunade, seeing the look of worry and long remembered pain on her face. Obviously this woman had been special to Tsunade in some way.

"That still doesn't explain why I am here," Naruto pointed out after several long moments. Tsunade chuckled and shook her head.

"That explanation deals with the drug that I just gave her," at the boy's curious look she explained, "I'm attempting to wake her up."

"But if the Yamanaka clan couldn't wake her, and your medical skills couldn't, then what will a drug do for her then?" Naruto questioned, trying to understand. Tsunade smiled.

"Ah, well, it's actually pretty simple," Tsunade told him, nodding her head to the woman, "It's so simple that I'm surprised that no one has ever thought about it before. But then again, considering the way kunoichi's usually reaction to _that_ particular drug and it makes sense that no one would want to use it to wake her."

"Why? What kind of drug is it?" Naruto asked, looking curious. Tsunade's chuckle became dark, and the smile that she wore was distantly malicious. Naruto started paling at that noise, recognizing it as the same cruel chuckle she would use just before she started railing his ass with her cock.

"It's an aphrodisiac," Tsunade told him, her grip on his hand becoming tight as she predicted his next actions. Instead of fighting, though, Naruto looked at her dumbly.

"And how is that bad?" Naruto asked her. Tsunade smiled, and reached out to the boy to pull him to her, resting her lips next to his ear. Naruto shivered as Tsunade blew a gust of hot air into his ear.

"Well," Tsunade said, pushing her pelvis against the boy's waist and letting him feel her penis slowly hardening because of their interactions, "Kunoichi generally react badly to aphrodisiacs, you see. Any aphrodisiac, no matter how powerful, causes a futanari to have an extreme reaction to them. So extreme, in fact, that it could potentially wake a futanari from a coma," she elaborated. "Typically, though, a futanari who has been effected by an aphrodisiac generally becomes an mindless zombie whose only thought is to fuck whatever they first lay eyes on until the drug wears off…" she told him. Naruto gulped, already guessing where she was going with this.

"Now," said Tsunade, her fingers hooking under the hem of the boy's upper robes and slowly prying it up on his torso to expose the smooth skin of his stomach, "my friend there possesses a bloodline that will likely fight the drug. However, the dose I gave her was enough to affect an elephant; so, I doubt she'll be able to fight it off quickly. Instead, I think she'll only be able to fight it off after her first orgasm…" the older blonde trailed off.

"And _why_ am I here, then?" Naruto asked her, sounding like he was beginning to panic. Tsunade moved a hand to his face and cupped his cheek.

"She was my friend, Naruto," Tsunade told him simply. "Her being put into this state was one of the reasons why I left the village in the first place," she admitted. Naruto nodded, feeling a bit sympathetic for the older blonde. "Further, she lost a husband and son during the Nine Tails attack, and will likely be hurting when she wakes up. That, coupled with the effects that the drug will have on her, and I figured that she could benefit from your comfort," she told him.

"Tsunade," Naruto told her, reaching out to the woman with surprisingly soft eyes considering what they were discussing. His small hand cupped her cheek, and Tsunade stared him in the eyes as he spoke, "Why can't I ever fight you?" he asked himself. Tsunade smiled and pulled the boy to her, planting her lips on his.

Naruto moaned against her, arching towards her as her lips mauled his. Tsunade worked her mouth against him, pulling and pushing against his mouth, her hands reaching out to grope at his body. Naruto made to reach for her, but lost the strength as Tsunade pressed herself against him. With the way she pressed herself into him so tightly, his arms were soon captured between their bodies, stuffed between the woman's massive cleavage.

Tsunade pushed the boy into the bed and began tugging at his clothing. They pulled away from each other as Tsunade managed to work the top part of his robes up enough to get it over his head and off of him. Tsunade took a moment to admire the boy's hairless flat stomach and chest. Naruto was looking up at her, red in the face, and lips swollen from the searing kiss that they had just shared. Tsunade was almost tempted to forget her plan, and just make sweet love to the boy, but she had priorities that she had to tend to, and the boy had already given his acceptance of her plan. That would have to be enough.

Tsunade lowered herself to the boy, planting kisses all along Naruto's neck and chest, pleased when the boy arched towards her mouth as her lips grazed his nipples. Planting her lips on the small buds, Tsunade sucked at his flesh and drew a loud, pleased moan from the boy's throat. Tsunade then moved lower, and dipped her tongue into the boy's naval before finally getting to the boy's pants.

Tsunade found the waistband of the bottom half of his robes and slowly worked them down over his knees and then finally off of him. Naruto kicked off his sandals without complaint and helped her work his boxers off of him. Free of clothing, Tsunade admired the boy's small, mostly hairless body, pleased that the boy was still shy enough to give his adorable, full body flushes that made his face, neck and chest red with embarrassment.

Naruto was already stiff, waiting for whatever action that she decided to take. Tsunade smiled, and reached out to the boy. Naruto eagerly went to her, and she was happy to place the younger blonde into her lap. Naruto sighed, his head stuffed against her bountiful bosom. Tsunade ran a hand through his wild blonde locks, and then slowly began trailing her hand down towards the kid's lap.

Naruto tensed as her long fingers wrapped around his short cock. The boy gave a shudder, but didn't react to the attention. Pleased, Tsunade gave his cock a few experimental pumps that drew a shaky breath from his lips.

"Relax, Naruto," Tsunade kissed his temple tenderly, being surprisingly gentle considering that usually by this time she'd have her cock stuffed either down his throat or into his asshole. Naruto shivered as Tsunade's warm breath gusted over his ear, "I've decided to let you experience a rare pleasure…"

"T-Tsunade," Naruto gasped, breathing heavily as Tsunade's hand began to stroke him. Naruto grasped at the woman's arms, but didn't try to urge her onwards or to stop her. He just held her. Tsunade smiled, pleased.

"One moment, Naruto," she told him, removing her hand from his penis and drawing a desperate moan from him. No less, though, he still removed his hands from her arm. Tsunade raised her hand to her face and spat into her hand, rolling the saliva around her fingers. Then she lowered her hand to again grasp her fingers around his cock. Naruto shivered as her cool spit was worked into his sensitive, warm flesh. Naruto placed his hand on her forearm again, feeling the muscles flex as she quickly worked his small cock in quick strokes.

"Just like that," Tsunade claimed, biting at his ear, "do everything that I say and I'll make sure that you feel good."

"T-Tsunade," Naruto gasped, shaking, "s-so good!" Tsunade smiled and clenched her hand on his cock, not hard enough to be painful, just adding to his pleasure. She then worked her tightly clenched hand up the length of his cock, before rubbing her thumb against his purple cockhead, her purple nail digging into his flesh gently.

"Easy there Naruto," Tsunade told him, pausing to wrap her other hand around his waist and then lower her hand around his cock to fondle his small ball sack. The boy released a pleased moan at her careful ministrations, body rocking against her. "You don't want to cum too quickly, do you?"

"T-Tsunade," the boy buried his face into her chest, whimpering as her hand went back to pumping his length. Personally, though, Naruto didn't much care about how or when he came. Since Tsunade always ended up fucking his anus into mush, it didn't matter when he came as Tsunade would always be able to fuck him until she was able to pop her load deep in him. If he came now with her fondling him it wouldn't matter, as Tsunade would just then resort to fucking her fat cock up into his asshole. No, what he was more worried about was whether or not the kage would prevent him from orgasming when he was close, as she was prone to do whenever he was close to cumming from manipulations of his prick.

Of course, there wasn't much to think about now, since Naruto could feel an orgasm beginning to build inside his loins. The first one brought about just from someone playing with his cock only, one that he hoped that he actually would be allowed to experience. Tsunade seemed to sense this as well, as her hand was beginning to pick up speed and the strength that she was using to clench her hand around his cock was increasing as well.

"That's it," Tsunade said, her voice sounding husky with desire, "cum for me." At this point Naruto couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't breathe. All his attention was focused on the sensation of Tsunade working her hand up and down on his dick. All he knew was that if Tsunade stopped him now, he would truly break. And then, he didn't know any more as his whole world bled white and he felt himself discharge from someone masturbating his prick for him.

Tsunade held Naruto to her loosely, while her hand continued to pump him as the boy went through his first orgasm from having his erection played with. Her long fingers stroked him as she urged his love fluid out of his balls, into his cock, and then spewing from his head and onto the hospital bed that they were sitting on.

The boy was shuddering against her, groaning and gasping and whimpering with every string of ejaculate that was expelled from his small body. Tsunade enjoyed his reactions to the unfamiliar pleasure, pleased to have brought it out. And then the boy's orgasm began to taper a mere few seconds later, and Naruto settled against her in exhaustion.

"Naruto," Tsunade interrupted Naruto's euphoria by removing her slimy hand from his penis and presenting her hand to the boy. Naruto opened an eye lazily to see the jism covered hand in front of his face. Sighing, he blinked his eyes open, "lick it up."

Naruto didn't fight her as she dipped her fingers into his mouth, making him lick up his mess. He did as she ordered without complaint, something that had been forced into his head over the last few weeks. When her hand was clean Tsunade slowly pushed the boy off her lap and onto the bed. Then she climbed off the bed and began pulling at her clothing.

Soon, Tsunade's clothing joined the pile of Naruto's clothing on the ground. Bare naked, Tsunade loomed over Naruto, one hand going to her large phallus and tugging on it. Naruto sat up on the bed, silently waiting on her instructions.

"Get your tight bum over there, brat," Tsunade said, pointing to the bed that the comatose red head was laying in. Naruto glanced to the bed, then to Tsunade.

"Tsunade, your friend is on that bed, in a _coma_ ," Naruto deadpanned. Of course, his lip just frustrated the blonde, and when Tsunade was frustrated then she got violent. Naruto shrieked as Tsunade reached out and caught his hair in her hands and pulled him roughly off the bed. She then threw him at the bed, which he collided with, letting out an "oof" as he reached out to steady himself. Of course, the object that his wandering hand reached for was rather stiff and warm.

As Naruto steadied his footing, he blinked owlishly at the object in his hand. It just so happened that the object in question that he had used to find his balance just so happened to be the red haired woman's long cock, which was tenting the hospital gown that she wore. Without thinking, Naruto's mind began weighing and measuring the fine piece of girlcock in his hand, estimating it to be roughly twelve inches, several inches thick, and weighing a few pounds in his hand. Tsunade soon broke his whole concentration, though.

"When I tell you to get on the bed, _bitch_ ," Tsunade spat, stalking towards him, "you best well get on the bed."

"T-Tsunade," Naruto said, turning to her and paling, "s-she's y-your f-f-friend; why do y-you want t-to have s-s-sex on h-her?" Naruto asked, hoping that she would see sense. The Hokage in question just glowered, her face forming a snarl.

"It's because she is my friend that I want to fuck you on top of her," Tsunade told the boy, her voice low, "if she wakes up in the next few moments then I want her first vision after her thirteen years in a coma to be _my_ cock impaling _your_ ass. That way, I can be sure that she'll take the opportunity to fuck you. _Now_ ," Tsunade grabbed him around the neck, pulling him towards her, getting him close enough that their noses were touching, "get on the fucking bed."

Naruto, knowing that Tsunade had beaten him, _again_ , quietly nodded and the older blonde let him free; then just as quietly, Naruto climbed onto the bed, being careful not to touch the red head. With his backside exposed Tsunade slapped the boy's behind with a mighty twack that made him cry out in pain and surprise.

"Kneel over her head, slut," Tsunade instructed. Naruto complied with her wishes and clamored over the comatose woman's head, kneeling dutifully. Such a position would clearly show his ass skewered on Tsunade's meaty she-dick. Tsunade nodded and reached towards the comatose woman's hospital gown. Her fingers curled around the simple cloth, "Now, let's take care of this."

Naruto heard the sound of cloth ripping, and when he turned his head he saw that Tsunade had freed the redhead from her confining hospital gown. Free from the constrictions, the woman's nipples hardened immediately, and her cock finished its growth to a fully hardened state. And, as he had thought, the woman's cock was around twelve inches in length; not as big as Tsunade's, but a few inches bigger then Sakura's.

The bed sank a bit lower as Tsunade climbed atop it to join the boy by standing over the red head. Naruto turned his head around and placed his hands onto the wall as he felt the other blonde place one hand on his waist while pressing the pointed tip of her massive cock at his anal entrance, and from the feel of it she had just lubed it while his attention was on other matters. As Tsunade started pressing her cock into his sphincter Naruto released a groan that was half-pain and half-relief. And then the moan that spilled from his lips when she finally managed to push her head and a few inches of her bull cock into him was all pleasure.

"Fuck," Tsunade cursed, a hand fondling his right ass cheek while her other clenched on his waist. "Still so damn tight," Tsunade shook her head. Naruto gave a groan as the woman pulled nearly all the way out before sinking herself back into him with a rush of movement that made her heavy ball sack collide painfully with his own much smaller sack.

"Ah, T-Tsunade," Naruto squealed as with her next thrust Tsunade aimed her cockhead directly at the boy's prostate. Her huge pole sunk deep into his rectum, smashing against the boy's cum button before moving deeper into him and spewing a glob of pre fluid deep inside his rectum. Naruto squirmed against her, his legs shaking to support himself, feeling weak after cumming with his cock and then having Tsunade so powerfully smash her body into him.

"Do you want it?" Tsunade hissed into his ear, leaning towards him and mashing her breasts to his chest, "Do you really want _my_ cock up _your_ ass?" Tsunade questioned him. Naruto shook his head in an affirmative.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, body writhing, trying to taunt her into fucking him again with her huge girlcock, "God yes, I want your big cock shoved up my ass!"

Pleased, Tsunade pulled back and then threw her whole self forward into the boy. With the force that she collided with him, Naruto's body buckled and he momentarily lost his footing, making him fall just enough that both Tsunade's massive ballsack and the tip of his short cock smacked the red head underneath them. Naruto squealed as Tsunade's pointed head bludgeoned his prostate even as his cock bounced off the red haired woman's forehead, smearing pre-cum on her forehead.

Tsunade worked herself into the boy, setting a frantic pace, intent on making Naruto cream onto the comatose woman's face. It was a theory of Tsunade's, but the blonde woman suspected that the aphrodisiac coupled with the smell and taste of someone's cum would wake Kushina up; which would be when Tsunade would take a step back and let the two Uzumaki "catch up" properly.

A cruel smirk came to her face as not even a few minutes after that thought Naruto began making the same girlish squeals that he always made just before he was able to jizz himself from having his ass fucked. This thought was further compounded by the fact that the boy's ass soon began to squeeze tightly onto Tsunade's hard cock.

In the next second Naruto let out a loud scream and began shaking. This was soon followed by a wet splat as he began dumping the contents of his balls straight onto his mother's face. Tsunade grinned and continued to fuck the boy's ass, looking for any signs that Kushina was waking.

Sure enough, Kushina's heart monitor showed that her heart rate had picked up, and Tsunade could feel the bed shift as the woman began wriggling on the bed, no doubt starting to feel the effects of the aphrodisiac that Tsunade had given her, plus the natural aphrodisiac of semen on her face and the scent in her nostrils. Tsunade mostly disregarded this as she continued to fuck her meaty stick deep into Naruto, dumping another few handfuls of pre ejaculate into the small boy's body.

Naruto was shaking against her, barely able to support himself. In fact, Tsunade was actually the one support him, holding him up by wrapping an arm around his waist. With each thrust Tsunade buried herself deep into his anus, her cockhead ghosting over the younger blonde's sensitive prostate gland, and her large balls smacking wetly against the boy's much smaller set, sticky with her vaginal juices leaking out to drench them and her pre-fluid that was worked out of his hole because of her thrusting.

"Tsunade, Tsunade, TSUNADE!" the boy was practically chanting her name as she focused all her attention to making his young body quake with pleasure. His hands reached towards her arms and held her to him, pushing his bum back to her and writhing with his pleasure, drunk with it. Another hard thrust made the kid scream, and Tsunade felt him cum again, his ass clenching around her fuckstick, and there was another splat as a new load decorated Kushina's pretty face.

Tsunade worked him against her, prolonging his anal orgasm and waiting to see what would happen now that there was two loads covering the female Uzumaki's face. Sure enough, though, Naruto began screaming for completely different reasons. The kage peeked down below the boy and was amused to see that a now awake Kushina had her lips attached to Naruto's cock.

"Well," Tsunade said, slowing her thrust and easing out of the boy's anus, "now's a good a time as any to get while the going's good, then?" Tsunade slowly and carefully pulled away from the two Uzumaki, not surprised that neither of them noticed as Kushina continued to ravage the boy's penis with her expert mouth.

It was easy to see that the redhead was not in control of her actions. Even if the mad lust in her eyes weren't there the woman's actions as she feverishly attacked the boy's short cock as if she was a woman dying of thirst and he was a lake would sure be a sign of her lack of higher mental functions. In fact, Tsunade could see that Kushina was leaking a deluge of pre-cum without having had anyone manipulate her cock. The whole thing was massive, circumcised, and straining with bulging veins and a large purple cockhead.

In record time Naruto was gasping as he unloaded another batch of his baby batter into the red haired woman's hungry mouth. Kushina sucked it up eagerly, holding the boy to her and fucking her mouth onto him. Naruto clutched at her hair, fingers twisting into her long strands of crimson. Then he was slouching as his strength left him. Not to be dissuaded, Kushina threw the boy to the bed and climbed over him.

Naruto glanced to Tsunade to see that the kage was calmly stroking her bull cock while watch the spectacle of Kushina fucking her offspring. With Naruto's eyes on her Tsunade made a simple motion to indicate that the boy should continue on. Naruto stared at her in disbelief, before turning back to the redhead that was reaching towards him.

Naruto didn't fight her as Kushina grabbed his legs and placed them onto her shoulders. Then she was mashing the large head of her pre-cum spewing cock against his anal ring. With a savage thrust she was buried into him all the way to hilt, the pre-cum left behind from Tsunade's anal invasion plus her own pre-cum smearing into his anal canal as she pushed into him meant that the entrance into the child was smooth, drawing a lingering moan of pleasure from the boy's lips.

Then Kushina was removing herself from his tight confines all the way to the head. Then another savage thrust that blunted against the boy's worn prostate gland had the boy crying out with half pleasure and pain, shaking with the confusing mix. Kushina paid no heed to him, instead opting to satisfy her own lusts, removing herself and then surging forwards with a crack of flesh smacking flesh and her balls bouncing off the boy's buttocks.

Naruto squirmed against Kushina, and the redhead growled as she lowered herself, her whole body moving into action. She became a whirlwind of fucking, always pushing, pulling, and invading the boy with her incredible she-dick that was easily able to hit all the right pleasure centers in his anus. The woman's constant motions had also done nice things to her chest, as with every thrust her breasts would jump at the violent motion. Naruto would, in the confines of his own mind, admit that he had developed a secret fetish for watching a futanari's tits bounce as they fucked his ass; it was a side effect of constantly receiving Tsunade's attentions over the last three weeks. Being that Tsunade's most prominent physical features were her cock and tits, and it was almost expected that Naruto would develop a fascination for both of those aspects of a futanari's anatomy.

But that was a moot point, neither here nor there. Instead of focusing on the continual degradation of his own psyche, Naruto attentions became focused on Kushina's actions and what effect that they were having on her body. Fascinated as he was, it was no surprise when Naruto reached out to her bouncing tits and began fondling them earnestly while also trying to keep sight of the large cock fucking his asshole and the way it stretched him so deliciously.

It came as a surprise then when Naruto felt warmth splatter his shoulder. The kid barely had time to turn and see that Tsunade had aimed her cock at him before the other blonde was covering both Naruto and Kushina in their ejaculate.

Kushina paid no attention to this other than reaching down to scoop up a handful of futanari cum off the boy's chest and then stuffed the cream covered hand into her mouth. A husky moan spilled out of her throat, making Naruto blush as he came to the startling realization that he was being used for other people's pleasures and that he was starting to become addicted to it.

Kushina's jackhammering penis began working over his anus, and Naruto wasn't surprised when his cock that had softened from his previous orgasms was beginning to fatten up. The extreme ass pounding was satisfying his anus so much that it was forcing his male bits to react. She was literally forcing him to get hard again. And while sore from his previous ejaculations, Naruto was eager to experience the next, knowing that it was going to be harder and more powerful than any he had ever experienced before in his life.

And then Kushina was placing her hands onto his arms, holding him to the bed as she fucked him with every ounce of strength in her body, pounding into him so powerfully that the bed was banging against the wall. With the sudden shift of power and the new angle made each and every one of her thrusts felt like someone had shot a canon into him. Kushina bludgeoned her cockhead into his prostate again and again, glaring at him with a snarl on her face that was offset by the red flush that she wore.

And then Naruto lost all semblance of control and began spewing whatever was left inside his balls between the two of them. This of course splattered against Kushina's firm belly, and the force of her thrusts mashed the two of them together, spreading his cream between them and making their skin stick together wetly.

And, just as Naruto began winding down from his orgasm he felt Kushina give a violent shudder, and a scream tore itself from her mouth. The redhead held herself to the boy, splaying him wide as she held his legs out and shoved her cock as deep as it could go into his anus. Then she was unloading her pent up load deep inside him, her balls attempting to release everything that they could. Quickly, the rushing warmth inside him filled Naruto up easily. Then it was spilling and making room and stuffing him so much with cream that he felt as if he had become a fucking pastry instead of a boy.

Naruto held his stomach as the massive load filled his insides up easily, and began pushing at his limits until it forced his body to make room. As Kushina held herself to him, shaking, Naruto was writhing, clutching at his tummy that was expanding several sizes. A flood of semen had expanded him like an overfilled water balloon, just holding off from bursting at the seams. Naruto shook violently, crying out in half pain and half delight, not knowing where one began and one ended.

And eventually, the flow slowed to a crawl before finally stopping. Naruto was left panting, looking up at the red haired woman that had just so thoroughly fucked him silly. Kushina herself looked as if she was finally managing to gain some semblance of control, as the madness in her eyes began to recede.

Kushina's eyes drank in Naruto's face, curious about why she was currently locked together with a strange blonde haired boy. Then, the woman seemed to recognize something about him, and she immediately paled in a look of horror. Naruto was then surprised by what she said next.

"NARUTO?!"

From beside them Tsunade snickered sadistically…

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

FOX

Chapter III.V

"We came as Romans"

XXX

 **(AN: This section here is plot heavy and details painful sex. I'll post another note at the end of the scene if you want to skip directly to it.)**

"Ah, your refreshment has arrived, milord," the voice that broke his concentration was aged, but like a fine wine it seemed as if the years had only enhanced the flavor of the voice. Red eyes lifted up in a mask of delight, and a face shrouded by shadows turned to the speaker.

"Splendid!" the man's voice was gruff, but the accent that he carried was heavy. He clapped together his hands garbed in gauntlets, his smirk obscured by the cloak's hood that he had thrown over himself. From beside him the previous speaker, a beautiful mature woman with devious eyes simply smirked, raising her hands to her face at the man's praise.

"Now," the cloaked man began, reaching out to pluck the cup of tea off the tray that had been offered to him by a nearly naked woman, "How is things in the Tower?" he inquired, sipping absently on his cup of tea and directing his question to the aged woman.

"As you have requested," said the aged woman, eying the cloaked man with a look of reverence, "we have begun dismantling our power base in preparation for your heir. The minions are of course anxious to destroy and rape, but they have calmed with the few hints that I have let slip per her orders."

"Naturally," the man said aloofly, before turning his attention elsewhere. He suddenly stood up from the lawn chair that he had claimed as his throne and shouted, "Gambit, Zandra, Blitz and Stitch, bring me the prisoners!" at his beckoning four beautiful women approached, with two broken men in their grasp. From the appearance of the men, it had seemed as if they had been unfortunate enough to suffer a mind breaking gang rape; which wasn't too far from the truth.

"Ah, master, you rang?" the woman leading the pack was Gambit, a brown haired beauty dressed in a costume that seemed to be crossed between a bunny suit and a magician's suit. Curiously, the bunny ears that poked out from under her top hat twitched in time with her movements. She gazed curiously at the cloaked man, dark eyes searching. The man nodded.

"You've served me well, you four," the cloaked man complimented, making the group of beauties blush furiously at the praise. The man made a motion to the two broken men in their grasps, ordering, "Please, drop those sorry sacks of puce for a moment, my dears," instantly the four women let the two raped stupid men go, and for particular scorn Stitch kicked one of the men in the ribs once he was on the ground. Said man just groaned in pain.

"Now, now, Stitch, no need to beat a dead horse," the cloaked man chuckled, red eyes twinkling with something likened to dark amusement. Stitch, a silver haired woman dressed in a dark assassin's garb, lowered in head at her lord's words, "But you need not fear. I shan't punish you…this time," the man claimed. Stitch titled her head to the side, before giving a nod in confirmation of her master's words.

"Now," said the man, clapping his hands and observing the four women, "how goes the conversion of this particularly 'quaint' village?" at his words, the cloaked man turned to Zandra, a woman with aquamarine hair and cerulean eyes. She was dressed simply in what _might_ have passed as a shaman's robes, if it wasn't for the fact that the clothing was just barely managing to hold her impressive bosom in place. Seeing her lord's gaze upon her, she took a step forward and broke the silence.

"As you had expected, this village's whole ruling structure was based upon these two men," Zandra motioned to the two men at her feet, before turning her gaze back to the cloaked man. "Without them, the peace quickly gave way to anarchy, and as such it was quite easy to pick off the villagers and 'convert' them. The browns and greens are even now collecting the last of their lot, and soon we will have gathered them for a full conversion," she gave a defined bow, and the cloaked man waved her away.

"Excellent, excellent," the cloaked man said, before pointing to the two men with a clawed finger, "However," he intoned, looking to his four minions, "the Narrator has decided that these two men haven't suffered enough yet, and as such, I have been charged with making their humiliation and subsequent breaking totally and irrevocably complete. As such, I must ask you four…will you accept this task?" he asked his four minions.

"Sir, yes, sir!" all the four women shouted, the loudest being the fiery red head known as Blitz, who was dressed in an outfit reminiscent of a fire dancer. With such an outfit, the dark skin of her belly was fully exposed to the world, and her own impressive assets strained against the leather of her top, presenting a tantalizing amount of cleavage.

"Ah, you make my black, evil heart proud," the cloaked man's red eyes twinkled with something like amusement, raising a hand to absently wipe at his eyes. Then, nodding, he looked to his minions and ordered, "Now… FUCK!"

Almost instantly each of the women reached towards their pelvis and literally _tore_ their pants off in an effort to free themselves. It was unsurprising, then, to note that each of the women possessed certain appendages that would make a natural born male green with envy, each heavy, thick, and long. Despite being semi-hard, each of their pricks was more than twice the size of the average male's cock. And now that their heavy girlcocks were free to the wind the blood instantly began rushing through their bodies, fattening them up until they were several times larger than the average male.

Each and every one of the futanari loomed over the two men, looking down on them with evil smirks. Violence, lust and something just plain _evil shined_ behind their eyes, something so cruel and dominating that the two men had no hope to escape.

Under the onslaught of their evil gazes, the first traces of their consciousness began to return to the two men. Both men began to rise out of their raped stupid coma, suddenly becoming aware of _who_ they were; but by then it was too late.

The two men known as Inagi and Hoshiki Fugetsu had no real chance to fight off their assailants, something that was made all the more obvious when the four women tackled the two men to the ground.

Inagi was yanked around by his hair, making him cry out as the woman known as Gambit pulled him towards her. He wasn't allowed a chance to fight back as Zandra reached down to flip him over on his back. He stared up at the two futanari as they loomed over him, their large pricks casting a shadow over his face, the tips dripping with pre fluid that plopped onto his cheeks. Despite being somewhat catatonic, the ex-mafia boss realized that he was truly and utterly _fucked_ …again…

From a few feet away Blitz and Stitch were happily amusing themselves by slapping their thick cocks on Hoshiki's face, smearing pre and the leftover cum that remained on the ex-mafia boss's face. Giggling at the overwhelmed expression that was quickly beginning to return to the man's face, the two women reached over to grope at the other's chest.

Returning back to Gambit and Zandra, it seemed that the blue minion had grown tired of simply intimidating the man, and had begun pressing the fat purple head of her cock against his lips, attempting to force him into taking her whole penis down his throat. It seemed that he was resisting, surprisingly still having some fight in him. Not amused, Gambit stepped towards the man's lower body and rose her foot up to press her high heels onto his limp cock, getting the man to release a squeal of pain as her heels pressed painfully down into his length.

"Bitch, when we say suck our cocks you best damn well do it," so saying, Gambit began digging her foot down on his much, much smaller prick, grinning gleefully as the man's wails allowed Zandra to sink her fat cock into his throat, where he continued to scream and choke on her cock. Gambit, delighting in the pain she was inflicting on him, removed her foot only to dig it into his ball sack, earning another wail out of his throat which served only to amuse the two futanari as his wails mingled with the noises his throat was making to take Zandra's mighty cock all the way down to his stomach.

Across from them Blitz had shoved her girlprick down Hoshiki's throat, and from this angle, with her ass rising and falling to force her mighty pole deep into the man's gullet she was fully exposed for some manipulation. Approaching from behind, the ever quiet Stitch reached around her fellow minion to grope at the woman's chest, kneading the dark flesh of her chest with a zeal that was somewhat ridiculous, cackling all the while. At this, Blitz might have sweat dropped at the ridiculousness of the sneak, but she was also too caught up in her own perversion to care, instead focusing on forcing herself down the man's throat and delighting in hearing her head pop into the man's stomach, before pulling out with a wet squelch.

Pleased despite this, Stitch removed one hand from the other woman's bountiful chest to clasp it tightly around her own erection. Then, with careful positioning that made the other woman stop her mad thrusting at the feel of what she was intending, Stitch quickly stuffed her whole length into the other woman's velvety sheath. This earned a loud, lingering wail of pleasure from Blitz, which was quickly enhanced as the green minion, Stitch began to quickly piston in and out of Blitz's tightly clenching quim, forcing the red minion to sink herself into Yoshiki's throat again and again as they built up a hurried pace.

Again, back with Gambit and Zandra, the wannabe magician-girl, Gambit had lowered herself to clasp Inagi by the hips before forcing her thick length into the man's tight ass without any preamble. Inagi wails were like music to their ears, as Gambit and Zandra quickly worked themselves into the man, intending on dumping several massive louds into the man before they were through. Unsurprisingly, the broken man was unable to resist their attempts to get off inside him, and as they worked at him his worn body began tingling with bursts of pleasure as their fat cocks did pleasant things to his body that he wouldn't have even considered before this day. Then, it was really no surprise to the women when the man's short cock began to fatten up, excited from the incredible ass pounding that he was receiving. And as the man felt the beginnings of pleasure overtake him his struggles soon lessened and he began pushing himself back against Gambit's thrusting hips.

"Ah, it's just so…so lovely," from outside the orgy taking place, the aged woman from before wiped at her eyes as she watched the four futanari minions enjoy themselves by using the two men for their own benefit. From beside her, her lord and master, the cloaked man, nodded. "It does my little black heart good to see them all together…raping anything in sight."

"Quite charming, really," the cloaked man said, red eyes twinkling in a way that just spoke of insanity, "they've come a long way from the fragile, awkward critters that they were upon their spawning," he claimed. From beside him the aged woman nodded, as if he was giving her sage advice.

"Everyone's benefited from your reign, milord," the woman said, looking to the cloaked man now with something like hope, "won't you please reconsider. We all still need you so much." The man heaved a long sigh, as if this was a conversation that they had had previously, which they had.

"As I have said, I'm afraid that I just can't do that," he told her. He then turned to her, "As you know, it isn't possible or probable that I would attend to all your needs even if I _could_ ," he claimed, looking to her seriously. "So, instead of lingering without true purpose, and unable to give your people what they truly desire, it is best that another takes my place to fulfill that role." He told her.

"There will be only one true Overlord, master," the aged woman told him, urgently. He nodded in acceptance of her words.

"That may be," he claimed, motioning to the orgy going on in front of them, "but better a fake to give you what you want then the real one who neither will or can't give you what you want," he explained. The woman gave a defeated sigh.

"You will return to us one day, right?" she asked the man. His eyes darkened.

"Perhaps; but the future is uncertain until we make it, my dear Snarl. I'm afraid I simply can't give you a promise when in all likelihood I just might not keep it," he told her. She nodded.

"As you have said, milord," the woman known as Snarl bowed her head.

"Never fear," said the cloaked man that Snarl had referred to as the "Overlord". He clasped the woman's shoulders in his grasp, and looked her in the eyes with his crimson gaze, "my replacement shall be able to attend to you adequately… _all_ your needs will be met; this I swear," he intoned. He reached to clasp her hand and held her with determination in his eyes. "So mote it be." Snarl's eyes darkened at his words.

"So mote it be," she acknowledged. A glimmer of something hovered around the two, before clearing like smoke in the wind. The cloaked man pulled away and gestured to the orgy.

"Now, I have a surprise for you my dear," the cloaked man explained, and Snarl's eyes lit up at his words. Reaching out to the side his hand parted reality like the waves of the sea, sinking deep into the ether before pulling. And as his hand came free from the ethers once more, a small, supple shape appeared in his grasp. He held the new presence aloft so that Snarl could study her.

The girl that had appeared was young, maybe around seventeen or eighteen years old. She also had dark hair; dark eyes, and appeared to be of Japanese descent. She was also dressed in strange clothing that was reminiscent of a sailor's uniform, except cut to a female figure. She was small, slender, with just the right amount of curves to draw the eye. In one word, she was: delicate.

Snarl licked her lips.

"Now, my dear," said the cloaked man, jerking the Japanese school girl harshly and looking to the aged woman with twinkling red eyes, "I know how much you like them young and innocent, so I went looking for a present for you. Consider it my apology. Please, do not hesitant to relieve yourself," the man claimed. He then pushed the bound girl towards Snarl, who laughed as she caught the young girl by the hips and leered at her with a smirk on her lips.

"Oh, this is going to be _fun_ ," Snarl claimed, looking just delighted to be holding the Japanese girl now, looming over her with a dark aura hanging about her. "You always bring me the nicest gifts," she looked to the cloaked man, but shook her head when she realized that he had already vanished.

"No matter," Snarl claimed, looking to the girl with an evil eye that made said child shiver in fear, "I'll just have to entertain myself, won't I?" so saying, Snarl reached down to her pelvis and ripped the fragile cloth away to reveal her positively massive penis to the girl's eyes.

The girl's eyes widened as she got a look of the nearly three foot long piece of girlmeat, whimpering as she realized the woman's plans. Snarl gave a cruel laugh, leaning towards the girl and whispered, "Here's where the fun begins."

Perhaps in time the girl would learn to like it.

…or not…

 **(AN: This is the end of this scene. You can continue from here.)**

XXX

 **(AN: Crossdressing, body modification, and shemales ahead. I'll post a note at the end of the scene if you want to skip it.)**

Inspiration had hit Sakura in the midst of all the mind blowing sex that she was having with Naruto. It took some manhandling, but the pinkette managed to tie the blond up before departing from her home with intent. It took a few hours, but she eventually returned to find the blonde fox boy still lying on the bed where she had bound him.

Sakura smirked, shutting and locking her door. Then she approached the boy with dark intent in her eyes. Naruto was napping, so he was unaware of the thoughts that flitted about her mind, or her decisions for him. Seeing that the blonde was virtually unaware of the world, Sakura couldn't help the pleased murmur from spilling from her plump lips.

Naruto had his head cocked to the side, cheek pressed into the mattress, eyes roving across his eyelids. His lips were swollen still from Sakura's fierce attack, and his cheeks were still dirtied with the tears that had escaped at her rough handling. The tracks gave him an exhausted look, something that just made him look like a kicked puppy. His hair was tussled, and his limbs hung where they were wrapped to the bed.

For a second, Sakura thought to marvel the blonde. Their earlier activities had meant that she hadn't had much time to study the boy. When Naruto made a sort of mewling noise, his head tossing to the side, Sakura had to stifle her giggle. Naruto was just too adorable.

"Oh, Naruto," Sakura breathed, running a hand through her pink locks, "whatever am I going to do with you?" it was a rhetorical question, and the pinkette didn't much dwell on it, instead dropping her shopping bag on the bed and moving to the bathroom. A quick search produced a washcloth and her makeup kit. The girl hastened to rinse the dry cloth, dampening it suitably. Once satisfied, Sakura moved back into the room with the washcloth and her makeup kit.

Sakura set aside her makeup kit and washrag, instead moving to her shopping bag and ruffling through its contents. With excited eyes she removed a blonde wig, a violent smirk pulling her lips.

"Let's see here," she said, eyeing the sleeping boy thoughtfully. She nodded her head, as if coming to a decision, and approached the slumbering kid, "now, let's fix you up."

Nearly an hour later Sakura finally deigned to wake the blonde preteen up. Of course, her means of doing so were on the more violent scale, as she aimed a decent slap to his face that woke the kid up nearly instantly.

"Ah! Sakura!" Naruto's eyes zeroed on the pinkette, who was looking at him with half-lidded eyes, a cocky grin, and her chest rising and falling rapidly as she huffed excitedly. Naruto's cheek stung, and the way that the pinkette was looking at him didn't give him any reassurance. "What's g-going on, Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned, looking around the room.

"Ah, Naru, you naughty little girl you," Sakura said, making grasping motions towards the boy, causing Naruto to sweat drop at her words, "look at what you've done to me." Almost on command, the skirt that the pinkette was wearing instantly lifted up to expose her rapidly hardening shaft.

Eyes wide, Naruto stuttered, "M-more? Haven't w-we done enough?"

"Oh, hush, baby girl," Sakura said, leaning towards the blonde, the position rubbing her large purple head into the boy's leg, "mama knows that you want my cock."

"Sakura, what's going on? Why are you acting so weird?" Naruto asked, paling as the pink haired preteen began climbing the bed towards her. Before the blonde could react Sakura claimed his lips and forced her tongue into his orifice, easily forcing his struggles aside and getting him to arch towards her.

Naruto moaned something, probably a denial of the pleasure that he was feeling as Sakura hooked a hand onto the base of his head and leaned him back. Her other hand went down to grope at a sizable amount of tit flesh, fingers tweaking the pink nubs teasingly and making the blonde squirm. Sakura chuckled in the back of her throat, groping roughly at the tan flesh of the boy.

It was several moments later that Naruto realized that something was _very_ wrong, causing the boy to squeak fearfully and jerk away from Sakura as if he was burned.

"What the hell is going on!" Naruto exclaimed, alarmed as he looked down to stare at the pair of huge tits attached to his chest. Almost immediately Naruto knew that the globes were very much real, considering that he could still feel Sakura groping at the mounds of flesh. Naruto's eyes widened ridiculously, before he fainted dead away.

Sakura sweat dropped.

Moments later, Sakura woke the kid up with a slap to the face. Naruto groggily came aware, blinking his eyes open before staring stupidly at the pinkette. Sakura folded her arms over her budding chest, staring the boy in the eyes with a fierce expression.

"Faint one more time and I swear that I really _will_ make you a girl," Sakura told him. Naruto gulped as his mind returned to the reason why he had fainted in the first place, and turning his head back to look at his chest proved that he did, in fact, have breasts. He blinked at them with a half shocked, half incredulous expression.

"What the fuck happened to me!" Naruto shouted, looking frightened as he turned his attention to Sakura, eyes pleading, "What did you do?" Sakura "hrmph'd", as if she expected him to be grateful.

"Oh, don't be like that," Sakura said, waving her hand dismissively. "With the way that you've been acting, so fucking cock hungry, you can't help me confusing you with a girl. _Besides_ ," Sakura said, snidely, looking at him with violent eyes, "they aren't even real."

"What the _fuck_ do you mean they aren't real?" as if to prove his point, Naruto thrust his chest out to Sakura, daring her to tell him a lie, "these feel pretty fucking real to me!" Naruto had been able to rationalize a lot of things since Tsunade pretty much took over his life, but suddenly finding that he now sported breasts was pushing his limits. Sakura scoffed.

"My, Naruto, how forward," Sakura raised her hand to her lips, smiling. Naruto just scowled, not backing down. Sakura was a little put off that he didn't so readily wilt under her gaze like he had the previous times that they had had sex, but she figured that she had everything that she needed to break the boy's spirit. "I told you, they aren't real," to prove a point, Sakura placed a hand on the boy's bountiful chest and began squeezing the tender flesh quite excitedly, earning a confused moan from the boy's lips.

"Ngh…f-feels real to me," Naruto's eyes were lidding, as the pleasure was confusing his thoughts. He shook his head and glowered at Sakura, wanting her to remove her hand. Sakura didn't heed him, instead increasing the hold that she had on the boy's newly grown tits.

"I told you, they aren't real," Sakura told him simply, staring him in the eyes. "It is a little ninjutsu that I went looking for a while back," Sakura explained, her gaze firmly locked on the boy's new breasts, "it's kind of a mixture of medical jutsu and ninjutsu, and is pretty much a kinjutsu. With this jutsu, women can increase their bust size," Sakura told him.

"W-why didn't you use it?" Naruto asked, nearly shutting his eyes as Sakura pinched his nipple in between her thumb and forefinger.

"Apparently, the jutsu can't be used by futanari," Sakura told him, looking him in the eyes as she said this, "the chakra of a kunoichi is pretty fucked up from the chakra virus affecting them. And since the jutsu needs chakra to be maintained, a kunoichi can't even hope to use it. However, men and women can."

"B-b-but how d-did you get the j-jutsu to work on m-me?" Naruto wasn't surprised to feel his penis hard. The pleasure radiating from the tits attached to his chest was surprising and frightening, and he couldn't help his body's reactions.

"Oh, that," Sakura shrugged, "well, apparently anyone can perform the jutsu, it is just that a kunoichi won't grow breasts if she uses the jutsu since her chakra can't be used to fuel it. However, " Sakura said, pausing, "by touching someone else, a kunoichi can form a link with someone else's chakra through physical contact, meaning that while the kunoichi may have performed the jutsu, it is the person that she is touching that will get to experience it," Naruto gulped.

"I-it's n-not permanent, is i-it?" Naruto stuttered. Sakura grinned.

"Usually the jutsu only lasts as long as the person it is affecting has chakra," Sakura explained, nodding, "but, if a kunoichi were to push her chakra into your body then the jutsu could be disrupted, much in the same way that a genjutsu is stopped. Understand?"

"W-w-well, as long," Naruto stopped on a moan, shutting his eyes, "-as l-long as i-i-it isn't per-!" he was silenced as Sakura dipped back towards him to claim his lips once more.

"Don't worry, Naru," Sakura told him, pulling back several moments later, one hand reaching to the side, "you'll be a proper bitch in no time."

Eyes half lidded, Naruto questioned, "W-what?" his eyes widened as Sakura showed him the mirror clutched in her hands.

It was rather obvious what Sakura had been doing these last few hours. Staring back at him was _not_ Naruto Uzumaki. The person staring back at him through the mirror didn't look anything like him.

Despite knowing that it must be a wig, Naruto was incredulous at the sight of the long golden locks spilling over the bed, combed to perfection. His eyes had been framed by fake eyelashes, eyeliner, and mascara, showing off his brilliant cerulean orbs. Each eyebrow had been plucked expertly, not a stray hair seen. His cheeks had been blushed just slightly, hinting the plumpness and general innocence of his face. And his lips had been decorated with a paint of pale red, which hinted the natural plumpness.

This, coupled with the his natural thinness, and surprisingly supple body, plus the sight of the mammoth tits jutting out of his chest made it look as if he was staring back at a girl a few years older than him, naturally gifted in certain areas. He looked nothing like himself, and it ashamed him to admit that, as a girl, he was _hot_.

"Well, what do you think?" Sakura asked, grinning down at Naruto. The blonde boy-whatever looked away, long lashes fluttering with shame as the brief sight of himself had excited him beyond belief. Even his own penis hadn't wilted at the sight of what she had done to him. "You make a pretty good shemale, don'tcha think?"

"Shemale, huh?" Naruto murmured, looking anywhere but at Sakura. Sakura laughed, placing aside the mirror and leering down at the crossdressing boy. Naruto slowly turned his head, and Sakura leaned down to kiss at the boy's exposed neck.

"Don't worry, Naru, mama still loves you," Sakura laughed. Naruto didn't say anything, didn't even twitch as the pinkette ran her tongue across his smooth, tan skin. Taking his skin into her teeth, Sakura pulled excitedly on the flesh, earning a moan from the she boy's lips. Then Sakura was pulling up to take Naruto's mouth into her own, tongue thrashing wildly into his mouth, forcing him to submit. As Sakura's hard length pressed into the boy's hip, Naruto suddenly arched, a moan rising to echo around the room, muffled by Sakura's mouth.

Sakura's hand groped at Naruto's chest, thumbing his hard nipple. Naruto grunted as she pulled roughly at the nub, shivering as Sakura lowered herself to latch her mouth onto his other nipple. Sakura growled erotically, shutting her eyes as she savored his taste, nearly devouring him whole as she slurped away at his flesh, hands and mouth working overtime.

Naruto was shuddering against her, chest rising to expose more of himself to her wandering mouth. Sakura flirted between each of Naruto's breasts, never content to remain stationary, her hands and mouth always moving between the large globes with a certain eagerness that might have been construed as jealous glee. Naruto's body was wracked with pleasure as he let Sakura entertain herself by mauling his newly grown chest with her mouth and hands. And it didn't look like Sakura was too concerned with this, either, quite pleased to continue her endeavors.

Finally, Sakura pulled her lips off the boy's right nub with a loud pop, delighting in the trail of saliva that now masked the boy's massive bosom. She briefly admired the swollen red peaks of Naruto's boobs, decorated in a film of wetness. Naruto was shivering, body wracked with pleasure. Eyes closed, Naruto was unprepared for Sakura to sit herself down on his flat tummy, her long girlcock resting between his breasts.

"Hehe, giddy up," Sakura chirped. Naruto opened his eyes to stare incredulous at the pinkette.

"Sakura, what are you –" he was prevented from saying further as Sakura allowed her cock to slip across his moist chest to bang loudly against his jaw, making him wince in pain. "Ah, S-Sakura!"

"Quiet, Naru," Sakura ordered, leering down at him as her hands reached down to push his new boobs tightly around her long cock, "what did you think these were for? Tits on a guy? Ha! You're boobs were _made_ to be fucked by _my_ cock! Now shut your bitching and beg for my cum, bitch!"

" _Sakura_!" Naruto's wail became a full body shudder as Sakura's penis easily pushed through the makeshift hole that the pinkette had made for her cock. Naruto's eyes widened as the warm length of the futanari's shaft teased the hardened nubs of his newly grown breasts, making him shiver. Then Sakura was pulling back only to repeat the process, rubbing herself off with his tits, grinding her pussy onto his stomach and smearing female juices over his skin.

Sakura's large cockhead spat out a glob of pre fluid as she pushed her cock to the base in the tithug, her head peeking out of the top of the sheboys cleavage. Naruto strained against his bindings, body quaking with restrained pleasure; unsure why it felt so good to have Sakura use him for this purpose. Sakura removed herself from his cleavage, before pushing her length back into the supple flesh, a moan pulling from her lips at this.

Naruto's eyes were shut, mouth open. As such, he was unprepared when Sakura pushed her head into his mouth. Naruto's eyes blinked open to see that Sakura had forced her cock as far across his chest as she could, which in turn put her in the position to stick her head into his mouth.

"Suck on the tip, Naru," Sakura told him, her face red and sweat beading across her forehead. Naruto's eyes darkened with pleasure as Sakura removed herself from his tithug again, only to push back in again and pop her head back into his mouth. Naruto eagerly sucked at the tip, overwhelmed once more by the presence of the futanari.

"That's it," Sakura claimed, eyes half-lidded as she worked herself against the boy, using him to relieve herself. "You keep that up and I'm going to cum." Naruto groaned wantonly, nearly weeping for her to bust into his mouth.

Sakura was breathing hard by now, her body quaking with her pleasure as she continued to assault the boy, rubbing her long prick into his mammoth tits and smearing her pussy juices on his stomach. At this point, her balls were heavy with her unspent seed, and were just begging to be released.

Sakura soon felt her balls constricting, getting ready to spill their load. She groaned, looking down to Naruto and shouting, "Oh, here I cum!" Naruto moaned with her, slurping at her head and trying to do his best to get her to shoot.

And then Sakura felt herself tip over the edge, her creamy load forcing itself up out of her balls and into her shaft before finally exploding from her tip directly into the she boy's mouth as she rubbed herself onto him fiercely, trying to spill her whole nut into the blonde. Naruto happily gulped at her seed, trying to swallow as much as he could, even though it was almost a sheer impossibility for him to drink it all.

Unsurprisingly, Naruto could not contain it all and soon her jism began to spill out of his mouth, drenching her cock and his chin in her fluids, which continued to dribble in white, stringy stands down his chin and onto his chest, and decorating her penis and balls with her own seminal fluid.

In time, the flow began to lessen, until Sakura finally let her grip on the boy's chest relax and eased her length out of his mouth. Her body shook as he wrestled with the pleasure that she had just felt, attempting to reign in some control.

Throwing herself to the bed beside the blonde, Sakura blew a few strands of pink hair out of her face and grinned.

"Well," said Sakura, looking coy, "not bad for your first titjob, right?"

 **(AN: End of scene. You can now continue if you skipped this scene.)**

XXX

 **(AN: futa on futa. Third verse, same as the first.)**

Shizune couldn't help the moan that split from her lips, laying back into the bed as her sensei, the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju attacked her neck mercilessly while pawing at the brunette's chest. Weeks of stress were bleeding out of her, and she was more than content to let Tsunade continue her ministrations.

When Tsunade pushed the edges of her kimono open to free her bosom Shizune shivered, biting her lip and looking to her sensei. Tsunade wore a speculative expression, as if she was perfectly fine letting the brunette sit there while she studied her. Shizune reached out to the blonde woman, calling, "L-Lady Tsunade." Tsunade came to her senses abruptly, and caught the other woman's hand into hers, linking their fingers together.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Tsunade asked conversationally, a fond smile tugging her lips. Shizune nodded hurriedly, her other hand tugging at her kimono.

"Tsunade, h-hurry," Shizune said breathlessly. Tsunade chuckled, and helped the brunette free herself of her clothing. Tsunade arched an eyebrow when she realized that Shizune was wearing neither a bra nor panties.

"Ah, Shizune, so bold," Tsunade complimented the other woman. Tsunade's words increased the redness on Shizune's face, "Running around like this? You'll give me ideas," she raised a hand to her lips to hide her coy smile. Shizune' flush increased tremendously, and her eyes flickered to the bed that Kushina lay in a coma.

"I…forgot," was Shizune's reply. Tsunade chuckled and pat the woman's thighs, pleased when Shizune drew in a breath and her slim, long cock twitched at the contact.

"Shizune, Shizune," Tsunade commented smugly, shaking her head. She eyed the woman, noting her increased breathing, the rise and fall of her chest. "Whatever will I do with you?"

"P-please," Shizune said, looking to her sensei expectantly, shifting her legs open for the woman. Tsunade chuckled.

"Please what?" Tsunade said, giving her student the evil eye. "You have to tell me what you want." Shizune flushed, not minding the humiliation that Tsunade liked to reap out. She had since grown conditioned to it.

"Please, f-fuck me," Shizune said, watching intently as the older blonde woman lowered a hand to fondle the base of her massive prick, releasing it from the confines of her pants. Tsunade closed the distance between them and lowered the tip of her bull-penis to hover just outside the brunette's lower lips.

"That just won't do," Tsunade claimed, looking at her student with a smug smirk. "You're being pretty vague. How am I supposed to know what to do, then? You have to tell me _exactly_ what you want me to do," she instructed. Absently, she smeared the first few gobs of her pre fluid over the woman's pink flower. Shizune shivered at the contact.

"Please," Shizune said on a wail, "put your cock in me and fuck me senseless!" she insisted. Tsunade chuckled, nodded, and began applying pressure on the other woman's sex, slowly forcing open the outer lips, sinking into the inner, and delving as deep as she could in one long, slow push into the brunette. To aid her sensei, Shizune opened her legs as far as they could go, and lowered her hands to her sex to try and part it as much as she could from the outside for her sensei. Eventually, Tsunade had sunk her own pulsating length into the other woman's tightly gripping quim.

"Ah, oh fuck," Tsunade cursed, shutting her eyes and savoring the sensation. If she wasn't mistaken then Shizune was a bit tighter then she remembered her being when they last had sex those three weeks ago. Shizune shuddered with her sensei, face red and eyes shut.

"Ah, Lady Tsunade!" Shizune's cry turned into a wail as the blonde kage removed herself nearly all the way from the other woman's gripping womanhood before surging forwards into her again. The force of the blow caused their pelvises to collide powerfully together with a loud, fleshy smack! Shizune's long cock bounded off of Tsunade's massive chest that was still covered by her shirt, even as the blonde's large ball sack smacked the flesh of the brunette's ass.

Both women shivered, feeling unusually sensitive to physical ministrations. Tsunade reached a hand out to maul at one of the brunette's tits, Shizune arching towards her and wrapping her arms around the Hokage's head, holding her virtually still. Undeterred, Tsunade pulled her hips back as far as they could go without removing her sex from Shizune's, before sinking her length back into the tightly clenching canal that she had laid claim to. Shizune shuddered beneath her, rolling her hips into Tsunade's, delighted in the sensations.

Shizune's voice echoed in a long string of words, chanting Tsunade's name over and over again as Tsunade began to set a proper pace. The blonde's penis was either buried in Shizune's sex or was pulling back to repeat the process. Tsunade was never still, always moving, always surging and prompting a cry of pleasure to break from Shizune's lips. In answer, Shizune's hands pulled Tsunade towards her and the two briefly took part in a sparring match between their tongues, before the blonde was pulling back only to find a better position to support herself, her hands at either side of Shizune's head as she drove herself deeply into the brunette.

"Fuck, this is ridiculous," Tsunade claimed, delighting in the scream of pleasure that spilled from Shizune's lips as the blonde focused her attention to pounding the head of her cock into the other woman's womb, "you were just begging to be fucked! I bet you'd even be happy with an animal, if it would just fuck you!" she claimed. Shizune shook her head, not resisting Tsunade or complaining about the woman's choice of words.

"O-only Tsunade's," Shizune words ended on a chant, and the earnestness of her words brought a loud groan out of the blonde's. It figured that Tsunade's usual way of demeaning her lovers while having sex was completely ignored by the brunette. No matter, Tsunade was plenty satisfied by burying herself deep into the other woman and enjoying her squeals of pleasure.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Tsunade began her own chant, one hand going to wrap around the brunette's neck loosely, not intending to choke her but needing something to hold to get her mind off the pleasant tightness of the other woman's pussy. Tsunade's hips smacked powerfully into Shizune's, the sound of flesh smacking filling the room as the blonde ground herself into her student's womanhood. Shizune clutched at her, rolling with her, wanting to be filled.

Tsunade felt that she wouldn't be lasting much longer. Shizune had impossibly excited her to the point that her own limits were beginning to falter. Shizune was in an usually frisky mood, and her eagerness had bled into Tsunade, stroking the fire in her loins to the boiling point. Tsunade shut her eyes and tried to focus on other things besides the brunette under her, but with the way that Shizune was wriggling against her, seemingly unable to maintain any level of calm, it was proving difficult for Tsunade to focus on much else besides the pleasure that was mounting in her loins.

Shizune felt herself that she was reaching her own boiling point, her usual limits strained to maximum since she had mostly gone these last three weeks without being touched by anyone else, and had resisted the temptation to masturbate in that time. As such she was on a fragile slope, trying to maintain her integrity despite being so close to spilling her own massive load over Tsunade's mammoth tits. She clutched at the bed sheets underneath her, eyes shutting as her mind trying to focus on anything but the pleasure that Tsunade's warm sex was stroking out of her body. It was really mute, as each movement that Tsunade made pushed the thought of Tsunade's intentions to the forefront of her mind. She was rapidly reaching her crescendo, fighting to maintain some semblance of control.

Then Tsunade was wrapping a hand around her thin, long prick and began to stroke it in time with her hard thrusts, shattering Shizune's barely maintained control. Shizune's voice echoed on a wail, arching up off the bed as Tsunade's cock and hands stroked her load up out of her balls, into her cock, and finally out of her body. Shizune's vision became a kaleidoscope of colors and sensations as she felt herself nut between the two of them. Her body shook as Tsunade continued to invade them even while she felt the hole at her tip flare open to spew her load onto the blonde woman's chest. There was a wet sound as her creamy ejaculate splattered in between Tsunade's pale orbs, smearing into the skin and cloth of her shirt even as Shizune released another blast of cum that was preceded by another, and another, and another.

All this while Tsunade's hand continued to stroke Shizune's girlcock, her fist rubbing Shizune's own sticky fluid into her sensitive flesh. And just as Shizune felt herself coming down from the high, Tsunade gave a few more hard strokes, before stilling against her. Shizune felt the other woman twitching, and realized why this was when she felt a flood of warmth inside her, each burst of fluid being ejected directly into the pit of her womb.

The two held each other tenderly while Tsunade continued to release the contents of her heavy balls directly inside the other woman. Shizune shivered, not too surprised to feel her body straining to accept all of Tsunade's load. The blonde woman always released a tremendous amount, even when compared to other kunoichi. And Shizune had accepted Tsunade's load enough times inside her that it wasn't that surprising to feel her stomach stretching to accommodate the woman's release. Shizune held herself to Tsunade, while the blonde tried to keep most of her weight off of her.

Eventually, they both settled down, Tsunade holding herself still as she looked down at her student. Shizune looked up into the eyes of her sensei, her own eyes slightly dazed as she enjoyed the after effects of their coupling, namely the afterglow of their release. Tsunade briefly reflected on Shizune, before dipping down to claim the other woman's lips against her own. Eventually they pulled apart, and Shizune laughed.

"You want to go again?" Shizune asked interestedly. Tsunade's eyes shined with interest, and the blonde cracked a smile.

"Give me a few moments," Tsunade claimed, "I have to rest for a bit." Shizune smiled.

"Of course, Lady Tsunade…"

 **(AN: of Scene. The rest is plot development if you want to just skip the rest of the chapter, and since there is so little left it won't be a big deal if you skip it.)**

XXX

"Enough, enough," the cloaked man broke up the orgy that was happening before him, appearing from thin air once more, and scattering Gambit, Zandra, Blitz, and Stitch from the two nearly comatose men that they had been pawing at for the last few moments after their last gangbang. "This should do."

"Master?" it seemed that Snarl had sensed her master's entrance, looking up from her previous actions of trying to make the Japanese school girl's asshole cum on her cock. The curious expression that his group of minions wore was certainly amusing, the cloaked man considered.

"It's quite alright, my dears," the cloaked man claimed, dismissing their concerns as he summoned his scythe from the air. "However, the narrator of this particular tale has decided that their punishment is now complete. All that remains is a full conversion," he looked to the two fucked stupid men, red eyes twinkling.

"Now," he said, twirling his scythe around as he studied the men, "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to cut this short. Things to do and all that," he told them simply. "I hope you'll all make them feel comfortable with their new bodies," he chuckled, "ah, who am I kidding? Just fuck them stupid every chance you get!"

"Of course, master," the minions all chorused. He nodded.

"Now," he pointed his scythe's blade at the two men, red eyes staring at them with a fierceness that was daunting.

"Exodia…Convert!"

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

FOX

Chapter IV

Dream

XXX

"Why do you let her do this to you?" Kushina questioned softly. After nearly two weeks of rehabilitation aided by her clan's regenerative powers, the red haired mother of one could now venture out of the hospital without any aid. She had decided to celebrate by liberating her son, Naruto Uzumaki, from the vile clutches of his oppressor Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage of the Leaf Village.

An uncomfortable silence settled over them at her words, and the younger boy appeared to be mulling over what she had said. Kushina watched raptly, willing the boy to understand her point of view. Finally, Naruto gave a tired sigh.

"I don't…know," Naruto claimed, looking to his mother before his eyes flickered away to land on his plate of food. Both Uzumaki were relatively isolated in the restaurant that Kushina had picked for them to venture forth to; a place that didn't sell ramen by the cart load. The setting was kind of uncomfortable, as the romantic atmosphere served to be a reminder of Tsunade's manipulations and the brief moment of taboo pleasure that the two of them had shared. Kushina, however, was content to ignore these issues for the time being, instead trying to bond with her teenage son.

Kushina examined the boy thoughtfully, searching for any sign that the boy felt oppressed by Tsunade's rule; however, the shy exterior of the boy expressed was just so adorable that she had to turn her eyes away in order to maintain a clear head. She silently chastised herself, and her body's reactions, and Tsunade's hand in their predicament. It was one thing to wake a futanari up with an aphrodisiac, it was a completely other thing to offer the said futanari's own son up in order to satisfy the symptoms of the aphrodisiac. She rolled her glass of rice wine idly through her fingers, not up to sipping at it, but needing something to concentrate on. After a moment she looked back to the boy.

"But why? After all she's done, and all she intends to do, why are you so amicable to her whims?" Kushina pressed for an answer. Naruto's eyes flickered to her, before embarrassedly turning away and studiously examining one of the proprietors of the restaurant. The effect that his light blush had on his face was alarmingly mesmerizing, due to the fact that he was currently dressed as a girl; this, of course, had everything to do with another of the blonde Hokage's whims, as Tsunade had learned in the following two weeks after Kushina's awakening about Sakura's brief foray in sexual jutsu. Naturally, Tsunade found the event all kinds of amusing, and had begun adjusting Naruto to become a perfect sissy crossdressing trap for her.

A faraway look came to the young blonde's face, which was often the case when he was thinking of Tsunade. Kushina found the almost reverence that Naruto viewed Tsunade with something truly infuriating, since it seemed that the boy was almost too ready to forgive the blonde Hokage of her transgression, and seemed all too happy to fulfill them. Kushina found the boy's almost devotion to Tsunade all the more infuriating because of how awkward her own relationship with her son was. If Tsunade could so easily form such a strong bond with the teenager, why was she, his mother, struggling to find some common ground between them and form the bond that she had often fantasized about with Minato?

"Tsunade makes me feel," Naruto said after a few moments, looking to be deep in thought. After a prolonged pause of searching for a particular word to relay his thoughts, the boy claimed, "Nice…" Kushina arched an eyebrow at this. Almost sensing her thoughts Naruto shifted his eyes to look to her, saying, "more than physically."

"Emotionally?" Kushina pried. Naruto nodded.

"You've only seen the bad parts of our 'relationship'," he told her. Naruto thought a moment, before continuing with, "Most of the time, Tsunade is fairly gentle and loving. It's just that she likes to be a little rough and is a bit biased against men," he said. He took a breath, "Her hope is to put kunoichi into a place of power. And as for why she is so insistent on letting others 'use' me," he shrugged half-heartedly, a hopeless expression on his face, "she doesn't think that is hurting me. That's why she's trying to condition me for it."

"Don't defend her, Naruto!" Kushina exclaimed, nearly too loud. Several people glanced to them, before turning away. "A relationship shouldn't be like that!" she insisted.

"Maybe," Naruto said, turning his gaze away. His expression of hopelessness was offset by the slightly giddy blush on his face and the slight upturn of his mouth. For several long moments he said nothing, before saying, "except that I don't think Tsunade _knows_ how to have a normal relationship anyways and I…" he struggled for words, as if he didn't understand what he was trying to say in the first place.

"I really care for her," he finally said after several prolonged moments. He looked back to Kushina daring her to refute him.

Kushina was really wanting to continue the debate, but Naruto's eyes were pleading with her to remain silent. Finally, she gave a loud huff and settled back in her seat.

"This discussion isn't over yet," Kushina promised, looking to him seriously. "Sooner or later we'll have to confront this issue, you know." Naruto nodded.

"I know." He promised.

XXX

Tsunade was waiting for him when he returned home. Kushina had walked him to the door of the Hokage's mansion and the blonde kage had met them, and proceeded to smother Naruto in a searing kiss that left him dizzy and Kushina angry. Tsunade then led Naruto into the house, only pausing enough to shoot a smug grin towards the red head. Naruto knew distantly that Tsunade found some sort of sick amusement out of annoying his mother, but he decided that he wasn't going to dwell on it as he sensed some of the older blonde's smoldering arousal. The knowledge of what possibility lay before him shamefully made him equally as aroused, and it took a lot of will power to let Tsunade slowly lead him to the bedroom.

Just as the door was shutting on them Tsunade pulled Naruto towards her and began molesting his lips with her own, her hands reaching and grabbing at the boy's body. Naruto released a happy sigh, feeling an eagerness that matched the woman's. He pushed himself towards her, his body easily forming around her in a familiar response. At this point he had grown almost as familiar with the woman's body as his own.

Tsunade ripped her lips off of Naruto's as she pushed him against her pelvis. Naruto could feel that the older blonde was hard and dripping at the tip. Tsunade was cradling his head in her arms, and from this position he could get a good look of her face. He blinked for several long moments, eventually reaching out for her. Tsunade grasped his hand in hers and held him gently.

"Not yet, Naru," Tsunade told him simply. He looked questioningly to her. At this, the kage shook her head, chuckling, "I've got something that I want to try out," she instructed. Naruto hesitantly nodded. "You'll love it," she informed.

Tsunade left him in the room, with the instructions to strip. Naruto followed suit, awkwardly stepping out of the skirt and stockings that the woman had made him wear for the last week and shrugging the shirt off his body. He was thankful to be free of the heeled ninja sandals that Tsunade had gotten for him, as they were painful on his arch. And finally Naruto shucked the wig that he had been wearing, allowing his scalp to breathe for the first time that day.

Naruto pushed a hand through his wild mane, feeling suddenly free now that he had dispatched of the odd ensemble that Tsunade had maneuvered him into wearing. After all these weeks of being without any missions or training assignments, Naruto's skin was much paler. More to the point, he felt as if his skin was uncomfortably soft; softer and suppler then he had ever remembered it being.

His self-examination was interrupted when the door was pushed open and Tsunade marched in with a strange contraption thrown over her shoulder. Under his gaze, the older blonde placed the machine on the ground in front of the bed and turned to him.

"There," she said, patting her hands together and looking to him thoughtfully. "I hope you like it."

With the machine resting on the floor, Naruto could get a good look of it and discern its purpose. From the looks of it, the machine seemed to be a straddle, not that different from a horse's straddle, with strange seals over its surface. What was more daunting however, was the horse dildo attached to the things middle.

"What the hell, Tsunade," Naruto turned to her in exasperation, "what is this supposed to be, anyways?"

"It's a sybian," Tsunade informed him, all smiles. She placed her hands on her hips and stood over the boy, "I figure that we can use this time to help you better adjust to your life even more. The next few weeks are going to be rough on you, what with all that I've got planned. I what you to be prepared for the situations that you will be in, so I got this to help me adjust your body correctly," she explained.

"And by adjust," Naruto trailed off. Tsunade grinned.

"Well, if you are going to be a bitch, you might as well _look_ the part, right?" Tsunade said, raising a hand to her lips and chuckling darkly, "this here will make the process easier on your body," she motioned to the "sybian", looking amused. Naruto turned to the thing with wide, horrified eyes. When Tsunade moved towards him he took a few hurried steps back.

"N-no, Tsunade, I don't want to go through t-that!" Naruto exclaimed. His backwards steps were halted as his legs collided with the edge of the bed, making him fall to the mattress with a soft thump. Before he could scramble to his feet Tsunade grabbed him around the ankle and pulled him towards her, positioning in such a way that she could stare him dead in the eyes.

"Naruto," Tsunade said on a sigh, "must we go through this again?" Naruto blinked owlishly at her. He was then pulled towards her as the older blonde made him stand to his feet, "It's going to happen either way, and we both know it. The only question is whether you want this to be pleasant or painful," she stared him down once more, more amused than iterated by his continued attempts to refuse her advances.

"I don't want to l-look like," he said quickly, eyes wide. Tsunade reached to his face and held his cheeks in her palms. She was wearing a surprisingly gentle expression, so much so that Naruto was taken by surprise and remained silent.

"Naruto, you _are_ a bitch," Tsunade said seriously. Her jaw clenched and her grip on his cheeks became somewhat firmer, enough that it reinforced her seriousness. After a moment, Tsunade continued just as seriously, "You are _my_ bitch. And there isn't anything wrong with that. Holding onto your masculinity like you are is only going to complicate things in the long run." She held him a few moments more, before pulling away and stepping towards the machine on the ground.

"Now, get the lube and get your cute ass over here," she instructed. Naruto's eyes flickered towards the door, momentarily thinking of running, but eventually gave up that line of thought to submissively head to the dresser by the bed and remove the bottle of lube that they had been using in these last few weeks. He then embarrassedly approached Tsunade. Tsunade nodded, and reached for him.

Tsunade held him by his cheeks, smiling down at him. "This'll feel good," she promised. She then motioned to the machine, with the nearly two foot long horse dildo sticking out of the seat. "Now, prep yourself and hop on."

The motions had become so practiced by that point that Naruto didn't hesitate to remove the cap and pour a healthy dose of lubricant into his hand, before spreading his legs to slather the substance onto his regularly used asshole. That he was still so tight despite all the attention that it had suffered these last few weeks just went a long ways in showing the strength of his clan's bloodline. When he was properly prepared, Naruto stood over the large object, the flared tip pressing at his butt cheeks. Tsunade gave a hum.

"This might be a bit more cock then you're used to, so why don't you go ahead and lube it up as well?" she told him. Naruto nodded and poured another helping of lubricant into his hand before reaching down to rub it into the dark rubber dildo below him. After several moments with the rubber making squeaking noises as he pushed the lube into it, Tsunade stopped him, saying, "That should be enough."

Naruto hesitated, but Tsunade pushed a hand down on his shoulders, forcing him down further onto the giant fake cock. As the teenager felt the flaring head press against his entrance he looked to the woman fearfully.

"Don't worry, you should be able to take this," Tsunade told him. She smiled down at him, and Naruto took a deep breath before trying to relax his body. "Yeah, just like that. Now take a deep breath a push." Naruto did just that.

The flared head of the horse cock was much bigger than anything else that had been shoved inside him so far. Tears came to the boy's eyes as Naruto felt himself stretching to try and take the first few impossible inches into his depths. Never before had he been stretched so far, and the pain of opening up for the gigantic intruder almost made him stop just to release a cry. However, Tsunade was urging him down, and after taking several shaky breathes Naruto felt the rubber head pop into his anal ring and for the length of it to slip a few aching inches into him.

Naruto took a few shaky breathes, feeling his body shaking at the confused pain and pleasure that had rushed through him. He listened absently as the older blonde cooed at him, her hands running across his naked flesh with near reverence. He blinked open an eye to look at Tsunade, seeing that she was wearing a nearly drunk expression, hyped up on her lust. He felt her pushing down on his shoulder, forcing him down another few inches, which drew an exaggerated moan of half pain and half pleasure as he was speared further on the rubber length.

"Easy does it, Naru," Tsunade told him, as if he needed to be informed. Naruto groaned something, not feeling up to talking. As if sensing his thoughts, Tsunade proclaimed, "Hold that position for a sec, I have to go get something." Naruto groaned at this, feeling slightly miffed that she'd leave him here to be skewered by such a thing as this pole of rubber. He felt Tsunade vacate the immediate area, making him blink open his eyes to stare at her retreating back as she left the room in search of…whatever.

Left to his own devices, Naruto was intimately aware of the large object wedged between his cheeks, pressing up uncomfortably into his insides. Not only was it almost too large for him to take comfortably, but he was very aware of the fact that the few inches that he had managed to take were pressing against his prostate. There almost seemed to be no room to stuff the rubber penis, and he could actually feel the few inches inside him pushing his prostate gland aside. He lowered a hand to his pelvis and held his aching balls, feeling that they were much too full and that his own penis was much too hard to be comfortable. At the touch he had to bite his cheek to stop from climaxing right there. The force of the impossibly large shaft inside him pressing into his male g-spot was almost too much to take. Just touching himself could send him over the edge.

It was tempting, to let himself experience an orgasm, but he didn't much favor the thought of what Tsunade would do if he came without her permission. No doubt she would be very upset, and whatever she had planned would be all the worse because of that. Still, it was hard to concentrate while being so close to spilling on the floor. And his legs were getting tired as he held himself up in a half squat. He hoped that she would be there soon to take the choice from him, otherwise he feared that he would end up doing something that the blonde Hokage would see the need to punish him for.

Thankfully, it was only a few moments later when Tsunade returned to the room, carrying some kind of clear belt that had a clear attachment in the shape of penis attached. From the looks of things, it appeared as if man was supposed to wear it, though he didn't understand the reason for. She took a look at him before grinning.

"Ah, so you managed to hold off, did you," Tsunade mentioned, approaching the prone boy that was huffing, trying to contain his looming orgasm. Naruto looked up at her pleadingly, and Tsunade tisked, sounding amused by his reaction. "Don't worry; we'll get to the good part in a second. I just need to prepare you." Naruto groaned in dismay at this.

Naruto watched as she kneeled beside him and set aside the belt, before reaching for him. He didn't react to her fingers moving to his short prick, though he did groan as he felt his orgasm coming from the feeling of her fingers touching him. But before he could shoot he felt Tsunade pressing her warm fingertips at different places around his pelvis, startled to feel himself immediately softening. He looked first at his softening erection, then to the woman who was smirking proudly.

"Don't worry about it," Tsunade informed him simply, at his questioning gaze, "I just need you to be soft for this next part. But don't worry; that myth that a man can only cum while hard is completely wrong. You can and will cum while soft, given the right motivation, and what's more motivating then a cock up your ass?" Tsunade sounded like she was immensely enjoying herself. Naruto watched as she reached for the belt.

"W-what…are you…d-doing?" Naruto panted, already feeling his waning orgasm rising once more as he slowly sank further down the fake dong in his ass. Tsunade grinned.

"Well, I figure with your penis out like this you'll be too tempted to actually use it," Tsunade explained, looking back to him as she unbuckled the belt, "But with this here we won't have to worry about it, now, will we?" she asked him simply. Naruto looked to the belt once more with a look of trepidation.

"W-what…is i-it?" he asked, his voice trembling. A truly mad expression came to the older blonde's face then.

"Oh, that's simple," Tsunade said, moving to wrap the belt around his waist, her fingers going to place his penis into the vaguely penis shaped object attached to the belt, "It's a chastity belt, of course."

The sound of her securing the buckle with a snap sounded vaguely like the destruction of his future. It was made all the more painful when Tsunade began touching his pelvis in the same spots as before, instantly making his prick strain against the chastity belt that she had secured against him painfully. Tears sprung to his eye as he looked to the older woman.

"Don't worry, Naru," Tsunade informed him simply, "soon you won't care about your penis at all. The only thing you'll care about is the feeling of a cock being shoved up your ass." She gave a high laugh, that's was equal parts insane as it was intended to be teasing.

Naruto hung his head.

XXX

It had become something of a ritual, for Tsunade to busy herself with reading through Mito and Isis's journals while Naruto sucked her off. They had both grown so used to it that she needn't have said anything to the younger blonde before he was attaching his mouth to her giant bull dick. Not that she minded, and it was certainly relaxing to blow a load down the teenager's hungry gullet, but it was distinctively hard to concentrate on reading while someone was trying to force a meal out of her shaft.

Ever one for a challenge, Tsunade had ignored the awkwardness of the moment and let Naruto choke on her erection while she read. Naruto paid no mind to her actions, seemingly content to guzzle up her cock. Seeing that the boy was otherwise occupied, Tsunade moved back to her reading.

It had become something of an obsession, more than just a means to an end. The doorway into the minds of Mito Uzumaki and Isis Uchiha that was the journals provided Tsunade with a unique perspective of days long gone by, and the rivalry between the Senju and Uchiha, and her own past. Despite reading a healthy amount of the journals Mito never touched upon her past with Tsunade, a given considering that Mito had pretty much isolated herself in the Land of Whirlpools with her clan. Isis, on the other hand, suffered an early death at the hands of the villagers who blamed her for Madara's betrayal.

Mito briefly touched on her Senju brethren with something close to whimsical musings. She had lived her whole life after the death of her husband defending her Uzumaki clansmen and straying as far away from the Leaf Village as she could. From what Tsunade understand from the writings, Mito felt guilty for her husband's death, as well as feeling a wellspring of depression that the man had died in the first place. The only time that she did visit the Leaf village was to see her Senju granddaughter, Tsunade, on the day of her birth, as she was the first female born to the Senju line since Mito's union with Hashirama.

Such it was that Tsunade was even more confused, when the writings described Mito examining the seals on Tsunade's body and noting that they were working properly, perhaps even better than any other member in her family that she had seen. Mito explained that she had high hopes for Tsunade, and was planning to officially adopt the last Senju into the Uzumaki clan when she was older.

Tsunade knew that that never happened, as Mito died when she was a teenager and the position of the Nine Tailed Fox's jinchurriki went to Kushina. After that, the Uzumaki clan was scattered to the wind as they suffered an invasion that somehow managed to push them back despite the clan's power. Being paranoid, Tsunade felt that something wasn't right with the whole scenario, as there was no way that the Uzumaki clan could be defeated even IF they were invaded. Something stunk, but she didn't know what.

As to the matter of her clan's bloodline, Tsunade had no idea how she could go one moment having the most powerful bloodline in the whole ninja nations, to suddenly not possessing it at all. Alarm bells were ringing in her head; something vile was going on, she just didn't know what, and not knowing all these things left a particularly bad taste in her mouth.

Tsunade didn't know how to check for the seals on her body that she _knew_ had to be there. The knowledge to do so solely belonged to the Uzumaki clan, and despite being vaguely related to the clan, she was not directly connected to them. The only one who might possess the knowledge to check the seals was currently angry at her, and unless Kushina was willing to look past their differences and help her, Tsunade didn't see a possible cure in the near future.

Whatever the case, Tsunade was beginning to see hints of a conspiracy that had far reaching effects. Whoever, _what_ ever was going around mucking with clans and people was obviously as powerful as it was illusive. Tsunade saw no hints of a third party in Mito's journals, and Mito could smell a weasel from a mile away. However, Tsunade knew that Mito kept two types of journals; the ones for her personal life, and the ones for her professional life. And Tsunade had only read the personal ones. Something was not right in the ninja nations; however, she did not know the true scope of whatever it was that loomed at the edges of her senses, taunting her with a vague mystery that threatened the fabric of her carefully crafted life.

Someone, somewhere, had to have the answers. The only question was: who?

XXX

"Ah, my lord, the last villager has been converted," Snarl intoned while snapping off a salute. The cloaked man who had previously waged war with Vortex Village looked up from perusing a simple gossip magazine at the white haired futanari minion. His red eyes twinkled behind his shadowy cloak, and he stepped up off the lawn chair that he had taken as his throne.

"Excellent, excellent!" the man called, sounding eager to move on. "Please have Gambit, Zandra, Blitz and Stitch gather the converted townspeople. I shall have an announcement to make, and to delay is to invite deamons into bed. Need we have a discussion about _why_ that is bad, do we, dearie?" the man turned to Snarl, who upon seeing his gaze on her snapped another salute.

"No, sir!" she chorused. The man left a lingering look on her, before motioning to the collapsed and fucked stupid form of the Japanese school girl who had been used to entertain his second. Out of all the villagers in the town, it was this girl who remained as she was instead of being converted into rape-happy futanari.

"Good," he said, turning to her fully, "but I'm afraid that I'll have to convert your toy, my dear. As we have done plenty times before, this world cannot be fully conquered unless the majority of its population is futanari, now, isn't that right?" he questioned. Snarl nodded.

"Yes, sir, but isn't she from another world?" she inquired to the man. He waved her off.

"Ah, only a small technicality; I assure you, though, the next toy I get you will be _much_ more resilient," he assured her. Snarl bowed her head in thanks.

"Of course, milord," she intoned. Then she snapped another salute, "Permission to gather the townspeople, sir!"

"Approved," he said instantly. Snarl flashed a smile that lit up her mature features, something between glee and heady lust. Thinking about it, however, isn't healthy for one's sanity. The cloaked man motioned towards the town and Snarl skipped away.

At this, the man shook his head and looked to the heavens.

"It's only a while left," he said to himself, red eyes roving the sky, "and then I can retire. Ah, so much to do, so little time. If the kid doesn't accept though, what will I do?" he chuckled darkly.

XXX

News spread fast among the kunoichi. Before long, Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, and the rest of the jounin level (though some being anbu were still jounin level) kunoichi met in the unofficial "war room" that Tsunade, Shizune, and Koharu Utatane had commandeered for their war effort. There were rumors about what Tsunade had planned, ranging from anything such as mutiny to a more subtle assassination of key officials. Kurenai was intimately aware of the fact that the four mothers that she was friends with were looking to her to inform them about what was discussed in the meeting. The Genjutsu mistress could understand, since Noriko, Chiharu, Yume, and Yoshino _were_ technically in love with their husbands, even if they weren't satisfied with the roles that they were forced to fill in modern society.

Despite being housewives, the four women weren't content to be docile, and were hoping that they could explore more of their kunoichi roots, and hopefully secure a more powerful position in society.

Tsunade met with them after a few moments, escorting her assistant Shizune, the elder kunoichi Koharu Utatane, and a blonde girl who was flat as a board and seemed to be embarrassed to be under all their eyes. None of the kunoichi in the room paid the girl much mind, simply turning their attention to the Hokage in question.

"Greetings, everyone," Tsunade began, looking to every one of the women in the room. "I would say this is a pleasure to see you all here, safe and sound, but recent events have caught me unprepared, and I'm afraid that I can't greet you all properly."

"What's happened, Lady Tsunade?" one of the kunoichi in the front questioned. Tsunade turned to her, before looking back to the whole room with a wince.

"It seems that things are much direr then we had first thought," she informed the crowd of jounin intently. Koharu stepped forward in alarm.

"What have you learned?" the tone that the older woman used left no room in the matter. It was not a question, it was a directive. The superiority in her tone might have gotten her a dressing down if the situation wasn't so alarming.

Tsunade took a breath, and let it out on a sigh. "It seems that we have another player in the game."

A hush settled over the room as all the kunoichi dwelled on this news. Everyone had known that there would always be four factions to worry about: Orochimaru, Akatsuki, the Ninja Nations, and the Kunoichi. To say that there was _one_ more alarmed the women. A fifth faction that was so worrying that the Hokage felt the need to bring it up to them?

"There's more!" someone exclaimed incredulously. Tsunade turned back to the group, zeroing in on the kunoichi.

"Yes, there's more," Tsunade elaborated, sounding tired, "I do not know their name, or who all is allied with him, but there is one person who I know of that threatens the destiny of kunoichi everywhere."

"What has happened?" Koharu inquired, sounding annoyed and violent. Her body was tense with the need to destroy, but she held herself in check. Tsunade ran a hand through her hair before addressing the lot.

"None of you know this, but the Uzumaki clan," there were gasps coming from the collected kunoichi as everyone thought of the boy that they were only now accepting, "Have a specific bloodline. Coupled with their ability to read chakra and master seals, also possess a regenerative bloodline that makes them nigh immortal and gives them chakra beyond belief," she explained. The group drew this in and tried to process it.

"If you weren't aware, my grandparents were Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki," another gasp, as everyone connected the dots that Tsunade and Koharu had often alluded to in their references to Mito Uzumaki and Hashirama Senju. Many of the kunoichi present in the room had thought Hashirama had been wedded to a second wife and that Tsunade was a product of that union. Never would they have guessed that she was a child of Hashirama and his only wife Mito Uzumaki. "As such," Tsunade continued, giving them all an even stare, "I should possess the Uzumaki bloodline as well as the Senju bloodline. And yet, I don't."

"Curious," Koharu remarked, examining the kage thoughtfully, "from the way it sounds, it's like you finally have a theory why this is." She said by way of explanation. Tsunade nodded.

"The Uzumaki clan's bloodline comes from their skill with seals," she informed the crowd of women, before motioning to herself. "Through a tricky use of seals, the Uzumaki clan managed to bind a few medical and experimental seals onto their bloodline that gave every Uzumaki high chakra reserves and the regenerative bloodline that I've spoken of. So then why don't I possess both my Senju bloodline and Uzumaki bloodline?" she let this sink in as every woman began making connections. "Obviously, someone has tampered with me, in such a way to block off my two kami given bloodlines."

Koharu raised a hand to her chin, closing her eyes and thinking. "Yes, I could imagine so," the elder finally said, cementing the idea further into the minds of all the gathered kunoichi. "Though I know no one from my era with the ability to do such and get away with it," she explained. Tsunade nodded.

"I thought as much, which was why I began looking through the journals of Mito Uzumaki, Isis Uchiha, the Uzumaki clan heads, the Uchiha clan heads, and the records of the Leaf village. I've managed to isolate a single subject that has the most likelihood of being the culprit. But it's even more alarming when you realize just all that he's had a hand in over the years."

"Not Danzo, I presume," Koharu said, amused, shaking her head. It seemed that everyone improperly presumed that Danzo was the culprit for all the conspiracies in the village, despite the fact that the man was only responsible for twenty percent of them, and most of the ones he had a hand in were ill conceived at best. Tsunade frowned, shaking her head.

"No, someone even worse," she took a long look around, before nearly whispering, "They call him the Stranger." Koharu heard this and then burst out laughing.

"Ah, that's good," Koharu wiped at her eyes, amused despite the look that Tsunade was giving her, "Truly, a wonderful little joke."

"I assure you," Tsunade promised, narrowing her yes, "this is no joke."

"Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade," Koharu shook her head, "Will wonders never cease? I thought that you'd have finally grown up, and yet here you are, chasing fairytales all over again. The 'Stranger' is just a myth." She informed the crowd.

"Excuse me?" Tsume raised a hand, looking annoyed, "did we miss something."

"Ah, well, let me explain," Koharu told them, turning to them and making a wide sweeping general gesture with her arms, "Long before you were born there used to be a tale that mothers and fathers told their children, a sort of 'bedtime' story, if you will humor me," she elaborated. "When I was young Mito Uzumaki," she jerked her head towards Tsunade, "used to tell me the tale of the 'Stranger', a sort of boogieman and hero," she told them.

"How can you be both? Who was this man?" Anko chirped up, sounding excited. As childish as she was, Kurenai wasn't surprised that Anko was interested in the tale. Despite being somewhat sadistic and moody, Anko fanatically enjoyed literature and history.

"Ah, well, I should more say that he was a boogieman for man, and a hero for futanari," Koharu told the group. Everyone blinked at that. "He was known as the 'Stranger', though Mito often referred to him as ' ', or even the 'Red Tenshi'. She often claimed that she spoke to him regularly, and that my own sensei and Madara had met him as well."

"But what was so special about him?" Yugao questioned, looking entranced, as were everyone listening to Koharu appeared to be. Koharu nodded.

"Apparently," said Koharu, giving them all a lingering look, "this man had a unique power that allowed him to turn men and women into futanari, regardless if they possessed chakra or not. Mito often claimed that 'he' was the sole cause for the futanari chakra virus in the first place," she explained. Everyone shared a long look.

"Hah, what a load of crap," Tsume shook her head, sounding amused, "a man wanting to make futanari?" she was particularly sour, and everyone that knew her history could guess why. Koharu nodded at her words.

"Much as what I believe, which is why I know that this story is just that, a story," Koharu informed them, before looking to Tsunade, "however, if the Hokage would like to correct me, then, please, go right on."

"Yes, well," Tsunade coughed into her hand before stepping forward, "be that as it may, there still might be some truth in the story after all. I certainly don't feel so confident in this 'supposed' truth after everything I've learned through perusing Mito, Isis, the Uzumaki, the Uchiha, and the Leaf Village's records." She made a wide motion with her hands.

"At first I didn't want to believe it as well, but after cross checking the facts between the various sources I managed to glean some clarity of the truth. This man, this 'Stranger', does indeed exist, and yes, Koharu, he did indeed meet with your sensei, Mito, and Isis regularly, though he met more with Mito and Isis then he did Hashirama, Tobirama, and Madara," she gave a long look to the elder, who blinked at this news.

"What's more, while researching the Uzumaki, the Senju, and the Uchiha's records I came across other startling information of the man. While the reports included in the records are a bit sketchy, it appears as if this man, this 'Stranger', has been manipulating the Uzumaki, the Senju, and the Uchiha bloodlines for some time now, and might have had a hand in the creation of the Leaf Village. What's more, there are scattered reports of clan members from each of the clans encountering the man and having to fight off hordes of rabid futanari, or being turned into futanari themselves."

"Whether this means that the man is indeed responsible for the futanari virus or not remains to be seen, however, the sheer depths of the man's manipulations that I've only just now begun to learn of shows that the man is dangerous…perhaps the most dangerous man in history," she told them.

"Surely you can't be serious? Even if the man _did_ exist, it's been over a hundred years since Hashirama and Madara's time, surely he's dead now?" Koharu insisted. Tsunade sighed.

"I'd love to think that, but the records between the Uzumaki, Uchiha and Senju clans show that he's been around for centuries, if not longer. I don't know who he is, or what his game is, or even if he's still alive right now, but it's best that we prepare instead of sitting on our asses and letting this man blindside us, right?" she looked to the women now.

"What do you intend to do, Lady Tsunade?" Yugao questioned now, looking interested, her hand going to her sword in an act of comforting herself. Tsunade nodded.

"Whoever this man, whatever he intends to do, he has the power, skills, and the experience to do all of it easily. I don't know what his connections are to me, or to the futanari virus, but it sure seems a little farfetched for a man capable of what he is who has lived so long to not be responsible for modern events. So, if we let things continue as they are, there's no telling what the man will do in the long run. Better to be prepared for the worst, I say."

"As such, we're going to have to move much sooner then I previously thought. That means we'll all have to step up our training," she informed the women. "With this new schedule I hope to have conquered the life village within a year."

A silence settled over the women, before Koharu clapped Tsunade on the shoulder and favored her with a smile.

"Whoever this man may be is unimportant at the moment, all that matters is our goals to conquer man's world. Therefore, I have no problem with your plans, provided that you continue to strive to put kunoichi in their rightful place," she told Tsunade simply, well aware that the crowd of kunoichi was watching intently. "I fully support your decision."

As if a great weight had been thrown off her shoulders, Tsunade relaxed marginally, smiling gratefully to the woman. Koharu took a step back, asking, "What are your orders, Lady Tsunade?"

"Right," Tsunade nodded her head, looking to the group of women now, "kunoichi of the village, we are officially at war," she stated, getting a cheer from the women. "We'll need to properly prepare, of course, so each of you much put your all into training. As such, I'll be giving you each shifts so that you can spend the maximum amount of time training. For those of you with genin or chunin students, you will be regulated to training missions. For the kunoichi from clans, I'll be giving you each an assortment of drugs that you'll begin administering to your fellow clansmen," she gave a long look to several of the jounin in the crowd, none more eager to do as she said then Tsume Inuzuka. "However, I insist that you all remain cautious in your actions. These next few months will be the most trying for us, as we'll no doubt attract unwanted attention. Do not give the men reason to suspect you or the possibility of a coming revolution. Above all else, do not endanger the revolution." Tsunade turned to Koharu.

"I'll be working with Koharu here in order to discover a way to outmaneuver the other players in the village," Koharu nodded her head, "because of that, I'll be stepping back from my duties as a medical ninja and place Shizune here in charge of the hospital until I can return," Shizune offered a pronounced bow of gratitude. "For everyone else," she turned back to the crowd, "I'll be giving you each your own personal goals and missions to perform in the next few months. If all goes well, then we should be in control of the leaf village before the end of the year," which was about eight months away.

"One final thing," Tsunade said, breaking the hurried whispering in the room and turning all attention back to her, "in about a week I'm going to start holding a competition between the different ninja ranks to see who is currently the top kunoichi. Since I need to know the level of my forces, this competition will naturally show me the average level of my kunoichi in each rank. Naturally, this wouldn't be much of a competition without a prize, so I present you Naru," at her words she motioned to the blonde girl that had arrived into the room with the three women and had remained silent from the start to this point. At this, the girl gave a squeak and blushed scarlet, making everyone chuckle. From beside the girl Koharu and Shizune arched an eyebrow.

"If you hadn't figured it out already," Tsunade began, moving to the girl and pulling her towards the crowd to display her to the group, "this lass here is actually Naruto Uzumaki," so saying she managed to pull the blonde wig off his head and present the embarrassed crossdresser to the hungry eyes of the gathered kuniochi. Naruto stammered, rising his hands to try and hide his face, but Tsunade just laughed and reattached the wig to his head. "He's a little side project of mine. Now, I'm feeling generous, so if you are feeling up to it, the winner of the competition will get a night with Naru here free, to do _anything_ you want with him," obviously, Tsunade was very aware of the effect that those words had on the futanari.

Whatever the case may be, futanari were always willing to fuck a man's asshole. It probably had something to do with the homophobia of man, and the natural instincts of a futanari to dominate everything in their lives, plus whatever psychological issues that they developed over the years having to suppress their instincts and submit themselves to man's 'tender' mercies. Whatever the case, with the promise that they could do anything to a boy, especially one that could pass as a girl if you didn't know how to look properly, meant that each and every futanari focused their eyes onto the embarrassed boy.

Naruto suddenly felt as if he was in a pool of sharks.

XXX

A week passed in relative quiet, only marred by Tsunade and Sakura's attentions, even whilst Naruto awkwardly tried to bond with his mother, despite hiding Tsunade's newest scheme as best as he could. Being that Kushina was only just now recovering from the years she was in a coma, the red haired mother hadn't been officially accepted as a jounin yet, and hadn't heard of Tsunade's newest plan. If she had known, there would have likely been an all-out brawl between the two powerful kunoichi.

Before he knew it, it was time for the first kunoichi competition to begin. Each and every jounin (plus jounin-level anbu) kunoichi gathered in Training Grounds 44, otherwise known as the Forest of Death. Tsunade spent some time explaining the rules and handing out paper slips with seals written on them. From her explanation the seals would sense the state of the kunoichi who possessed them, and when a particular kunoichi was knocked unconscious the seals would send a signal to its companion seal at the entrance of the training grounds, letting Tsunade, Koharu, and Shizune know who was taken out of the game, wherein they would send in anbu (chunin-level and below) to gather them. The last kunoichi standing would win the game, and earn a night with Naruto, free of charge.

Naruto watched stoically as all the kunoichi geared up to fight, each and every one of them wearing light body armor and skin tight clothing that allowed for maximum maneuverability. The sight of so much beautiful female flesh in front of his eyes made him uncomfortable, mostly due to the fact that it aroused him, and because of that made him aware that he was _still_ wearing the chastity belt that Tsunade had outfitted him with.

As Tsunade called for the games to begin he looked back to the woman in question, wondering once more if he was really making the right choice by accepting every one of Tsunade's mad schemes. It was clear to everyone that the aged kage was slightly off hinged, but from what he had seen Naruto suspected that all kunoichi were. It was more alarming then, that Naruto was beginning to accept the woman's abuse, even becoming somewhat eager. He supposed that it would only make since that whatever grasp that he had on sanity was beginning to wane, being confronted with abuse and his own body's unwilling reaction to the woman's advances. It was only a matter of time before he gave in fully.

Once the call was given the gates to the forest were thrown open and the crowd of futanari surged forwards like a stampede of wild buffalo, trampling through the grass, and then disappearing into the treetops. The group of futanari (plus a teenage boy) and the chunin-level anbu that remained took several seconds to take stock. Then the first seal connected to a kunoichi's life signs activated, indicating that one of them had been taken out of the fight.

Instantly, the anbu were moving, and Tsunade was shouting orders. Seeing that he was in the way, Naruto took several steps back, before feeling a calming hand placed on his shoulder. When he looked to the person that had grabbed him, he found the weathered face of Koharu Utatane looking back at him.

"Be still, boy," Koharu told him simply, neither smiling nor looking violent. She simply studied him for several long moments in quiet, "This shouldn't take too long. After all, the kunoichi are motivated to succeed," she gave him an amused look, which just made him blush in embarrassment, "perhaps you should 'prepare' yourself for what you'll face tonight, hmm?"

"Umm…" Naruto stammered, trying to find a reply to give the mostly biased woman that was talking to him. From the little bit he had seen of Koharu, Naruto knew that the woman felt as if all men were beneath a kunoichi, and were merely warm holes to satisfy a kunoichi's lusts. Her giving him advise was not done out of concern for him, merely concern that he wouldn't be properly prepared to satisfy whatever kunoichi ended up saddled with him.

"Ah, Naru," Shizune broke the conversation up, approaching the two quickly, "Tsunade requested for me to gather you and take you to the tower in the center of the Forest of Death," she told him. Naruto nodded a little eagerly, and quickly parted from the strange older woman and went to walk beside his sister figure in his life.

"You shouldn't allow that _woman_ to get so close to you," Shizune cautioned once they were a suitable distance away from all the hustle and bustle going on in front of the Forest of Death, "Tsunade must of told you how dangerous she is, right?"

"Not directly," Naruto's eyes flickered briefly back the way they had come, seeing that Koharu was talking with Tsunade now, "but I kind of guessed that she wouldn't think fondly of me considering how adamant she has been to overthrow the male gender," he told her truthfully. Shizune nodded.

"Exactly," Shizune said, sighing, "out of all the futanari in the world that you could interact with, Koharu is perhaps the most dangerous. If Koharu was still young, you would have likely already been raped stupid," she looked meaningfully at him, "as it is, the only reason why she hasn't killed you is because Tsunade has claimed you as her lover, or, in Koharu's eyes, 'sex slave'." The look that she gave him was so serious that Naruto stopped out of surprise.

"But I-I'm not…r-right?" Naruto asked quickly, looking to Shizune for confirmation, Shizune smiled and shook her head.

"No, Naruto, you are not," she told him simply. She paused for a few moments before continuing, saying, "I know at times it doesn't seem as if Tsunade cares, but take it from me, she really does. Tsunade just has a lot of baggage to deal with, and opening herself up fully to you right now is really hard. It took me years before Tsunade was comfortable enough to even cuddle, and years after that before she was willing to express herself to me on any deep level. But as her lovers, we have to be patient with her, don't we Naruto?" she explained softly. At her words Naruto's eyes widened at this.

"Ah, S-Shizune, you mean…?" he poked his pinkies together and Shizune smiled kindly at the boy, nodding her head. "O-oh," he said, sounding embarrassed, surprised, and a little hurt.

"Don't sound like that, Naruto," Shizune said, reaching towards him and grasping his hand in hers, "I know you entered this thinking that you were Tsunade's only lover, but you aren't alone in this. I will say though, Tsunade probably cares more about you then anyone else. I know for a fact that she's been thinking about accepting _all_ of you."

"Then why did she…?" he tried to say something, but just ended up trailing off, looking too embarrassed to continue. After several moments of fumbling for the right words he reached for Shizune's hand and placed it on his crotch. With Shizune cupping him, he knew that she got an accurate feel of what Tsunade had done to him. It only took a few moments, but Naruto got to watch as Shizune's eyes widened in disbelief, before she looked to him in pity.

"I'm…not really sure," she said, slowly, as if she was working it in her mind as she spoke, "the only thing that I can figure is that she doesn't want you losing your male virginity to anyone but her," she told him, willing him to understand. Instead of being angry at this knowledge, Naruto just heaved a tired sigh, his shoulders slumping.

"I guess…" they walked in silence the rest of the way to a small hut beside the gates. After a few quick words between Shizune and the anbu standing guard outside the hut, the two headed in, stopping only to view the small seal array on the ground. After a look, Naruto asked, "What's this?"

"It's a reverse summoning jutsu," Shizune told him, trying to explain it in ways that he could understand, "it'll take us to the tower, and that way we don't interrupt all the fighting going on in the forest."

"Why are we going to the tower anyways?" Naruto asked as he stepped into the middle of the seal along with Shizune. Shizune smiled.

"Why, that'll be the place you'll be spending the night with whoever wins the competition," at the boy's gob smacked expression she couldn't help but giggle. Just as Naruto was going to say something the seals were activated and they were swept away.

XXX

Unlike the other kunoichi involved in this competition, Kurenai wasn't so obsessed with the idea that she threw caution to the wind and just charged at everyone. Instead of blindly attacking every kunoichi in the forest, Kurenai hid herself in the brush and stalked her opponents. She didn't let anyone sense her, stealthily creeping up on her fellow kunoichi and ensnaring them in a genjutsu that left them vulnerable to her next move. The only ninja that she felt uncertain about taking on were Yugao, Tsume, and Anko, mostly because Yugao was an elite anbu, Tsume had worked with genjutsu experts plenty of times in the past, and Anko was used to her usual tactics and could read her like a book.

She didn't take any unnecessary actions, each of her moves being carefully calculated and every tactic weighed heavily to determine its use. She didn't get a lot of KO's, but she was well aware of the battlefield and knew which enemies to pick and what time to attack. She knew very well that out of all the kunoichi on the field, the most dangerous was Tsume, Yugao, and Anko. Each of the kunoichi was skilled, powerful, and was utterly ruthless. Not to mention that they were all motivated; Tsume and Anko obviously being consumed with the desire to claim Naruto for their own, and Yugao to prove herself to her Kage. Perhaps out of all the kunoichi on the battlefield, Kurenai was the only one without an actual goal.

Out of her fellow kunoichi, Kurenai was actually experiencing a pleasant on again off again relationship with Asuma Sarutobi. However, their relationship was strained because Anko was unusually attached to Kurenai, and Kurenai didn't have the heart to admit that Anko and she were sort of in a relationship. Likely, if she didn't feel so responsible for Anko, she might have broken their relationship in favor of actively pursuing Asuma, but she had been through so much with Anko that she couldn't see herself abandoning Anko for anyone. Truthfully, the only way that she could see a relationship working between her and Asuma would be if he was comfortable with the idea of sharing her with Anko, something that she knew he wouldn't be because Anko was always so intense and forceful; it would only be a matter of time before Anko was trying to get Asuma to submit to her as well.

Because of these facts, Kurenai hadn't mentioned her sort-of relationship with Asuma to her friend. Likely, Anko would see it as a reason to confront Asuma and force him to her ways, something that Kurenai didn't feel that he'd appreciate much, and would likely alienate her from the man.

Out of all the kunoichi in Tsunade's rebellion, Kurenai was perhaps the only one that didn't actually want to take part in it. Growing up with someone like Anko, having to care for the borderline insane woman and tending to her needs had enforced a natural submissiveness into her psyche. She just didn't feel that overthrowing man's rule and forcing them to be submissive sex slaves for futanari everywhere was the way to go. She'd much more prefer if they could be equals, sharing the roles in a relationship equally. But it seemed that none of her fellow kunoichi shared her views.

This reason was why she wasn't particularly motivated to succeed in this competition. However, knowing what her fellow kunoichi would likely do if they got their hands onto Naruto meant that she wasn't just willing to throw the white flag. She had already seen some of what her fellow kunoichi might do in absence of limitations. Having to watch as Kiba and Shino disappeared earlier this week only to reappear later noticeably subdued and frightened was almost too much too watch. She didn't understand how Naruto was able to maintain his sanity considering that he had spent several months under Tsunade's tender 'mercies'. And from her conversations with Shizune she knew that that wouldn't have been conductive to a healthy psyche.

Therefore, her whole reason for continuing this competition came to be so that she could give the boy a night completely unmolested by her fellow kunoichi. She saw no reason why they should abuse him when his only crime was being born different than them. And out of the other males that she had interacted with, perhaps Naruto was the one most deserving of a night of relative peace.

That being said, following through with her thoughts was rather difficult, being that she was a genjutsu specialist first and foremost, and even with the intense training that Tsunade had been putting them through she hadn't found a knack for any melee of ninjutsu of any kind. So, naturally, she had to rely on her skills with genjutsu and hope that she could catch her fellow kunoichi off guard.

After several long hours of intense combat, the flow of kunoichi began to wane until Kurenai felt as if she was completely alone within the dark depths of the Forest of Death. Despite her newest training, Kurenai was relatively weak physically, and so she was utterly exhausted. However, she knew that there was likely more enemies abound, considering that she didn't feel as if Anko, Tsume or Yugao could be defeated so soon into the game.

She carefully headed deeper into the forest, drawn by the sound of combat. When she finally managed to find a newly made clearly she found Yugao, Tsume and Anko locked into a duel, fiercely attempting to either maim or kill each other. The looks on their faces made it seem as if they each had insulted their dead grandmothers, and from the looks of it each of them were noticeably on their last legs, though Tsume and Anko looked better.

Tsume was a hurricane of claws and teeth as she spun at Anko. Anko, on the other hand, was riding a massive snake summon and tossing any high powered ninjutsu that she could managed; which, considering the training that she had undergone this last month meant that she could afford some pretty powerful stuff. On the other hand, Yugao was hanging back, balancing kenjutsu and ninjutsu as she took potshots at the two. None of them seemed to be paying much attention to their surroundings.

Kurenai sat watching the three kunoichi did battle, trying to plan a course of action that wouldn't immediately have her thrown out of the competition. From the looks of the fight, Anko might be the one currently with the most advantage over the other two. As far as ninjutsu went, Anko definitely had the largest repertoire of jutsu. However, Tsume was very aggressive, being an Inuzuka, managing to defend against most of Anko's attacks and return them equally. Then Yugao was, after all, an anbu, and knew how to best utilize her skills despite her definite lack of a good number of high power jutsu. Those jutsu she knew she could string together into a more powerful jutsu and set up the other two kunoichi for the fall.

While watching the fighting kunoichi, inspiration struck Kurenai. She was a master of genjutsu, and therefore knew quite a few obscure genjutsu that most of the time weren't very useful. Particularly, she was quite adept at using slow acting genjutsu. Where they might lack speed, however, these jutsu more than made up for it in potency; the only reason that they weren't used in combat more often was because of how long it took for them to settle into the enemy's minds before working. However, this situation gave the red eyed woman a unique opportunity. With the three kunoichi's attention focused on each other, they were unaware of her. It didn't look as if they would be stopping any time soon, which meant that whatever slow acting genjutsu she used would have the time to build up inside them.

With this thought, Kurenai began making hand seals.

XXX

A few minutes later Anko had been thrown from her summon when Yugao had strung together a succession of wind and fire jutsu that blasted her off the beast. Nonplussed, Anko had turned her attention to the anbu and entered a quick melee before they were forced to break apart as Tsume came charging at them both. Anko flipped away from the two kunoichi, laughing.

"What's the matter, Tsume? Feeling a little _stressed_?" Anko barked out a laugh, her hands moving into a string of seals. Tsume came charging at her, but was stopped as Anko breathed out a cloud of poison gas at the other woman. Tsume managed to make it to the tree line, looking back at the snake charmer with furious eyes.

"Fuck you, Anko!" Tsume growled out, teeth clenching. "As if I'd let _you_ win," she spat. Anko grinned.

"Oh, my dear Tsume," Anko grinned, looking even more sadistic than normal. Her eyes darkened, and she growled, "As if you have a _choice_."

Yugao appeared next to her, slashing down with her katana and screaming, "Got you!" Anko's eyes widened and she jerked to the side, letting the blade sail past her. Before she could retaliate Yugao threw a kick at her that made her retreat from the woman. However, instead of following up the snake mistress watched as Tsume charged at Yugao, spinning and slashing at her with her claws. Yugao's blade screeched loudly as Tsume's claws made contact, with sparks flying around them. Then Yugao was moving forwards, slashing and making Tsume weave around her.

Unwilling to just sit and watch, Anko went through hand seals, before reaching her arms out and pointing them at the two women. From inside her sleeves a bunch of long snakes shot out of her coat and sped towards the two women. At the last second the two women broke apart and dodged away from the attack. Instead of letting this go, Anko then spun around and threw her snakes in all directions, pleased when she heard a cry of pain.

Anko zeroed in on the cry, launching herself at Yugao who was hurriedly ripping a snake off her leg, the skin broken and blood dribbling out of the two wounds on her calves. The two women met together and began trading blows, but it was obvious to anyone watching that Yugao was tiring, probably from the poison now running through her veins. In a surprising turn of events, Tsume charged in once more and kicked Yugao so hard in the face that the anbu impacted a tree hard enough to chip the bark. Yugao did not get back up.

Anko and Tsume circled around each other, looking ready to strike at any one moment. Both wore furious expressions, Tsume's more terrifying because of her animalistic features. Anko suddenly grinned.

"So, just you and me, huh?" Anko purred. Tsume gritted her teeth and glared hatefully at the other woman.

"It's about to be just me, you know," Tsume spat. Anko just waved her hand in dismissal.

"Such ideas that you have. Perhaps you should lower the bar?" she chirped. Tsume growled.

"Perhaps you should just give up, Anko," Tsume told her, daring her to act, "It's obvious that I have the advantage in this fight." Anko shrugged.

"And let you have all the fun?" Anko laughed, high and insane, raising a hand to her lips and turning her head upwards a small margin. "Besides, don't you already have a harem for yourself? Why do you want more?"

"As if you're any better," Tsume told her, body tensing in preparation. Anko arched an eyebrow, "I'm not so clueless as not to recognize your interactions with Kurenai. If you already have a bitch, then why go after Naruto?" she shot back. Anko grinned.

"Ah, but you see, Tsume," Anko held up a finger, "Kurenai is a kunoichi. And you have plenty of boys in your clan, now, don't you?" she shot back. A dark look crossed Tsume's face.

"If that is the way it has to be," she crouched low, spreading her fingers to ready herself, "then I'll enjoy breaking you!"

As if those words were a signal, the two women shot towards each other.

The next few moments were quick and brutal. Both women actively traded blows between each other, whirling and clawing at each other, and in Anko's case utilizing every kunai in her pocket. At first glance it appeared as if Tsume had the upper hand, due to her skills in taijutsu, but Anko was very adept at improvising. Every time Tsume landed a blow, Anko would follow it up with two of her own. Each of Tsume's blows, while powerful, rarely ever connected, while Anko's were weaker, but much more frequent. It seemed that they were evenly matched.

Then things degraded as Anko head butted the feral woman. Tsume flinched back, but then launched herself at Anko, hands grabbing and clawing. Anko didn't falter, instead kicking and punching the other woman and grabbing at her as well. The sound of clothes ripping filled the air, and when they broke apart both women were surprised to be missing the majority of their clothing.

Being that Anko only wore a miniskirt, fishnet, her sandals, and a trench coat; it was therefor easy to understand why Anko was nearly naked. Her coat had been torn to shreds, and there were holes in her fishnet and her skirt, exposing her pale flesh to the air and displaying her feminine assets. Tsume, on the other hand, wore a traditional jounin outfit, which unfortunately didn't look much better than Anko's outfit at the moment. There were great holes in her vest and shirt, exposing large portions of flesh, and the majority of her pants had be torn off, exposing her own shapely legs and ass. Both women stared furiously at each other.

"You bitch!" they both screamed, charging forwards. They clashed once more, punching and kicking and tearing. Anko had her hands wrapped around Tsume's neck, while Tsume was beating her in the chest, making it difficult for the snake charmer to breathe. Their strength was quickly waning as they couldn't get the necessary air to power their limbs. Whoever passed out first would be declared the winner of the brawl.

And that's when it happened.

A few dozen tentacles sprang from the forest's tree line. Catching the two women by surprise, the tentacles plucked them off the ground and wrapped them in its slimy embrace. Two tentacles wrapped around each of their arms and legs, spreading them as far apart as they could. As the two women cried out one lone, slimy penis shaped appendage slithered up their bodies to dive into their orifice, making them buck wildly against their intruders and release muffled screams of pain and fury.

The tentacles writhed against them, kneading and plucking at their flesh, leaving long trails of slime dripping down their clothing and whatever exposed skin that the invaders could get at. Tsume, lashing out wildly and trying to get a hold of her intruders was silenced as the tentacle in her mouth jammed as far as it could go down her throat. This forced her throat out, preventing her from breathing and taking her strength from her as she couldn't supply oxygen to her body. Weakly, Tsume tried to grasp at a single tentacle, but it just tightened its hold on her. Sensing the loss of the woman's strength, one lone prick danced up her body to lightly run itself across her crotch, making the woman shudder at the sensation.

From beside Tsume, Anko was valiantly fighting, all the while her mind was whirling with possibilities. Distantly, she knew that this couldn't be real; this was more a thing from some pervert's porn fantasy then an actual possibility. No, this had all the markings of one of Kurenai's genjutsu, though one that her red eyed friend had never spoken of to her. Knowing this, the snake charmed attempted to bring her hands together to dispel the illusion, but the tentacles held her down, and the one in her mouth prevented her from biting herself.

Anko knew it was all in her head, and tried to focus on this while plotting to punish her friend when they next saw each other. But right now she had to focus on other things, particularly the way that the tentacles were searching her body. When the penis shaped rapists ripped the remainder of her clothing off her body, Anko had to give Kurenai created. It almost felt as if she was truly naked, though she knew she wasn't.

Her eyes searched over to Tsume, to see that the feral woman had also had her clothing removed, and now the tentacles holding her were moving across all her body. Two of them had wrapped around her breasts, clenching tightly to the soft flesh, while another had snuck down to wrap around the woman's quickly hardening length, red, veiny and animal like. Anko might have appreciated the sight, and the knowledge that the Inuzuka women were just as much dogs as their partners, but she had far more pressing matters when she felt the tentacles on her own body begin doing much the same as they had for Tsume.

Mirroring the Inuzuka matriarch, Anko felt four wrap around certain parts of her anatomy. The ones wrapping around her sizable bust were joined by unusual sucker-shaped tentacles that attached themselves to her nipples, making her groan loudly as they began pumping at her breasts and teasing the nubs. The ones wrapped around her cocks, however, were joined by two others that were smaller. She might have tried to guess what they were for, but she quickly learned when the tip of the slithering appendages dipped into her pointed shafts, making her scream in a mix of pain and pleasure.

She had even more reason to scream when the tentacles moved her up higher and spread her wider. She didn't even have to think of why this was when two long, vaguely horse shaped tentacles suddenly pierced her pussy and asshole. Anko jerked wildly, trying to fight her invaders off, or hopefully get her hands together to end the genjutsu, but she was held firm, and was being rocked back and forth onto the tentacles in her two holes while the ones pleasing the other parts of her body continued to stroke and push and pull. Anko suddenly felt the end coming, vaguely aware that she had no more strength to fight, but by then her own thoughts were reduced to focusing on the half-pain and half-pleasure that she was feeling.

And somewhere in the back of her mind, Anko realized that Kurenai had won…this round.

XXX

Kurenai smirked as she stepped out of the tree line. From the looks of things it appeared as if both Anko and Tsume had been caught by her genjutsu and were unable to stop it. Both women were standing in the center of the clearing, mouths open, eyes glazed, and sporting erections while spitting fluids out of their male and female bits. Kurenai waited a few moments to make sure that they wouldn't suddenly spring themselves out of her trap, but when both Anko and Tsume released a heavy moan, and suddenly spilled their seed into their pants Kurenai knew that she had won.

She took a few moments to revel in the moment, before approaching the women and knocking them out cold. Then she waited, and in minutes a team of chunin anbu appeared, hauling the kunoichi onto their shoulders (Anko, Tsume and Yugao) before the leader of the group turned to her.

"Ah, well, miss," she trailed off. Kurenai nodded.

"Kurneai Yuuhi," she supplied. The woman nodded.

"Well, Miss Yuuhi, I'm under orders to bring you to the forest's tower," the chunin-level anbu explained, before motioning in the general direction of the tower. "I'm pleased to inform you that you are the winner of this little competition." Kurenai mulled this over for several moments before giving a slow nod.

"All right, then," she spoke quietly, before motioning in the same direction that the anbu had. "Please lead the way." The next hour was spent in quiet contemplation as she followed the anbu, wondering what she should expect to find in the tower.

When they arrived, the anbu lead her inside, and they were greeted by Tsunade and her assistant Shizune. The anbu saluted the kage, and Kurenai gave a short bow, lower than Tsunade's definite nod. Then Tsunade dismissed the anbu and turned to her.

"I have to say," Tsunade said, finally addressing Kurenai, with a twinkle in her amber gaze, "I'm a bit surprise that you did so well." Kurenai nodded, momentarily despising the truth of the matter. She _was_ after all a genjutsu expert, so of course it was surprising that she'd be able to win a fight against women like Anko, Tsume, and Yugao. Tsunade then motioned for her to follow, and then the three kunoichi headed deeper into the tower.

"Fair's fair, though," Tsunade said after a few moments of quiet, the only sounds having been their soft footsteps, "you've earned your right for a night with Naruto, so please feel free to use this tower for the night."

"Ah, where will you be, Lady Tsunade?" Kurenai questioned, turning to the blonde. Tsunade grinned mysteriously.

"I'm the Hokage, and I'm ever so busy these days," she supplied, shrugging. She then nodded to Shizune who was looking between Kurenai and the kage, "I'll be reviewing the stats of every kunoichi in the competition tonight, so Shizune will be the one to tend to yours and Naruto's needs," she then stopped and turned to them.

"I hope that you'll be able to contain yourself," Tsunade instructed her, looking meaningfully at first Kurenai and then Shizune, "Naruto is a bit fragile at the moment, and tends to hopelessly follow whoever shows him attention. I don't want to come back tomorrow to find the boy broken, you understand?" Kurenai nodded, not being able to meet the kage's eyes as she wasn't intending to do anything with the boy at all, anyways.

"Of course, Lady Hokage," she intoned. Shizune nodded along quietly with her. Tsunade eyed the both of them for several long moments before smiling and turning away.

"All right, well, as long as you understand," she said happily, and then began walking away, "I have business to take care of after all." Kurenai watched her go, well aware of the shadow hanging off to the side, and what both women thought she was intending to do with Naruto.

"Come along now," Shizune spoke hurriedly, grabbing her by the elbow and leading her along, "we have to begin preparing you two for tonight." Kurenai looked to the medical ninja suddenly then.

"What's tonight?" she asked quickly. Shizune giggled.

"Well, Tsunade decided that you and Naruto will be having a date, of course," Shizune flashed her a smile, before turning back down the hall, "this should be ever so fun!" she chirped.

Kurenai paled.

XXX

It was only a few hours later when Kurenai found herself sitting in a room with only Naruto for company. They were both seated at a small table, the lights dimmed around them, and candlelight highlighting their features. Apparently, Shizune was serious when she said that Tsunade wanted them to go on a date, though the atmosphere was strained, made all the more tense when Shizune would pop in every few seconds. They didn't know who was cooking their meals, but Shizune had given them a menu and told them to select what they wanted.

Not having the stomach for much, Kurenai had ordered a salad and a soup. Naruto had quietly asked for his own soup, though with a sandwich to go with it. They were both a bundle of nerves, and Kurenai found it odd that the boy hadn't made any comment about her presence there. Naruto was studiously ignoring her in order to stare at the wall, something that was both amusing and vexing.

Shizune returned several minutes later with their food, and then both of them had sat in silence, sipping at their soup and munching on their food. Naruto continued to ignore her, and it became such an annoyance that Kurenai finally deigned to speak.

"So, uh," Kurenai reached for words, watching as Naruto turned his gaze back to her, "are you _really_ fine with the competition?"

Naruto stared at her, his eyebrows bunching up and his lips pursing in thought. Then he shook his head, sighing.

"I don't…know," he struggled to find words, stuffing his sandwich into his mouth to give him time to think. "When Tsunade and I first…" he trailed off, his eyes glazing over in thought while a small smile came to his face. This just made Kurenai's eyebrows arch at his expression. Then he seemed to get a hold of himself, shrugging himself out of his funk and continuing, saying, "Well… anyways… if I had known that Tsunade would want me to…" he trailed off again, his eyes glancing to her. Kurenai sighed.

"Listen, kid," she said, leaning back in her seat and giving him a tired look, "I don't know what you're thinking, but I don't really want to force myself on you." Naruto blinked, blushing, then shyly spoke.

"Then why did you fight in the competition?" he asked curiously, demurely looking at her from under his long lashes. It was such a vulnerable look that Kurenai had to shift for a moment in order to get comfortable, because she found herself suddenly stiffening to attention underneath the table. The red eyed woman heaved a loud sigh.

"I don't…necessarily agree with the way Lady Tsunade is treating you," she admitted. She motioned to him vaguely, saying, "I figure that you wouldn't much appreciate being used by any woman that would likely treat you as if you were a cock sleeve, so I decided that I'd win the competition to give you a night of relative peace…or do you disagree?" she questioned at the end. Naruto's mouth fell open, before he blushed.

"Thank you," he told her earnestly. Kurenai nodded.

They sat for several moments in silence, much more comfortable with each other now that the proverbial ice had been broken. The food felt much nicer going down her gullet now that Naruto was no longer afraid of her, however, she was very aware that her Jr. hadn't settled at all despite the peace of the moment, and of the way Naruto looked, sitting there in the skimpiest clothing possible and making a very good imitation of a girl. Once she was done Kurenai sat back heavily and watched the crossdresser pick at his food.

"I wish Tsunade was as nice as you," Naruto broke the silence, surprising them both. His eyes widened and he blushed so scarlet that he looked like a tomato. Kurenai couldn't help the shy chuckle that rose from her own throat.

"Ah, yes, well," Kurenai tried to find something to say to that, but ended up coughing into her hand in embarrassment, "I'm sure she really does care about you…even if it's hard to see," Naruto nodded his head at her words.

"She does," he told her earnestly, so much so that Kurenai accurately guessed that he had had this conversation with someone else plenty of times, "when she isn't," he shifted, looking uncomfortable, continuing, "doing _that_ ," and there was no mistaking what he was talking about, "she is usually pretty gentle and likes to cuddle and have small conversations."

"I see," Kurenai did, actually. His admittance of his and Tsunade's relationship reminded her of her and Anko's relationship. For all of Anko's faults, she had some truly wonderful traits. Particularly, when she wasn't trying to be a domineering sex fiend, she could be very sweet. One of the things that truly went a ways in showing Anko's true side was that she never forgot the first day that they had met, and was always remarkably kind and pleasant on those days. And even if they had sex on those days, it was so gentle and loving that it truly made the red eyed genjutsu mistress grateful for her friend and lover.

"I think I understand," Kurenai told him, watching the boy relax at her words. She nodded her head and smiled, "You don't have to explain yourself to me. The only thing I'm curious about is why you feel that you have to go through with her schemes," she pointed out. Naruto sighed.

"I don't know," he told her simply, looking to her imploringly. "I realize that her actions could be construed as abuse, but I simply don't have the will to fight her. I don't think I even could fight her off even if I denied her, and as much as I wish that she would respect my wishes, the truth of the matter is that Tsunade pretty much holds my life in her hands," he admitted. Kurenai nodded.

"Damned if you do, damned if you don't," Kurenai gave him an explanation. At her words Naruto briefly smiled.

"You know, you're a lot easier to talk to then Tsunade," Naruto mentioned. Kurenai fell silent at his words, something that the boy misjudged. He hastened to continue, thinking that she was offended, saying, "It's just that with Tsunade it always feels like whatever I say could get me punished…but with you…" the jounin couldn't help but sigh.

"That's the problem with being in an unequal relationship," Kurenai explained, clasping her hands before her and giving him an even stare, "having to fight with your partner at every turn makes a relationship difficult." Again, that glazed look came to the kid's face, as if he was remembering things that were half painful and half pleasant. She might have been curious to learn what was on his mind, but she knew that she could probably guess what it was that he was thinking of. It was the same thing that almost always occupied her mind when thinking of Anko.

"Have you ever had that kind of trouble?" Naruto asked her suddenly, breaking the quiet. Kurenai shut her eyes and hummed thoughtfully. Then she nodded.

"Yes," she answered him, her mind playing over images of Anko. Silence settled over them as Naruto finished the last of his meal, before they both sat back and enjoyed the presence of a person who shared their pain.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked finally. At his words Kurenai glanced his way to see him looking curiously at her. As if sensing her thoughts he continued, saying, "That is…if you don't mind telling me."

"Anko," Kurenai answered after a few moments. She watched Naruto's eyes widen and his skin pale slightly, obviously recognizing the name. She couldn't help the small smile rising to her face, "She has her good points, I can assure you."

Naruto coughed, looking embarrassed as his eyes flickered to the wall, no doubt having a lot of not-so-innocent thoughts running through his mind now, each depicting Kurenai and Anko in them. Kurenai amused herself by watching the boy's facial expressions changed quickly, trying to guess his thoughts. Eventually he looked back to her.

"I, uh, suppose that she must," he finally stated, bringing a smile to the jounin's lips, "though I imagine it can get a little trying with her, right?" Kurenai nodded, conceding the point to him.

"Yes," she admitted. She continued, however, "but like Tsunade she can be very loving when she actually pays attention to my needs." They shared another moment of companionable silence between them.

"Did you…uh, have to fight Anko during the competition?" he asked her. Kurenai smiled gently at him. It was surprising that the boy could worry about her even despite all that he was going through.

"Yes," he looked to her then, alarmed. She nodded her head, "I'm sure she is quite upset with me, but she won't hurt me. She'll just be disappointed that she won't get a crack at you and might be a little rougher than normal," she promised him. The teenager adopted an apologetic expression.

"Sorry," Naruto offered. Kurenai chuckled and shook her head.

"Don't be," she informed him, before motioning between them, "I've made my choice. It's just that you looked so vulnerable when Tsunade showed you off to us that I knew that you wouldn't be ready for Anko's tender 'mercies', so I decided to fight her on this one subject. You aren't to blame for what happens next…" he still wore an apologetic expression though.

"It's still wrong…that you would be punished for helping me…you won't even get anything in return," he drifted off, obviously troubled by this thought. Kurenai let him mull over his thoughts, despite the fact that she was tired, physically and mentally, and that her penis hadn't settled at all.

He then looked to her, asking, "Are you sure that you don't want me to help you?" of course he didn't know that she was reacting to him, but he was intuitive despite his age, and he recognized the strain on her face all the same. It was likely that he only made the connection from the whole reason why they were in the room together in the first place.

Kurenai held her breath for a moment, before letting it out in a huff, shaking her head. "I know the whole point of the competition was for Tsunade to figure out the average level of her jounin, and to decide who got to 'use' you for the night," she motioned to Naruto. Then she placed a hand on her own chest, sighing, "But I'm not so heartless as to force you into doing something just because you feel responsible for what is to happen to me," she explained.

Naruto worked this over in his head, before looking back to her with red in his cheeks, though wearing a grateful smile. It was his answer that surprised her, however.

"I think," he said, trying to say his many thoughts in as little words as possible, "that if it's you, that I won't mind…" they held each other's gazes for several long moments before Kurenai sighed, her will finally breaking.

"All right," Kurenai said, running a hand through her bangs, before standing and offering a hand to the blonde teenager. Naruto took it shyly, and Kurenai hauled him to his feet. "If we are going to do this, then we are going to do this right." Naruto opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it, and shut his mouth again. Seeing this, Kurenai placed her hand at the base of the boy's spine and urged him towards the door. "Let's head to my room." Naruto nodded and the two of them left the room that they had shared their meal in and began heading up a few flights of stairs.

When they eventually made it to Kurenai's current abode, they found that the room was covered in lit candles, and someone had thrown flower pedals throughout the room, perfuming the air in their heady scent. Kurenai arched an eyebrow at the sight, while Naruto just gaped at it.

"This has Shizune's handiwork written all over it," Kurenai mentioned offhandedly. She then glanced to the kid by her side, saying, "I wonder how she knew that we'd actually go through with it."

Naruto didn't answer her, though she hadn't expected him to. Kurenai lead him into the room, shutting and locking the door and throwing up a few privacy seals. After all, she wouldn't put it past either the Hokage or her assistant to place spying jutsu around the room to get a front row view of the "action". And Kurenai didn't feel much up to fanning the flames of their insanity. After a quick survey of the room Kurenai cleared the bed, before sitting down on it and patting the mattress next to her.

"Come here, Naru," she intoned. Naruto nodded, sitting beside her, a bit more comfortably then he had ever sat beside Tsunade, Sakura or even his own mother, Kushina. Kurenai eyed the boy thoughtfully, before reaching over to grab him by the shoulder and pull him towards her.

They both met halfway to place a short kiss onto the other's lips. Naruto was warm and soft, and when Kurenai went back to smother his lips with her own he leaned with her, allowing her to control the kiss entirely. This was somewhat awkward however, as Kurenai herself wasn't used to being in control during moments of intimacy. However, she was a quick study, and soon began pressing herself gently into the boy, her lips and teeth pulling and sucking, and her tongue brushing earnestly against his.

Kurenai hooked a hand underneath the kid's ass, causing the blonde to arch up against her body. This in turn pressed him against her length, drawing a shudder from her lips that were joined by a wanton groan from the teenager. Kurenai pulled away only to dip down and begin a trail down the boy's cheeks and throat.

In the next few moments the two of them became a flurry of motion as Kurenai began trying to pry the boy's clothing off his body and Naruto was quick to help her in her endeavor. With every inch of soft skin exposed to her, Kurenai would lay a gentle kiss onto the flesh and swirl her tongue across the warm skin. This would draw a shiver and a groan from Naruto that would fan the flames of her own lusts.

In no time flat she had devastated him of all his clothing, though Naruto shyly held his hands over his crotch, preventing her from seeing him in his entirety. Kurenai cooed to him, trying to sooth the embarrassed child, and Naruto finally let her pry his small hands from his package. At the sight Kurenai moaned in sympathy for the boy.

"Naru, I'm _so_ sorry," Kurenai told the teenager. Naruto's cheeks were red, and there were tears at the corner of his eyes. He nodded at his head.

"It is fine," he told her, not fighting her as she cupped the penis trap that blocked him from ever using his male half for pleasure, "Shizune thinks that it's just Tsunade being paranoid."

"Why would she have to be paranoid?" Kurenai questioned. "Why would she do this to you?"

"Shizune thinks that Tsunade doesn't want me losing my male virginity to anyone but Tsunade," he told her. Kurenai worked this over in her mind. She then looked to his pelvis curiously.

"Can you still cum?" she asked him quickly. Naruto nodded.

"Tsunade says it won't stop me from cumming with my ass, but that it won't let me get hard and actually use my dick," he told her. Kurenai nodded, looking to the boy now.

"Do you still want to continue, Naru?" she asked him softly. He gave the softest nod of approval.

"Y-yes," Kurenai smiled.

"Don't worry, Naru," she promised him, moving down to the boy's pelvis, "I might not be able to help you use your penis, but I'll make sure this feels good for you." So saying, she grasped the teenager's thighs and had him spread himself for her. Naruto gasped as her warm breath fanned over his scrotum and asshole.

"Yes," he said, his head jerked back into the pillow and his eyes clenched shut as he felt the red eyed jounin plant a tender kiss on his wrinkled star.

The two of them groaned together as she pushed her tongue through his anal ring. It would make sense that he was so clean considering what Tsunade likely used him for each day, so the process was pleasant for the both of them. Kurenai particularly enjoyed getting the teenager to writhe and moan underneath her hands and mouth.

It was surprising when Naruto submissively wrapped his legs around her shoulders, giving her better access to his bits. In answer to the unspoken desire, Kurenai spat on the boy's hole before working two of her fingers up into him, feeling him clench and shudder underneath him as she quickly found his prostate. She ground the pad of her fingertips against that particular spoke, getting the boy to gurgle happily as he began moving his hips against her hand, eager to feel more of the pleasure. Kurenai glanced up towards the boy's captured package, not surprised to see pre-fluid leaking from the tip that was left uncovered for such a purpose. Gently, Kurenai kissed the restrained prick, before turning her attention back to working the kid's asshole over with her fingers.

Naruto was moving against her, shuddering and gasping and red in the face, a much too tempting sight for her to concentrate on fully or else she wouldn't be able to maintain control over her own lusts. Obviously, Tsunade had used him quite a bit for him to have such a reaction to having his anus invaded by just fingers. Most guys would still feel a little pain for the first few dozen or so times of having something jammed up their ass. This was even more surprising considering just how tight the teenager was despite obviously having been used almost constantly in the last month or so. Kurenai worked her fingers into him, taking every opportunity to press up against his little love button and make him squeal like a girl who just had her first orgasm.

Under this intense anal assault it came as no surprise to either of them when he finally burst. Though, Kurenai still had been unprepared for it, as she had been so focused on fucking his asshole with her fingers that when he finally spewed it had splattered wetly across her cheek, due to the angle his penis was at from being trapped in the chastity belt. Thankfully, it was only a little bit, and once she realized that he had just cum from her masturbating him through his ass she pulled her hand free and wiped her face with her other hand.

"So, did you enjoy that?" Kurenai asked absently while lapping up the pool of cum in her hand; the years of being Anko's personal cum dump had made her addicted to the taste. Naruto was gasping, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes, his arms above his head, hands clenching at the sheets, and his legs spread, giving her a good view of his crinkled rose that was only slightly opened from just having been fucked so thoroughly with something the size of two fingers. Kurenai would freely admit that she found his expression highly amusing, prompting her to chuckle.

"Y-y-yes," Naruto stammered, finally returning to the land of the living. He slowly sat up, looking now to the jounin with very vulnerable eyes. "A-are y-you going t-to…?" he trailed off.

"Do you want me to?" Kurenai asked simply, lowering a hand to her crotch and delighting when the teenager's hungry eyes followed her movement. He quickly nodded.

"Y-yes!" he exclaimed. Kurenai smiled, briefly pleased that she could relieve some of her pent up tension, even though she knew her conscious would hate her later for it. She was, after all, taking advantage of the boy, considering that he'd likely been conditioned to actually _want_ cock, much the same way as Anko had conditioned her.

"Alright," she said, motioning to the bed, "get on your hands and knees," and even before she had finished the teenager was climbing onto all fours onto to the bed, presenting his ass to her eagerly. He looked back to her expectantly.

"Head down, ass up," she told him. Naruto didn't say anything, instead submissively doing as he was told and lowering his face to the mattress and arching his back to present more of himself to her. Satisfied that he was so accepting of this, Kurenai hurriedly began pulling off her own clothing, tossing aside the stealth armor that she had been wearing to the competition. Free of the warm material, she was confronted with the chill of the room, which made her nipples suddenly harden further. What's more, she felt a shiver run through her, as the juices that covered her legs further chilled her. Silently, she approached the bed, climbing up behind the boy and crouching over him.

Kurenai placed her hands onto the boy's rump to position him correctly, lowering herself to the right angle. With one hand she grabbed the tip of her modest, but still large eight inch prick, and slowly lowered it towards his ass. With her other hand she spread his cheeks apart, allowing her to press the blunted tip of her cock against his entrance. From underneath her Naruto shuddered, a groan rising from deep within his throat.

"Relax for me, Naru," Kurenai instructed the teenager. Naruto took a loud breath, before letting it out as his body slowly relaxed. After a second of checking the boy's profile over to make sure that he had done as she had told him to, she silently began pressing down on her cock, which slowly began to pry open his anal ring further for the large invader. Naruto let out another wanton groan, and began pushing back against her greedily. Kurenai clenched her teeth, surprised that he could still be so tight even after having been loosened by their prior activies. "Almost," she hissed, bearing down as much as she could without hurting the boy, "annn~ddd there!" she exclaimed happily as she felt her head pop into him. A load moan was ripped from the blonde's throat.

"Now, why don't you help me here, Naru?" Kurenai asked as she bent forward to mash her chest into the teenager's back and press her lips to his ear. He shivered, but didn't fight her on the matter, instead eagerly pushing himself back against her as she managed to force a few inches down him in one stroke. Kurenai sighed, pulling back a little, before pressing down again and spearing him down to her base in one smooth stroke, "Ah ~ you fucking love this, don't you?"

"Ngh…yes," Naruto moaned, moving against her as she pulled from his depths and forcing her back into him once more gently. Kurenai let out her own groan and reached around to the boy's chest and pulled him up against her.

"Ah, I can see why Tsunade loves your ass so much," Kurenai grunted, removing herself nearly all the way and then thrusting a bit more forcibly into his rectum, jarring the boy's body and crashing her heavy ball sack into his much smaller sack wetly. His skin stuck to hers as the sweat and juices between them acted as a sort of glue to hold them together. "If you're _this_ tight even after all this…?" she left it unsaid, instead opting to stroke her penis through his bottom powerfully, trying to set up a proper rhythm despite her lack of experience in the subject. Instead, she just ended up slipping out of him, and on her return thrust accidently jammed her tip into his ball sack, earning a pained cry out of the boy's lips.

"Sorry, sorry," Kurenai held him to her, reaching down to rub his aching bits tendering. Naruto took a few breathes to calm down, before nodding his head to continue. Seeing this, Kurenai reached between them again to grasp her dick and place the tip against his back passage again. "This is a first for me. I'll try not to do it again."

"S'okay," Naruto grunted as she sheathed herself back into his tunnel once more, the tip brushing his pleasure spot once more on entry. He took a shaky breath, pushing himself back against her as she worked herself out of him again, before pushing back into him, "I-I trust y-you…" he stammered.

Touched by his admittance, Kurenai urged him towards her and the two shared a tender kiss before she went back to plowing his ass with her erection. The force of this made the two separate as Naruto had to place his face into the mattress and reinforce his stance to be able to support her powerful strokes into his body.

After a few awkward moments as Kurenai tried to understand the mechanics of devastating an asshole with her cock, Kurenai managed to set up a pleasant rhythm that had the both of the gasping and moaning in time as she sunk herself into him. By this point, Naruto was writhing underneath her, bucking up against her on every down stroke and trying to get her as deep into him as he could go. Out of all his lover's so far, Kurenai was the most normal in size out of all of them. Unaccustomed to the difference in size, Naruto desperately tried to get more of her into him to fill that void that he hadn't been aware was inside of him.

However, despite the fact that she wasn't as gifted as, say, Tsunade, or even that machine that the kage had used on him earlier in the week, she was perfectly proportioned so that with each stroke she managed to blunt against his male g-spot, which was quickly becoming too much for his small body to handle. Already, Naruto could feel the beginnings of an orgasm coming, and with each brush of her cock into him he could feel his limits approaching.

But, he was not alone there, either. Kurenai was, after all, accustomed to being the one getting screwed, and so didn't have much staying power with her male half. However, she was determined to get Naruto to cum first, which was made all the harder by the fact that she couldn't stroke him to an orgasm as she invaded him. But from the sounds of things, he was just as close to his peak as she was, so she began to focus all her attention on pounding his prostate.

Eventually, though, the dams did burst. Naruto collapsed underneath Kurenai, screaming into the mattress as his whole body shuddered with pleasure. Even whilst pounding into him, she could definitely feel his sheath clenching tightly around her, and the wet splatter of warm liquid on her thighs and legs as the boy orgasmed. Kurenai was just barely able to continue thrusting for a few moments more before she joined the boy in euphoria, burying herself as deep into his body as she could go and spewing her load into him.

They held each other tenderly as they experienced the shared pleasure. Unlike the other futanari that he had been with so far, the amount of cum that Kurenai spewed in Naruto's body was only about twice as much as the average adult male, and because of that she finished quickly. After that they held each other, Kurenai murmuring tiredly into his ear and Naruto soaking in the surprising show of emotion between them.

As the afterglow began to wear off, Naruto began to feel drowsy. Naruto blinked tiredly, snuggling against Kurenai's bust as the woman turned them over to their side. He felt the jounin kunoichi kiss his temple, before she spoke quietly.

"Sleep," she told him softly. Naruto briefly turned to her, only to see her smiling down at him with the same tired expression worn on her face, "we can worry later. For now, sleep, and forget." With her words ringing in his ears, Naruto finally shut his eyes in exhaustion.

Tomorrow was likely going to be very exhausting and frustrating, but for now, he would sleep and forget…

XXX

"My beloved children," the mysterious cloaked man began as the whole converted population of Vortex village looked up to him in the streets below. Standing on a balcony overlooking the village, the man spread his arms wide in triumphant, "Today I welcome you into the ranks of futanari!" he shouted. Each of the futanari standing in the streets below that were naked as the day that they were born and were blinking stupidly up at the man, none of them capable of understanding him.

"However," said the man in clear tones, holding up a single, gauntlet clad finger, "this is not the end of this tale. Oh, no, I assure you that!" he laughed, throwing his arms wide in a welcoming gesture, before pointing to the west, "No, today merely marks the _beginning_ of your journey! For tomorrow," he laughed again, red eyes twinkling down at them, " _tomorrow_ , we march upon the world!" and despite the futanari not understanding a word he said, each of them somehow instinctively understand the meaning behind his words and began screaming in ecstasy.

From behind the lord, Gambit leaned towards her sisters and whispered, "You know, I never understand why the master insists on giving a speech to the converted futanari, since, you know, they _can't_ understand a thing he says," she pointed out. Zandra shot a dirty look her way.

"Shush, the master is speaking!" the blue futanari minion shushed the brown. From beside the two minions Blitz chuckled darkly and Stitch arched a fine eyebrow in their direction. "Besides, do _not_ question the master!"

"It's best not to think about it, dear," Snarl said as she approached the lot of them, her gnarled walking stick clanking onto the floor, "everyone has their vices dear. The master is just as prone to insanity as everyone else is, maybe even more so."

"Snarl!" Zandra gasped, obviously horrified by what she was hearing. "How can you say that about the master?" Snarl just chuckled, tossing her long white hair over her shoulder.

"I'm the Lord's second," Snarl explained patiently, looking in the direction of the cloaked man with a certain wistful expression, "I'm of course privy to certain information. And the master has told me time and time again that if he was capable he would have already taken me as his mistress." At her words her follow minions gasped in shock.

"A minion as a mistress?" was the collective gasp. The four minions began clamoring excitedly at the prospect, never having thought such a thing was possible. Snarl just raised her nose into the air proudly.

"Naturally," she said snidely. Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of a sixth minion, one they all recognized as Morbid, the second oldest minion of the Overlord's horde, and a blue minion like Zandra. She stalked towards them, carrying her heavy scythe around with no mind to its direction, a distinctively unpleasant expression on her face.

"Do not give these children ideas, Snarl," the blue minion hissed, butting into the conversation. She took a spot in front of the older brown minion, glaring at her with a look of notable distaste. Despite the minion's rudeness, Snarl still tipped her head in a sign of respect.

"Of course, Lady Morbid," she intoned, before nodding to the master's back, "What reason have you abandoned the Burrow's for, milady?" Morbid was particularly proper, and fashioned herself as a noble, despite the distinct lack of classes in minion society. She was also highly competitive with Snarl, and vied for the Overlord's attentions much in the same way as the Minion Mistress herself did.

Morbid's lip curled into a violent sneer as she stared down her rival, before tossing her hair behind her head pompously.

"I felt it best to inform the master that Project PH has come to fruition. The _child_ has just come of age and that madman's soul has finally matured enough inside him for the master's plans to work," she informed the mistress. Snarl smiled mockingly at this, eyebrows arching in amusement.

"Is that all?" she asked, and before the blue minion could answer, she claimed, "Then I guess I'll inform the master when he has a moment of free time. Until then, please return to the Burrows and await us." However, they were interrupted by a dark voice that they all recognized easily.

"Lady Morbid, a pleasure," the cloaked man entered the room to greet them, interrupting the spat between the two old rivals, "I'm afraid that you've caught me unprepared." The blue minion nodded her head respectively to the man.

"You honor me with your praise, my lord," despite being as old as Snarl, who was particularly ancient, neither she nor the Minion Mistress actually looked their age. Oh, yes, they looked like mature women, unlike the innocent girls that most minions looked like, but they were still enchantingly beautiful despite their apparent age; which was why it was so appealing when she batted her eyelashes at the cloaked lord. However, the man that had often been referred to as the Overlord merely grunted, before making a wide gesture to the world around them.

"Naturally," he said kindly, or as kindly as he could manage, "but I do not think that you would come here merely to exchange pleasantries… at least, I hope not." He nodded her way, silently telling her to explain.

Despite wishing that she could very well do what he claimed, Morbid knew very well that the master would not appreciate such a show of affection without any particular reason other than she could. So, opening her mouth, Morbid briefly explained everything that she had shared with Snarl a few moments ago. When she was done the dark lord was left nodding his head, his red eyes twinkling eerily.

"Ah, yes, my dear friend Sukebe. It's nice to see that his heir is ready for the _awakening_ ," he snapped his fingers and instantly Gambit, Zandra, Blitz and Stitch stood to attention at his psychic command to them. "Girls, why don't you head on over and nab the good ol' lad for me and bring him to the Netherworld Tower?" he directed his order to them. The four minions saluted.

"Sir, yes, sir!" they chorused. Before they could leave, though, the lord stopped them.

"And do _not_ touch him inappropriately or let anyone else do so. I'm afraid that I simply can't have anyone spoil him, you see," he explained patiently, before touching his chest, "If he is to learn the pleasures of the flesh, then it is by his own means. Do _not_ give me a reason to punish you, dears," he told them simply. At his words every minion in the vicinity shivered in fear. The cloaked man's ire was the stuff of legend, after all.

"Yes, sir!" the minions shouted. The lord simply motioned for them to continue, and the four minions quickly disappeared into a waypoint gate, off to parts unknown. The lord then turned to his oldest minions again.

"Snarl, please prepare yourself," he told his second. The white haired brown minion snapped a salute, before he turned his back to them. "I'm afraid that these next few months will be hectic for you."

"Sir?" Snarl questioned. The man hummed.

"Finding an heir to the title of Overlord is hectic, yes. But I've found one, of course. You'll forgive me for not giving out the details, but it's a little close to the chest, I'm afraid," he explained patiently. "In any case, the balance of power is going to take a dramatic shift, you see, both in this world and back home."

"So the heir is in this world?" Morbid asked curiously. The man shook his head.

"Good lord, no," the Overlord sounded aghast at the thought. He then turned to them both. "Worrying over these little details will do you no good, I assure you."

"Then who is this boy that you are bringing to the Netherworld Tower, and why are you here if you aren't going to include this world into your dark domain?" Morbid asked. The man nodded his head.

"Ah, the boy," he sighed tiredly, "Suffice to say that I made a promise long ago and this is just me fulfilling my end of the bargain to an old friend. As to what I'm doing in this world?" his eyes twinkled mysteriously.

"Well…blame the narrator," he chuckled darkly.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

FOX

Chapter IV.2

Into the Ocean

XXX

Three weeks previous…

XXX

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?!" the angry shout came from the depths of the Hokage mansion. At the noise, birds scattered from their nests in the trees surrounding the mansion. And in her place inside the mansion, Shizune looked up from preparing dinner and blinked in confusion, before shrugging and going back to her previous actions.

In her own room, Tsunade was staring down her lover Naruto with a disinterested expression, one that belied her own excitement and frustrations. To the boy's question, she replied, "It means exactly what it means…" and her voice was such that it spoke of confidence and certainty, something that usually meant bad things for Naruto…

Naruto, himself was rather embarrassed by the topic of their conversation. The skin on his face and down his neck and shoulders was red, but the boy absolutely refused to back down now, when so much was at stake.

Attempting to gather himself, Naruto stuttered, "B-b-but t-that means… a-a-and y-you… and m-me… and-an-and…" he seemed at a loss for words, grappling for perchance and unable to find a foothold in his argument. Tsunade smiled in amusement.

"Yes, Naruto…my, how insightful you have become…" her own amusement was clearly evident, as she cocked her head to the side and examined the youth with raised eyebrows.

Frustrated at his own inability to convey to her his disinterest in pursuing her wants, Naruto began again with a stronger voice this time, though it was plenty obvious that he was still uncomfortable with the conversation. "B-but… I can't d-dress up like t-that!" he waved his arms exaggeratedly, shouting from his lungs. Tsunade cocked her head back thoughtfully.

Curious now, Tsunade said, "Why? Whatever reason do you have to resist my whims? Do you not see how fruitless such an action is?"

Naruto thrusts his hands in the air and shouts, "But I'm a boy!"

With an amused grin, Tsunade questions, "So?"

Furious now, Naruto exclaims, "So? So I can't dress up like THAT!" his arm flared out and motioned to the bed, where a set of particular clothing was waiting for him. Tsunade grinned.

"So what?" Tsunade shrugged in disinterest, "Do you really think that you can be a proper bitch without dressing like a girl? I can assure you, it isn't altogether unpleasant… in fact, I think you'll very much like it…"

Defiantly, Naruto shouts, "No way! I'm a boy, there's no way that I'll dress like that for you…. Even if you say that I am your girlfriend, or boyfriend, or whatever…"

Tsunade sighs heavily, sounding like it was taking all her patience to deal with him… "Now, now, Naru… don't be like that. We both know how well being defiant goes for you, now don't we? It'll be far easier for you if you just give up resisting and go along with it. I can promise you that you'll learn to like it."

"No!" Naruto shouts.

Furious now, Tsunade approaches the boy with her shoulders tense and her back straight, her head hunched as she glared at the boy. With her piercing glare upon him, Naruto shied away from her, but was stopped when Tsunade reached out and claimed his arm into her hand.

"NAR-U-TO," again with that voice, something that he was beginning to develop a phobia of, "I'm giving you the chance to willing do as I say; if you deny me again I won't be held responsible for what happens to you…" she stated this with finality.

Despite the situation, and his own fear of the woman, Naruto turned defiant eyes to her, saying, "Will you just leave me alone? I've done all that you told me to until now; can't I hold onto my masculinity just a little bit longer?"

Tsunade was growling now, her fingers digging into the boy's arm, her nails drawing blood, and making the boy wince in pain. "Naruto, I'm going to count to five. If you aren't stripping by that time I'm going to have to enforce my will…" she trailed off, letting him make his decision.

Mustering his own will, Naruto exclaimed, "Never!"

"Five," Tsunade hissed, beginning the countdown, she dared him to resist her more.

Naruto reaches his other hand to clasp the hand that Tsunade was using to grip his other arm, his fingers trying to dig into her grip. Tsunade didn't budge. Naruto instead glared at her, defiant as it were, shouting, "You really think I'm going to go through with this just because you threaten me? Forget it!"

With finality, Tsunade hisses, "One," while skipping all the other numbers.

Startled at the change of pace, Naruto exclaims, "Wait, what happened to the other numbers?"

Furiously, Tsunade lashes out and grips her fingers around the boy's thin neck and pulls him towards her and up off the ground so she can look him in his terrified eyes.

A cruel grin rises to her face, a frightening laugh spilling from her lips as she says, "What can I say? I'm impatient… now…"

Following this statement, Tsunade proceeds to slap the teenager across the face, before repeating this action several times and then throwing him across the room to smack against the wall. Naruto looks up to her from the floor, wearing a fearful face at her actions.

Tsunade's hands are clenched tight at her sides as she stalks towards the youth on the floor, the veins evident on her knuckles and her forehead, her face flushed with anger. She was growling now, too, her eyes locked with his as she loomed over him.

"You might want to rethink your position before I decide to get creative…" Tsunade stated with finality. And Naruto knew that despite the emotions that they shared, as she was now Tsunade couldn't control herself, and was dangerous to everyone, but especially him, as her anger was directed at him. As she was now, there was no telling what she could and would do given the chance. Thus, Naruto now knew that he was beaten…again…

Naruto's eyes averted from Tsunade, his face flushing with embarrassment and shame at his own weakness as he meekly proclaimed his answer to Tsunade's words.

"Okay…" his voice was quiet, but in the silence of the room Tsunade could clearly hear him.

Tsunade's mouth opened in a hiss, exposing her teeth as she dangerously questioned, "Okay, what?"

With a certain air of defeat, Naruto quietly said, "I'll do as you say."

It took Tsunade several long moments to compose herself. The anger slowly drained from her face, her teeth unclenched and the veins on her forehead and hands slowly receded, and then she finally loosened her fists to let them fall to her waistline. Surprisingly, she looked as if that display of ferocity and violence took a lot out of her emotionally and physically, as her face was now flushed with an emotion unfamiliar to Naruto and she was sweating profusely.

Tiredly, Tsunade reached out to the boy and said, "Good," she stared down at him with eyes swimming with emotions, and ordered, "Now…c'mere…"

Naruto slowly stands, using the wall to support his weight with one arm, before he shakily moves towards the woman. Despite his own thoughts and feelings, and their own differences between them, Naruto knew that as she was now, Tsunade would never hurt him. What she was displaying to him now was that side of her that he fell in love with. For that, he would do as she said.

Only a few feet away from her Naruto stumbles and falls into Tsunade's arms, his face burying itself into her heavy bosom. Instead of pushing him away, Tsunade holds him tenderly, perhaps feeling guilty of her own burst of anger. Naruto closes his eyes and loses himself in the moment as Tsunade's fingers tenderly rub into his hair and massage his scalp.

When Tsunade finally pulls him away from her she directs a watery gaze his way. Naruto's own eyes are swimming with emotions as Tsunade's fingers slowly trace the swelling of his cheek from when she slapped him. Then her hand moves to the small wounds on his arm from when her nails cut into his skin.

"Naru," she breathes, looking really remorseful.

Admittedly, Naruto knew that he should be angry with her for her actions, and her own daring to feel remorse for them. But Naruto also knew that he couldn't feel angry with her, at least for prolonged periods. In his heart, Naruto knew that he was Tsunade's, and that she was his, and despite whatever arguments or actions between them that happened, Naruto knew that she genuinely cared about him, just as he did her.

Despite knowing that he should blame and hate her for her actions and her contradictory nature, what Naruto said next was at odds with this. It was a display of his own devotion to her.

"It's all right," Naruto told her gently, leaning into her hand that was still cupping his cheek, "I can deal."

"Oh Naru," Tsunade murmured before pressing her lips to his forehead and rocking him against her body. Naruto knew that this action was as much a form of comfort for her as it was him.

They held each other for a time, with Tsunade tenderly kissing his forehead and her fingers caressing his skin. Naruto knew that this moment couldn't last, and it would only be a matter of time before Tsunade's mood changed.

He was right, of course.

In a way, Naruto was coming to expect her shift in emotions. Going from angry, to remorseful, to suddenly horny was only the tip of the iceberg for her ability to change emotions suddenly. Of course, he wasn't aware that Tsunade's drastic shift in emotions was due to her own remorse for her actions, and her desire to make it up to the boy. All he knew was that one moment they went from gently rocking, to her smothering her lips with his and grinding her hips into his.

There was no mistaking her actions.

When they pulled away for air they were both panting, and both were uncomfortably hard. Tsunade pressed into his swollen lips with her fingernail, her eyes drinking in his absorbed expression with such reverence that it made him slightly uncomfortable. Then she was tugging at his clothing.

"Clothes – off – now," Tsunade hissed, her presence seemingly overwhelming.

Naruto's face flushes as he lowers his eyes away from Tsunade's, his hands rising to rest on her hands. Slowly, he begins pulling away, waiting to see Tsunade's reaction to his actions. Tsunade is silent, and so Naruto is able to free himself from her clutches, though he doesn't run as would be his normal instinct to do in such a situation; especially knowing what lays ahead for him.

"Okay…o-okay… just give m-me a moment…" he states, hands reaching to slowly unbutton his shirt and throw it off. He soon manages to toss aside the rest of his clothing, leaving him bare before Tsunade's intense gaze. Tsunade watches all this with keen eyes, taking all of him in and absorbing the sight totally.

"Good, good," Tsunade told him, before motioning to the bed where the outfit that she had set up for him was waiting, "Now I want you to take that outfit that I set aside for you and get dressed…."

Naruto turns to the bed, his eyes taking in the pile of clothing with something like fear, horror, and resigned acceptance. Then he looks back to Tsunade, but isn't able to hold her gaze as he says, "O-okay…"

It's quiet as Naruto moves over to the bed, reaching out to the clothing set upon the sheets. His fingers fumble to get perchance on the folds, feeling the light and soft texture of the cloth material, and shuddering at the thought. Awkwardly, he manages to put on the underwear first, knowing that the bra was pointless as he had nothing to contain, and yet it molded to his skin. The panties were slightly uncomfortable, but Tsunade had gone out and gotten a size that could fit his male bits, which wasn't so surprising to consider that they had such a thing as futanari obviously needed panties that could fit their male halves into, anyways.

Next he struggled to put on the stockings that were set aside. It was a lot like pants, only they were skin tight and so soft and airy that Naruto felt as if he wasn't wearing anything. Following that Naruto fumbled with the skirt and blouse that Tsunade had put aside for him. When he was through with this humiliating experience he turned back to her, feeling as if he was strangely violated in ways that he hadn't felt since the very first week that he had been with Tsunade.

Tsunade observed him with something akin to amusement, and near worship. Her eyes greedily drank him in, noting the way his small body filled the skin tight clothing, still managing to look good even without being properly adjusted to make him seem more feminine. As it was he looked like the kind of person he was; a young boy cross dressing. Being unused to dressing as a woman, he obviously would make a few mistakes, and the awkward way that he held himself was a given, but it also influenced how others saw him.

"Very nice," Tsunade breathed deeply, her eyes flicking to his face. "But it needs something extra," she raised a long finger to her own cheek and held it there in a classic thinking pose. Then she snapped her fingers. "I know!"

"What?" Naruto's gaze goes back to her as Tsunade begins crossing over to her closet. Tsunade doesn't even turn around as she replies to question.

"Don't you worry a thing, dear. I'll be back in a tiff," she told him simply as she disappears into the closet. She's gone for several long moments, and in those moments Naruto awkwardly shifts on his feet, feeling far too exposed and vulnerable to be comfortable.

Naruto knew it was impossible to feel like this, but being dressed in these clothing made him feel weak, scared, and far too innocent to properly defend himself. Granted, he hasn't been able to defend himself in ages since Tsunade became a part of his life, but he had always felt like he could protect himself if the time came; as if he was still partially in control of his own life. Now he felt weak, and at a loss of what to do. For the first time, Naruto felt as if he no longer had any control whatsoever, as if was truly submitting to her whims.

During this time Naruto listened as Tsunade ruffled around in the closet, sorting through various odds and bobs. Naruto had been in Tsunade's closet several times in the past, and knew that it was virtually a maze. Tsunade had made him move all his clothing into her closet, and if it wasn't for the fact that she kept his clothing right at the front of the closet, then he felt that he would have gotten lost sometime while trying to find them.

Eventually Tsunade returned, carrying a blonde wig and high heels in one arm, and a case with unknown contents in the other arm. As she exited the closet her eyes locked onto his and she winked at him. Naruto's gaze then moved to stare at the wall, unwilling to look back.

"No matter how good you look –" Tsunade's voice drifted to him as she moved towards him. Naruto was aware that she was watching him, waiting for him to react, but he couldn't form the will to care. "– you'll always look like a boy the way you are now." Naruto twitches at her words, not surprised that she would make it sound as if such a thing was a waste. "But with a few changes…" she continued, her voice sly, "Well…we'll make a girl out of you yet…"

At her words Naruto turns to look at her. His gaze locks with hers, before she points to a chair on the other wall opposite the bed.

"Sit," Tsunade told him simply. Naruto nodded.

"Y-yeah," and Naruto quickly moved over to the chair and seated himself with nary a thought. Tsunade then goes over to him and kneels before him, setting the heels and the box aside and taking the wig into her hands.

"Now, I would really like to keep this as natural as possible," Tsunade told him as she slowly put the wig on and did her best to make it seem natural, "but your hair is way too short for you to masquerade as a girl. Even short haired girls have longer hair," she explained. "So, unfortunately we'll have to use a wig."

After she said that she went about rearranging his clothing. Her hands worked to smooth out the creases and wrinkles and to straighten everything and set it in such a way that it hid all the things that made him a man and cast the illusion that he was actually born a girl. Then, after that Tsunade picked up the heels and slowly worked to slip them on.

"You'll have to be careful with these," she said by way of explanation, "as a boy, you obviously won't have the balance to properly walk with these on, but standing should do just fine now. I'll walk you through everything, so don't worry," she assured him as she secured the clasp on the last heel. Naruto stared at her mutely. Then Tsunade picked up the box.

"Now, hold still for me, will you?" Tsunade told him. In the next few moments Tsunade worked on putting on a few layers of makeup and just generally prettying him up. It took a lengthy time, and during that whole time Naruto felt like a dress up doll for a little girl. When she was done Tsunade put it aside and went and fetched a mirror. When she returned she passed the hand mirror to him.

"Go on, take a look," she ordered him, and so he did. "Well, how do you feel?" she questioned him.

Just like with Sakura, Tsunade had managed to defy reasoning and made him look almost like a mirror copy of his Sexy Jutsu Form. Of course, unlike when using the Transformation technique or Sakura's sex jutsu, he didn't possess the parts necessary to make him look completely like a girl, but for simply cross dressing he filled out the look of a girl pretty well.

Hesitating, Naruto claimed, "Strange… and weird… I don't think that I like this very much…" he answered her. Tsunade grinned.

Confidently, Tsunade proclaims, "Oh, but you will… in time…"

Tsunade suddenly stands, before moving down to scope the boy up under the arms and slowly pick him up off his feet. Then she set him on the floor, saying, "Ups-a-daisy," Tsunade then gave him a look and Naruto attempted to support his own weight, but the heels made it far too awkward for him. Tsunade smiled. "Relax. You'll be off your feet in a few seconds, anyways…"

"What?" Naruto questioned, but was silenced as Tsunade scoped him up and carried him over to the bed.

"You know," Tsunade said, a seductive grin in her voice, and a sassy smirk on her face, "I think you deserve a treat now, don't you?" So saying, she threw the boy onto the bed and quickly climbed on top of him. Naruto might have argued her intents, but Tsunade silenced him by locking her lips to his.

Like always, kissing Tsunade was like taunting an erupting volcano. The blonde woman's passion was all consuming, and everything that she did was so domineering that anyone would be forced to submit just out of principle. Coupled with that, the way Tsunade was pushing herself against him was waking the fire in his own loins, making him oh so incredibly hard.

When they pulled away Naruto was flushed, sweating, and his lips and cheeks were red and swollen. Tsunade cupped his cheeks, cooing to him with desire in her voice.

"T-T-Tsunade," Naruto gasped, overcome with so many emotions and desires that he could barely form a complete word, let alone a sentence. Tsunade smirked and pressed her lips to his swollen cheek, before moving lower to suckle at his neck, teasing the sensitive flesh there and making the boy jump in excitement and moan erotically.

"Shh, Naru," Tsunade told him gently after removing her mouth from his neck and reaching for one of the buttons of his blouse, "No more talking for tonight. Enough has been said as is, let us just enjoy ourselves, please." Naruto gasped one more time before falling silent and nodding his head. Following his example, Tsunade fell silent as well and focused all her attention onto pulling apart the blouse and letting her fingers slide over his hot skin.

In a matter of moments Naruto went from completely dressed to almost completely naked. One of Tsunade's hands had settled into working themselves up underneath the bra he wore and playing with the sensitive flesh of his chest, while the other hand had gone underneath his skirt and ripped his new panties from his pelvis and began playing with his cock and balls.

Naruto was writhing underneath her skilled hands and lips, whimpering and thrashing about as the pleasure was quickly overwhelming him. Unperturbed, Tsunade continued to pump his erection while her mouth and hands occupied themselves with any other bits of his skin that they could find.

Just as Tsunade pushed her lips against his one more time Naruto released a muffled scream into her mouth and shuddered against her body. Unsurprised by this, Tsunade continued to stroke his shuddering length as he expelled himself into her hands and onto his lap. It only took a few moments, but when he was finished Tsunade eased away from him, letting him rest his weary body for a few moments more.

Tsunade watched him for several long moments. Naruto was panting, red in the face, neck, shoulders and chest areas of his body. He was also sweating profusely, causing the already skin tight clothing that he was wearing to stick to his skin. If that wasn't enough of a turn on, then the pose that he was taking, with his torso supported by his arms, and his thighs spread wide with his penis lying limply across his stomach was.

Tsunade idly examined the amount of expelled bodily fluids on her hand. The white cream was surprisingly thick, though the amount wasn't anywhere near what she normally popped out. Still, it was a tantalizing sight. And with Naruto out of it of sorts there was hardly much to do. So, hesitantly, Tsunade popped first one finger into her mouth, sucking up the sticky strands, before moving onto another finger, and then another, until she managed to lick up everything from her hand. Then she turned her attention back to the resting boy.

Tsunade moved against him, her lips soon joining his. She smothered Naruto in her lust, pouring everything into their kiss, drowning him, consuming him, and dominating him. Naruto moaned back into her throat, instinctively arching towards her. In reply to this, Tsunade pressed herself into him, her heavy breasts mashing tightly against his smooth flesh, and her hips coming to rest inside the offering of his thighs. She ground herself against him, her large erection nearly crushing him, and Naruto reacted in turn, stiffening at the attention.

When she pulled away Naruto tried to speak, but Tsunade placed a long finger atop his lips and commanded softly, "Shh," Naruto then fell silent and watched as Tsunade reached for the bottle of lube that had taken permanent residence upon the bedside table. With it in her hand, Tsunade reached for her pants, and loosened them enough to fish her male-hood out of her pants. With it heavily resting in her grip Tsunade motioned towards him with it, with an arched eyebrow.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Tsunade just hissed, "Shh," again, silencing him once more. Silently, the boy nodded his head, causing a wide grin to rise to the Kage's lips.

Tsunade unstopped the bottle and poured a heaping helping into her hand. Then she fisted the hand onto her pole and stroked the liquid into her flesh. Naruto watched this with a certain level of trepidation and fascination. It was all too obvious what she was intending, and after weeks of similar situations, Naruto expected it and even somewhat wanted it.

When she was satisfied with her decoration of fluid, Tsunade squeezed another helping into her hand and lowered it between Naruto's thighs and found his hole. Her cool touch made Naruto hiss slightly, but he didn't speak as per her wishes. Instead he let her feel around his insides with her long fingers, rubbing and pushing at his flesh, hitting all sorts of spots inside him that were oh so pleasurable. In only a few seconds, the teenagers prick had grown to nearly full size, aching at the sensations that he was feeling.

Satisfied with her work, Tsunade put aside the bottle of lube and then settled between the boy's legs. She shot him a self-satisfied smirk even while she placed the mammoth purple tip of her bull cock against his opening. Knowing what was coming; Naruto quickly went about relaxing his body and opened himself to her intents. Pleased with this, Tsunade began to sink the first few inches into the boy's eager hole.

At this point in time, Naruto had become so used to being plundered that the feeling of her pushing into him no longer ached. Instead, Tsunade's large sex managed to stroke pleasure into the sensitive opening, and the moment that she managed to get the head into him with one long push that caused it to brush against his prostate he felt it all so completely with his body that he expelled a sizable amount of pre fluid.

Tsunade grinned and slowly pulled back, listening as Naruto gasped with her exit, and then shuddered and moaned erotically as she pumped back into him with the force of a cannon. Naruto writhed against her as she worked herself first out then in, urging himself against her with each stroke of her mighty phallus. Tsunade used her right hand to sink her fingers into his right arm's bicep, while the other hand supported her weight as she attacked his body with her own.

Each of her thrusts was accompanied by the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin, the product of her balls smacking into his firm rump. Her own vaginal fluid was leaking tremendously, covering her balls and matting the few hairs that she possessed in her pubic region. It wouldn't have been much of a stretch to consider that she could have used her own bodily fluids as lubricant, but hind sight was always twenty-twenty.

Naruto was gasping as she zeroed in on his own pleasure spot, so overcome by sensation that he was moaning half-thought sentences. The content of what he was saying wasn't completely understandable, but in the little bit that she caught Tsunade understood that he was wrapped up in his own fantasy of being dominated – something that was as surprising as it was invigorating.

Tsunade shut her eyes and heaved a loud moan of her own, forcing herself to the base with a mighty push that was felt by the both of them. The force of this thrust was so great that she pushed Naruto into the wall and her own breasts raised up to smack her chin. Naruto seemed to enjoy this very much, and so Tsunade began to attempt to place her full strength into the blows.

Naruto was too far gone to notice her, so wrapped up in whatever fantasies that were in his mind. Tsunade was sort of curious to learn whatever it was that he was thinking of, but it was difficult to concentrate on anything with the feeling of the boy wrapped around her and being so willing to let her have her way with him.

Tsunade slowed her thrusting, eventually coming to a stop, which brought a disappointed moan from her teenaged lover. Naruto was just opening his eyes to ask her why she stopped when Tsunade removed herself from him and turned him around. Naruto settled onto his hands and knees as the blonde kage positioned herself behind him, rubbing her large head into his entrance. When she pushed into him his whole body went with her, pushing his face into the mattress with a throaty moan.

Tsunade snaked an arm around the boy's waist to hold Naruto to her body, pressing him up into her cleavage as she began to set up a comfortable rhythm for the both of them. Both of Naruto's hands went to cover the one holding him to her, letting her do all the work as she held him up to better satisfy her lusts. In this position it was more accurate to say that he was riding her then to say that they were doing it doggy style. But that was only a technicality.

With her other hand Tsunade worked it up to his chest and began rolling one of his nipples between her thumb and forefinger, her purple nails biting into his flesh, bringing a burst of pain to mix with the pleasure he was feeling. Tsunade lowered them both to the bed, pressing Naruto's face into the mattress as she bit at his ear, breathing hot and heavy air into his ear. This position gave her more flexibility, and thus Tsunade spread her legs wide to give her more support as she began to jackhammer into the boy's canal.

Naruto was gasping now, no longer locked in his fantasy, and more focused on the impending orgasm that she was stroking out of him with each brush of her cockhead against his love button. His body was red, sweaty, and was shaking with the before sensations of immense pleasure, somehow not toppling over despite the way Tsunade was so expertly pushing him towards and over his limitations.

Tsunade herself was feeling very close as well, and was recognizing the teenager's body language for what it was. She felt so sensitive in these moments that she couldn't help removing her hand from his chest and stuffing her fingers into her mouth. Before she knew what she was doing she had already stuffed two fingers into her own rosebud, brushing against her own prostate. This sensation proved to be more then effective to get her off, and soon Tsunade felt herself going over the edge.

Outside, Tsunade Senju's first apprentice, and assistant to the Hokage, Shizune, approached her lady's bedroom after having put the finishing touches on the dinner. While both Shizune and Tsunade knew that they were well within their rights to hire a maid to take care of dinner and other things, both also knew that they were intensely private people, and that a maid would be a threat to them all if they were to discover the things that Tsunade was up to in her private time. More than that, though, Shizune had developed a love for cooking, and cleaning, and just the general things needed to take care of her lady. Shizune often claimed that it would be a help for when she decided to get married, but they both knew that that would never happen unless Shizune's lover would also take Tsunade as a lover.

Shizune had spent quite a number of hours in the last few weeks trying to help Naruto adjust to a life with Tsunade. But per her mistress's orders, Shizune was to keep her own relationship with the kage a secret until the right moment. Therefore, because of her own knowledge of the relationship between Tsunade and her teenage lover, and Naruto's own ignorance, Shizune had gotten plenty of moments to spy on the two while they were in the process of copulating. It had become something of a favorite pass time for the medic nin.

However, Tsunade had been somewhat secretive the last few days with what she was planning for Naruto. Shizune knew that it had something to do with Sakura, but as to what that was the medic nin had no idea. That was why Shizune was so surprised when she opened the door to her lady's room and found Tsunade railing a cross dressing Naruto into the bed. Not because of their actions, but because of what Tsunade had chosen to dress the boy in.

Surprised though she was, Shizune couldn't help marveling at the two as she watched Tsunade's body go through the process of an orgasm. From the angle she was at, Shizune had an excellent view of Tsunade's cock and balls constricting as they dumped a heavy load into the boy's body. This scene was even more enjoyable when she got to see Naruto spill his own seed not even two seconds later, or when the boy's stomach began to distend with the amount of ejaculate that was dumped into his small body.

When the two of them settled down, Shizune was almost tempted to interrupt their moment and jump between them. But she was also aware of Tsunade's frequent mood swings, and her propensity for violence; defying her orders, while they would be fun, would not be safe for her health. Knowing this, Shizune quietly snuck out of the room and headed to her own, where she proceeded to masturbate to the mental image of her lady and Naruto having sex for the rest of the day.

And thus, dinner lay forgotten…

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

FOX

Chapter IV.3

Bitter Taste

XXX

A Few Days Later…

XXX

Tsunade was rubbing soothing circles into the small of Naruto's back as she escorted him through the Leaf Village's hospital. Naruto was a nervous wreck, fidgeting and wringing his hands worriedly as he glanced repeatedly down the hallway that they were walking through.

Confidently, Tsunade broke the boy out of his frantic thoughts by saying, "Relax, Naru... you're stressing yourself needlessly. It'll be fine," she tried to reassure him. But Naruto just looked at her with wide eyes.

"But, it's my mother... and I-I... and y-y-you... and s-she..." he stuttered worriedly, nearly shaking. Tsunade stopped their approach and put her hands onto the teenager's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Naruto, there's nothing wrong with your sexuality, and if your mother can't accept that then why worry?" she shrugged indifferently, a smile on her face, "It's not like she has any right to your life...after all, she hasn't been in it...ever." she said seriously. Naruto looked startled.

"But that wasn't her fault!" he exclaimed, imploring her to see things his way. "She's been in a coma all this time and you know that!" he insisted. Once more Tsunade shrugged.

Indifferently, Tsunade claimed, "So? Doesn't change anything..." Naruto jerked back, almost as if he had been struck, and she arched an eyebrow at this sight.

Naruto ran a hand through the blond tresses of the wig that she had made him wear to this meeting. Then he wrung his hands and bit his lip. "I j-just... I-I want to make this work...b-b-but I'm already at a disadvantage because of the stunt that you pulled..." he trailed off, flushing scarlet. Tsunade smirked in amusement.

"So? You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy it. I know my little Naru like my own heart..." she hinted. They shared a long look before Naruto turned away in embarrassment.

"S-shut up!" he exclaimed, and Tsunade couldn't help throwing her head back and laughing. Then she began to rub the boy's shoulders with her long fingers, kneading the tense muscles silently.

"Relax, Naru," Tsunade insisted, smiling, "It doesn't matter whatever has happened between you two. Kushina will like you all the same," she then she arched an eyebrow, "I don't think it's possible for anyone to ignore your charms no matter who they are or what has happened between you. Even if it has to be a little unorthodox, you'll have a relationship with your mother... so don't worry..."

Naruto thought along this for several minutes, before Tsunade urged him down the hallway in silence. They soon came to a familiar door, and Naruto couldn't help gulping nervously as he stared at it.

Quietly, Tsunade intoned, "Last chance to back out, now... you sure you want to got through with this?" Naruto thought about his answer quickly.

Wearing a determined expression, Naruto said with nary a stutter, "I'm sure." Tsunade watched him from the corner of her eyes, before smiling.

"Good...well, here we go!" and then she threw open the door.

They soon entered the room to find Kushina lying on the bed and morosely staring at the wall. She didn't turn to them, though, and as such her first words out of her mouth held little emotion.

"Just leave it on the table," she ordered, obviously thinking that they were the nurse bringing her lunch. Tsunade chuckled, and Kushina jumped at the sound.

With an air of amusement, Tsunade claimed, "Ah, but I'm afraid that the table is a mite bit cold for sitting, don't you think so, Naru?" she pointed the question Naruto's way, but studiously watched Kushina's reaction.

With a note of alarm, Kushina whipped her head around to stare at them, and the moment that she caught sight of Naruto and what he was wearing she paled drastically.

Horrified, Kushina exclaimed, "Naruto!"

Naruto waved weakly, stuttering, "H-hello..."

Kushina whirled onto Tsunade, spitting fire, "What are you doing bringing him here?" she nearly roared. Tsunade smirked.

"Why Kushina... I thought for sure that you wanted to meet him... or are you still too embarrassed to talk to him?" she questioned, but already knew the answer. Kushina's eyes narrowed.

"This isn't how I wanted to meet him! Why do you always persist in meddling?" she was nearly frothing at the mouth. Tsunade chuckled.

Slyly, Tsunade said, "Oh, so you're saying that you don't want to talk to him? Well, I suppose we should be leaving then," and so saying, she turned to the door.

Quickly, Kushina said, "That's not what I'm saying at all! And what in the world do you have him dressed in?" she said, bringing note to Naruto's clothing and making the boy glow red in the white room.

Tsunade smirked, "Oh, so you noticed, then! It's nothing, really... I just wanted him to show off his natural beauty... and everyone knows that females are the fairer of the two sexes... the fact that he makes a good imitation of one goes a long way in speaking of his genes!" she insisted, chuckling. Kushina looked furious.

"It's embarrassing and demeaning for him! He's a boy, and he should dress as one!" she nearly shouted. Naruto was looking between the two kunoichi with a sad expression on his face.

Tsunade then stepped closer to the mother and taunted, "So you're saying that you don't find this look attractive?" at her suggestion, Kushina jerked back as if struck, with wide eyes and a red face.

"S-shut up!" she shouted, getting into Tsunade's face.

With a coy look, Tsunade suggested, "Now, now, Kushina, there's no need to be shy...besides, it's not like you haven't seem him naked already. And besides, after all THAT, seeing him dressed as a girl should be no issue for you, don't you think?" she simpered.

Kushina grabbed at Tsunade's collar, and Tsunade laid her hands onto the furious mother's forearms, neither of them moving against each other. Angrily, Kushina spat, "That has nothing to do with it! What you are making him do is basically abuse! I don't understand why you would go this far!"

Knowingly, Tsunade claimed, "That's easy. He might not say it, but he secretly likes it... isn't that right, Naru?" Tsunade now addressed this question his way. Naruto blinked stupidly.

As if he was struggling to find a proper argument, Naruto stuttered, "Umm... I-I...that i-is...s-s-she...m-me...and..." Tsunade then turned to Kushina now with a pleased expression on her face when she noted the nearly betrayed expression that Kushina wore.

Lowly, Tsunade stated, "See, what did I tell you? He's just a little shy, is all..."

Kushina lowered her hands from Tsunade's collar and the kage let her go. Then the mother fisted her hands to her sides and lowered her head.

"Naruto...how could...I don't...you...!" then she whirled on Tsunade.

"Get out! Get out of here, the both of you!" she roared. Tsunade looked down her nose at her mother, before nodding and grabbing the teenage blond and dragging him from the room. When they stood on the other side of the closed door they could hear Kushina breaking down in the room, her sobs loud and wet.

"Well, that was fun," Tsunade brushed at her jacket with a plain expression on her face, then she turned to her ward, "Let's go inform Shizune to be careful around her. It wouldn't do for Kushina to overexert herself so soon after being in a 13 year coma...now, would it?"

With a note of shame, Naruto mumbled, "M-mom..."

XXX

Naruto pushed a hand through his wild mane, feeling suddenly free now that he had dispatched of the odd ensemble that Tsunade had maneuvered him into wearing. After all these weeks of being without any missions or training assignments, Naruto's skin was much paler. More to the point, he felt as if his skin was uncomfortably soft; softer and suppler then he had ever remembered it being.

His self-examination was interrupted when the door was pushed open and Tsunade marched in with a strange contraption thrown over her shoulder. Under his gaze, the older blonde placed the machine on the ground in front of the bed and turned to him.

"There," she said, patting her hands together and looking to him thoughtfully. "I hope you like it."

With the machine resting on the floor, Naruto could get a good look of it and discern its purpose. From the looks of it, the machine seemed to be a straddle, not that different from a horse's straddle, with strange seals over its surface. What was more daunting however, was the horse dildo attached to the things middle.

"What the hell, Tsunade," Naruto turned to her in exasperation, "what is this supposed to be, anyways?"

"It's a sybian," Tsunade informed him, all smiles. She placed her hands on her hips and stood over the boy, "I figure that we can use this time to help you better adjust to your life even more. The next few weeks are going to be rough on you, what with all that I've got planned. I what you to be prepared for the situations that you will be in, so I got this to help me adjust your body correctly," she explained.

"And by adjust," Naruto trailed off. Tsunade grinned.

"Well, if you are going to be a bitch, you might as well _look_ the part, right?" Tsunade said, raising a hand to her lips and chuckling darkly, "this here will make the process easier on your body," she motioned to the "sybian", looking amused. Naruto turned to the thing with wide, horrified eyes. When Tsunade moved towards him he took a few hurried steps back.

"N-no, Tsunade, I don't want to go through t-that!" Naruto exclaimed. His backwards steps were halted as his legs collided with the edge of the bed, making him fall to the mattress with a soft thump. Before he could scramble to his feet Tsunade grabbed him around the ankle and pulled him towards her, positioning in such a way that she could stare him dead in the eyes.

"Naruto," Tsunade said on a sigh, "must we go through this again?" Naruto blinked owlishly at her. He was then pulled towards her as the older blonde made him stand to his feet, "It's going to happen either way, and we both know it. The only question is whether you want this to be pleasant or painful," she stared him down once more, more amused than iterated by his continued attempts to refuse her advances.

"I don't want to l-look like," he said quickly, eyes wide. Tsunade reached to his face and held his cheeks in her palms. She was wearing a surprisingly gentle expression, so much so that Naruto was taken by surprise and remained silent.

"Naruto, you _are_ a bitch," Tsunade said seriously. Her jaw clenched and her grip on his cheeks became somewhat firmer, enough that it reinforced her seriousness. After a moment, Tsunade continued just as seriously, "You are _my_ bitch. And there isn't anything wrong with that. Holding onto your masculinity like you are is only going to complicate things in the long run." She held him a few moments more, before pulling away and stepping towards the machine on the ground.

"Now, get the lube and get your cute ass over here," she instructed. Naruto's eyes flickered towards the door, momentarily thinking of running, but eventually gave up that line of thought to submissively head to the dresser by the bed and remove the bottle of lube that they had been using in these last few weeks. He then embarrassedly approached Tsunade. Tsunade nodded, and reached for him.

Tsunade held him by his cheeks, smiling down at him. "This'll feel good," she promised. She then motioned to the machine, with the nearly two foot long horse dildo sticking out of the seat. "Now, prep yourself and hop on."

The motions had become so practiced by that point that Naruto didn't hesitate to remove the cap and pour a healthy dose of lubricant into his hand, before spreading his legs to slather the substance onto his regularly used asshole. That he was still so tight despite all the attention that it had suffered these last few weeks just went a long ways in showing the strength of his clan's bloodline. When he was properly prepared, Naruto stood over the large object, the flared tip pressing at his butt cheeks. Tsunade gave a hum.

"This might be a bit more cock than you're used to, so why don't you go ahead and lube it up as well?" she told him. Naruto nodded and poured another helping of lubricant into his hand before reaching down to rub it into the dark rubber dildo below him. After several moments with the rubber making squeaking noises as he pushed the lube into it, Tsunade stopped him, saying, "That should be enough."

Naruto hesitated, but Tsunade pushed a hand down on his shoulders, forcing him down further onto the giant fake cock. As the teenager felt the flaring head press against his entrance he looked to the woman fearfully.

"Don't worry, you should be able to take this," Tsunade told him. She smiled down at him, and Naruto took a deep breath before trying to relax his body. "Yeah, just like that. Now take a deep breath a push." Naruto did just that.

The flared head of the horse cock was much bigger than anything else that had been shoved inside him so far. Tears came to the boy's eyes as Naruto felt himself stretching to try and take the first few impossible inches into his depths. Never before had he been stretched so far, and the pain of opening up for the gigantic intruder almost made him stop just to release a cry. However, Tsunade was urging him down, and after taking several shaky breaths Naruto felt the rubber head pop into his anal ring and for the length of it to slip a few aching inches into him.

Naruto took a few shaky breaths, feeling his body shaking at the confused pain and pleasure that had rushed through him. He listened absently as the older blonde cooed at him, her hands running across his naked flesh with near reverence. He blinked open an eye to look at Tsunade, seeing that she was wearing a nearly drunk expression, hyped up on her lust. He felt her pushing down on his shoulder, forcing him down another few inches, which drew an exaggerated moan of half pain and half pleasure as he was speared further on the rubber length.

"Easy does it, Naru," Tsunade told him, as if he needed to be informed. Naruto groaned something, not feeling up to talking. As if sensing his thoughts, Tsunade proclaimed, "Hold that position for a sec, I have to go get something." Naruto groaned at this, feeling slightly miffed that she'd leave him here to be skewered by such a thing as this pole of rubber. He felt Tsunade vacate the immediate area, making him blink open his eyes to stare at her retreating back as she left the room in search of…whatever.

Left to his own devices, Naruto was intimately aware of the large object wedged between his cheeks, pressing up uncomfortably into his insides. Not only was it almost too large for him to take comfortably, but he was very aware of the fact that the few inches that he had managed to take were pressing against his prostate. There almost seemed to be no room to stuff the rubber penis, and he could actually feel the few inches inside him pushing his prostate gland aside. He lowered a hand to his pelvis and held his aching balls, feeling that they were much too full and that his own penis was much too hard to be comfortable. At the touch he had to bite his cheek to stop from climaxing right there. The force of the impossibly large shaft inside him pressing into his male g-spot was almost too much to take. Just touching himself could send him over the edge.

It was tempting, to let himself experience an orgasm, but he didn't much favor the thought of what Tsunade would do if he came without her permission. No doubt she would be very upset, and whatever she had planned would be all the worse because of that. Still, it was hard to concentrate while being so close to spilling on the floor. And his legs were getting tired as he held himself up in a half squat. He hoped that she would be there soon to take the choice from him, otherwise he feared that he would end up doing something that the blonde Hokage would see the need to punish him for.

Thankfully, it was only a few moments later when Tsunade returned to the room, carrying some kind of clear belt that had a clear attachment in the shape of penis attached. From the looks of things, it appeared as if man was supposed to wear it, though he didn't understand the reason for. She took a look at him before grinning.

"Ah, so you managed to hold off, did you," Tsunade mentioned, approaching the prone boy that was huffing, trying to contain his looming orgasm. Naruto looked up at her pleadingly, and Tsunade tisked, sounding amused by his reaction. "Don't worry; we'll get to the good part in a second. I just need to prepare you." Naruto groaned in dismay at this.

Naruto watched as she kneeled beside him and set aside the belt, before reaching for him. He didn't react to her fingers moving to his short prick, though he did groan as he felt his orgasm coming from the feeling of her fingers touching him. But before he could shoot he felt Tsunade pressing her warm fingertips at different places around his pelvis, startled to feel himself immediately softening. He looked first at his softening erection, then to the woman who was smirking proudly.

"Don't worry about it," Tsunade informed him simply, at his questioning gaze, "I just need you to be soft for this next part. But don't worry; that myth that a man can only cum while hard is completely wrong. You can and will cum while soft, given the right motivation, and what's more motivating then a cock up your ass?" Tsunade sounded like she was immensely enjoying herself. Naruto watched as she reached for the belt.

"W-what…are you…d-doing?" Naruto panted, already feeling his waning orgasm rising once more as he slowly sank further down the fake dong in his ass. Tsunade grinned.

"Well, I figure with your penis out like this you'll be too tempted to actually use it," Tsunade explained, looking back to him as she unbuckled the belt, "But with this here we won't have to worry about it, now, will we?" she asked him simply. Naruto looked to the belt once more with a look of trepidation.

"W-what…is i-it?" he asked, his voice trembling. A truly mad expression came to the older blonde's face then.

"Oh, that's simple," Tsunade said, moving to wrap the belt around his waist, her fingers going to place his penis into the vaguely penis shaped object attached to the belt, "It's a chastity belt, of course."

The sound of her securing the buckle with a snap sounded vaguely like the destruction of his future. It was made all the more painful when Tsunade began touching his pelvis in the same spots as before, instantly making his prick strain against the chastity belt that she had secured against him painfully. Tears sprung to his eye as he looked to the older woman.

"Don't worry, Naru," Tsunade informed him simply, "soon you won't care about your penis at all. The only thing you'll care about is the feeling of a cock being shoved up your ass." She gave a high laugh, that's was equal parts insane as it was intended to be teasing.

Naruto hung his head, feeling so utterly defeated that he couldn't help the sob that rose from his throat. Tsunade cooed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and smothered his face into her bosom.

"There, there, Naru," Tsunade told him, her hot breath brushing against his ears and making him strain painfully against the belt, drawing a groan from his lips, "It's a lot better than you'd think. Why, I'm sure you'll come to love your ass more then your cock in time. So just relax and do what I say?" she told him. It was pointless for him to resist, since Tsunade now controlled everything about his life now, and so Naruto forced himself to relax. Seeing this, Tsunade bore down on his shoulders, forcing him to take another few inches of the rubber dick and drawing out another strangled groan from his lips.

"That's it, easy, easy...no need to tear anything," Tsunade said, her fingers working into his shoulders as she urged him down on the prick. Naruto gurgled unhappily as his guts were forced to open up even further to make the massive dildo fit. He held a hand to his stomach, while Tsunade feathered kisses to his face and neck.

"T-Tsunade..." Naruto was panting now, black spots blinking in his vision as he suffered through all this pain and humiliation. Tsunade brushed her fingers through his tears and wiped them away, a smile on his face.

"Just a little more, Naru," she instructed him, a worried expression on her face as she watched the boy open further and further to the huge prick. "A little more..."

After an agonizing few minutes as he was forced to take the even wider base of the dildo up into himself, Naruto finally settled onto the base of the sybian. And instantly his cock shot out a stream of cum out of the chastity belt he was wearing, that splattered messily onto the straddle of the machine and matted his thighs. Unlike prior moments during sex with either Tsunade or Sakura, or even his mother, there was no pleasure in the act of cumming, as it was not brought about by someone teasing his prostate, but by the huge length of the dildo pushing against the gland so hard that it squeezed out a load from his loins despite not being close to suffering an orgasm at all. There was just simply no more room inside him to contain his own pitiful load.

Tsunade watched as Naruto breathed a small, relieved sigh as he expelled his seed, enough so that some of the pressure inside of him was removed, allowing him to breath easier. The blond teen's eyes were closed, and he was sweating profusely, his body twitching as if he didn't know what else to do. Tsunade smiled, and once she was sure that he wasn't paying attention to her she switched on the vibration and rotation function of the sybian, admittedly at a low setting, but the moment she did so Naruto let out a loud wail and threw open his eyes.

"TSUNADE!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, red in the face and wearing a half-pained and half-pleased expression. Instead of answering, Tsunade pushed the two dials on the machine further along, setting the vibration and rotation settings to medium. The escalation of noise was immediate, and Naruto no longer shouted comprehensible words as he fell back slightly in shock and pleasure and pain.

Tsunade watched as the boy spasmed wildly, his body seemingly not understanding what it was he was going through. In seconds she was greeted to the sight of just a small drizzle of clear-white fluid dribbling from the boy's chastity belt, obviously meaning that he had just expelled again, but that there was hardly anything left to shoot. Naruto was twitching and wasn't paying the world any attention, and with a note of sadistic glee Tsunade turned the dials to full, the settings of the sybian now at max. The results were immediate.

Naruto was screaming nearly constantly, and was thrashing against the floor wildly, as if he couldn't contain himself. In compliment to this, she could see that the boy's penis was dribbling a continuous flow of now clear fluid, the liquid just dripping lazily down his thighs and legs and onto the sybian, making a plentiful mess on the seat of it. Tsunade watched this with a growing smirk.

Finally, it seemed that the lack of air and the overload of pain and pleasure that he was suffering proved too much, and the boy's wail ended on a squawk as he laid still against the ground, unconscious. Tsunade waited a few moments, to make sure that the teenager wasn't playing possum, or wouldn't awaken any time soon, and when she was sure she shut the machine off and slowly worked to pull the boy off the long and large dildo he was sitting on.

With a wet squelch the boy's ass let go of the head of the rubber cock, and Tsunade set the boy aside and eagerly watched as Naruto's overwhelmed body stupidly try to get a hold of itself and shut his gaping anus. However, it was a long time before the teenager's regenerative abilities kicked in, and in that time Tsunade grew bored with waiting and so dropped her own pants and saddled up behind him before burying her own cock into his orifice.

After she blew a load into his confines, she pulled back and admired the kid's messy creampie that she left behind. It was nearly half an hour later when his anal muscles finally closed completely with a wet slurp.

Seeing that her fun was over, Tsunade picked the child up and carried him towards the bed, and lay down with him. She silently pet the other blond's body almost reverently, stroking and pawing and cooing as he snuggled against her. She soaked in all his warmth and the clear trust he had in her eagerly, before lying back and shutting her eyes.

She'd sleep, now, but in the morning she'd definitely have to "reward" him...

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

FOX

Chapter IV.4

Remember Everything

XXX

Another Few Days Later...

XXX

A knock rapped against her office door, making Tsunade look up from where she was going over her plans for her march against the male half of humanity, finalizing details. She'd have to bring it to the attention of Koharu and her own war council composed of Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, Tsume, the wives of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, and Yugao Uzuki. Silently, the blond kage hid her papers in the safe under her desk that was keyed into her blood by seals. Then she straightened her appearance and called, "Enter."

As the door opened Kushina peeked her head inside, her hair as vibrantly red as it always was, but with a certain look of caution on her face. Tsunade felt a smirk pulling at her lips, but pushed it back in order not to antagonize the woman. Very likely, this woman could hold the kage's life in her hands.

A hard look came to the mother's eyes and she stepped into the room, the door sliding shut with a soft click. Her voice was cool as she said, "Tsunade," as if it was a vile thing. Tsunade arched a eyebrow.

"Kushina," Tsunade replied. Then she motioned to the chair in front of her desk, and the mother slowly approached, as if she expected an ambush any second. When the red head finally sat, Tsunade took note of the relief washing her face; obviously she hadn't recovered nearly as much as they had thought. No matter...

"We have much to discuss," Tsunade said gently, folding her hands over her lap and fixing a cool stare at the other woman. Kushina glared right back.

"Naturally," Kushina shrugged, looking disinterested in this conversation, "though I can't begin to imagine what it is that you feel needs to be discussed..." she trailed off, obviously waiting for Tsunade to reply.

A tense pause settled over the two women as they glared between each other, neither refusing to back down. Eventually, though, Tsunade heaved a lingering sigh and began.

"As you know, the Uzumaki clan have had a hand in the development of the Leaf Village since the very beginning. In fact, my grandfather's wife was Mito Uzumaki, your own grandmother. That makes us cousins, of a sorts..." she trailed off, letting the mother mull this information over. Kushina replied to this nearly instantly.

"I was already quite aware of that. It was the reason why your family was approached with my care when I came to this village, after all," the red head pointed out. Tsunade nodded.

"Then you are also aware of the clan's own bloodline, one that is as formidable as it is mysterious..." Tsunade prompted thoughtfully.

Kushina waved this thought away dismissively, saying, "There's many legends surrounding the bloodline of my clan, Tsunade. Some say that we possess unnaturally high chakra reserves; others say that we possess chakra senses above and beyond others; even others say that we can subdue demons with our chakra, something that we supposedly inherited from the first Hokage; and finally, others say that we can regenerate. What no one knows is that we have used all these abilities in the past, and possess all the natural talent to do so again..."

Tsunade folded her hands under her chin and watched Kushina silently for several moments, before speaking.

"I thought as much. But without a direct descendant of the Uzumaki clan who is knowledgeable of these things, I wasn't positive on all my assumptions. Mito's journals, while enlightening, was sometimes difficult to decipher because of her tendencies to branch out into obscure topics and to daydream..." Tsunade told her honestly, watching the Uzumaki with a serious gaze. Kushina adopted a serious expression of her own.

"I thank you for keeping them safe," Kushina offered her thanks, as it was polite to do so, "but if it's all the same I would like them back, if you don't mind." After all, neither of the women were quite comfortable with each other at the moment.

Tsunade heaved a loud sigh, nodding her head, "Regretfully, I'll have to comply with your wishes, as you are the head of the Uzumaki clan. It'll be a shame to let all the historical secrets that Mito knew just waste away, but I've already copied all the necessary materials in order to enact my plan..." she answered honestly.

"That being the complete and utter domination of the world of men...yes?" Kushina questioned, causing Tsunade's eyes to widened slightly.

Regaining control of herself, Tsunade said, "So you are aware of it, then?"

Kushina shrugged in disinterest, saying, "I've heard rumors, but everything is so hush-hush these days. I wouldn't have known anything if I hadn't caught Tsume while she was piss ass drunk," Tsume had been one of Kushina's childhood friends, graduating from the same class as Kushina and had often been paired with the Uzumaki during missions. They were good friends, but Tsume had a problem with drinking, letting Kushina learn her various secrets. "Still, I didn't believe that you were nearly that arrogant and foolish to believe that you could defeat the armies of man even with everything that you learned from Mito's belongings..." Kushina quieted. Tsunade arched an eyebrow at her admission, before smirking behind her hands.

With a knowing smirk, Tsunade claimed, "It's more then that, you know," and then she reached down to her safe and removed Mito's journal and the rest of her belongings, placing them on the desk's top. She continued, "Mito was a master ninja through and through, and her knowledge in the way of the kunoichi's body works and how to train it is unparalleled. After reviewing all her teachings, I am fully confident in our chances in beating the forces of man and conquering this world."

Incredulously, Kushina questioned the kage, "Surely you can't be serious. There's no way that Mito knew something so profound that it could change the force of power in this world. I mean, if such a thing was so, why would she keep it to herself?"

Tsunade smirked, shrugging, "No idea. It would have surely solved a few headaches if she explained her reasonings, but Mito was awfully vague. Not just that, though, as Isis Uchiha and the other female clan heads of the Uchiha and the Uzumaki clan's were actually pretty keen on letting man rule despite their obviously awesome powers. It makes me wonder..."

Kushina caught on to the speculative tone of the blonde woman, her eyes widening as she realized that Tsunade already had a working theory in her head about all this strangeness... but she couldn't, could she? "You say that like you expect some kind of conspiracy in the works..."

Tsunade lowered her hands from her face to look at the mother seriously.

"Call me crazy, but I've long suspected so... it's the only way to explain such irregularities in behavior..."

Kushina shook her head, with a disdainful smile on her face, "I've suspected that you were crazy for a long time now... but I'll bite... what's this theory of yours?"

Tsunade folded her hands back over her mouth, looking intently at a spot just between Kushina's eyes, "Mito and Isis both make mention of a strange man that they had believed had a connection to the futanari chakra virus. They couldn't prove it, but it definitely wasn't a coincidence that this man would appear before and after the virus would affect whatever village experienced the chakra virus. Not only that, but my sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and our grandfather Hashirama Senju and grand uncle Tobirama Senju even met this man and had a conversation with him..."

Kushina arched an eyebrow, "Oh, and what did they learn."

Tsunade sighed tiredly, "That I cannot say," before Kushina could interrupt, Tsunade held a hand out to stop her talking, "None of them spoke of the meeting with either Mito or Isis, and Koharu knows nothing of the meeting either. In fact, it's only happenstance that Mito and Isis ever learned of the man and learned of the previous Hokage's connection to him. But if there was anyone who seemed more suspicious then this man, I could not say..." she trailed off. Kushina looked skeptical at this information.

"And so, how does this affect us?" she questioned thoughtfully, "Why would you bring this man up if he is most likely already well past dead..." Tsunade's eyes glinted with some hidden knowledge as she replied to the question.

"Because I don't think he is dead..." she input her two cents. Kushina leaned in curiously.

"Do tell?" the red haired mother asked.

Tsunade shuffled around her desk, picking up papers and sliding them over the desk so that the mother could look them over. Kushina briefly glanced at them, but paid them no heed.

"I've been getting scattered reports for the last few weeks now, looking through old archives for information on this man," she elaborated, smirking, "I've learned a few startling things," she raised a finger, "Not only has this man been spotted numerous times over the last century, but he was also spotted at the village's gates the night the Nine Tails broke free and destroyed a good portion of the village... need I point out how suspicious that was?" Kushina looked bemused.

"You can't be serious?" the milf questioned incredulously, "Wouldn't I know if this man had a hand in releasing the Nine Tails if such a thing was true? That is no argument..." but Tsunade's smirk didn't wane, making her slightly nervous about whatever information it was that Tsunade was about to impart.

"Perhaps you would, or perhaps you wouldn't," she shrugged disinterestedly, "All I can do is point out something to you. Remember, I'm a Uzumaki by blood, too... so why can't I use either the Uzumaki bloodline or the Senju, especially since Mito herself said that I was rather powerful in both as a child..." Kushina's eyes widened at this, leaning back in shock.

Kushina gasped, "But that's absurd! Wouldn't your Uzumaki guardian have recognized it if a seal was placed on you?" she sounded like she was barely able to absorb this information, as if it was overwhelming her. Tsunade's smirk stretched further across her face.

"Maybe they could...or maybe they couldn't..." she shrugged, "No one knows anything about this 'Stranger'. He could very well possess a skill with seals that no one has ever heard of..." she trailed off, letting the Uzumaki soak this in.

Kushina balked.

"But to suggest that there's someone who has such a set of skills with seals that he could hide them from the Uzumaki clan... why, that's unthinkable!" she was nearly shouting now, rising from her seat and shaking.

Tsunade arched an eyebrow, "And yet, whatever explanation is there?" she sighed, running a hand through her hair, before fixing a new serious expression on the other woman, "If that wasn't bad enough... I'm getting scattered reports of a new futanari virus springing up in villages in the Water Country's borders... whoever this man is... he's back."

Kushina sagged back in her seat and asked, "So, what do you plan to do about it?"

With a dismissive wave of her hand, Tsunade claimed, "This changes nothing about my overall goals... whoever this man is, he's just like the rest and will be dealt with accordingly...but to defeat him I must learn of his capabilities... and such, I need to get my memories back..." she trailed off and Kushina fought back a smile at the sudden change of pace.

"So... to the cusp of the matter, then?" Kushina remarked. Tsunade nodded.

Cautiously, Tsunade began, "Kushina, we might not be on the best of terms right now...but I think that we can both agree that whoever this man is he is too dangerous and too mysterious to let run free... Not only that, but he's taken from the both of us. Please... I'm asking you as a fellow Uzumaki and an old friend... give me my memories back." she pleaded.

"Suppose that he did seal your memories and your powers..." Kushina began her own counter argument, eyes hard, "Why should I help you? You are after all abusing my son... and then, who's to say that I can do what no other Uzumaki could and find the seal on you that binds your memories...?" she questioned.

"Because this is something that you can't fail in," Tsunade claimed, placing her hands in her lap and suddenly looking immensely vulnerable. The sudden change in her personality was startling, and Kushina briefly reeled at the difference between the Tsunade she was just talking to and this new one, "If this man did indeed bind my mind and my powers, then he could have placed another personality inside my psyche, which would explain those contradicting personality quirks that you've no doubt noticed..." Kushina frowned.

"You mean how my son swears up and down that you are a completely different person while alone?" she shook her head, looking alarmed, "How should I know that that isn't just you manipulating him..." Tsunade jerked, looking immensely pained at her blasé remark. Then she frowned, looking completely downtrodden.

"Because I really do love Naru... you have to believe me," she said quickly, her voice pleading, "do not doubt my love for my Naruto... please, help me..." she quieted then.

Seeing how serious the other woman was, and officially creeped out by the change in her personality, she sighed and shook her head, "Alright... but I don't know how much of a help I'll be if no other Uzumaki clan member could find the seal before. And I'm not all that good with seals, either. At least, when you compare me to other Uzumaki..." she explained. Tsunade instantly brightened.

"Thank you..."

Kushina shrugged, and moved to stand, "If that is all, then I should be going..." but Tsunade held up a hand.

"One moment," and then she reached under her desk and pulled out a bottle of rice wine, "I'd like to commemorate this with a toast. Please share a bottle of rice wine with me..." she asked.

"I really should be going," but it was obvious that Kushina was faltering. Tsunade jiggled the bottle.

"C'mon, it's warm, and we just agreed to fight an ancient evil. One cup isn't going to hurt..." she pleaded. Kushina sighed.

"Where have I heard that before?" she muttered. Tsunade grinned.

"What? You really going to complain when the end result of THAT caused Minato to propose to you?" at her words Kushina blushed at the reminder of THAT event.

Then, almost angrily she exclaimed, "I had a headache for three days!" Tsunade shrugged.

"Just a minor...technicality," she grinned.

"Fine, woman... but I'm going to make sure you regret that decision," she remarked and jerked the seat back before plopping down in it and reaching for a saucer and holding it to be filled. The two briefly shared the drink, drinking greedily out of their cups, and soon managed to empty half the bottle. Kushina hiccuped and looked at her saucer strangely.

"This kind of tastes weird..." she drawled, not particularly feeling drunk but suddenly feeling ridiculously hot all of a sudden. She absently tugged at her collar.

"Something's...wrong...it isn't even passed the expiration date, though," Tsunade commented, looking queerly at the bottle of rice wine and jiggling it thoughtfully.

"Uh," Kushina blushed, "I'm starting to feel kind of funny..."

Tsunade squinted, "Ergh...me too...what?"

That was when the both of them notice that they were each sporting an erection, their cocks jutting from their pelvises like two meaty flag poles.

Awkwardly, the two stated, "This is...it's been drugged!" they said, as they realized what was going on. Then the door burst open with a clap and Shizune walked in, the click-click of her heels following her through the door. She momentarily stopped to pause and lock the door. Then she turned to the two women in the room.

"I'm glad you two noticed. I would have really hated to take advantage of you two without you being aware of my manipulations..." she giggled at the stunned expressions that the two futanari wore.

"Shizune, you..." Tsunade sputtered.

Shizune shrugged, "Relax, mistress Tsunade. I'm not here to overthrow you or anything like that. In fact, this was all set up to help you two..." Kushina gulped.

"H-help?" she gasped. Shizune nodded.

"Trying to get you two to put aside your differences and come to an agreement. I see though, that you two already took care of that without my help," but then she waved this fact aside, "No matter, at least we can take this opportunity to celebrate this moment..." she licked her lips.

"Celebrate?" Tsunade questioned, eyes narrowing. Shizune grinned.

"Sex, of course..." she stated, rolling her tongue through her mouth.

Kushina shook her head furiously, "No, no, not again," she didn't want to be exploited again like that. Shizune smiled.

"Again?" Shizune arched an eyebrow at her words, "Oh, I'm afraid that you're mistaken. This is such a wonderful opportunity that I'd be a fool not to take advantage of it and get to enjoy my male half for a change. I'm afraid that you two have no choice in the matter," she supplied. Tsunade smiled grimly.

"I'm afraid that there's a hole in your reasoning, dear Shizune..." Tsunade stated idly while standing up. Shizune regarded her with a bored expression.

"And that is?" she drawled. Tsunade growled. Slowly, Kushina stood up, catching on to what Tsunade was saying.

"Even drugged," Kushina said, quietly.

"There's two of us," Tsunade continued.

"And one of you!" Kushina roared. And then both Tsunade and Kushina dive bombed the dark haired medic, getting a scream from the med-nin's lips as she was thrown to the ground and the two older women climbed over her prone body.

"What, no!" Shizune shouted, trying to remove herself from the two futanari's grips, but Kushina just held her arms down while Tsunade savagely ripped her kimono down the middle and began mauling at her tits with a greedy expression on her face. "No! I drugged you, I should get to use you!" she wailed, thrashing against the floor as the two women easily manhandled her. Then Tsunade was leaning down and sucking one of her nipples into her mouth, nearly gnawing at the tender peak, making the dark haired woman hiss in pleasure and for her to weakly settle down. "It's not fair," she whined petulantly.

"Poor baby," Kushina cooed, lowering her mouth down to shove her tongue down the dark haired girl's throat and get her to moan at the sensation. Then Kushina pulled back with a smirk, "This is what you get for playing with aphrodisiacs," she gained a dark look on her face as she claimed, "I do NOT appreciate it."

"Sorry," Shizune muttered, but her voice ended on a hiss as Tsunade's teeth grazed her dark peak, making her shudder under their bodies. Then the blond kage was going lower and pawing at her stomach and making delicious, familiar butterflies well up in her stomach. Shizune bit her lip as Tsunade's hands found her and began stroking her through her panties.

"This was what you were wanting to use on us, wasn't it?" Tsunade commented darkly as she weighed the younger woman's prick in her hands. "For that I should put you in a chastity like I did Naruto," at her words Kushina momentarily lost her grip, and Shizune took the opportunity to throw her arms over Tsunade's shoulders and wail.

"No! Please don't, I'll be good, I promise!" Shizune exclaimed, sounding alarmed at never being able to use her male half again. Futanari were particularly attached to both their sexes, after all, and liked to use them both regularly. Tsunade smiled and rocked the girl in her embrace.

"There, there," Tsunade told her gently, "As long as you do exactly what we say I don't see any reason to lock this lovely cock up, do you?" Shizune nodded her head quickly, and Tsunade pushed her away. Then she pointed towards Kushina and said, "Kushina looks like she might need your help. How about you treat her to the pleasures of your mouth, hmm?" Shizune agreed wholeheartedly, her eyes locked onto the sight of the red haired mother's penis jutting from her pelvis, dripping with fluid and barely able to be contained in her panties.

Then Shizune was crawling towards the mother, and Kushina was lowering herself to a better position for a blowjob. Without a care at all, Kushina threw off her pants and ripped her panties off, and once Shizune was close enough she shoved her prick down the medic's gullet, getting her to gag from taking her cock so quickly and without preparation. Tsunade grinned as she watched Kushina focus her attention to pounding her length down the dark haired woman's throat.

Then Tsunade was bending down to lick at Shizune's flower through her panties, the material of the cloth wet and sticky with her feminine juices. Shizune shuddered under her, but didn't pull back from her blowjob as she dutifully tended to the mother. Tsunade grinned and ripped the panties off before stuffing her tongue into the medic's pussy and preceding to eat her out with a gusto.

Shizune was rocking against her, the fire inside her rising to new heights as she felt the familiar sensation of Tsunade treating her feminine bits to her love. Meanwhile she was staring ahead at Kushina's naval with a serious, focused expression as she tried to relax her throat muscles enough to accept the mother's large phallus down her esophagus. It was proving difficult as Kushina was wild and gave her no pause, endlessly pumping her length down her throat and back out at a frantic tempo.

Then Tsunade surprised her by capturing her swinging prick in her grip and clenching her long fingers tightly around her length as she stroked her in time to Kushina's wild pumping and Tsunade's mouth working over her female half. It presented an interesting challenge for the younger medic, whose female and male halves were being worked to a frenzy. It was difficult to concentrate on one or the other, and so she gave up and soaked it all in and had to focus to keep from blowing her load right away. She could feel Tsunade grinning into her folds, obviously pleased with the way her prick was pulsing under her touch, displaying just how close she was to orgasming despite so little actually being done to her.

Kushina's orgasm caught her by surprise. The mother clutched her hands to each of Shizune's cheeks and pressed the medic down as deep as she could go, her nose muffling into the mother's patch of red hair and filling her nose with the scent of the milf's musk. Then Kushina was crying out and Shizune could feel her erection dumping a massive load deep into her gullet, directly into her stomach. Despite herself, Shizune eagerly sucked at the penis and worked it with her throat muscles, needlessly swallowing again and again, but doing it anyways because she knew that the mother would like that feeling. And she was right, as it took several moments for Kushina to stop coming, and when she was finished she pulled herself out of the medic's throat with a wet plop, and a gush of cum spewed from Shizune's lips as she coughed huge white globs onto the floor.

Shizune felt utterly raw, on the verge of coming herself as Tsunade hadn't let up that whole time, and she knew that Tsunade knew that she was on the edge. She felt Tsunade smirked into her, and then Tsunade was pulling up. Before Shizune could pick herself out of the mess on the floor and look behind her, she heard the rustle of clothing, a tearing of cloth, and then her mistress was pressing the fat, pointed head of her cock against her outer lips. Easily, Tsunade skewered her on her pole and sank until her huge balls smacked Shizune own large nuts, making Shizune shudder at the feeling of being filled with so much glorious, lovely female cock.

Tsunade built up a quick clip, her hips jerking back in a blur as she pushed and pulled into and out of the dark haired futanari, working her cock further and further up into her, until her pointed head managed to pierce Shizune's cervix and blunt directly into the back of her womb. The pleasure that Shizune felt from such an act immediately had her expelling her own massive load onto the floor, a loud wail rising from her throat. Tsunade bore down and worked her along her mighty shaft, giving her no room to maneuver and completely overwhelming the other woman's smaller body.

With Tsunade pumping her like that, her cock head constantly popping in and out of her womb as she pulled nearly all the way out before pushing back in was really too much for the young medic and she couldn't help her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she erupted into another earth shattering orgasm and spilled even more of a mess onto the floor.

Tsunade was grunting heavily, her eyes focused not on Shizune, but somewhere else in the room. That point was actually the image of Kushina, silently watching from a few feet away, sitting on the floor and absently playing with her own hard cock. Tsunade grit her teeth and bore down heavily on the medic, pushing Shizune's face into the puddle of cum that she had made on the floor and forcing herself even further into the dark haired futanari's womb, stretching her nearly painfully. Shizune was babbling random nonsense, every once and awhile shuddering and expelling a little more white fluid onto the ground as her inner self clutched desperately onto Tsunade's mighty prick and tried to urge a wonderful load from that mighty piece of female flesh.

Under this onslaught, Tsunade felt her own end nearing as she breathed haggardly, forcing herself as deep as she could go with one long thrust that had her balls smacking into Shizune's own so hard that Shizune saw white spots of pain in her vision. With another, equally vicious thrust, Tsunade buried herself as deep as she could go and began expelling herself into the medic. Much like a horse, Tsunade's explosion of thick, gooey fluids was in excess, spilling so much into the dark haired woman that it forced her body to expand to contain it all. And each burst of cum inside her felt like a punch to the gut, making Shizune whimper in both pain and pleasure at the uncomfortable feelings.

When Tsunade finished she pulled away from her apprentice, her cock exiting her folds with a wet sucking sound as Shizune's body tried to keep her from moving. And without Tsunade to hold her up the medic immediately fell into the puddle of cum on the floor, without energy to support herself. At this angle, with her legs spread, it opened her body up, and so, with a wet sound, she began to expel the warm load inside her. Under the pressure of her body the white liquid was fired at excessive speeds, splattering across the ground and Tsunade's feet and legs as the kage watched her student empty her guts.

Finally, with a sigh of relief, Shizune relaxed against the floor as the majority of her gift was released, with only small streams leaking from her sex. She would have been happy to end it there, but she had forgotten that there was a second person in the room. And so, she was noticeably surprised when Kushina knelt beside her, rolled her over, spread her legs and sheathed her own cock into Shizune's dripping womanhood. Shizune groaned and rolled her head, but didn't fight the mother off as Kushina began rocking herself into the younger woman experimentally.

"Fuck, she's still so tight," Shizune heard Kushina curse. There was a laugh a ways back, and the medic imagined that Tsunade was idly watching them rut while sitting on her couch and absently stroking her large bull cock.

"What can I say? Shizune's never had a problem with her tightness," Tsunade admitted, causing Shizune to give a full body blush and press her face into Kushina's breasts to hide it, "it's like she was made to be fucked."

"Damn straight," Kushina grunted, working herself into a fever pitch. Shizune moaned against her, hands going up to cup the woman's bouncing breasts as the red head worked her over into a frenzy. Shizune rocked her body against her, hesitantly giving into the feelings and trying to get Kushina to push deeper into her body. It was a welcomed feeling to the medic when she felt the mother's cock head push through her cervix and into her womb.

Like an earthquake, Kushina rocked and rolled the younger woman against her body, her mighty shecock blunting at the back of the younger woman's womb and making her sigh and shudder in pleasure. A small, self satisfied smirk rose to the mother's face as she worked the other woman over, delighting in the feeling of her womanhood griping her tightly. Kushina shut her eyes and allowed herself to be enveloped by the sensations.

Since her eyes were closed, she wasn't prepared for Tsunade to place her hands on her hips and push the head of her bull cock against Kushina's own dripping maidenhood. Kushina's eyes burst open as Tsunade began to sink inch after inch of her own formidable length into the mother's warm sex.

"What the hell?!" Kushina cried, but Tsunade silenced her by baring down with her full body weight and her considerable strength, holding the weakened kunoichi down and thrusting her hips against the mother's, forcing the red head deeper into Shizune's love hole.

"Shh, just give into it," Tsunade whispered, her breath gusting into Kushina's ear and making the mother shudder as her body responded without her consent. Being so full of drugs and having her male half clenched in Shizune's sex was making it difficult for Kushina to fight off the blond. Finally, after a few moments Kushina bowed her head and began timing her thrusts in parallel to Tsunade's.

A rhythm was set; like the motions of a dance, or the symphony of an orchestra. Tsunade moved in tandem with Kushina, and Kushina in return moved with Tsunade. Neither of them paid much attention to the world outside the little hole that they had stuffed their girl meat into, so completely focused on the pleasure that they were feeling.

Tsunade had just managed to push her own cock head through Kushina's cervix when Shizune cried out and began thrashing around on the floor, making it difficult for them to keep a grip on the girl. From the wet sounds echoing around the room there was no doubt what was happening. Still, Kushina, having gone so many years without physical attention couldn't take the dual assault and gave her own wail of satisfaction. Tsunade shut her eyes and savored the feeling of her two lovers experiencing a mutual orgasm, and only managed a few more thrusts before tapering off as she released herself into the red haired mother's sex.

Finally, as they all came down from their respective highs, each of them separated and took a moment to rest. Tsunade watched as Shizune and Kushina shared a few glances, knowing that they were both likely to find some sort of kinship in the moment, and that there would most likely be similar moments in the future. But the kage wasn't foolish enough to think that Kushina and her relationship had repaired itself magically through this little moment. There was still the matter of Naruto to consider, and also the apparent manipulations of a shadowy megalomaniac that might have a hand in Tsunade's differing personalities. Whatever the case, Tsunade knew that she had her work cut out for her if she wanted to regain Kushina's trust.

So be it...

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

FOX

Chapter IV.5

Duality

XXX

A few days before Tsunade's "tests"...

XXX

There was very little that Anko loved with any hint of passion, and a lot that she hated. Of the things that she loved with any modicum of intensity, sweet dumplings was probably up at the top. Though, her love for her best friend Kurenai Yuuhi came as a close second in that respect. Another that she had mostly kept close to her chest was her fascination with the young Naruto Uzumaki. In fact, when the boy was younger the young snake seductress had sought to adopt him, just so she could fulfill one of her many secret fantasies. However, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, had preempted her attempts to grow close to the boy and had actually filed a restraining order against her to keep her from corrupting him. Now with Tsunade's machinations finally moving to the full, her "test" now out in the open, a bunch of the younger, more understanding kunoichi were deeply interested in the so called "prize". Of those jounin, Anko was unashamedly one of them.

It had consumed her attention for the last few days since the announcement, frustrating her to no end. In a fit of desperation, Anko secluded herself up in her house and tried to wallow in her own self pity party and her sexual vexations, drumming out a tattoo of violence and mayhem on her playstation. However, even that was rather dull to her, and in a show of her frustration she threw her controller onto the cushions of her couch and kicked her legs up into the air.

"Ah, I'm SO bored!" Anko exclaimed loudly, her voice echoing in her empty apartment as she scrubbed furiously at her hair. She had decided to let her hair down for the day, and as such her dark locks were a tangled mess when she was done scrambling her hair. She sighed and leaned heavily against the couch.

"What the hell is up with Tsunade, anyways? And when did she break in my little Naru," Anko remarked dryly, shaking her head. She stared up at the ceiling in mute thought, not really deigning to ponder on anything, but having nothing else to do except pawn some hapless noob on her playstation. And that got old after flawlessly winning several dozen matches at one sitting.

Anko drummed her fingers across her forehead in mild interest as her mind spun with possibilities. Since the whole "test" announcement the snake charmer hadn't been able to concentrate on anything save for the apparent, almost startlingly sudden changes in the kage's personality, and the new status of the blonde demon container. That as a little subbie, though she didn't understand how _that_ went about happening. Which was where her fixation was settling on.

"Where the _hell_ is Nai anyways," Anko wondered idly as she lay across her couch's cushions and kicked her feet slowly in the air. There was a reason for this, since Kurenai had gone out on a mission a few days ago and hadn't returned. It'd be the last missions that any jounin kunoichi would be allowed on before the tests. It was another reason why Anko had sought fortitude through her video games, since Kurenai wasn't here to distract her. All the more reason for her frustrations.

Anko blinked, shaking her head with a laugh on her lips. "I'm hopeless, ain't I?" she remarked needlessly. She momentarily dwelt on her apparent dependency on her red eyed friend. She smiled. "Man, I need a life."

There was the rattle of the door knob, as a key turned in the lock. Almost instantly Anko rose to her feet and began hurrying towards the door. It had just opened when Anko exclaimed, "Nai!" and threw her arms around the neck of her red eyed roommate and began raining sloppy kisses onto the other woman's cheeks.

"Anko?" Kurenai asked in bemusement, awkwardly steering her friend into the small apartment and trying to keep the neighbors from seeing their odd relationship in the works. Anko hummed softly and pressed her face into Kurenai's cheek, smiling. The rookie jounin merely sighed and softly kicked the door closed behind her and fumbled with the lock. The click of the lock turning in place brought Anko out of her funk, it seemed.

Anko blinked open her eyes and looked to the other woman with such a downtrodden expression that she seemed to drop several years off her youth. She sniffled extravagantly, and whined, "Don't you leave me again. I was SO bored!"

"Er," Kurenai said cautiously, wheeling the other woman into the living room from the hallway, "what brought this on?"

"I mean it!" Anko insisted, pulling away and placing her hands onto her hips, "I was so bored here! Not even my playstation helped! And I couldn't go on missions, and the dumpling shop is closed for maintenance, and-and I was so worried, and I haven't been able to sleep because of Tsunade's announcement, and-and," Anko fell away to dramatic sniffles that made Kurenai sigh in resignation.

"It's okay, Anko, I'm back," awkwardly she hugged the child in a fully grown woman's body, nearly having the wind knocked out of her by how tight the snake charmer gripped her to her. It got all the more awkward when the violet haired woman began grinding herself into Kurenai's thighs, both sets of her anatomy impossibly hard and sensitive. "Anko, really? It hasn't even been five minutes since I got home..."

"But you weren't here, and I was all alone, and Tsunade's announcement really, really, really excited me, but I couldn't do anything since you weren't here, and," Anko babbled excitedly. Watching the grown woman acting like an eight year old might have been amusing if you didn't know of the same woman's own sadistic streak. Kurenai sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"So why didn't you masturbate?" Kurenai pointed out, before shrugging her question aside, being able to guess what Anko would likely say to that, "You know, never mind. I don't think I want to know."

"Nai?" Anko looked to her imploringly, needlessly grinding herself against the other woman. Kurenai gave another long suffering sigh.

"Fine, fine, but you're cooking dinner tonight. And _no_ dumplings!" she ordered. Anko saluted, practicality bouncing on her feet. Kurenai gave another sigh and grabbed the other woman's hand and led her towards their shared bedroom.

They wouldn't return until later that night...

XXX

After a long day of practicing with his teammates, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga, and his own faithful companion Akamaru, Kiba Inuzuka returned to his clan compound with a weariness to his shoulders that was offset by the confident smirk that he wore. However, he knew instantly that something was wrong when he pushed open the large gates to the compound and couldn't hear the usual onslaught of sound from the mixture of dog's barking and people yelling. Not too mention that there was an unusual scent in the air that he couldn't quite place. Cautiously, Kiba entered the compound and began heading for the main house.

The Inuzuka compound was a gated community with several dozen large houses and even more large kennels where they kept their ninja dog companions. What space wasn't occupied by houses, kennels, or training grounds was covered in a wild overgrowth of trees and foliage, not having ever been properly cared for since no Inuzuka gave a right damn about appearances. In fact, no Inuzuka would have even known what a shave and shower were if it wasn't for the previous kage's creating a law and Tsunade reinforcing it that all Inuzuka clan members must taken care of their bodies properly. Still, most forgo taking proper attention to their appearance, apparent from many of the clan member's not brushing their hair and tidying their clothing. As it were, most would choose to try and get away with what they could, and only a few, like Kiba's sister Hana, actively took care of their appearance.

Kiba's brows knitted together as he pushed the doors to the main house open, his nose instantly being overcome with that same familiar and yet strange scent. He hesitated at the doorway, but was comforted by the familiar click-click of Akamaru's claws on the flooring. Confidence returning, Kiba pushed into the house, seeking out his sister and mother.

He didn't have to go far when he came to the dining room and found his mother waiting for him, seated at the head of the table and giving him a calculating expression while stroking the head of her own ninja dog companion, Kuromaru, idly. He had just stepped into the room when the door shut loudly. He jumped, spun, and found the wolfishly grinning visage of his sister looming over him.

"Sup, pup?" Hana barked, a note of hidden knowledge at the edges of her voice. Kiba took a step back. Hana then hurled a fist into his gut that bent him over and had him gasping. Kiba fell to his knees, holding his stomach, but was jerked to his feet by his sister as she dragged him over to the table and threw him down onto a chair.

He could hear growling, and Hana's eyes tracked an object that was charging the table, but before it could impact with her she whistled and there was a whirl of movement. From the corner of his eyes Kiba could see that the Three Haimaru Brothers were surrounding Akamaru. He looked back to his sister.

"Hana, what the hell are you doing?" he moved to stand, but Hana clapped a hand to his shoulder, digging her long nails into his flesh and making him wince. Then with an exertion of force, she shoved him back down to the chair.

"Sit," she ordered. Kiba looked to his mother.

"Mom, what the hell is going on? Why the hell did Hana attack me and why are the Haimaru Brothers attacking Akamaru," he pointed his question her way. Tsume smirked and cupped her hands under her chin and eyed her youngest child with a certain look of disdain that had alarm bells ringing in the back of Kiba's mind.

"That's simple, Kiba dear," Tsume said slowly, taunting the youngest of her children, "we're taking control."

"Control? But you're already the head of the Inuzuka clan," Kiba remarked. But he let out a cry as Hana kicked his chair out from under him and then held him down with her leg, her pointed heel pressing against his throat and making it difficult for him to breath.

"I'm not talking about me, dear," Tsume remarked sarcastically, looking down at her son scathingly. "I'm talking about us; kunoichi..."

"W," Hana dug her heel into his throat, momentarily strangling the boy, hissing down at him, "W-w-what the hell are y-you talking a-about?" he gasped. Hana smirked down at him.

"Maybe we'll deign to tell you...that is, if you survive tonight," Tsume told him, a self satisfied smirk on her face as she climbed to her feet and loomed over towards him.

"W-w-what?" Kiba choked as Hana pressed herself against him, making him see dark spots in his vision. A shadow passed overhead, and he could distantly see his mother standing over him with a dark look on her face.

"Hana, dear, it's time," and with that the pressure on his throat cut off and Kiba was able to take in great gusts of much needed air. But before he could react his mother grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up enough so she could sneer into his face, his feet hanging off the floor as he could reach the ground.

"Be thankful, child," Tsume growled lowly, "unlike the other males in this clan, I plan to keep you around even after we conquer this planet for ourselves. The other males in the clan won't be so lucky," and so saying, she ripped the sleeve of his jacket off his arm and jammed a needle into his flesh, making him cry out at her roughness and the sudden pain.

After a second, she ripped the needle from his arm and threw him to the floor, where Kiba looked up at her fearfully.

"You can try to run now, but you won't get very far," the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan laughed cruelly, watching as Kiba slowly and shakily climbed to his feet, "the drugs should be working on you about now..."

"M-mother...w-w-why?" Kiba gasped, suddenly losing all the strength in his legs and falling to the ground. A shadow loomed over him, a dark laugh rising from supple lips.

"Know your place..."

XXX

Shikamaru Nara might be the most intelligent ninja of his generation, but it was hard to concentrate when your veins were filled with a surplus of drugs that made it almost impossible to lift his head, let alone think. All he was aware of was a blur of color that looked very similar to the shape of his mother and his sisters, cousins, aunts, and other relatives, and the sensation of something pushing deep into himself over and over again while something took advantage of his hanging mouth and sunk another meaty, fleshy something down his throat.

"Ah, this is great," a feminine voice remarked, originating from the shape that was riding his back, "it's like he was made to take cock. I'm so glad that Tsunade let us do this," distantly, Shikamaru was aware that the voice sounded a lot like one of his cousin's voices; Shina, if he remembered.

"I know," the voice at his front remarked, laughing and pausing enough to reply, "those drugs are really something, aren't they?" he could recognize this voice as Shuge, another of his cousins.

"Hey, quit yer yappin! Some of us haven't had the chance to try him out ourselves, you know?" a voice a ways away said. Shikamaru recognized the voice as his aunt's, Sheena. At the words, the two girls at his front and back went about what they were doing, picking up the pace and shoving those long, meaty whatsit's into both of his orifices, filling the room with wet sounds of skin on skin.

"Quit yer bitching, auntie, we're almost done, anyways," Shina remarked, her voice heavy with something that Shikamaru couldn't recognize. It was only a little while later when he heard both Shina and Shuge cry out, and he felt warmth flooding into both parts of him, filling him up quickly.

Then Shina was sighing, saying, "Damn, that was great," and then both Shina and Shuge were pulling away and he was falling limply to the mattress, feeling surprisingly spent and uncomfortably full. Before he could do something he felt smooth hands grip him around the waist before pulling him up and something being shoved into his backside.

"Fuck! How the _fuck_ can he be so tight still?" his aunt, Sheena growled, before starting a quick clip that he could somehow still feel despite all the drugs in his body.

Silently, Shikamaru despaired.

XXX

Noriko Yamanaka took a long drag on her cigarette while idly watching her daughter, Ino Yamanaka, rut with her drugged father, Inoichi Yamanaka. Being a futanari, both Noriko and Ino were desensitized to sex, and didn't see much of a problem with sharing. Of course, Inoichi wasn't technically all that willing, but he was so drugged out of his mind that she'd be surprised if he could even remember his name, let alone realize that he was being taken advantage of by his wife and daughter.

The rest of the clan were elsewhere, but since the Yamanaka clan was relatively small for a ninja clan anyways, most of the kunoichi of the clan had to look elsewhere for amusement. Only those with a husband or a father or brother were able to find some comfort in Tsunade's orders. And while the women of the Yamanaka clan generally did love their husbands, brothers and fathers, they also were unashamedly futanari, sex deprived, and had been oppressed since the moment they were born. They were all now enacting some much needed retribution and trying to fill the voids in their lives from never being shown true love.

Out of all of her family, Noriko was the only one of the Yamanaka kunoichi to be loved completely by her husband. Inoichi had been just as fond of her male half as her female half, and the two had truly been in love. But Noriko was a futanari, and as all futanari were passionate in a variety of ways, she was fully ready to act on her feelings of anger from being slighted by the majority of the male half of the human race.

But despite this, Noriko was particularly picky on who she would share her lover with. Out of all the other kunoichi in her family, Noriko had chosen Ino as the one that she would share her husband with. Partially because she knew that her husband would like it anyways, and partially because she knew that Ino wouldn't be too demanding of the man. Even now the girl was trying to be as gentle for her father as possible. It was slightly amusing, since Noriko knew that the man could take much more then what Ino was giving. And that Ino could have such a sedate personality in bed despite having such a boisterous personality in life was what made it even more amusing and ironic.

Noriko took another drag from her cancer stick, before stepping towards the rutting pair, intending to properly teach her daughter about why she should be a bit more demanding.

XXX

For Chiharu Akimichi, it was surprisingly easy to drug her family. Since all Akimichi were notorious gluttons, no one had even paused at the odd flavor of the drugged meat that she had served them. As such, by the time that anyone realized that something was wrong most of the clan was passed out or falling unconscious. The kunoichi of the clan then had a field day.

What followed shall not be spoken of...ever.

XXX

Surprisingly, when Shino Aburame returned him he merely had to pause as his mother approached him. Yume Aburame paused in front of him, regarding her son silently. Shino no less bowed his head to the woman.

"From now on all men in the clan will act in the outside world as they do in the clan, understand?" she questioned. Shino nodded.

"Of course, mother," Shino bowed again. Seeing this, Yume reached down to her pants and unzipped herself, fishing her long, tube-like cock out of ninja pants, and pointing it his way.

"Suck," she ordered, and Shino complied, falling to his knees and administering his mouth to her. Yume sighed and closed her eyes.

There was no need to drug the male members of the Aburame clan, as they were a clan of ninja with the mindset of a bee hive. That being, they worshiped the Queen. And by that respect, all futanari. Yume smiled.

XXX

Kurenai awkwardly entered the shower, trailing white down her legs. Her steps were shaky, as they always were after a stint with Anko. She was glad when the shower door closed and the shower head burst into a stream of hot water almost instantly. She gave a long shudder and then leaned heavily against the shower wall.

Kurenai shut her eyes and pushed her fingers through her long, dark curls and tried to center herself. The problem, after all, was that Anko and her had been doing these things for so long that Anko knew exactly what to say and do to get the fire raging inside her. These days Anko barely had to do anything and she would be coming like a bitch in heat. The fact that Anko also had two penises, enabling her to please both her pussy and ass at the same time was even more dangerous for the red eyed woman, since she was always overcome with pleasure and couldn't fight off some of Anko's more humiliating and sadistic attentions.

Tonight was surprisingly gentle, and somewhat romantic, in a uniquely Anko-like way. Of course, being that it was Anko, it wouldn't be sex without a bit of humiliation and manhandling. But she had been notably restrained for the duration of their time together, which probably had something to do with her few days of enforced abstinence. The woman was simply jarring at the bits to come and couldn't concentrate on anything else.

Kurenai heaved a loud sigh and then stepped into the warm spray, trying to take her mind off her own troubles and focus on other subjects. But like the many times before with similar situations, Kurenai's mind always came back to Anko, and what she was going to do about her and Asuma Sarutobi. It hadn't escaped her notice that Asuma was pushing for a relationship between them, but with Anko in the mix that would be impossible.

Kurenai thumped her head with the palm of her hand and leaned into the water, wetting her long tresses. She scrubbed furiously at her hair, trying to draw her attention to the pain in her scalp from her long nails nicking her flesh, but that was no use, and in a huff she punched the wall.

The sliding door to the shower opened and bare feet padded into the stream of water. Kurenai needn't have turned to know who it was, but she did so anyways, turning to stare Anko in the eyes.

"You left," Anko pouted. Kurenai briefly smiled.

"Sorry," she apologized. Anko reached towards her and Kurenai went to her willingly.

They briefly shared a kiss before they stepped into the stream of hot water together, Anko idly pawing at Kurenai's smooth flesh, nails trailing across pale skin. Kurenai watched Anko intently, idly twirling her fingers through Anko's loose dark hair. Anko suddenly smirked and then leaned down to kiss her collarbone, before trailing down and lathing the tops of her breasts with her tongue.

Kurenai curled her fingers into Anko's hair, holding her head to her chest as Anko paid expert attention to her bosom. After having Anko maul her tits a few hours ago, Kurenai was quite sensitive, and unsurprisingly raw. She was red and swollen, and when Anko's lips closed around her peak Kurenai let out a small squeak of pleasure laced with pain.

"Anko," Kurenai gave a throaty groan, and she felt the violet haired snake charmer smirk into her breasts. But Kurenai insisted, growling, "Anko."

"Yes?" Anko pulled away, grinning. Kurenai stared intently at her.

"Not right now," Kurenai told her gently, wincing when Anko's roaming hands moved across a few cuts on her thighs from Anko's nails, "I'm still sore from early."

"But Nai, I _need_ you," so saying, she grasped Kurenai's hand and maneuvered the other woman to lightly grasp at her top prick, "don't you see?" Kurenai sighed.

"I'm serious, Anko," Kurenai told her simply, shutting the other woman up, "I'm tired and sore, and not in a good way. Right now I'm hungry and I want to take a nap. I'm exhausted from my mission, and from all the sex. So can we hold off for a little while? We can continue once I get some sleep, okay?" she pleaded. It looked like Anko was thinking heavily about what to do.

"Okay," she said slowly, but then grew a mischievous glint in her eyes, "and I know the perfect way to help you relax!" she exclaimed excitedly. Kurenai felt her eyebrow tick, wondering if Anko even heard a word that she said, or even understood the concept of boundaries. Finally, Kurenai gave a sigh of resignation.

"What now?" Kurenai muttered. However, she was stopped on a gasp when she felt Anko wrapping her long fingers around her own prick, the wet, warm grip almost immediately making her react. Kurenai shuddered and shut her eyes.

"Relax, Nai," Anko whispered into her ear, leaning into her as she slowly pumped the other woman's slowly awakening length. With each pump of her hands more blood filled the sausage and caused it to rise until it was standing proudly. Anko briefly admired it, before directing her attention to Kurenai's ear and lightly biting it as she worked to excite the other woman.

"Why must you always..." Kurenai trailed off and moaned quietly. Anko grinned and reached between the red eyed woman's legs and found her folds underneath her male half, quickly stroking across Kurenai's clit before sinking between her outer lips and pumping her female half in time with her male half.

"Easy, easy now," Anko smirked, loving the control she had on Kurenai. The other woman was like putty in her hands, reacting and shuddering against her, but not really putting up any resistance to speak of. It was no effort to bring Kurenai to the very edge, but as she felt her prick tensing and her clutching at Anko's arms, Anko gripped her fingers tightly around the rookie jounin malehood, getting a cry of alarm from her.

"Not yet," she told her simply. She grinned as Kurenai lowered her head submissively, "You know what you have to do if you want to come," and it was with much pleasure that she watched her roommate and friend bend slightly at the waist and present herself to her.

"Please," Kurenai pleaded, reaching back to pull her butt cheeks apart, "I need it." Anko grinned viciously.

"Of course," Anko agreed. Then she slowly prowled closer, enjoying her total dominance of her friend and lover. Then she was sinking both of her erections deep into the other woman with a grunt.

Yes, it was safe to say that Anko Mitarashi missed Kurenai Yuuhi.

XXX

Kiba's mind slowly awoke, and yet he might as well have been asleep from how hard it was for him to concentrate on anyone thought. He just barely managed to open his eyes, the world swimming in his gaze. A blurry shape passed in front of him, a cruel laugh rising.

"Well look who is awake, Hana," the voice of his mother snidely commented, directing the words to a spot behind him. A mass passed behind his back, moving his body slowly aside as another blurry shape moved across his vision, "How was your sleep, beauty?"

"Probably a little uncomfortable," Hana remarked, only just able to peek over his shoulder and look him in the face. Kiba could feel that she was still attached to his back, and there was an uncomfortable feeling in his gut and his backside that he couldn't quite place, though it seemed to have something to do with Hana as she could barely move around all that much. "I think I can pull out now, mom," Hana directed these words to their mother.

"Good," Tsume growled, and he could just detect the smirk in her voice, "It's about time I had a go at that ass," she hissed. He felt Hana shift, and then there was a tugging at his backside that made tears come to his eyes.

"Shit, he's still so fucking tight that I can barely work myself out of him," Hana told her mother, cursing and hissing. He felt her pulling away, her arms pushing him away and that pain in his backside increasing as he felt himself opening up as something big and round was trying to pull out of his confines. Kiba shuddered and gasped as Hana dutifully worked herself out of him, pushing him more and more as he opened up further and further to allow her to exit.

Finally, with a wet, popping sound, she excited him, and then he felt that uncomfortable feeling release itself from inside him with a great whoosh that left him gasping in relief. Warmth flooded out of his backside to pool across the mattress he realized that he was lying against and across his back and legs.

"When was the last time that you got laid?" Tsume directed the question Hana's way. The bed shifted, and he felt Hana slowly climbing out.

"A few weeks, I think," she mentioned. He heard his mother chuckle.

"From now on, I hope you won't go so long without relief. From how much you left inside him, I would fear that something would burst inside him if you go longer then you did," she intoned. Kiba felt a moment of alarm at the thought of whatever it was that they were talking about, before he gave up thinking about it as it was much too complicated for his heavily drugged mind. "Nevertheless, I'm glad he's proven that he's so durable. Otherwise, I might kill him," so saying, he felt the mattress sink as another body slid up behind him and warm, rough hands clasped him around the waist and pulled him tight to a supple body.

"You want me to get Kuromaru?" Hana questioned from a ways away. Kiba could just see her blurry shape somewhere close to the door. He felt the bed shake as the person behind him nodded.

"In a bit," Tsume said quickly, from behind Kiba, "right now I want the chance to properly get a feel for my son before I really decide to break him in," she laughed, and he felt the bed shake again as she shook herself. "Anyways, time's a wastin..."

"I'll be back in a little bit," Hana said loudly as she exited the room. But Kiba's attention had already turned away from her as he felt something pressing against his back entrance. Kiba's eyes squinted as she tried to understand what it was, but before he could the first few inches had already begun to sink inside him.

"Damn, Hana was right, you are tight," Tsume exclaimed, pulling him against her as she sank herself deeply into him, all the way to the base as he balls slapped his flesh. Kiba grunted, trying to form words, but he could neither understand what he was both wanting to say and being able to say it. Tsume laughed and bore down, trying to push even more of herself into him and getting another grunt of half-pain and half-pleasure.

Then she was pulling back and Kiba was breathing a sigh of relief, that ended in a gasp as she thrust back in as powerfully as she could, jarring his much smaller body. Then she really bore down and began a frantic pace. She pressed Kiba's face into the mattress and climbed over him to ride his ass hard. Kiba was clenching his teeth and trying to maintain composure despite the unfamiliar situation and the uncomfortable feeling of half-pain and half-pleasure in his rectum that was making his teeth chatter.

"Fuck, I could really get used to this," Tsume exclaimed, forcing the boy further into the bed and muffling his cries. "Not even your father was this tight," which explained how she could chase off her previous husband. Kiba cried out as her hand came down onto his ass cheek and left a stinging feeling in his flesh, feeling raw and sensitive. Then she was hooking her hand around his throat and tightening her grip to choke off his air supply. "Fuck, that's right, you bitch!"

Kiba tried to catch a breath, but the frantic humping and her tight hold on his neck was preventing that. And surprisingly, as his vision was beginning to go dark he felt something snap inside him and a great rush of pleasure washed over him and he submitted himself to the feeling, almost drowning in that.

"Fuck, you just cum?" Tsume growled, snapping her hips into his and driving her head against that spot that he liked so much over and over again, "fucking bitch. I knew you would love this. You have 'sissy' practically written on your forehead," she laughed, released his throat and shoved his head down, rubbing his face into the wet mattress that was warmed by its newest discharge. "Fucking open your mouth and lick it up," she said.

Of course, he couldn't actually do that, but he didn't necessarily have control over his mouth and tongue, and so his mouth hung open anyways with his tongue hanging out. With the way that she pressed him into the mattress he was unfortunately unable to stop himself from licking up his own mess and that which was left over by Hana early. The taste of it went right to the boy's head, filling his nose with the heady scent and making his taste buds ring with confusing pleasure.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Tsume chanted, her hips working into overtime as she tried to push herself as deep as she could go into him before pulling nearly all the way out only to repeat the process. There was the clatter of a door opening, and then he heard his mother talking to someone else.

"Oh, Kuromaru, dear, just relax for a moment, I won't be long now, then it's your turn," Kiba felt a wave of panic rush into his senses before that, too, was drowned out by the drugs and what his mother was doing to him. Unintentionally, he felt that same unfamiliar pleasure well up inside him and the spillover, consuming his senses. He heard Tsume scream, shouting, "Fuck! Cumming!" and then something big and round was wedged up inside him, making pained tears come to his eyes. Then warmth began flooding inside him, quickly filling him nearly to overflowing and beyond.

Tsume pressed him into the mattress, and rested herself on him, nearly suffocating the boy. Kiba just silently lay there, not knowing what to do and trying to understand what was going on. Time had no meaning as he felt his mother hold him there, wedged up inside him, locked. Then she was pulling away, working that ball of whatever out of him and making him shudder in pain as he cried out. Then the pop, and the rush of relief as he expelled that unfamiliar warmth. Kiba felt himself curl up into a fetal position on the bed.

"Oh hush up, you big baby," Tsume laughed, slapping his backside, "Besides, if you thought that was bad, wait till Kuromaru is done with you," and despite himself, Kiba felt a wave of trepidation well up inside him.

"I will break you," Kuromaru chuckled, appearing suddenly with a wide, vicious smirk on his face, one eye glinting darkly.

XXX

Hanabi Hyuuga briefly rested her tired body after falling out of one of the more advanced forms of her personal Jyuken. Having modified the Jyuken to the style of training that Kurenai had briefly taught her and a few of the other young kunoichi in her class, Hanabi was improving tremendously each day. More to the point, she was learning even more things about herself, her body, and the training style that Kurenai had refused to teach her any more about after being ordered not to by Tsunade.

By now, Hanabi felt that the academy was all but a joke. She was well above her other classmates, even the ones that had trained with Kurenai and the other female jounin. And though she didn't know it, she was very close to genin level, and she still had six more years till she could take the tests to become a genin. But all that Hanabi knew was that her body was pulsing with a power that she was only beginning to understand.

With that thought, Hanabi slowly lowered herself to the ground and closed her eyes, silently activating her Byakugan and looking in at herself and her chakra pathways. And to her trained eyes, these glittering, slowly blossoming veins of energy were full of life and thrumming with power.

Idly, Hanabi traced the pathway that led from the Shimon: the Gate of Death, right at her heart. Here her own chakra was the most dense and potent, full of repressed power that was only strengthening with each day that passed. And she now knew the reason why this was, as her eyes silently tracked the path of chakra that connected the Shimon to the outside world.

Hanabi hadn't even been aware that it was possible to absorb the chakra of nature, and yet, somehow the understanding of the kunoichi's body was such that a kunoichi was instinctively pulling the chakra from the real world into their body through the Shimon gate little by little and then flooding it to the rest of their body, expanding their pathways and forcing their body to produce more and more chakra that was naturally being infused into every cell of their body, reinforcing it to unheard of levels.

Hanabi had come to this conclusion after much thought and study. Having taken the time to silently observe the Hokage's, Tsunade's chakra network and the elder councilmen Koharu's own networks, she had come to the conclusion that the chakra absorbed from nature would continually reinforce the chakra networks of a kunoichi's body, forcing the body to strengthen.

Though at this moment Hanabi and most of the kunoichi in the village could only absorb small bits of nature chakra into their pathways and enhance their bodies, seeing Tsunade's and Koharu's pathways at work showed what she should come to expect in the following years as she followed this training. Right now both Tsunade and Koharu were pulling in enough chakra daily that the strength of their bodies was increasing by a quarter with each day. In comparison, Hanabi's was barely even a thousandths of that. And yet, with each day a little more was added to her pathways as her ability to absorb more nature chakra grew.

To Hanabi, this seemed almost unnatural.

Tsunade and Kurenai had both said that the training that they had went through was molded to better benefit the kunoichi's unique bodies, but if regular men couldn't do the same things they were doing even with the type of training that was geared towards their bodies, then what made kunoichi so special?

To Hanabi, it was almost as if the kunoichi's bodies had been engineered to naturally absorb nature chakra. But that idea was absurd. And yet, she couldn't exactly toss it aside. Her training under the Hyuuga clan's hierarchy had taught her that not everything was as it seemed, and her ninja training had only reinforced this. The so called "Underneath the Underneath."

Something was going on, and Hanabi would be damned if she wasn't going to figure out what it was.

Now if only she could concentrate on anything but her sister's boobs and Konohamaru's supple ass.

Damn it!

XXX

Danzo Shimura silently listened as the young kunoichi, one of his many nameless Root ninja, gave her report about Tsunade and Koharu's newest schemes. Danzo watched the kunoichi stoically, examining her intently and seeing if she was compromised in any way. After all, he had gone to great lengths to condition his ninja a certain way. Thankfully, it appeared as if she hadn't been swayed during her time in the outside world. Nodding, Danzo singled her to stand from where she knelt.

"You have done well in your mission to integrate yourself in Tsunade's forces," Danzo appraised, the one of the few praises that he would give freely. It was only to endear himself to the woman so she wouldn't go rogue and force him to euthanize her, since it would be difficult to introduce another of his hidden Root kunoichi into Tsunade's army without Koharu noticing. That woman was too keen to safely plot against without extreme care to caution. So a praise here and there really wasn't nothing in the grand scheme of things. Nodding, he stood slowly and turned away from the kunoichi.

"For now though, continue on as you have and try and earn Tsunade's trusts, yes?" he waited for the traditional "Yes, sir," before he said one last parting comment, "But remember to make sure to keep your true identity a secret, of course. Understood," another "Hai," and he finished by saying, "Then you are dismissed, Miss Tsuchi."

He needn't turn around to know that Miss Kin Tsuchi took his words to heart and departed with nary a sound. Danzo fought a small smile, before activating the seals around his room to soundproof the room and check for surveillance. When the room appeared clean he reached towards his desk and pulled out a simple, unadorned mirror from the top, appearing almost like a simple hand mirror. He regarded the smooth, reflective surface, before pushing his chakra into the mirror, watching as red _runes_ appeared on the surface of the mirror before fading.

Black smoke filled the mirror's image, before clearing and forming the hooded, red eyed gaze of the Strange Overlord. The hooded man examined Danzo for a long moment before a voice suddenly spoke up out of the mirror itself.

"I suspect that everything is in order, then, yes?" the Overlord remarked, looking smug. Danzo nodded his head.

"It is as you have said, my Lord," Danzo explained, "Tsunade and Koharu are moving on your predetermined course and are going to attempt to overthrow the rule of man from the world."

"Excellent, excellent," the Strange Overlord clapped his hands, a dark chuckle spilling from hidden lips as red eyes glinted ominously, "It is all going according to plan, then."

"Yes," Danzo smiled, "it is."

To Be Continued...


End file.
